Missing This
by Shy Chey 97
Summary: She's alive. Jenny's alive, and she has a daughter. There was no question on whether or not he would find her. He would not let her down again. Whoever had taken her was going to pay. This is my first fanfic enjoy. Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Missing**

**A/N:**** This is my first fanfic hope you like it. Big thanks to JibbsGal1 for all her help and support. This is for you:)**

**Chapter 1**

**"Gear up," Gibbs bellowed not even bothering to step out of the elevator.**

**"Where are we going boss?" Tony asked while reaching behind his chair to grab his stuff.**

**"A crime scene now hurry up I don't have all day." Gibbs was getting agitated. He was already in a bad mood and DiNozzo's questions where only making it worse. He really didn't want to be here. Today was her birthday. A day he had promised her he'd never forget, and all he wanted to do was go to her. He wanted to tell how sorry he was for not staying, for not protecting her when she needed him the most, but above all he wanted to tell how much he had loved- still loved her. God Jen I'm so sorry he thought. Praying that wherever she was she could hear him. He was about to yell for DiNozzo again just as he, Ziva, and McGee entered the elevator.**

**CRIME SCENE**

**When they arrived at the crime scene Ducky was already there. Only he wasn't by the body like usual, instead he was kneeling in the corner talking to someone. As Gibbs got closer he could make out a tenage girl with light brown hair that had just a hint of red and big green eyes. Those eyes haunted him. They looked just like Jenny's. Her eyes were red and he could tell she had been crying. When the girl looked over Ducky's shoulder at Gibbs there was a hint of relief and fear in her eyes, but before Gibbs could say anything the girl sprang to her feet and ran past Gibbs toward Ziva who's arms were open and waiting.**

**''Ziva thank God your here. He found us Ziva. He's got her. I couldn't stop him I tried, but he was just to strong. Oh God Ziva she can't survive this again. She barely made it out the last time and I was there with her, but t-this time she's alone," she said no longer able to hold the tears at bay. Her heart ripped in half at the thought of what her mother must be going through right now.**

**"Shh Marie its going to be okay. I'll find her I promise, but first you have to answer some questions for us okay," Ziva said motioning towards Gibbs. "Marie this is sp-"**

**"I know who he is Ziva. You seem to have forgoten that my mom tells me everything," Marie said her voice barley above a whisper.**

**Gibbs gave a questioning look and involuntarily raised his eyebrows. That was a bad decision because almost instantly the fear and sorrow in Marie's eyes was replaced with anger.**

**"Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs of NCIS. joined after a mexican drug lord murdered his family in cold blood."**

**Gibbs didn't even try to hide how stunned he was. He looked at Ziva for an explanation. How the hell did this girl know so much about him, better yet how did she know Ziva.**

**Ziva didn't really want to be the one to tell Gibbs this and Marie could see that, so she did it for her.**

**"My name is Marie Anne Sheperd daughter of former NCIS director Jennifer Sheperd. I understand that you have a lot of questions like how the hell is my mom alive and I promise you I will answer them, but right now we need to find my mom." She hadn't meant to sound bossy but her mom needed her right now more the ever and Marie was dead set on finding her mom.**

**She looked at Gibbs and was suprised when he didn't object. Her mom had always told her that Gibbs never was really good at taking orders, but who knows maybe her **_**death **_**had changed him.**

**"Can you tell me who would want to take your mother," Gibbs asked going immediatly into work mode. Jenny needed him now and he was about to let her down twice.**

**"His name is Josaf Mortiono. He worked for a man known as The Frog. When my mother was working in Cairo she got to close to one of his operations and he ordered Josaf to take me and my mother. Ziva rescued us. We thought he was dead, but four years ago my mom got a letter saying watch you backs. Leon agreed to help us if my mom steeped down from her position as director. Which my mom did gladly, she would do anything for me and I would do the same for her. Apparently it wasn't enough he found us. Please Agent Gibbs you've got to find my mom before she really does end up in a coffin." The desperation in her voice was evident. It was clear that Marie loved her mom and Gibbs didn't want to let her down.**

**Gibbs nodded. "I'll find Jen I promise and a marine never breaks a promise." He looked her in the eye and made sure she knew he was telling the truth. Despite everything that had conspired today Gibbs still wanted answers, and he was going to get them one way or another.**

**A/N: Should I go on please leave reviews. Chapter two and three should be up later this week:)- Shy Chey**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A/N: Thank you to all that reviewed. (itzcheeseball, JibbsGal1, left my heart in paris, magiclover13, teardrops of ink, Callen37) You guys are amazing. This next chapter is for you :)

The ride back to NCIS was driven in complete silence. No one spoke it was as if they were afraid to say something, and considering the bombshell that was just dropped on Gibbs their decision to stay silent was a smart move. Gibbs was furious! How could Jen do that to him after what happened with Shannon and Kelly she should have known better. She should have trusted him. He was still in shock. He was trying to process the fact that the love of his life was still alive, not to mention the fact that she has a daughter. A daughter that she failed to mention even exsisted.

One thing was for sure Marie was in fact Jenny's daughter there was no arguement there. Marie had insisted on riding in the front next to Gibbs, and when DiNozzo tried to fight her on it she headslapped him so hard that Gibbs couldn't help but feel proud. Despite everything that she had been through Marie was pretty tough. He liked that and he could tell that this whole investigation was going to be intresting. She was stubborn just like her mother, and he couldn't help but feel guilty. He knew she was probably the one that wiped the tears Jenny cried over him. But he swore to himself when they found Jenny he would make up for all of them and then-some. He would make sure to tell her he loved her.

Though he mainly focused on the road every now and then he would catch Marie glancing at him and smiling. Gibbs was never one to worry, but the message that was conveyed in her eyes made him wonder how much Jen really told Marie about them. He had this feeling that it was more than what was apropriate for a girl her age. Gibbs quickly stole a glance at Marie when he thought she wasn't looking only to find out that she was. The smirk that appeared on her face sent chills down his spine and he had a hard time turning back to the rode. She looked just like Jenny when she did that.

"You know Jethro," she began making sure to sound juat like her mother. "She told me alot about you, and one of the things she said is that you build boats in your basement. You mind telling me how the hel you get them out of there." Marie flicked her eyes toward Ziva in the back seat and smiled. Gibbs didn't even have to look back to know that both of his agents were smiling.

"Would you believe me if I told you I didn't. What if I were to say that I burned them." He smiled in spite of himself knowing that he had stumped her. Marie fell back in her seat for a moment considering his answer for a moment. It wasn't long before she came up with a question that he couldn't avoid.

"How many boats have you built?'' She asked trying to keep her voice sounding as innocent as possible, but knowing all to well that Gibbs probably already knew where she was heading. He knew everything, or at least thats what her mother used to say. Her mother. Don't worry mom I'll find you even if its the last thing I do.

Gibbs heard something in her voice that told he probably shouldnt answer for his own sake, but eventually he did.

"Six," he mumbled, not wanting to answer the question he knew was bound to follow.

"Oh," she said innocently. "My mom said that you build boats for each of your wives. You've had 4 that she knows of plus Kelly so, that leaves an extra boat." By now Marie was smiling wickedly, and she knew Gibbs wouldn't want to answer this next question but she asked it anyway. "Who is this boat for? Her name wouldn't happen to be Jenny would it? Strange coeincidence don't you think." She paused watching Gibbs reaction and taking pleasure that this conversation was making him uncomfortable."Oh wait you don't believe in coincedences. Thats rule # 39 if I'm not mistaken. So that must mean that its for my mom. Wow and I thought everything she said about Paris was-." She didn't finish her sentence because Gibbs glared at her. For a moment she was silent and Gibbs was pleased with himself, but then out of no where Marie started laughing.

"Thats it? Thats the infamous Gibbs glare thats supposed to strike fear into the hearts of millions. I'm sorry to tell you this Gibbs but I get worse glares from my mother when I don't do the dishes."

Tony looked at Ziva. Was she serious did this girl really challange the power of Gibbs' glare. Wow she had guts. He watched Gibbs intently waiting for the inevitable Gibbs slap. Only it never came. To Tonys suprise Gibbs laughed. He actually laughed he never laughs, well not for him anyway he only laughed for Abby. Wow he thought to himself Gibbs must really like this girl.

"I wouldn't doubt it," Gibbs said remembering all the glares he had recieved from Jen over the past decade. Jenny... He had to find her for Marie, for himself.

NCIS HQ

Only when Ziva, Tony, and McGee were out of the elevator did Gibbs flip the switch. He looked at Marie closely before motioning for her to take a seat next to him in the corner of the elevator.

She looked at him cautiously and he saw a slight hint of fear flash through her eyes before she finally sat down. For some reason Gibbs was unaware of Marie did not trust men, and for the time being he didn't push her for both their sakes knowing that she would open up when she was ready to.

After sitting in silence for a couple more moments Gibbs decided to ask his first question."How old are you?"

"14," she answered dryly.

14 that meant that she was concieved in...No Jenny wouldn't. No he wouldn't allow himself to go there today, not yet anyway.

"Could you tell me a little more about Josaf?" Gibbs knew this was most likely a sore subject which is why they weren't in an interafgation room, but still he felt guilty when he saw her flinch at the mention of his name. Whatever he had done to her and Jenny must have been pretty bad, and frankly he wasn't sure he wanted to know but he had to ask anyways.

"He was a monster. He enjoyed other people's pain. He was sick and twisted, and he should be six feet under. If it were up to me he would be. After everything he had done to me and my mother he hadn't felt one shred of remorse, no guilt just sick sadistic pleasure." The venom that was in her words was enough Gibbs didn't need to hear anything more to know that marie loathed him.

Gibbs thought about how he would word this next question. It wasn't everyday you find out that the woman you love is alive after thinking that she was dead for the past four years. "I saw the crime scene. There was so much blood and DiNozzo and David they saw the body they wouldn't lie to me, so how the hell is she alive. Why wasn't I told?"

He watched Marie weighing her options. She looked perplexed, but Gibbs needed an answer.

"The blood was from the hospital. The week before they had done test and when Leon informed them of our _situation_ they were glad to help." She paused and saw slight confusion in his eyes so she quickly filled in the blanks. "Mom had a brain tumor. They were taking blood to see if she was strong enough to go through chemo which she was." She smiled at the memory of her mom telling the doctor off because he wanted to wait and she didn't. "As to why you weren't told. Think about it Jethro. She wanted to move on and she knew that if she had told you she wouldn't have been able to."

Gibbs paused for a moment trying to take in everything she had said. He thought of what they must have gone through with the chemo, and he wished he had been there for her. No child should have to see that- should have to go through that. He watched his mother go through that and it nearly killed him.

"Let me guess DiNozzo and David were taking orders given by Director Vance." He had no doubt that Vance d threatened to take their badges if they hadn't kept their mouth shut.

Marie smiled. "Actually it was my mom that gave the order, but Vance that actually threatened to have their badges."

"One of your moms last missions was to kill The Frog, that wouldn't happen to do with anything that he did to you would it?" He asked gently. Trying not to be pushy, but the look she gave him told he had crossed a line so he backed off.

After a few more minutes of silence Gibbs got up and flipped the switch. It was time to find Jen and make that SOB pay for what he had done to them. And with that the elevator doors opened.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: I am so happy that people are reading my story, but most are not reviewing so I don't know if its any good. Thank you to those who are its because of you that I write. To those who read but don't review please do because I would love to hear your opinions. Thanks- Shy Chey**

**"DiNozzo I want an BOLO out on Josaf Mortiono. David, witness statements. McGee you track Jen's cellphone and any other device that has to do with Josaf."Right away Tony and McGee started typing and Ziva started making phone calls. **

**Gibbs turned around to find Marie sitting at his desk with her legs propped up. She reached for his coffee and was about to take a sip when Gibbs snatched it out of her hand. Marie arched her eyebrow at him, challanging him. After a moment of glaring at eachother, Gibbs did the unexpected. He handed his coffe over. Tony looked at Ziva. Did that really just happen. The look on Ziva's face confimed his suspisoins. What the hell was that Gibbs never gave anyone his coffee. Not once had he offered DiNozzo some coffee. But he just gave it to her like it was nothing. That made Tony wonder just exactly what was said in the confrence room. It must have been pretty big, although Gibbs was always a sucker for kids.**

**Marie took a big long sip of the the coffee, and suprised Gibbs when she didn't even flinch. She must have seen his face because she lowered the cup to reveal a large smirk that was plastered on her face.**

**Yep she was Jen's daughter for sure. Her mother always wore that smirk. It was one of the things he loved most about her, and despite the fact that the little smirk usually led to a fight for dominance he had missed that look on her face and the fire that was sparked in her beautiful green eyes every time he challanged her. They had to find her and fast because couldn't stomach the thought of someone hurting Jen and he knew that Marie couldn't either.**

**After a few more seconds of watching his team hard at work Gibbs turned toward Marie and motioned for her to follow him. Slowly , almost relunctantly she got out of the chair and began to follow him once more towards the elevator. Apparently Marie found Gibbs' chair very comfortable which made Gibbs very satisfied.**

**When they neared the elevator Marie suprised Gibbs by grabbing his arm before he could press the button to summon the elevator.**

**"I know that this is normally where you do most of the talking, but I'm fine. You don't need to worry about how I'm feeling or what your teams thinks of how you treat me. By now I think they know that your a big softie when it comes to kids. Please focus on helping my mom. You can focus on me later," and when that Marie turned and started to walk back towards the bullpen. But Gibbs needed her. He reached out for her and tried to ingnore the tremor that rocked her body. This case was taking its toll on Marie and he could see that. He wanted to help her, but he knew that the only real way he was going to help her was by finding Jen and thats what he intended to do.**

**"I'm not asking for another **_**confrence**_** I was actually going to introduce you to a friend of mine who was very close to your mother and would love to meet you. The only problem is that her lab is downstairs, so we have to take the elevator, " he said motioning toward the elevator. Marie turned to face him and smiled and pressed the button. When the doors opened Gibbs waited for her to enter before he himself stepped inside. Then they were off. Gibbs smiled to himself and chuckled despite himself. It was time for Marie to meet Abby.**

**Abby's Lab**

**As usual Abby was blasting away at her music- at least what she says is music. Gibbs walked behind her and lightly tapped her on the shoulder . He smiled when she jumped, and began to reach for the remote to turn of the music.**

**Once Gibbs got his hearing back he began the introductions. "Abbs I'd like to meet someone," he said motioning for Marie to step forward. "Abbs this is-**

**"Marie! Oh my God its so good to see you. You've grown so much. Wow," and with that Marie was engulfed in a giant Abby hug. **

**Gibbs was confused how did Marie know Abby. He knew how Ziva had known her, but Abby? He turned to Marie for an explanation. She just looked at him and he cocked his head to the side motioning toward Abby, who was still gleaming with excitment.**

**"Babysitter," she sighed remembering the first time she met Abby. It was late one night and mom had to stay to finish up paperword for SecNav, so that she would be clear to leave for Paris the next day in search for The Frog. She hated him not only for what was done to them, but for the memories that her and her mother never could seem to shake. To this day she was still haunted. But she didn't want to think about that right know. She didn't want to go back to that place, she couldn't.**

**"So you knew Jenny had a daughter this entire time and you didn't tell me?" Gibbs tried not to sound hurt but the truth of the matter was that he was hurt. Abby had always told him everything. She had always found a way to bend the rules just for him. It was kind of their thing.**

**Immediatly Abby stiffened and then turned to Marie the shock in Abby's eyes told him enough. Abby may have known that Marie was related to Jenny, but in no way had she known that Marie was Jenny's daughter.**

**"What do you mean Jenny's daughter. This is her neice. Right Marie," Abby turned to glare at her. Marie had lied. Abby's number one rule was never lie to Abby and both Jenny and Marie had broken that rule. They had some explaining to do.**

**"Look Abby I know your upset , but you have to understand no one could know about me at that time. We were just starting to move on from... Cairo and my mom was just trying to keep me safe. The fewer people that knew about me the safer I was. Please don't be mad we wanted to tell you, but w-we just couldn't okay," and with that Marie turned toward Gibbs. "You should probably fill her in, and while you do that I'mgoing to sleep." Just like that she was gone. **

**Abby turned to Gibbs with a confused look on her face. "Was it something I said. I wasn't really mad at her she had to have known that. I could never stay mad at our little Gibblet." Abby smilled. Gibblet. She loved that name and when Jenny died she never thought she would be able to use it again.**

**"Marie understands Abbs its just this case thats bothering her. I promise you its nothing personal," he said leaning down to kiss her cheeck.**

**Now it was Abby's turn to look confused she pulled away from Gibbs. "What case?" Gibbs had forgoten to tell Abbs about the case, about Jenny, about everyhting. Before he began he made sure Abby was sitting, he knew that if she wasn't she would probably faint and hit her head from fear and joy.**

**Then Gibbs began. He told her all about Jenny and Marie in Cairo, about Ziva, about the letters and the fake death. When he told her about Vance, he thought he might have to lock her in the lab because the anger in her eyes burned brighter than anything he had ever seen before, but he didn't really blame her. He felt the same way. If he wasn't so focused on finding Jenny he would beat Vance up himself. He had never truely trusted him. There was something about him that had always irked him. Now he knew what Vance had been hiding, now all he wanted to do was kill him. When he finished he looked up to find Abby in tears. He quickly ran towards her, but she pushed him away. he studied her for a moment but finally backed off.**

**"I can't imagne what Jenny must be going through, and what abot Marie. Jenny is her everything. Oh Gibbs we have to find her." It was then that Gibbs found himself being embraced and he quicky hugged her back in an attempt to reassure her. He knew that Abby didn't work well when she was distraught.**

**"We'll find her Abbs I promise," he said planting another kiss on her cheeck."McGee will be down her shortly. He'll need you to track something I'm sure. Talk to him and if you need a break take one.'' When Abby looked down he took her face in his hands."Hey Abbs I mean it you don't work well when your upset okay." When she nodded he turned to leave, but not before signing to her that he loved her. Finally a smile spread across her face, and she got back to work.**

**Bullpen**

**"DiNozzo what have ya got!" Gibbs yelled only to be returned with a shush. What the hell just happened did DiNozz dare just shush him. "Did you jus-" He stopped when DiNozzo motioned behind his desk. It was then that Gibbs saw Marie curled up behind his desk with a blanket and a pillow. Gibbs smiled for the first time Marie actually looked at peace for the first time since this whole thing started. He decided that maybe it was time to call it a day. **

**"Go home Tony telly Ziva, McGee, and Abby to do the same. We'll meet back here at 0500 got it?"**

**He expected Tony to move, and when he didn't Gibbs started again only to be cut off.**

**"None of us are going home, not until Jenny is found." When Gibbs started to argue, but once again Tony cut him off.**

**" Don't even try to argue. We spent this whole time thinking that Jenny was dead. It was horrible it was like losing..," he paused struggling to say her name. I guess you could say that Tony still wasn't over Kate. "Your not going do this alone. We're here for you Silver Fox so deal with it," and with that Tony got back to work.**

**After a few moments of glaring at Tony. Gibbs smiled it was going to be a long night, but hey it was his decision and despite everything Gibbs couldn't help but feel proud. Then for the rest of night they worked until dawn came calling.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: Hey guys sorry if the last chapter was a little boring. Hang in there it gets better I promise. PLEASE REVIEW! It gives a writter a sense of accomplishment. Thanks to those who did as usual you guys are amazing and you really have no idea how much it means to me. Thanks:)- Shy Chey**

**Marie woke at dawn. The light was dim but still visible and when she looked at the clock, she knew why. 0300 great she thought to herself as she stood up to stretch. Wow the floor was not a comfortable place to sleep. That really wasn't one of her greatest ideas. She knew she would pay for it later this week. She could already feel the knots beginning to form in her back. Everyone else was asleep. Tony was drooling on his computer and Ziva was passed out at her desk, phone still in hand. Marie smiled. That was real dedication and she was so happy to see that they still cared very much for her mother even after everything. **

**Marie turned and nearly jumped out of her skin when she found Gibbs awake and alert, working away on his computer. Which was weird because her mom had always said he was never good with electronics, but then again things had changed quie a bit in four years, She reacted out almost involuntarily before she relized what she was actually doing and swatted him hard in the shoulder. **

**For the first time Gibbs looked up at her and the glare on his face was prominant. Maybe she was wrong about the power of the infamous **_**Gibbs glare**_**. Right now he looked like he could kill.**

**"You scared the crap out of me why didn't you aknowledge that I was awake?" **

**He didn't say anything her just continued to glare at her, and after a couple of seconds Marie started to feel very uncomfortable. Then finally Gibbs spoke.**

**"In case you haven't noticed they are all asleep. Even adults need a break sometimes Marie. didn't your mom ever tell you that?" He asked even though he already knew the answer.**

**Marie didn't say anything. Yes her mother had told her that a thousand times, but she had a feeling Gibbs already knew that. It wasn't too long ago that her mother would come home and rant about how immature **_**Jethro **_**had acted that day. She was almost certain she had said that to him too, but she decided not to comment for her own safety.**

**Sorry she signed. That shocked Gibbs he had no idea Marie could sign. That made him like her even more, so he decided to stop what he was doing and sign back. **

**(this is all being signed)**

**Who taught you how to sign?**

**Marie smiled.**

**My mom had a lot of free time on her hands, and she always hated not knowing what you and Abby were talking about when you signed. So she decided to learn so that she would neve feel left out again.**

**Gibbs was impressed by how much sign language she actually knew. Apparently they had a lot of free time.**

**How do you know how to sign? Marie asked trying to remember which hand motions to make.**

**One of my closest friends lost his hearing in war, so we learned together. It was easier for him if he wasn't alone. Plus my mom lost her hearing during chemo...**

**Marie paused and she remembered watching her mom go through chemo. It was horrible she wanted to help her mom feel better, but there really wasn't anything she could do besides love her through it which she did.**

**Gibbs could tell she was probably thinking about Jen going through chemo so he quickly changed the subject.**

**Are you in school? Gibbs signed hoping to distract her.**

**School really that was the best he could do. She arched her eyebrow at him, but finally answered. Yes, but I'm home schooled. Ninth grade she added knowing that was probably his next question. **

**He smiled. Then he just looked at her. There was so much about her that he didn't know, but he wanted to. He knew that she would tell him when she was ready, but it still irked him. There was something she was hiding. He wanted to know what it was, but he knew given her past that it was probavly best to leave it alone, for the both of them.**

**He was looking at her. She turned away from his gaze not liking the fact that he could probably see right through her. There was so much she wanted totell him, but she couldn't bring herself to say it out loud. But he was gentle and sweet and something about him told her that he wouldn't judge. She wasn't ready though, not yet anyway. Her train of thought was interupted by the shrill ringing of her cellphone. She quickly lunged for it, not wanting to wake the team knowing that they probably needed the rest if she wanted good work.**

**"What," she whispered in an attempt to stay quiet, but it was to late they were already start ing to wake up.**

**"Is that any way to speak to an old friend. Hello Marie. Did you miss me?" The voice said. **

**Marie immediatly froze and her whole body tensed up. She knew that voice. It was the voice that had tormented her dreams and her thoughts for the past nine years. She involuntarily flashed back to the dark room. She was tied up, alone and scared. She couldn't defend herself. **

**No. She fought to come back to reality, but his next words chilled her to the bone and she was no longer able to fight the fear that overtook her.**

**"I sured missed you. Your mom does too. She's okay but you were better to play with. She doesn't scream as much." Marie didn't have to see his face to know that he was wearing his wicked smile. "Would you like to talk to her? He asked.**

**"If you hurt her I swear to God I will kill you," she growled. **

**That got Gibbs' attention and he quietly instucted her to put the phone on speaker, and motioned for tony to start a trace.**

**She put the phone down barely had time to register what was happening before a blood curtling scream erupted from the other end of the phone.**

**Gibbs didn't need voice recognition software to identify who the scream belonged to. It was Jennys. His blood started boiling at the sound. He was hurting her. He heard Marie mutter Josaf, and he turned. He reached out in an attempt to catch Marie as she crumbled to the floor. **

**Finally the screaming stopped, and was replaced by laughter. Gibbs made a promise right then and there that when he caught the guy he was going to make sure he died a slow and painful death.**

**"Marie are you still there. Wow your moms a screamer," Josaf laughed again. "I bet you wish you were here. I know you miss me no matter what your stupid mom says. We had **_**fun**_**." **

**Gibbs didn't want to think about what Josaf really meant by the word fun. All he knew is that he couldn't wait to get his hands on that SOB. "Listen to me you sick prick. If you touch Jenny one more time you won't live to regret it. Because you'll be dead before you can count to three." Gibbs growled unable to control his anger any longer.**

**By now Ziva had informed the director and he was on his way. Tony was still running a trace, but so far nothing. Josaf was good at hiding. **

**"Ah well if it isn't Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. She talks about you ya know. In her sleep." Josaf laughed again. "One, two, three. Hmm I'm not dead." He said sarcastically."I thought you said Marines didn't lie." Josaf said accusingly. Then once again Gibbs heard a scream erupt from the other end. Josaf laughed. "Until next time Agent Gibbs," and with that the line went dead.**

**Gibbs looked up at Tony. He shook his head. The room was dead silent. Gibbs vradled Marie's head in his arms. He tried to wake her , but she wouldn't budge. Whatever Josaf had said to her must have been bad because she was nearly catatonic.**

**Gibbs looked up to find Vance watching from the catwalk. He quickly motioned for Tony to watch Marie as he took of his jacket an layed it beneath her head to use as a cushion.**

**Gibbs didn't even try to hide the rage that was boiling inside of him, and as he reached Vance. He said three little words that no doubt shook Vance to his core. "Confrence room. Now!"**

**A/N: I love cliffhangers sorry:) Thanks to those who reviewed you guys are awesome. Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I was a very hectic weekened for me and I've been very busy. I promise to update sooner thanks again:)- Shy Chey**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed (JibbsGal1, left my heart in paris, and acting 101) once again you guys are amazing, but I only got 3 thats really sad:(. I hope you like this next one it took some courage to write:)**

**Flashback: Cairo 2003**

**She screamed again. I could hear the agony in her voice. They were hurting her. Why were they doing this? Why could they just leave us alone? We did nothing wrong.**

**She hated it here. It was dark and cold and she was hungry. they hadn't fed her since she had arrived and she felt as though she was going to pass out from the hunger. There was nothing more in this world that she wanted to do more than go home. Her mothers screams once agin interupted her train of thought. Only this time it was diffrent she was talking.**

**"Please don't hurt her she's just a little girl. She did nothing wrong. Please hurt me not her. Please!" her mother begged. Marie had never heard her mother beg and now she was truely scared.**

**"We won't lay a hand on her if you tell us what we need to know. I promise she will not be harmed, but if you don't then I can't gaurantee she'll stay safe. You know how men are."**

**Jenny froze at the implication of his words. They couldn't do that. They wouldn't. The frog had a daughter himself he wouldn't allow that would he? But then again he was a sick freak and she wouldn't put it past him. He was a waste of space and as far as she was concerned he deserved to be six feet under. She couldn't comprehend the thought of them hurting her daughter. She wouldn't let them. She couldn't betray NCIS. She couldn't betray her country like that. Jethro would never forgive her, but she also couldn't stand by and watch them hurt her daughter. She knew that once NCIS arrived they would have a bullet in their heads, and if they didn't she would make sure to put one there herself. She had to do something and fast.**

**She knew tha NCIS would find her and rescue them eventually, but she worried that they would be too late. If anything was going to save them she had to do it. She was her daughters only hope. **

**When Josaf turned around. Jenny used the last bit of strength she had to stand. She cold now feel the full affect of the beatings she had endured while trying to keep her mouth shut. She now knew that overpowering them was going to be an even bigger challange than she thought, but she had to in order to save Marie.**

**She threw herself onto an unsuspecting Josaf and began kicking and punching him as hard as she could in an attempt to take him down. The only thing Jenny didn't expect was that when he called out gaurds would come running.**

**They had her on the ground in a matter f seconds and before she knew it they had restrained her. She looked up to see Josaf glaring at her. His eyes were filled with a combination of hate and disgust. She saw the scratches on his face that she had inflicticted and she couldn't help but smile. That was a bad idea because Josaf reached down and ripped open her blouse, buttons flew everywhere. Before Jenny could even begin to feel embarassed or enraged by what he had done he kicked her square in the ribs so hard that the wind was knocked out her. She struggled to breathe, but before she could even get a good breath Josaf kicked her again. Clearly enjoying the fact that she was in pain and could hardly breathe. Jenny was about to pass out from the pain, but Josaf couldn't allow that. He jerked her foward so hard that Jenny couldn't keep from crying out. his had enclosed around her jaw and she was forced to look him in the eye.**

**"No. Don't fall asleep my little redhead I wouldn't want you to miss the show. That would just be a shame," he whispered. " Bring me the girl I think its about time we have ourselves some fun don't you think?" **

**By now Jenny was desperatly fighting against her restraints. No this couldn't be happening. When the door opened she saw Josaf holding Marie by the arm, and before she could even say anything he shoved her to the ground, hard. She cried out. That was the last straw. She could not hold her anger in any longer.**

**"You bastard don't touch her. You sick sorry excuse of a man," Jenny would have gone on but she was cut off by his hand sliding across her face. She involuntarily gasped at the sting. Then she saw Marie coming towards Josaf.**

**"You big big jerk don't you dare hurt my mom."**

**Even though Marie was still very small she gathered up all her strength and kicked Josaf in the shin.**

**Josaf was stunned by this action, but he quickly recovered. He spun around so fast and slapped Marie so hard that her whole world started to spin, and as the darkness began to swallow Marie she heard her mothers distant screams and just like that everything went black.**

**Present Day NCIS HQ**

**"Marie c'mon sweetie if you can hear me wake up. C'mon sweetie just open your eyes,'' Marie recognized the voice it was none other than Ziva David.**

**Marie sat up and opened her eyes but was once again welcomed with dizziness, but ziva was there to steady her.**

**"Good girl. Marie are you okay can you tell me what happened?Why did you faint? Was it something he said? Marie you've got to remember that he can't hurt you now your safe no one can hurt you."**

**All these questions were coming at Marie so fast and she didn't want to answer them. She just wanted to find Gibbs she had to talk to him. "Ziva where is Gibbs I have to talk to him its important."  
Ziva looked down at the girl hesitating to answer her, knowing that Gibbs would most likely not want to be bothered during his little **_**confrence **_**with Vance. She looked at Tony and he just shrugged. She was going to have to handle this on her own.**

**Confrence Room**

**"What is this about Agent Gibbs?" Vance asked causually trying to keep the conversation civil but knowing with Gibbs it was going to be anything but. That was precisly the reason they were in the **_**confrence room**_** and not his office.**

**Gibbs turned to glare at Vance. He was not in the mood for idle chit chat. "You know damn well what this is about Vance so start talking.**

**Vance didn't say anything, and that only seemed to piss off Gibbs even more. Before he knew what was happening Gibbs had him by his shirt up against the elevator walls. "Put me down Agent Gibbs or I will have your badge," Vance spat, but Gibbs didn't let go he only loosened his grip.**

**"In case you haven't noticed Leon You've lost all your rights to authority over me. That little girl in there has told me everything. I know what you did to Jen and as far as I'm concerned you have no room to say anything about pulling badges. So instead of throwing around petty threats why don't you tell me what I want to know." Gibbs growled.**

**Leon squirmed out of Gibbs' grip and flipped the switch. "I think it would be best if we continued this conversation in my office . Agent Gibbs" When the elevator doors opened Leon stormed off before Gibbs could stop him.**

**Once in his office. Leon threw away all proffesionalism he still possesed. "Special Agent Gibbs you just assaulted the the Director of NCIS, for whom of which you work for. I am here by renouncing you of your duties as team leader. Your personel feelings are clouding your better judgment therefore I am putting DiNozzo in charge-"**

**"Like hell you are,"said a voice from the doorway. Gibbs and Leon turned around and were suprised to find Marie standing in the doorway.**

**"Marie. Its so nice-"**

**"Hold on I'm not done. Gibbs is the best agent you have and you and I both know that. He will be in charge and if you dare threaten his job or him in any other way I will have SecNav on the phone so fast you won't even be able to blink."**

**Gibbs stood there, shocked at the fact that Marie had jumped to his defense so quickly. Vance didn't look to happy either and that just made Gibbs smile even bigger. Marie motioned for him to follow her which he did gladly. As they were walking out the door he heard marie say, "Remember Leon SecNav always did have a soft spot for my mom and me so I would watch what you say.'' Then she slammed the door shut and followed Gibbs back to the bullpen. Her only thought was damn that felt good and oh how her mother would be so proud.**

**A/N: So what'ya think PLEASE REVIEW. I need to know:) thanks- Shy Chey**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**A/N: Thanks to those who have reiewed and added me to their alerts it means alot to me:) Thank you too JibbsGal1 for your advice you are truely amazing:) Sorry I haven't updated since Monday I promise I'll do better:)**

**"Are you okay?" Gibbs asked as they were rounding the corner into the bullpen. Marie didn't answer him immediatly, already knowing that no matter what she said he wasn't going to believe her.**

**"Would you honestly believe me if I said I was fine or would you accuse me of trying to stick it out and blame my stuborness on my mom." The look on Gibbs face was all she needed. Thats exactly what he was going to say. Sometimes it scared Gibbs at how much she knew about him, but then again she was Jenny's daughter.**

**"Your right I don't believe you, so why don't you allow Ducky to ocheck you out. Make sure everythings okay."**

**Marie opened her mouth to argue, but Gibbs was expecting that, and cut her off before she even had a chance to say anything."Go" To Gibbs' suprise she ignored him and continued walking toward the bullpen. Gibbs didn't particularly like being ignored, it was a sore subject for him. Instinctively he reached out for her before he actually relized what he was doing. Once again she started shaking uncontrolably and he was once again rocked with guilt knowing that he was the one that was causing her to be scared. He loosened his grip and was relieved when she stop shaking enough to face him. He took that opprotunity ro once again try to influence her to go see Ducky.**

**"Go get checked out it wasn't an option it was an order now go." Gibbs said sternly, not likely the glare that was returned. But it was for her own good she had to figure that out eventually.**

**"I said I'm fine. Its just hearing my mom scream like that well... lets just say it brought back some unpleasent memories. Honestly Gibbs I'm fine stop being such a worry wart and focus on finding my mom please." She had hoped that her little speech would get him to back down, but her hopes were demolished when she looked up and saw that his gaze hadn't relented. She gave an annoyed sigh as Gibbs once again directed her towards the elevator.**

**"I can come with you or you can go alone, but either way Ducky is gonna have a look at you. Take your pick." Gibbs said as he pressed the button to summon the elevator.**

**"I think I'll go alone," Marie said speaking to quickly and relizing that he probably knew she was planning on skipping out. Damn she had to learn how to lie better.**

**"With it is. I'm so glad we could come to an agreement so fast," he added sarcasticly knowing that it would probably piss her off. He didn't care he was doing this for her own good. He caught himself becoming very overprotective of her and he wasn't about to let her get sick, knowing that when Jenny came back she would probably have his head. He liked Marie and he planned on keeping her safe no matter what the cost. In order to do that though, he had to know more about her. He knew that Cairo was a bad time for her, but he wanted to know her story. He knew that flashbacks were probably hittng her now more than ever, but he couldn't help her if she refused to open up. He had to find a way to get her to trust him. Because he knew that if she kept it all bottled up inside it would eat her alive.**

**When they arrived at autopsy Ducky was waiting, his medical baf already set out on one of the slabs. He motioned for Marie to take a seat on the autopsy table. Marie, trying to lighten the mood tried her best to crack a joke about how ironic it was that she was sitting on an autopsy table, only it wasn't well recieved, because it was then that she was glared at by both Gibbs and Ducky. Okay no jokes she thought to herself.**

**"Okay dear I'm going to check your heart rate could you please remove your shirt." Ducky asked, while he looked through his bag for his stethoscope.**

**At first Marie didn't move. She couldn't take off her shirt- she wouldn't, because if she did they would see the scars and then they would know what happened. What he did to her. No she wasn't going to take off her shirt. She wouldn't allow them to see her scars. She wanted them to except her and she knew that once they saw them that they would never treat her the same. Just like everybody else they would start walking on eggshells around her, keeping things from her **_**to protect her**_**. She wasn't going to have it, not here, not at NCIS.**

**She looked at Ducky and said as calmly as she could, while doing her best to keep the fear out of her voice"No".**

**Ducky wasn't sure he had heard that right. He looked at Gibbs who had the same expression on his face. Ducky quickly reecovered and did his best to console the girl. "Marie my dear there is no need to be embarassed. I'm a medical professional I'm not going to judge you."**

**Marie shook her head once again and said softly, "Your not who I'm worried about Ducky."**

**Ducky looked at her a little confused by what she had said and then quickly relized who she meant. He motioned towards Gibbs who took the hint and quickly stepped out of the room.**

**Once Marie was certain that Gibbs was out of earshot she looked back at Ducky who had a concerned look on his face. She had a feeling he suspected she was hiding something, which she was, but she hoped that what she was about to show him would not leave this room.**

**Slowly and carefully Marie removed her shirt. When she heard Ducky gasp she involuntarilary shuddered feeling ashamed. She hated people seeing her body, especially men. But she knew Ducky would never hurt her. She just hoped that he didnt run and go tell Gibbs. She didn't even know she was crying until Ducky tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around to see that he was holding a box of tissues. She smiled and took them gratefully wiping away the wetnesss that was starting to pour out of her eyes. She sat there silently waiting for him to start the exam, praying that he didn't ask to many questions, because she really wasn't in the mood to answer them.**

**She sat still and tried not to flinch as Ducky took his stethescope and pressed it lightly to her chest in search for a heartbeat. She hadn't even relized she was holding her breath until Ducky laughed softly and said,"You know its okay to breathe it actually makes finding a heart beat a little easier." Marie quickly released her breath and took a deep breath trying to steady herself.**

**After Ducky was pleased with her heart rate it was time to take her blood pressure. Marie did her best not to tense as he wrapped the device around her are. She didn't like getting her blood pressure taken. She didn't like being squeezed. Ducky must have sensed this because he quickly reassured her that it would be over quickly. So she did her best to relax. After that was over it was time for blood to be drawn. Marie groaned she hated needles. they reminded her of knives being pressed to her skin in Cairo. But for Duckys sake she didn't make a fuss. She did her best not to think about it piercing her skin, but when it did she jumped. She was fighting to stay in reality and not go back there. She closed her eyes not wanting to see the blood as it filled the tube. She never understood how people could tolerate blood. For some reason it always made her squimish. Maybe that head to do with the fact that so much of hers was shed in Cairo. Either way it didn't make a diffrence she hated the sight of blood and that wasn't going to change anytime soon. **

**When Ducky was finished she exhaled, relieved that it was all over, but knowing that the questions were likely to come next. She sat there and waited for Ducky to ask her, but to her suprise he didn't. Instead he just said,"I am truly sorry for what you and your mother went through in Cairo and if you ever need to talk about it I'm here," Marie smiled and nodded, turning to head toward the door. "Oh and Marie my dear don't shut Jethro out you'd be suprised at how much he can help." Ducky wasn't sure what Marie was going to do but she had a feeling that she wasn't going to be able to keep it all bottled up inside much longer. He prayed that she would let Jethro help her, knowing that he was probably the only one who could.**

**Marie pressed the button and thought to herself as she waited for its arrival. She had heard what Ducky had said and even though she knew he was probably right about Gibbs she was still scared to open up to him. But she wanted to. She couldn't keep bearing this burden alone, she knew that it would end up killing her. Now all she had to do was gather up the courage and speak.**

**When the doors opened Marie was suprised to find Gibbs looking down at her with two coffee cups in his hand. He held one out to her, and when she took it he moved so that she could enter the elevator. She smiled greatfull for the energy boost and took a long sip. When the doors closed she thought hard about what she was about to do, and after a couple of debating she finally gathered up the courage and flipped the switch.**

**Gibbs looked at her with a questioning look, not understanding why she had done what she did. She smiled at the shock that covered Gibbs' face before she continued. "I think its time we talked." She looked up at Gibbs for confirmation, and when he nodded she began to tell her story.**

**A/N: Thanks for reading you guys are awesome. PLEASE REVIEW:) THANKS!-Shy Chey**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**A/N: Thank you ro those who reviewed you guys are amazing. Once again you are the reason I am writting. Thank you for all your comments and reviews:) On sad note, I have lost alot of readers and I have been getting less and less reviews:( PLEASE REVIEW:)-Shy Chey**

**Marie took a deep breath. She wasn't sure how to start she had never talked about Cairo. She had always planned on keeping this to herself. She never imagined that she would actually tell someone. But it was becoming too much to handle alone and she just needed to get off her chest. She found comfort in knowing that Gibbs wouldn't judge her, at least she hoped he wouldn't.**

**"Nine years ago my mom went on assignment in Cairo. We had to move from from England, SecNav's orders. Little did we know that The Frog was very protective of his territory. Somehow he knew that she was a cop. By then she was pretty close to bringing him down. Lets just say that he wasn't happy." She paused looking up at Gibbs before finally going on. "He stalked us. We don't know how long, but he knew things. He had photos. When he took us I saw them." This is where it got gruesome. She paused once again, not sure on how she was going to tell him everything that happened. Some of what was done to her she didn't want to repeat. She couldn't repeat.**

**"The first night we were there they beat my mom. Then it was my turn. I tried to fight but that only made them hit me harder. I did my best not to scream knowing that my mom would hear. I didn't want her to feel guilty what happened in Cairo wasn't her fault." Marie swallowed hard. She didn't like remembering, but she knew that the only way for her to get past this was to confront it head on. But she couldn't help but feel like a deer caught in the headlights. Despite Gibbs' comforting presence she still felt scared. She was shocked when Gibbs wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. She looked up and did her best to smile. For some reason being in Gibbs' arms knowing that he wasn't going to let anyhting hurt her gave her the strength to continue.**

**"They tortured my mom for days in a sick attempt to get information, and when that didn't work they found a new approach. Me." By then she was barely talking abouve a whisper but she didn't care. At least she was talking.**

**"They took turns often times arguing about who got the sharpest knife or the lightest whip. Either way it didn't matter because the pain was always the same. Unbearable. I actually felt bad for my mom more than I did myself because they would force her to watch. After it was all over. She would always cry and beg for my forgiveness, and of course I always would, but she didn't believe me. I don't think she ever forgave herself. So that is why she spent all that time going after The Frog, and when she told me he was dead I was relieved," Gibbs smiled and she paused, her mother had never said whether she was the one to kill him. It could've been Gibbs, she didn't doubt that he would have if anything he'd do it to protect her mom.**

**Marie looked Gibbs in the eye as she asked," Did you kill The Frog?"**

**Gibbs didn't say anything for awhile but finally he nodded. Marie couldn't help but gasp. **

**Gibbs looked down, he couldn't look at her. He didn't want to tell her, but he thought that she deserved to know. Now all he wanted to do was take it back. She probably thought that he was no better than those who had done this to her. He couldn't stand the thought of Marie being afraid of him, but he also couldn't blame her. He had murdered people and that was that. **

**He looked up at Marie expecting to see fear and repulsion in her eyes, but he saw the exact oposite. He saw love and admiration. Then she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. At first Gibbs was tense. He hadn't expected that, but soon he found himself smiling. He held her and reassured her that everything was going to be okay. She looked up at him and he was immediatly alarmed by the tears that were now present in her eyes.**

**"Thank you," she said sofly before burying her face into his shoulder and sobbing.**

**Gibbs didn't know how long they had been sitting there, nor did he know exactly when she had fallen asleep on his shoulder, but he was glad. She needed a break. After all that she had been through Gibbs was suprised that she kept going. Normal kids would have probably given up all hope by now, but not Marie. She was determined, he could see in her eyes that she wasn't going to stop until she found her mother no matter what that SOB threw her way. The more Gibbs thought about Josaf the more he wanted to kill him, not just for what he had done to Jen and Marie, but for what he was still doing to them. He could tell that Marie hadn't told him everything that happened in Cairo and he didn't expect her to. He knew that in order for her to talk about it she had to accept it. She wasn't ready to do that yet, but he made a promise to her as he watched her sleep soundly on his shoulder. He would help her deal with what had happened to her, and he was going to find her mom in the process even if it was the last thing that he did. She deserved peace and freedom from the memories and scars that still plauged her. After awhile he felt her begin to stir.**

**Without even relizing what he was doing Gibbs began stroking her hair soothingly and singing "Hush little baby don't say a word daddys gonna buy you a mocking bird and if that mocking bird don't sing daddys gonna buy you a diamond ring and if that diamond ring turns brass daddy's gonna buy you a looking glass." He stopped when he found that she had fallen asleep again, glad that she was finally getting the rest that she desperatly needed.**

**Marie. She was beautiful and strong and stubborn all at the same time, but she had this quality about her that Gibbs couldn't quite explain. He was in pure awe of Jenny's daughter, knowing that wherever Jenny was she was proud of her daughter. Just like he was.**

**"Don't worry Jen she's okay, and soon you will be too. I promise to find you. If its the last thing i do" Gibbs whispered to himself hoping that wherever she was she knew that.**

**Bullpen**

**"Where is Gibbs? He said he was just going down to autopsy to get Marie. Shouldn't they be back now?" Tony knew that it was none of his business but he still had to ask. Gibbs had been spending alot of time with Marie and he couldn't help but wonder why. I mean yeah she was Jenny's daughter, but that still didn't explain why he was spending so much time with her.**

**"Tony you really should mind your own business if not for your own sake then for Gibbs. He wants to help Marie. That little girl has been through more horrible things in her short life than most people will go through in a lifetime. Sometimes it just becomes more than one can handle alone. Just give them time don't worry our fearless leader will be back soon I promise," and with that they all went back to work knowing that Gibbs would not be to happy if he got back only to find out that his team had nothing to go on.**

**Their attempt to focus on work didn't last to long because Abby came running into the bullpen rambling a hundred words per minute. Tony looked at Ziva for translation only to be met with the same confused expression. After listening gor about thirty more seconds of Abby's rambling Tony couldn't take it anymore.**

**''Abby enough! You know that we can't understand when your talking faster than McGee can type, so why don't you slow down and start over. This time trying talking like a normal person okay," he said with a skight smile knowing that Abby probably couldn't help herself. Whatever she found it must be big, so DiNozzo sat down awaiting the grand finale.**

**"Okay so Ducky gave me Marie's blood to run to test for any abonormalities or reasons for why she fainted, besides the fact that the monster who tortured her for weeks called her just so she could-**

**"Abbs your rambling again," Tony warned, trying his best not to laugh.**

**"Oh right sorry its just that this is so huge. If you think that Gibbs was shocked to find out that Jenny was alive wait till he finds out that he has a daughter." By then Abby couldn't hold in the scream that had been building up ever since she found out that results. They finally had their very own Gibblet and she couldn't wait to tell Gibbs.**

**A/N: So what'ya think was it good? Should I go on? Please leave reviews so that I will be encouraged to write more. Thanks:)- Shy Chey.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed you guys are awesome and the reason why I am still writting:)- Shy Chey**

**Bullpen**

**Tony couldn't stop his mouth as it practically dropped to the floor. He looked at Ziva, only Ziva didn't look all that shocked. Weird. "Do you mean to say that Marie is-**

**"Yes Tony that's exactly what I'm saying." Abby said smiling so wide that her jaw began to hurt which was nearly impossible for Abby.**

**"But how is this possible. I mean its Gibbs were talking about right?" Tony was confused.**

**Abby laughed. Maybe Tony doesn't know as much about sex as he think he does. "Well you see Tony when two people love eachother they have to find other ways to show that significant other how much they are loved, besides just kissing. One thing leads to another and then that leads to the bedroom where-"**

**"Okay enough Abbs I get it. I know how it happened, believe it or not I have had sex before. Sorry to ruin your such perfect image of me. What I don't get is how Gibbs had a child this whole time and didn't even know about it. I mean think about it, It's Gibbs were talking about here. Nothing goes on around here that Gibbs doesn't know about, and I mean nothing. Like somehow Gibbs knew about this time that I snuck into the **_**confrence room**_** with this girl-"**

**"Enough Tony,'' Ziva cut in not wanting to hear the details of Tony's **_**business **_**with the girl in the **_**confrence room**_**, and she knew that Abby didn't either.**

**"Okay," Tony sighed. "But the point is that there weren't any cameras in there. I checked, twice, yet somehow Gibbs knew. He knows everything about everyone in this place, so how did Jenny manage to pull a fast one on him for fourteen years I mean thats practically impossible if you ask me. Unless she has super powers like Gibbs. Maybe when they were sleeping together in Paris he inadvertantly transfered some of his super powers to Jenny. That would explain alot of things like the fact that he never once Gibb-slapped her. Am I the only one that noticed that? Three years of her going up against him and not once did he lay a hand on her. Plus she wasn't really affected by the Gibbs stare. I watched her she didn't flinch once and believe me he glared at her alot. Maybe she just had that kind of-"**

**"Tony I would stop while your ahead," Ziva laughed. "Your starting to sound like Abby with all your rambling."**

**That made Abby smile. "I don't know maybe Tony's right I mean think about it Ziva. He never once hit the Director, even wheh she pissed him off. It wasn't like he was afraid to hit women. He hits you all the time."**

**Ziva couldn't believe this. "Maybe the reason Gibbs didn't hit Jenny was the partly due to the fact that she was the director of NCIS, and she could've had him fired with the snap of her fingers.''**

**Tony and Abby seemed to take this in and then they looked at eachother and slowly nodded. "No thats not," they said in unison. **

**"Ugh you two are impossible. Can we just get back to work so that we won't get Gibb-slapped ourselves please?" Ziva asked getting annoyed at the fact that Gibbs could walk in at any second and they would have no leads, but still part of her could understand their excitement. She was happy for Gibbs and Marie they deserved this.**

**"Fine," they said once again in unison, a little upset at the fact that Ziva was ruining their fun, but they admit she was right. Gibbs would not be happy if he came in here and they had nothing. Even if they told him he had a daughter, he would probably still be angry. Finding out that he had a daughter with Jenny would only motivate him to find her faster and make the SOB that tortured his family pay.**

**Abby turned to head back to her lab, but she turned around unable to hold it in any longer. "WE HAVE A GIBBLET!" she screamed before racing down the stairs and back to her lab.**

**Tony looked and Ziva and sighed. That was Abby for ya, and with that they got back to work. It was time to find Jenny and reunite a family.**

**Elevator**

**Gibbs looked at his watch. 0950. That meant that they had been in the elevator for just over two hours, and despite his better judgment he knew he had to wake her up. He had to get out of the elevator and focus on finding Jenny. Thats what she needed the most he justified to himself, knowing that it wasn't going to make a diffrence he would still feel guilty for waking her.**

**Gently Gibbs shook her, trying his best to be as gentle as possible. After awhile she began to stir once more. She opened her eyes and looked around, wiping away the sleep that had formed in her eyes in the process. She looked up at Gibbs a little confused as to why they were in the elevator, and then as if a light went off in her head she remembered. They had talked aabout... Cairo. She looked down, not wanting to look him in the eyes any longer. He probably saw her diffrently now that he knew part of what she went through, and even though she felt better now that she had finally told someone and got this horrible secret off her chest she was starting to regret that he was the one she had told. She liked Gibbs and she didn't want to look weak in his eyes. She wanted to be strong like her mother.**

**Gibbs saw the look of regret pass through Marie's eyes and knew what she must be thinking. He quickly put his arm around her and reassured her that he thought nothing less of her.**

**"You are the stongest little girl I have ever met. You have been to hell and back and you still have a spark. Many people that have been in your position would not have had the courage to talk about what they went through, but you did. You talked and that took strength. Don't ever think less of yourself okay," he added on a serious note. Marie was strong willed and beautiful just like her mother and he desperatly wanted her to know that he didn't think any less of her. He just hoped that she believed him.**

**She nodded, seemingly taking in his words. Gibbs was right she thought to herself I am strong and I can get through. At that moment Marie knew why her mother had loved him so much, because underneath that hardcore exterior was a man who had the capability to love like no other. It was then that she was glad that Gibbs was her father.**

**When they finally got a re-adjusted Gibbs flipped the switch and welcomed the light of the bullpen.**

**Bullpen**

**"What'ya got DiNozzo?" Gibbs yelled while stepping aside so that Marie could get off the elevator, then he followed her, rounding the corner into the bullpen. **

**He looked over to see that DiNozzo had buried his face in his computer and Ziva was making calls, neither of them looked at him. They just cast a wary glance at Marie and then got back to work. What the hell was going on Gibbs thought to himself before actually saying it outloud, causing both of his agents nearly jump out of their seats. Something was up and Gibbs was dead set on determining exactly what it was that his agents were afraid to tell him. He looked aroud the room expecting to see McGee, only to find that his desk was empty. He looked at Ziva and Tony who were once again hard at work trying to pretend that their boss wasn't standing right infront of.**

**"David where is McGee?" Gibbs asked wondering why the hell McGee wasn't doing something to find the general location of the call they had recieved earlier that morning.**

**For a moment Ziva didn't even look at him, but after a couple seconds she finally looked up and said, "Abby." **

**It was then that DiNozzo thought it was a good enough time as ever to speak up. "Gibbs you should go se Abby, but before you do you might want to take some heart medicine just in case becase believe she has got quite a suprise in store for you," DiNozzo said while scavenging through his file cabinet to find the heart medication that the doctor had prescribed for him earlier to be used in times of great stress. When he found them he tossed them at Gibbs who then turned and non chalantly tossed them into the trash bin he kept near his desk.**

**"I'm old DiNozzo, but not that old whatever it is I'm sure I can handle it," he said while making his way over to the elevator.**

**Marie was confused. What information was so big that DiNozzo was worried about Gibbs' heart, and then it dawned on her. The blood test. Abby had tested her blood. She had no doubt that Abby had compared blood samples, if anyhting to rule out the possibility of a **_**gibblet. **_**Great marie thought to herself. She had a lot of explaining to do. She looked at Ziva who nodded and ran towards the elevator to try and catch Gibbs in the elevator, but it was too late by the time she got there the elevator doors had already closed . "Great looks like I'm taking the stairs," she grumbled as she reluctantly opened the doors leading to the stairs. The whole time she was running down the stairs she was focused on three things. First not falling down the stairs and breaking her neck, second how she was going to explain why her mother hadn't told him, and third how Gibbs was going to react. Even though she had only known Gibbs for like a day from what her mother had told her about him over the past couple of years he didn't seem like the type of man that would take well to being suprised with something of this porportion. Especially since he lost his wife and daughter before he got to actually see them grow up. Marie wasn't worried about herself though. She was worried about her mom and how Gibbs would treat her when they got her back. She was afraid that he would be angry that her mother had kept this secret along with many others from him for so long, and that was the last thing she wanted. The one thing she had dreamed of her entire life was having a family, and the secrets that were kept, and the past that just couldn't seem to go away were this close to ruining that dream. Marie would just have to find a way to stop that from happening.**

**Abby's Lab**

**"Hey Abbs Tony said you-"**

**"Oh my God Gibbs your here, and yes Tony's right I do have something to tell you. Did Tony give you the heart medicine because I absolutely refuse to tell you unless I know for sure that you won't have a heart attack."Abby said sternly, trying not to let her excitement seep through her voice.**

**Gibbs gave her a look and within seconds her steel resolve to keep her mouth shut crumbled. Then came the storm.**

**"Okay so Ducky brought me Marie's blood for the routine blood test, and well it hit me that... well I compared her blood to yours and Gibbs-"**

**Abby stopped abruptly as she saw Marie approaching. Maybe it wasn't her place to tell she thought to herself desperatly wanting the truth to be out.**

**"What is it Abbs just spit it out. Tell me." Gibbs' interest was peaked, and he wasn't much for patience and Abby knew that so what the hell was she waiting for?**

**Abby didn't say anything she just pointed behind Gibbs. Gibbs followed her gaze and found Marie standing in the doorway. She had this look on her face and he had a feeling that she knew exactly what was foing on and he wanted to be in the loop. "Is there something you want to tell me?" Gibbs asked, focusing his gaze on the now pale Marie. **

**"Well um,"she sighed struggling to find the words to say this. "I'm your daughter." There she said it now it was finally over he knew the truth. Now we could all move on. Only the look on Gibbs' face said otherwise.**

**"Your my-" and then he was down and the only sounds left in the room was Marie and Abby's fear filled screams, along with McGee frantically calling for medical assistance. Great Mare had made him faint. Perfect. It was times like this that she really wanted her mom. Then she kneeled next to an unconcious Gibbs praying that he would be okay, and that she would get a chance to know the father that she had always wanted.**

**A/N: Pleas leave reviews. I'm really in need of some ecouragement right now. Thanks:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**A/N: Thank you to JibbsGal1 and left my heart in Paris, Teardrops of Ink, acting 101 for reviewing on every single chapter, and to the new people that have started reviewing (Eowyn Goldberry) thank you guys so much. It is because of yall that I am still writtng:).**

**Marie intertwined her fingers with Gibbs' and prayed that he would be okay. Maybe she was wrong about him not needing the heart medicine first, but the past was the past and she had definitly learned her lesson. Then out of no where the idea struck her that maybe she should sing. He had sang to her in the elevator. He thought she had been asleep, but in all truth she wasn't. Maybe if she sang to him he would snap out of his slumber. She soflty began to sing "Hush little baby don't say a word daddy's gonna buy you a mocking bird, and if that mocking bird won't sing Daddy's gonna buy you a diamond ring," she stopped singing when she felt him stir and let out a long awaited sigh of relief and opened his eyes.**

**She smiled down at him and he just looked confused. She smiled again and counted to herself. One, two, three.**

**"Your my daughter," He screamed. **

**Wow. It took him only three seconds she thought to herself as she began to stand up. She offered a hand to help him up but he politely declined. Here comes the storm she thought to herself. Then the questions started one after another, and for a moment she thought they would never end, but when they finally did she took a deep breath and began to recite the speech that she had rehearsed since she was a little girl. This speech answered most of the questions she had only imagined would be thrown at her. She never expected to actually speak it, but she never really gave up hope that one day she would meet her father. I guess now was that day.**

**"Like I said Jenny Sheperd is my mother, so if you think about it there is really only one possible person that could even come close to being my father." She looked at Gibbs who still looked confused. "You Jethro," she said using her mother's tone, hoping that it would knock some sense into him. It didn't.**

**"When," was his only reply.**

**Like he didn't know when, but apparantly she was going to have to spelll it out for him. She didn't mind though, because she was pretty sure that it would embarass the crap out of him.**

**"Well take your pick. There was Marseille, Paris, Positano, London. In the car and the hotel. Should I go on?" she paused hoping that he had gotten the message. The horrified look plastered on his face told her that he had. She bit her lip to keep from laughing. She bet that he hadn't expected her mother to tell her all about their European adventures. "You do know how babies are made right Jethro," she asked mockingly, trying to lighten up the tense mood that seemed to engulf Abby's lab.**

**"Well I made you didn't I?" He fired back knowing that she hadn't expected a response, and he smiled in spite of himself at her somewhat shocked expression. "Do you know how babies are made Marie?" Gibbs mocked knowing that it would piss her off, but not really caring since she had just embarassed the crap out of him and practically all but ruined his professional reputation.**

**He was going to play that game Marie thought as she glared viciously at him. "Believe it or not Jethro, my mother is very detailed," that was all she needed to say about that. She knew that Gibbs would have to let it go if he didn't want his deepest darkest bed secrets revealed in front of someone he very well considered as a daughter.**

**Gibbs laughed and put his hands up in a mock surrender. Then turned serious. "Why didn't she tell me?' His voice was hoarse and Marie could hear the pain that was edged into it. She really hated that he was in pain, knowing that her mother not telling him had probably done more harm than good, but the past was just that, the past and they couldn't change it. All they could do was move on.**

**"She didn't know she was pregnant when she left you in Paris. She found out shortly after. She debated telling you for about a month, and she was going to, but then she read about your engagement in the news paper and she thought that you had moved on. She didn't wanna ruin your happiness." That was the only explanation she could give. That was the only explanation that was given to her each time she asked about her father all those years ago.**

**Gibbs thought about it for a moment and then sighed. He had gotten married after Jenny to try and escape the pain that he felt when she left him if only she had known that then they might not have spent those three years fighting and bickering like teenagers who were trying to hide waht they really felt for eachother. Love. Gibbs loved her and after what Marie just said about her not wanting to ruin his happiness he knew that the entire time they were together when she was director, however short it may have been. That she still loved him too. Dammit. He needed Jen, he needed to find her before his whole world came crashing down.**

**Even though Gibbs was still a little hurt and dissapointed that Jenny didn't tell him, he understood why, and he knew that he couldn't be mad at here, because right about now she was probably going through hell.**

**Warehouse in downtown Washington DC**

**"Well Red are you gonna talk now or go for another round,"he growled viciously. Knowing that had seriously hurt her this time. He loved his knives and his whips, but he especially loved his own personal weopon it was much more invasive which caused her more pain to his own delight.**

**She looked broken, curled up in the corner bleeding and crying. He was officially proud. It had taken longer than the last time, but the last time he had her bitch of a daughter to use as leverage. Oh well he made do. That would teach her to spit in his face and treat him as if he were nothing. After waiting a couple more seconds for a response he finally broke. He was at her side in a matter of seconds, and before Jenny could react he had her face in his hands, and to her own horror he kissed her. It was rough and she was disgusted. She wanted nothing more than to push him away, but every time she attempted to he pinned her against the wall, causing a sharp pain to vibrate through her shoulder. He had dislocated her shoulder the first night she was here and she didn't have enough strength to put it back into place. **

**His lips where rough against her already busted lip. He tried to force her to open her mouth by sqeezing harder on her jaw, but she refused because she knew that if she did he wouldn't stop there.**

**After a couple more unbearable seconds he finally let go. "Still sweet as ever Red. Good for you,"he mocked as he turned to leave. When the door closed she let out along awaited sob and wept. She needed Jethro. She needed Marie. She wanted to know that they were okay above all. The last time Josaf had tried to call them he said that Marie had fainted. She prayed that her daughter was all right, but she knew that Jethro wouldn't let anything happen to her. Jethro... Oh how she wished he was here to save her. By now he probably knew who Marie was to him, and she couldn't bare the thought that he resented her for not telling him. She prayed that he wasn't to angry and that he was close to finding her because she knew she wasn't going to survive being here for much longer. She knew what he had planned, and she would rather die than have him hurt her like that again.**

**"God Jethro," she whispered her voice barely audible, still sore from all the screaming she had done. "Please. Help. Me." Then she let the sleep and awaiting darkness consume her.**

**NCIS **_**Confrence Room**_

**"Who else knows?" Gibbs asked, and even before she started speaking he could tell she was lying. It was sad that she thought she could lie. She was just like her mother, in more aspects than he cared to count. For starters she couldn't lie worth a crap because her eyes said it all without actually meaning to, she twitched.**

**"I-I no-"Gibbs cut her off, it was truly embarrasing that she was actually worse at lying than her mother. Gibbs had thought he had seen the worst of em, but she just proved his theory wrong. He smiled before warning,"Don't, your a worse liar than your mother, and that's saying something," he said half heartdly. "Just tell me who it is I promise not to bite their heads off that is unless its Director Vance," he muttered more to himself than to Marie and the others. When it came to Director Vance he made no promises. **

**He looked at her straight in the eye so she couldn't lie, and after about three seconds she finally gave up the tough girl facade and gave him the name. **

**"Ziva," she whispered ashamed that she had betrayed her friend so easily. She looked uo at Gibbs only to fnd that he wasn't shocked.**

**Gibbs had suspected that Ziva knew, after all she did save them from that hell hole in Cairo. He doubted that after that Jenny kept any secrets from Ziva. Suprisingly enough he wasn't mad. She had earned Jenny's trust which in his own experience was hard to do. She had kept her secret not wanting to betray her trust, and to Gibbs having Jenny's trust was a powerful asset that just reinforced rule eight.**

**Now it was Abby's turn, only she wasn't so forgiving. "Ziva kept our little gibblet from us. How could she?' Abby was extremely hurt. Ziva knew better than to lie to Gibbs. She then turned to Marie and embraced her in a long tight hug, that is until Gibbs cleared his throat and said to her, "I'd really hate it if you killed **_**my **_**daughter before I even got a chance to get to know her Abbs."**

**Abby quickly released her. "Right, sorry Gibbs I'm just so excited I've waited nearly seven years for this. I'm just glad that its finally here,"Abby squeled in delight. Then inadvertantly tapped Marie's nose, which in turn made her wrinkle it and mockingly glare up at Abby. "Right, sorry not a little girl. Got it." She then turned back to Gibbs and said sternly, "You take care of her Papa Bear and let me babysit." Then she returned to her lab work. Marie tapped Abby on the shoulder and signed thank you before giving her a soft hug. Abby didn't really hug her back she was too caught up in the fact that Marie could sign. She gave Gibbs a questioning look. He shrugged and signed it wasn't me. When Marie pulled back Abby squealed,"I officially love you. Your my favorite- aside from Gibbs," she quickly reprimanded seeing Gibbs arch his eyebrow at her. Marie just smiled then Gibs quickly kissed abby on the cheek, mummuring a thanks Abbs before retreating from the room.**

**"Guess that's my cue to leave. Bye Abby," she said as she ran after Gibbs.**

**This was going to be intresting.**

**Bullpen**

**Gibbs rounded the corner perfectly aware that Marie was tailing right behind him. He walked up to Ziva, who had a guilty look on her face, but instead of Gibbs getting mad at her like she had expected Gibbs hugged her. Now it was Marie's turn to be shocked. Her mom had always told her that lying to Gibbs was like having a death wish, but then she remembered the chat in the lab and quickly relaxed. A marine never breaks his promise.**

**Then Gibbs looked up at DiNozzo, who sadly shook his head they had nothing and it was already noon. Gibbs was getting angry. They were doing everything they could to find Jenny and yet they still had nothing.**

**Gibbs wanted to find Jenny and he wanted to find her now, so he did the last thing anyone would ever expect him to. He called... Tobias.**

**The phone rang four times before Tobias finally picked up. "Well Jethro isn't this a nice suprise. What do ya need." Like always Tobias cut straight to the point, skipping the idle chit chat knowing that his old friend hated that.**

**"Jenny's alive and she's been kidnapped. I need some of your resources. Think your director will have a problem witn that?" **

**"Wait did you just say that Sheperd's alive? How the hell-"**

**"No time to explain Tobias. Can you do it or not?"Gibbs said shortly not wanting to take the time to explain everything all over again.**

**"Yes, what do ya need," Tobias was still processing everything and he had no doubt that Gibbs was desperate to find Jenny. After all Jethro had called him for help, which usually doesn't do willingly. **

**"I want your people to track anything under the name of Josaf Mortiono. We haven't found anything, but maybe your people can.'' He prayed that they would. The FBI had recently just goten updates in software and he hoped that with the new technology they could get a lead faster.**

**"Alright on it. Anything else I can do for you Jethro?''**

**Gibbs debated himself for a moment looking around the room to see if Marie was in earshot and was pleased to find that she wasn't. "Can you pull op Jen's medical records surrounding the case she had in Cairo as well as one Marie Anne Sheperd?" He knew that he shouldn't pry, but she was his daughter and he wanted to know what happened to her so that he could help her. This seemed like the only way to get answers.**

**"Okay I'll get back to you on that one, and don't worry with our combined resources we'll find Jenny in no time," Tobias said doing his best to comfort his friend even though it wasn't really his line of expertise.**

**"I hope so,"Gibbs said quietly.**

**(A couple hours later around 10 pm)**

**"You should probably get some sleep Marie you look like you need it,"Gibbs said softly, silently hoping that she would take his advice all this strees was not good for a fourteen year old. She gave a look as if to say ''Are you serious" and then went back to typing on the laptop McGee had given her. He thought it best not to argue with her considering that she was using the computer to help find Jenny. Suprisingly she was good at electronics. She certainly did not get that from Gibbs she must have gotten that from her mother. If that was even possible, because she wasn't much better than him.**

**He was just about to leave for coffee when his computer dinged. He hated when it did that because it usually meant that he had done something wrong to his computer, or that he got a what they call an e-mail. Luckly for him this time it was just an email. He clicked on the link that pertained to the email. He immediatly regreted it because what appeared on the screen would no doubt scar he and Marie for life. It was a video of Jenny. She was in a dark room and she was bleeding. Gibbs could see her eyes and knew that she had been crying. That bastard he was going to kill him. Then as if right on cue Josaf appeared on screen with a wicked smile plastered over his face.**

**"I just thought you should see what Jenny goes through everyday. Who knows it might give you clues on how to find me," he snickered and Gibbs watched in horror at what he did next, relizing a little to late that Marie was standing right behind him and could see everything that played out on the screen. The pain in her eyes pained him, but that was nothing compared to what was happening to Jenny. He couldn't watch one more seond, not while Marie was around and quickly turned it off and then turned his attention to Marie. Concern starting to overtake him as he saw her face.**

**She couldn't breathe. She couldn't move. She could do nothing as the memories consumed her and everything went black once more.**

**A/N: So should I go on leave a review and I might:) Thanks- Shy Chey.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**A/N: I hadn't planned on posting this till Friday, but after all the reviews and alerts I got I felt like you guys deserved this. You guys are awesome. (JibbsGal1, left my heart in paris, teardrops of ink, acting 101, and hslacer) Give me a shout out if you want. Can you believe it chapter 10! It seems like it was just yesterday when I started this story. I hope you enjoy this one. Thanks:)- Shy Chey**

**Flashback: Cairo 2003**

**He came towards me with the knife, a sadistic grin plastered all over his face. My mom was still lying in lying in the corner all bloodied and beaten, barely breathing, and now it was my turn. Marie wanted desperatly for her mother to wake up and save her, but she didn't. Her mother was out cold and now she was alone with this wreched man. His eyes were dark as coal and his beard was kind of shaggy, she could tell he didn't care much about human hygiene. All he cared about was hurting people. She didn't want to feel pain again, she just wanted him to go away and leave us alone, but he didn't. She shut her eyes refusing to look him in the eye and allow him to see her pain, but as he made the first cut she screamed.**

**Present Day: NCIS Bullpen**

**Gibbs watched in horror as his daughter stood frozen in place. She was shaking uncontrolably, unable to hear or respond to Gibbs. He had no doubt that she was having a flashback. "Dammit," he scolded himself. He should have been more careful. Why didn't he just look behind him? He thought as he watched his daughter shake with rear in her eyes. He had no idea what was happening in her mond, or what she was remembering which mad it extremely difficult for him to pull her out of it.**

**He looked at Ziva who had already started edging towards. The look in her eyes was haunted. She had been through this before with Marie, and she knew that it would take alot to get Marie out of this one. She looked at Gibbs instructing him on what to do, knowing that if Marie was going to be staying with Gibbs that he might as well learn the tricks to pilling her out of her many panic attacks.**

**"Approach her slowly Gibbs, let her no that your not going to hurt her."Ziva instructed quietly.**

**He slowly edged closer to Marie. "I'm not going to hurt you Marie I just want to help." Gibbs slowly reached out towards Marie not really anticipating her to react the way she did. She screamed "No!" and grabbed Gibbs' wrist twisting it upwards, then she kicked him in the shin. Gibbs swore as he lost his balance and fell to the ground. Damn she packed a kick, Gibbs thought to himself feeling a bit proud inspite of the pain that had started radiating through his leg. He looked at Ziva for an explanation.**

**"Sorry, Gibbs I taught her self defense." Ziva shrugged and then started instructing Gibbs again on what she recomended he do. "Don't touch her right now. Its not you she sees, its Josaf. Sing to her, tell her she's safe, that no one can hurt her anymore, and keep doing this until you feel her starting to respond to you." Ziva was starting to worry. Marie only reated this way when it was really bad. She prayed that Gibbs would get her out of this fast.**

**Gibbs began whispering to Marie softly, but she wasn't responding. What the hell was he supposed to do now. Sing. He began to quietly sing, the words to his favorite melody. After a couple of seconds of her being unresponsive she finally began to stop shaking. Gibbs reached for her, this time only being met with a flinch, but that was more than enough to make Gibbs' heart break. He continued to sing Hush Little Baby, as she slowly came back to the present. The look in her eyes was so haunting that Gibbs had to look away, fearing that he was going to lose it. This Josaf had permanantly scarred his daughter and Gibbs was going to make sure that he paid with nothing less than his sorry excuse of a life.**

**Marie blinked a couple times as the memories started to dissolve into the deep recesses of her mind. She was now fully aware of who was standing in front of her. She looked at Gibbs and saw that he was favoring his right leg. Oh no what had she done. She had kicked Gibbs when he was just trying to help. He was her father it was his job and Marie just felt horrible at what she had done. "I'm so sorry Gibbs," she sobbed, not able to hold the tears that were forming very quickly in her eyes. She crumpled to the floor. Her body was just overflowed with tears and she needed to release all the pent of feelings that had been building up inside her for the past nine years. She no longer cared that she was crying in front of people that she didn't want to percieve as weak. She was exhausted and tired of constantly reliving what was forced upon her in Cairo. She needed a break. **

**Gibbs wrapped his arms protectivly around her and mummered as many comforting things he could think of. He knew that she was really stressed and he wished there was something he could do to help his struggling daughter. The best thing for her was Jenny. He had to find Jenny. After awhile Marie had cried herself to sleep. Abby brought up some pillows and blankets along with Bert. She cast a apologetic glance toward Marie and Gibbs and signed I love you both before turning and retreating back to her lab to finish up the analysis on the cellphone.**

**When Gibbs was certain that Marie was asleep he grabbed his computer and coffee and headed towards the elevator. He didn't want to continue watching the video in front of Marie in fear that she would wake up and start having another panic attack. Gibbs couldn't risk that- he wouldn't. She was under so much stress and he didn't want to add to it. He himself did not want to watch the video knowing what kind of horrors it probably contained but that SOB Josaf had said that he left clues as to Jenny's whereabouts and the only way he was going to find them was by watching the video. It was like that SOB was taunting him, daring him to find them, but somewhat confident that Gibbs wouldn't be able to. The only consolation Gibbs got throughout this entire thing was knowing tht once the found the bastard he was going to put a bullet straight through the guys brain for what he had done to his girls. That SOB was going to pay and Gibbs could hardly wait.**

**After entering the elevator Gibbs took a seat. Against his better judgment he opened his computer and pressed enter, and watched as it slowly came to life. He clicked enter again and the video resumed right where he had left off. **

**Gibbs could see Jenny curled up in the corner of the dark room with her knees hugged tightly against her chest in an attempt for self preservation. The look in her eyes was so defeated and Gibbs knew tht it was going to be hell to watch this video. He could already feel a sick feeling beginning to form n the pit of his stomach and nothing had even happened yet. Once again Josaf appeared on screen with his sick sadistic smile. Gibbs couldn't wait o wipe that smile off his face, that sick bastard.**

**"Well now that isn't our favorite little redhead. Lets have some fun shall we?" Gibbs watched helplessly as Josaf made his way towards Jenny, like a lion stalking its prey. Jenny was shaking in fear. Gibbs watched his anger boiling deep inside of him as Josaf grabbed Jenny yanking her up by her hair causing her to cry out in pain. That only made Josaf laugh. "She is quite the screamer, but then again I'm sure you knew that," Josaf paused a smile starting to form at the edges of his mouth. "My sources tell me that you two were supposedly lovers."he directed it more towards the camera than to Jenny. A sick relization washed over Gibbs and he knew what Josaf had planned all along.**

**Josaf began to half pull half drag Jenny over o a meat hook that was connected to the wall. Josaf placed her carefully on the hook being very cautious as to not cut the rope that still bound the little redhead. He then proceeded to tear her shirt open causing the buttons of her blouse to scatter everywhere. He looked back at the camera and smiled before reaching into his pocket to pull out what Gibbs could only guess was a poket knife. Jenny's eyes went wide at the sight of the gleaming metal, and she began to desperatly try to dislodge herself from the hook. This only mad Josaf's smile widen and Gibbs sick. He was going to mark her forever. Dammit.**

**As Josaf made the first cut Jenny cried out in pure agony. Josaf laughed and drove the knife deeper and deeper into her skin, causing more and more blood to run down her chest. Gibbs clenched his fist together as she continued to scream. He hadn't relized they were so tight until they had gone numb.**

**"Whoa little Red I had no idea you had it in you,"he laughed. "But then again maybe you were just showing off for Agent Gibbs. You wanna show off lets try somethin," Josaf was clearly enjoying himself. The thought that this was probably infuriating the agent only fueled his excitement. He wanted to egg Gibbs on as much as possible. He wasn't sure who it was that had killed his dear friend, but he was having a very nice time trying to get it out of the young redhead who still posessed beauty. That gave him an idea if Gibbs and Jenny were lovers what would infuriate him more than to see her with another man. He stopped cutting long enough to look back at the camera. **

**The smile on his face told Gibbs everything. He knew what Josaf was going to do and there was nothing he could do to stop he knew that Josaf couldn't see him he prayed that Josaf could feel his anger, and he prayed that Josaf knew what was coming for him. He had just crossed a line. Gibbs was fuming. He watched helplessly, unable to do a damn thing as Josaf began to cut her clothes. At that moment Jenny seemed to notice the camera. She looked down knowing that Jethro would be watching. She didn't want him to see her like this, so broken and dead. She screamed when he began and waited for it to be over. Josaf took pleasure in her screams finding that it only fueled his excitment. He knew that what he had just done was going to cause a showdown, but thats exactly what he wanted. It was time to make them pay for killing his friend. When it was finally over she was bleeding and tears were running down her cheeks. She looked straight at the camera, and said the only thing she could, "I'm sorry Jethro." By then she was numb again and she silently made her way to the corner and silently wept.**

**"Here's your first clue Agent Gibbs. 2422. Figure it out fast Gibbs or I may just get bored." He left the threat to hang, knowing that Gibbs would get the message that he insinuated.**

**Gibbs watched silently as the screen went black. He hadn't relized he was crying until his tears hit the keyboard. He wept for Jen praying that she would be okay and that she would have enough strength to survive until he found her. He wept for Marie knowing that she would forever be scarred by her encounter with Josaf. There was so much pain in her eyes and he couldn't do anything to make it go away no matter how much he wanted to. He slammed his fist into the elevator walls and screamed like he had never screamed before. Letting all the pain and rage that had built up inside of him go. He screamed until his throat hurt, but it still wasn't enough. He stood up and flipped the switch needing a distraction. He was trying to erase what had just happened in the video completley from his mind, knowing all too well that the memories would fade, but would never truly be gone.**

**When the elevator doors opened he was met with dead silence. There was no point in yelling his team had been up all night trying to find Jen and if he didn't give them a break sometime they weren't going to do their best work. He looked over at Marie, who was still fast asleep behind his desk. He watched her sleep, a bit in awe of how soft her breathing was. She looked at peace in her dream and he was glad that she had a .break. Though he was suprised that she wasn't having nightmares, but grateful that she had good dreams instead of bad. **

**After setting his computer down and checking up on Tony and Ziva he headed down to Ducky's he needed to talk and he had no doubt that his silver haired aqqauntince was still up. Ducky had always helped him with everything. He was the one man that Gibbs trusted most to keep his secrets, and he knew that Ducky wouldn't judge, that he would just listen and comfort the wa old friends are supposed to.**

**When he entered autopsy Ducky was just finishing up on a body. He smiled when he saw Gibbs aproaching. "Well hello Jethro its nice to see you is everything alright,"Ducky could tell by Gibbs' demeanor that something was wrong, but he thought he would let Jethro tell him first.**

**Gibbs shook his head, and reached for the stool that Ducky always kept by the sink. "Duck I really need to talk to you. I'm about to lose it. Its bad this time and I could really use your advice on what to do. Ducky nodded his head solemnly. Whatever it was this time it was bad. Ducky went to make some tea as usual while Jethro just Ducky returned he pulled up a stool and sat waiting for Jethro to open up. For a man of little words Jethro sure did have a lot of emotions running high Ducky could see that Jethro was just at his breaking point and he was determined to help.**

**"He raped her Duck, and something tells me that this wasn't the first time. What if he did the same thing to Marie. That bastard, Duck Marie is in so much pain and the look in her eyes Duck it was a mirror of Jenny's after he had... finished. The thought of him hurting her like that it just makes me sick. I just wanna help her. I want to save Jenny and help my daughter, but how can I do that when the man she fears most has her mother and is this close to killing her." Gibbs put his head in his hands he couldn't keep this up much longer.**

**"Jethro I-", but Ducky never got to finish because a blood curtling scream erupted from the hallway. **

**Gibbs immediatly ran towards the commation his SIG already drawn. When he rounded the corner he saw Abby standing there holding a note. She was shaking. When she saw Gibbs she immediatly started rambling. "Gibbs I went upstairs to check on Marie, but she wasn't behind your desk and then I found a note on your computer. Gibbs I think its written in blood." Her hand was shaking as she carefully handed the note to Gibbs.**

**The message in it sent Gibbs heart racing and his blood boiling. The note said three words all written out in blood.**

**TIME IS RUNNING OUT. IM GETTING BORED-Josaf**

**A/N: Yet another cliffhanger please tell me what you think- Shy Chey**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

A/N: Thank you guys so much for all your reviews. I'm glad yall are liking the story. Please review:)- Shy Chey

Gibbs started running. Abby had said that she hadn't seen Marie. Gibbs' only thought was Josaf had gotten to his daughter right under his nose. That SOB. When Gibbs reached the bullpen his heart was racing. He rounded the corner into the bullpen yelling for Marie, not caring if he woke Tony or Ziva.

"Marie," he looked behind his desk, and his heart skipped a beat. She wasn't there. Gibbs felt like he was going to puke. The thought of Josaf having his daughter yet again infuriated him. He was shaking, his fear was clouding his vision and he felt dizzy.

"Dad would you be quiet your going to wake them. What's your probl-,'' she stopped short when she saw the look in his eyes. It was tlhe same look that her mother had when they were in Cairo. ''Dad wha-," once again she was cut off when he hugged her. He held onto her so tightly that she couldn't breathe, but she didn't say anything knowing that he could probably use the comfort right now.

When he let her go she looked up at him. The fear in his eyes had subsided some but the worry was still edged into his deep blue eyes.

"Thank God your were you and why didn't you tell DiNozzo or David where you were going?" His tone was stern, yet gentle. He had been so worried.

"I went to the restroom. I didn't relize that was not allowed. Are you alright?" Now Marie was really worried her dad was practically shaking with fear. What the hell had gotten into him? She looked around the room and saw that both Abby and Ducky had the same expression on their faces. "What the hell is going on? Why are you looking at me like that?" Something relly bad must have happened to make them all scared. Then the thought hit her, ''What happened is mom okay what did he do?" Now her heart was racing and her mind was going a mile a minute. She couldn't breathe. She needed to sit down.

"I got a hand delivered message written in blood, I thought he had gotten to you and..."Gibbs didn't even try to finish the sentece, knowing that she would get the message.

Marie stood there. A message written blood? That bastard. "Where did you find the message?" She didn't really look at Gibbs she was still processing the fact that it had been written in blood, her mother's blood no doubt.

"It was on my desk."Gibbs said quietly, his voice was hoase from the yelling and fear that had coursed through him in the worst two minutes of his life.

Marie backed herself against the wall surrounding her fathers desk and let the news slowly sink in. That bastard had been right there. He had invaded the space she was supposed to feel safe at if she wasn't safe at NCIS then no where was safe. How the hell did he even get in here? NCIS was an armed federal agency with few flaws in protection, so how did he manage to surpass every gaurd. Josaf was good but not that good. She looked up at Gibbs who then started barking orders like a maniac.

"DiNozzo I want security tapes for the past hour. David, witness statements from all the gaurds both on and off duty that was at work today. Abby I need an analysis on the note, and anyything that has to do with the numbers 2422. McGee help her out. I want result now." Gibbs was tired of this game Josaf was playing, not only had he hurt the people Gibbs cared about the most, but he also improached on his territory. It was time this bastard get caught and pay for the mistakes that he had made.

"Jethro-,'' Ducky began only to be cut off by his silver haired friend. Gibbs was angry- no he was pissed and Ducky knew despite his better judgment not to intervene.

"Not now Duck I've got a job to do we'll finish this conversation some other time," and with that Gibbs got back to work.

Tony was looking at the security camera footage for about ten minutes before he started to get confused. This was getting weird. No one entered the bullpen except for.. Director Vance. Uh-oh Tony thought to himself this is about to get bloody.

"Uh.. boss I think you should come see this," Tony said catiiously, trying to prepare himself for the storm that was sure to follow. Bye bye Director Vance Tony thought. Despite the fact that the man was his boss he never really did like him, especially after he had seperated the team and nearly got he and Ziva killed. Secretly Tony couldn't wait till Vance was gone, but mostly he was excited about the ass kicking he was sure to recieve from Gibbs when he finds out that he was working with Josaf this whole time.

"DiNozzo put it on the monitor,"Gibbs said shortly. He didn't feel like cramping himself behind Tony's des just to see the bastard that had hurt his family at his desk with that sick smirk on his face. Only when he lookeed at the screen it wasn't Josaf that Gibbs saw. His anger boiled. That bastard. That treacherous bastard. He looked at DiNozzo to make sure that he wasn't just seeing things, and the look of disgust on his senoir agent's face told him that he wasn't.

Marie just stared at the screen, disgusted that she had ever trusted that man. He was supposed to hide her and her mother not sell them out to the highest bidder. There was no hesitation as she stood up and made her way towards the director's office. She was about half- way there when a firm hand came upon her shoulder. She turned around to see her father, his eyes cold and radiating with anger. She knew that he probably wouldn't allow her to go anywhere near the director, but she didn't care she wasn't going down without a fight. That traitor was going to atone for his mistakes one way or another.

"Gibbs if you think you can keep me from seeing the director your wrong. I don't care what you say he is going to pay for his involvement with Josaf and whether you like it or not I am going to be a part of that payback. So do yourself a favor and just back down while you still can because believe me I do not give up easily." She knew that she probably shouldn't argue with Gibbs right now, seeming as how she had no right because he was her father and she should obey him, but she was just so angry. She needed someone to take her anger out on, if he wasn't going to allow her to get revenge on the director then it would have to be him.

"I wasn't going to stop you Marie you have every right to want to beat the you know what out of him. I just thought you could use a little back-up," Gibbs said smirking. His daughter was headstrong and brave just like him and her mother. He couldn't help but feel proud that she wasn't afraid to back down from a challange. He knew that was one thing he would never have to worry about. He couldn't wait to see her grow up, knowing that she would become a very fine woman.

She smiled slightly and turned her back on him once again heading toward the director's office. She stopped only when she didn't hear Gibbs walking behind her, "Well ya gonna come or not, I highly doubt you'll want to miss Vance getting his ass kicked by a fourteen year old girl." Marie had wanted to do this for years and now it was her chance and she highly doubted Gibbs wanted to miss this. Gibbs just looked at her for a moment with such admiration before following her up the stairs leading to the director's office. Marie's heart swelled at the thought that he was proud of her. He was her father and all she wanted to do was make him feel proud and as of right now she was doing a good job at that.

When they came to the door Marie didn't even bother knocking. Thats my girl Gibbs thought to himself, smiling at the thought that it must have pissed Jen off that she had inherited is annoying inability to knock. Vance looked up from the file he had been reading to find Marie and Special Agent Gibbs standing in the doorway. Great he thought to himself mor festivities. He did his best to put on a belivable smile before greeting the redhead and her father.

"Marie so nice to see you what-," Vance was cut off when Marie's hand collided with his face so hard that the sound echoed off the walls. He had not doubt that his assistant and anyone else near the catwalk had heard it. Vance instictively raised his hand to deliver a blow. Marie cringed, bracing herself for the pain, only it never came. Before she knew it Gibbs had Vance pinned against the wall, his forearm applying a dangerous amount of pressure to Vance's throat. Vance looked livid anger flared in his eyes as he glared at both Gibbs and Marie. His hatred was clearly evident, but neither of them cared because he had some explaining to do.

"Don't you dare raise a hand to my daughter you SOB. You ever do that again and I will break your arm,"Gibbs hissed at him. He was normally good at keeping his temper in check, but after Vance raised a hand to his daughter he lost all self control that still remained in his body after these few hectic days.

"AGENT GIBBS REMOVE YOUR ARM RIGHT NOW OR I WILL HAVE YOU ARRESTED FOR ASSAULTING THE DIRECTOR OF A FEDERAL AGENCY!"

Gibbs had no doubt that Vance would do good on his threat, but at that point he didn't care. He nodded at Marie who quickly turned and closed the door, locking it so that no one would be able to get in. Only when Gibbs heard the lock click did he finally release Vance.

Vance cupped his throat, trying to allow more air to pass through his wind pipes so that he didn't pass out. Vance watched as Gibbs went to make sure his daughter was alright. She nodded and turned a mean glare on him.

"You SOB where is he? Where's Josaf?" she screamed while taking a few steps towards him before being stopped by her father. She tried to shake him off but he glared at her and motioned for her to sit down, signing that he would take care of it.

''Sit," Gibbs ordered his boss. There was no time for fun and games. Vance had delivered a message for Josaf which meant that he had contact with Josaf. Therefore he probably knew the location of where Jenny was being kept.

Vance slowly took a seat. He had decided he better play it cool, though he knew that Gibbs would see right through him he decided to give it a try anyway. "What is this about Agent Gibbs, you care to explain your little outburst, because maybe if you do I won't be as tempted as to report-," Gibbs was getting tired of Vance's attemp at inocence, knowing full well that he wasn't.

"Cut the bull Leon. You know damn well why were here. Where's Josaaf, and I'd be honest while you still can because if you aren't I swear you will not live to regret it, so chose wisely, _Director."_ Gibbs' tone was cold and harsh, but he did not feel like hearing another lie on top of all the others. It was time for a nice clean dose of truth.

"I have no idea what your talking about Agent Gibbs. I have no idea where Josaf is," Vance lied smoothly. Who's to say that Gibbs knew anything what if this was one of his crazy gut feelings without actual evidence to back it up, Vance thought to himself hoping that he was right. But of course he wasn't.

Gibbs grabbed Vance's collar and glared at him cold and hard. "You know for the director of a federal agency you really are stupid if you didn't even know that there were cameras surrounding the bullpen. Those cameras caught you placing a message on my desk signed by Josaf, Vance," he growled, not caring that this man posessed the power to have him fired at any moment. " So for your sake I'd start telling the truth, because I would really hate to have to beat the crap out of you in front of my daughter," Gibbs warned.

Marie snorted. "Please be my guest, beat the crap out of him. Make my day," she spat, the hatred clearly evident in her voice. But the only thing her comment earned her was a glare from both Gibbs and Vance. She raised her hands in surrender. Note to self, don't interupt _daddy_ in interrogation she thought to herself smiling. This was going to be fun.

Vance mentally kicked himself for not remembering the cameras. They had caught him there was no way out of this. He was going to have to talk one way or another.

"Where is Josaf you SOB," Gibbs yelled no longer wanting to keep his temper in check. The only thing he really wanted to do was find Jenny and beat the crap out of Vance.

"I honestly don't know where Josaf is or the location of where Jenny is being kept. Who knows maybe he got tired of her and killed her after all he did say he got bored right?'' Vance was so tired of Gibbs he didn't care what Gibbs did to him.

That was the last straw for Gibbs. He took Vance by the collar and socked him in the mouth before slammng up against the wall so hard that the pictures hanging on the wall began to slip. He was about to hit Vance again when the shrill ringing of his cellphone stopped him. He looked at the caller ID and saw that it was DiNozzo. He cast a wayward glane at Vance before flipping it open. "What," he growled, praying that DiNozzo had something good for his own sake, because if not DiNozzo was going to get head slapped into next year for interupting him in interrogation.

"Uh... boss sorry about the interuption but SecNav wishes to speak to you," DiNozzo said lightly, hoping that Gibbs wasn't to pissed at him.

"Put him on hold DiNozzo. Im busy." Gibbs said gettig slightly annoyed.

"Uh.. I would boss but he's here and he says its urgent," DiNozzo knew not to question any order geiven by the silver fox, but this was the SecNav for crying out loud.

Gibbs let out an exasperated sigh, running his hands down his face before speaking again. "Tell him to wait DiNozzo."

"Now Gibbs you know I hate waiting," said a voice from behind him. Gibbs turned around to see the door to the directors office wide open and the Secretary of the Navy standing in the doorway. Great.

"Its nice to see you again sir," Gibbs said reaching out to shake the older mans hand. SecNav took it firmly then surveyed the damage inn the room. When his eyes fell upon Marie he smiled. "Nice to see you again Marie you've grown so much." Marie smiled and gave him a slight shrug. Then his eyes fell upon Director Vance. He raised his eyebrows at Gibbs awaiting for an explaination from him.

Gibbs wasn't ready to give him an explanation. Instead Gibbs wanted answers from SecNave pertaining to Jenny's mission in Cairo. A mission that he had no doubt SecNav knew about. He said two words and saw the blood immediatly drain from SecNav's face. "Josaf Mortiono?''

SecNav hadn't heard that name in years and frankly he was caught off gaurd by the mention of the bastards name. He had done his best to try and forget what he had done to Jennifer and her daughter, but somehow that bastard always followed. "What has that sorry excuse of a life done now?" SecNav asked almost afraid to know.

"He has Jen, and the _director _has been working with him, so please tell me what you know about Josaf," Gibbs needed more information and if he wasn't going to get it from Vance he was going to get it from the secretary of the navy.

"All I can tell you is that he had a sick obsession with Jennifer and that he is very norotic. Everyrthing is a game to him and if you let him he will make you one of his checker peices." Gibbs could tell by the look on SecNav's face that he was telling the truth. He looked once more at Vance who was still slumped up against the wall looking quite exhausted.

Secnav walked over to Vance and eyed him carefully. Vance reached his hand out expecting for the secretary to help him up, but to his own suprise SecNav punched him in the face. "Your fired," he said before turning back to Gibbs. "Have DiNozzo bring him down to interrogation and I'll have a little chat with him, but first may I suggest that you get that little girl home its two o'clock in the morning and she looks like she could use the rest."

For the first time Gibbs seemed to notice that his daughter was still in the room, and SecNav was right she looked exhausted. He nodded toward SecNav before making his way to Marie. As they made their way down the catwalk together Gibbs motioned for Tony to get Director Vance and as usual told them to update him on any new leads pertaining to the case. He really didn't want to go home, but Marie needed sleep and he couldn't just let her sleep on the floor again. It was clear that it was time they go home.

A/N: Sorry if this chapter was a little boring. Josaf is found in the next chapter, but will Jenny be with him? Please review:) Who knows I may update sooner. Thanks:)- Shy Chey


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

A/N: Thank you so much for all your reviews. You guys are truely amazing and I cannot thank you enough for the sweet comments I recieve. Thanks:)- Shy Chey

"Where are we going?" Marie asked as they made their way through the parking garage toward Gibbs' car. They still had work to do and Marie hated the fact that they were stopping because of her. He stopped walking and Marie thought that he was going to answer her, but he didn't. He pulled out his car keys, pressed a button and then alarm went off. She looked at the car that was now lighting up. A four door, not something she would have expected from a guy like Gibbs, but hey it was good enough. Gibbs looked back and saw that she was smirking and thought back to the day that he had bought the car. Her mother had that same expression, she had even bothered to taunt him by saying, "Very manly Jethro. I'm impressed," even though she had been the one that picked it out. He had wanted a truck, but she had insisted on a four door. I guess that comment was her way of calling him a push over. He smiled at the memory, it was then that Gibbs had made a promise never to bring a girl to a car dealership. The memory tugged at his heart he couldn't take much longer without Jen, but he needed to get Marie home. She deserved some peace and he was determined to provide it for her.

When they were both in the car and buckled in Gibbs started the engine. He looked at Marie who was now resting her head on the arm rest. Yes she was was tired though she would never admit it. He smiled that she was to stubborn to admit what she really needed. Just like her mother. Marie looked at Gibbs and saw that he was smirking. "Okay so I'm a little tired so what, you are too." She knew that he was probably laughing at her on the inside, but she didn't care. She knew that she was right, even though her mother claimed he never slept, she knew otherwise.

"Where are we going," Marie asked again, hoping that this time he was actually going to give her in answer instead of saying nothing at all like before.

"Home. You need a break and and an actual bed to sleep in, which I can provide for you," Gibbs said as if it were nothing, but to Marie this was very big. He was practically inviting her to move in, yeah she was his daughter and he her father but still this was a big deal.

"In case you've forgotten you burned down my house in which all of my prized posessions were located," she knew that she probably shouldn't have said that, because Gibbs had only done that to protect her mother's professionalism, but she was cranky. It wasn't her fault she was just like her father when he had no sleep. Which is just about everyday seeming as how the infamous Gibbs never slept.

"That is why your staying with me," Gibbs fired back a little hurt by her off-hand comment, but he knew that she didn't mean any real harm by it.

She didn't say anything else right now the only thing she really wanted was her mother and some sleep. She was truly exhausted and she prayed that she was able to keep her eyes open long enough for them to reach the house.

The rest of the car ride was driven in silence. Marie's prayer wasn't answered when Gibbs looked over into the passenger side seat he found that his daughter was fast asleep. He smiled as that image fished up a memory of Kelly lying fast asleep with her thumb in her mouth. He quickly pushed that memory to the back of his mind, now was not the time to think about the past but rather think about the future. He opened the door to Marie's side and carefully lifted his daughter into his arms being extremely careful not to wake her. She looked at peace and he hoped that this time it would last longer than two hours.

As usual when Gibbs got to his door he didn't have to worry about fishing for keys, because he never locked his door. Though he decided that since he had Marie and that phycopath Josaf was on the loose that he would make an exception to that tradition for his daughters safety. He carefully placed their stuff by the stairs and made his eay up the stairs to the guest bedroom, his daughter still in his hands. Suprisingly she wasn't really that fact she was really light and easy to carry. When he approached the door to the gust bedroom he shifted so that he was able to twist the door open, inadvertantly waking his sleeping daughter in the process. As she opened her eyes he quickly told her to go back to sleep and was glad when she didn't object and closed her eyes and dosed off again. He gently placed her on the bed and whispered goodnight while planting a kiss on her forehead, praying for her sake that she didn't have any nightmares and that she would be able to sleep soundly through the night.

He didn't close the door, knowing that he would probably be in there later to watch her sleep like he had done so many times with Kelly and Jen. He made his way down to the basement, but not before locking the door.

When he stepped down into the basement Gibbs was comforted by familar smell of sawdust mixed with boubon that his basment usually brought. Gibbs looked in awe at his boat and then boured himself the usual glass of boubon befor starting to sand his boat. The simple motion of the sander in his hand felt all to familar, and as usual it brought some much needed comfort. Boats had always been the one thing that could calm Gibbs. The atmosphere was constant, something that Gibbs needed since many things were taken from him. Shannon, Kelly, Kate, and Mike, for the longest time Jenny had been one of those names on that dreadful list. She was probably the one that hit him the hardest after Shannon and Kelly because he had always blamed himself, knowing that it was his choice not to go on that detail to California. But now he didn't have to worry because she was alive and he was going to find her.

Gibbs didn't relize that he had fallen asleep until he was awakened by an agonizing scream coming from the top level of his house. He opened his eyes instantly alarmed by the terror in his daughter's voice. Instinctively reached for his gun and raced up the stairs as quickly as he could. Her screaming had increased dramatically by the time he reached the top of the stairs. He ran into her room slowly setting down his gun when he saw his daughter thrashing around as if someone was on top of her. Damn nightmares. He ran to her side and gently placed his hands on her shoulders, trying to shake her awake, but that only made it worse because then she started fighting against him. She managed to sock him a pretty good one before he finally backed off.

"Get off of me! Mom help me, mom please wake up," it was clear to Gibbs what was happening and he knew that if he tried to touch her again that he was only going to be punched again, and Lord knows he didn't want that because that girl packed a punch. He normally didn't do this knowing that his marine voice scared many women, but this was the only way to wake her without actually touching her and just making things worse. He took a deep breath before screaming, "Marie!" His plan worked because she shot straight up in bed. She was shaking and vrying, but at least she was awake. Gibbs moved to turn on the bedside lamp. When he turned to look at her he was horrified by the expression on her face it was so broken, her eyes so haunted by the previous nightmare. She was still shaking when he wrapped his arms around her her, securing her in a safe hug. She rested her head on his shoulder and sobbed. Gibbs did the only thing he could do, he kissed her hair and mummured comforting things into her ear, hoping that it had some sort of positive affect.

She sobbed until she was sure she had no more tears left to cry. It was then that she finally saw Gibbs' face, and the purple bruise starting to form just below his jaw. She was immediatly overcome with guilt, knowing that she was the one that had put it there. "I'm sorry I punched you," she whispered her voice still hoarse from all the screaming and crying that she had done. He just nodded, understanding why she had done it, hating himself for not relizing what he was doing before he did it, he should've known better considering the trauma she had suffered.

"Its okay. Everything is going to be okay Marie. No one is going to hurt you. You're safe I promise."

She stopped shaking as hard and somewhat relaxed, comforted by the strong arms wrapped around her that belonged to her father. She knew she was safe in his arms and prayed that he would never doubt that. Her nightmare still had her shaken, she knew that it was bound to come eventually. Her thoughts kept racing back to Cairo, she knew that eventually her dreams would be corrupted to, but she hadn't expected it to be this awful. This one was by far that worst, and that was saying something because she had so many nightmares when they returned that she lost count. She knew that she wasn't going to be able to sleep again that night, but she sidn't want to plague her father with her problems, knowing that it was probably hard for him to hear her talk about what she went through. She hadn't meant to burden him, she was just so tired of keeping it all bottled up inside. She decided that tomorrow when she got in she would have a little talk with Ducky, knowing that he qould probably take it better.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Gibbs asked gently, hoping that she wouldn't be afraid to open up to him.

Marie just shook her her and felt a twinge of guilt as she saw a flash of pain go through Gibbs' eyes, she didn't want to hurt him she just wasn't ready to tell him exactly what happened. But Gibbs understood her reluctance and quickly let it go. He stayed in her room until he was sure she was asleep and for awhile he watched her sleep bfore returning to his bedroom. Today had been a long day and for the first day Gibbs wanted to sleep. Gibbs was sure he hadn't been asleep for longer than ten minutes before the shrill ring of his phone woke him up. He quickly flipped on his bedside lamp and squinted, rubbing his eyes at the sudden change of light. He glared at his phone and found that the caller I.D said Tobias. He quickly flipped it open and said with sleep still thick with sleep, "What'ya got Tobias?"

"Rough night, Jethro. I think I have an explanation for that. I looked into her medical records it wasn't good. These men really did a number on them Jethro," he paused unsure of how to say this, he didn't want to tell Jethro knowing that it would only infuriate him even more, but he knew that someone had to.

Gibbs heard Tobias pause and started to get annoyed. "What is it Tobias? Just spit it out," even though Gibbs knew what he was going to say he still needed confirmation to be sure.

''I'm sorry Jethro but it appears that they were both raped. The doctors did an exam and found severe bruising and tearing on Marie and Jenny. I'm so sorry Jethro I can't even imagine what your going through. I'm here if you need to talk,"Tobias paused and waited for Gibbs' reaction.

"Anything else Tobias?" Gibbs asked his voice hoarse from the lump beginning to form in his throat. Gibbs wasn't sure he wanted to know more, but he had to ask.

Tobias didn't say anything. This was alot to take in all at once and he didn't want to dump it all on Gibbs all at once, knowing that it would be to much to handle even for someone as strong and resilient as Gibbs. 'Jethro I'm not sure I-"

"Just tell me Tobias please I have to know so that I can help her," Gibbs was practically pleading with his friend to tell him the truth, knowing that it was probably hard for him to repeat all the gory details.

"The doctors did a physical exam and found that Marie's right wrist had been broken in two places, she also had a severe concussion caused by what they believe to have been a boot; they found grass and mud in her hair. She also had severe blood loss caused by many deep lacerations and welps on her back, her stomach and her inner thighs as well as a fractured rib. Jenny had a severe concussion as well as a dislocated shoulder, three broken ribs, a broken foot, a sprained wrist and two broken fingers. Cuts and bruises all the same," Even though he was just reading the results he found it hard to keep himself under control. Just thinking about what they must have gone through, what that bastard did to them made him sick and he couldn't wait to get his hands on him.

Gibbs was silent for a moment, he thought about his daughter and Jenny alone and unable to defend themselves against a monster like Josaf. He clenched his fist until they were white and he was sure he didn't have any feeling left in them. He slammed his fist into the wall, not caring about the radiating pain that shot up his arm. He needed to release all of the anger that had been building up inside of him for the past three days. He took a couple deep breaths and thanked Tobias for his information, quickly hanging up the phone not wanting to hear Tobias' apologies any longer. He looked down at his hand and was not at all shocked that he had broken some fingers. He flinched as he ripped a piece of cloth and wrapped it around his hand. He put his head in his hand and wept. Leroy Jethro Gibbs was not the type of man so this was monumental, he hadn't felt like such a failure since Shannon and Kelly. Gibbs wasn't going to sleep any more so he decided once more to go down to the basement.

Marie had awakened by the sound of her father weeping. Her heart broke for him. She wanted so badly to just wrap her arms around him and tell him that none of this was his fault, but she knew that her words would have little to no affect. He was her father it was in the job description to feel guilty about any little thing, but that didn't stop her from heading down the stairs to the basement.

She was about to head down the stairs to meet her father when his phone rang and she stopped cold. "What DiNozzo," Gibbs growled trying his best to not let his current emotional state seep into his voice.

"Boss Josaf is in interrogation." He said.

Marie watched as Gibbs listened intentally to what the senior field agent had to say. "He's in interrogation right now? Alright I'm on my way." Gibbs said stiffly.

"Boss he refuses to talk to anyone but Marie. He's requested we bring her in. He said he will not give anyone else the location of Jenny,'' Tony was whispering now. He was afraid of Gibbs losing it and he had a right to be.

"What do you mean he refuses to speak? He turned himself in didn't he?" Marie watched finding it hard to believe that Josaf would just turn himself in that easily. With Josaf there was always a catch. "NO he is not going to speak with her! He will talk to me." Gibbs said firmly.

"Boss I don't think thats a-"

"I don't care DiNozzo. He is not coming anywhere near my daughter," Gibbs bellowed, not needing to physically see that he had just made Tony flinch.

"Boss I just-"

"I'll do it," Marie said rising from her seat upon the stairs leading down towards the basement. She began to descend the stairs, not even caring that her father was now glaring at her intently.

"No," Gibbs said firmly, hoping that for the first time Marie would actually listen to him.

"Yes, if he won't talk to you I can gaurantee you he'll talk to me, and you said it yourself that you would do anything in your power to find my mom well so will I." She wasn't going to argue with him. It was settled nothing he could say would change her mnd it was time for her to confront her living nightmare.

A/N: Sorry I didn't update earlier I had a big STAAR test today. Yikes. Hope y'all like. PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks:)- Shy Chey


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

A/N: Thank you so much for all your reviews and alerts, Once again I had test, STAAR Biology. Yikes! Thank you so much for understanding you guys are amazing. Feel free to PM me I love hearing from you guys are so sweet. Thank you for all your good lucks on :)- Shy Chey

"There is no way in hell I'm letting you go near that monster," Gibbs said sternly once they were inside the car and on their way to NCIS. She was resilient there was no doubt about that, but he aslso didn't doubt that seeing her attacker that had inflicted so much pain and suffering upon her and her mother would be pushing her to far. He didn't want to hurt her even more than she already was. No matter how tough she looked he knew that this was probably scaring the crap out of her. He just wanted to protect her. It was his job. He had done a pretty sucky job at protecting Shannon and Kelly when they needed him the most and he damn sure wasn't going to make that mistake again. He didn't care if she hated him he would do anything to protect her, but what about Jenny. He had promised her that he would find her, and a marine never breaks a promise. Dammit he had almost forgoten how hard it was to be a parent, having to make tough decisions that had the ability to affect their child in the future was all part of the job description.

She didn't say anything she just glared at him. She didn't care what he said this was her mother they were talking about and she would do anything for her mother even if it meant having to talk to that _monster._ She knew that her mother would do the same for her which is exactly why she had to do this even if every cell in her body was screaming at her to run and hide. She loved her mother and this was probably their only chance at getting even close to finding her. Gibbs knew this so why was he fighting her on this, yeah he was her dad but he had always been supportive before why was he all of sudden stopping now. She was angry at him. He was so stubborn and she hated that she was just like him in that aspect. This whole fight for dominance had the capability of lastig days on end and thats probably what scared her the most. She was just like him which made her proud in a way but also weary.

"You have to trust me on this Gibbs. He can't hurt me anymore. What he did to me I'm over it now. I've moved on. I can do this I'm a lot stronger than you give me credit for. This is the only way were going to find my mom and you and I both know that. Tell the truth. Are you really willing to risk her life just to protect me from a big bad monster that I have to face one way or another?" Marie knew that she was being a little dramatic but hopefully that was enough to get it through to Gibbs that this was the only way, and he could either support her with her decision or he could go against her and still lose because she was going to find her mother no matter what the cost.

"Well apparently your not as over it as you think, because if you were then you wouldnt be having nightmares that are so bad you punch people in your sleep. You do't get over something like that. It takes time to heal and despite what you may think your not as healed as you believe. Seeing Josaf will set you off." She tried to object and tell him otherwise, but she knew that it was of no use. "Don't even try it. You are one of the worst liars I have ever seen so do yourself a favor and just admit that your not ready."

She glared at him she knew that she wasn't really ready to fae Josaf, but she had to for her mother. It was the only way. "You have no idea what I really went through, so until you do I wouldn't go firing your mouth, Agent Gibbs," she spat, not really wanting to control her anger. She knew that it hurt him when she didn't call him dad, but at that point she didn't care. He saw her as a victim and not as a person who was perfectly capable of taking care of herself.

He glared at her. He knew that she was right, but that didn't mean he had to like it. She was so stubborn. It scared him how much she was like him. He knew that she was definitley going to be a handfull. Lord help him, he knew that he was going to be a push over. She thought that he didn't know what really happened but he did and that was exactly what was preventing him from supporting her. He didn't want that sorry peice of trash anywhere near his daughter. "I know exactly what you went through, all of it. He raped you and your mother which is exactly why you shouldn't be doing this," Gibbs nearly yelled. He hadn't meant to lose his temper, but it seemed like the only way to get through to her.

She gasped. He did know. He knew everything, even the things that she most desperatly wanted to forget about, but how? She knew that Ziva wouldn't have told and that was the only person that knew exactly what had been done to her in Cairo. Then it hit her. Her shock turned to anger as she relized what he had done. "You went through my medical records. Those are sealed only medical personel are allowed to see them," she screamed. Her blood was boiling and right now she really wanted to hit something. She had no idea why she was so affected by the fact that he went through her medical records, but she was. She felt as though he betrayeed her by going behind her back and looking through her most private information. She knew that he had a right to know, being her father and all, but she still didn't like it. She hadn't been ready for him to find out and she particularly didn't like the fact that he went to someone else for answers. It made her sick that more and more people were findinng out about her past with Josaf. She feared that they were going to treat her diffrently and that was the last thing she wanted- the last thing she needed.

"Why didn't you tell me Marie? I'm your father what happened to you was not your fault and I don't think anything less of you. You know you could've come to me and I would've listened. I would help you." Gibbs' voice had softened dramatically as he found himself staring into the eyes of his now crying daughter. She looked so ashamed and afraid it was as if she thought that he couldn't love her after what had happened, but it had quite the opposite affect on one Leroy Jethro Gibbs. He was quite certain that he loved her more and admired her strength and her courage for pulling through something like this. He slowly wrapped his arms around her, ignoring the slight tremors that went through her body. He brought his mouth to her ear and whispered the ony thing that came to mind. "I love you and nothing you can do or nothing that was done to you can ever change that. In my eyes you will always and forever be my brave little girl that has been to hell and back and lived to tell about it You are strong and couragous and beautigul inside and out. Don't ever let anyone tell you diffrently," he said sofly planting a kiss in her hair. She was his little girl and she had to know exactly how much she meant to him.

She looked up at him, her eyes searching his as if to make sure he was telling the truth and when she was certain he was she hugged him burying her face into his shirt. He loved her and he didn't judge her despite everything that had happened to her, and that was the best thing she could've asked for. They sat there holding eachother for who knows how long before Marie finally pulled away. She looked at Gibbs, there was no need for her to say anything he knew what she was silently asking, and despite the fact that every cell in his body was screaming no he found himself nodding. Marie needed her mother right now and Jenny needed Marie. She was right this was the only way to find her, but that didn't mean that he wasn't going to be there to make sure that the bastard doesn't lay a finger on his little girl.

The drive to NCIS was driven in silence, but Marie didn't mind she had won. That meant that meant that they were that much closer to finding and rescuing her mother from that hell hole. She was going to find her mother even if it was the last thing she did.

When they arrived at NCIS Gibbs quickly opened the door and followed her in. Marie was met with many apoletic glances from other agents who were to scared to actually say something in fear of being reprimanded by Gibbs. When Marie saw DiNozzo he looked pissed so she gave him a comforting smile in an attempt to lighten the mood of the atmosphere which seemed to be coated in gloom. Her plan worked because upon seeing her smile DiNozzo's eyes softened considerablly. He smiled at her unable to resist the light in her eyes as the smile lit up her entire face.

"What are ya doin her Gibblet?" Tony asked trying his best to sound completely oblivious as to why a fourteen year old would be at NCIS at four o'clock in the morning. He relized a little to late that he shoudn't have done that because before he even knew what was happening her hand cam in contact with the back of his head, hard. He sighed he should've seen that coming, and out of the corner of his eye he saw Gibbs crack a smile.

"Don't play dumb DiNozzo I know Josaf is here and I know he wants to talk to me," she said as she began to round the corner descending into the hallway that contained the entrances into the interrogation rooms. She was about to open the door to interrogation one when a hard hand on her shoulder. She turned around not the least bit suprised to find the owner of the hand to be none other than the one Leroy Jethro Gibbs. She opened her mouth ready to argue with him if it was necessary, but he cut her off before she could even start.

He reached into his pocked and pulled at a pocket knife gently placing it in her hand and wrapping her fingers around it tightly. "Rule number nine never-"

"Go anywhere without a knife. Yeah I know," she said smiling, touvhed by the fact that he would offer her his knife for protection. "Already covered," she said laughing slightly as she handed his knife back to him and reached into her own pocket and pulled out her own pocket knife. Her mother ha given it to her shortly after they were rescued from Cairo. She always carried it with her, never forgetting the dangers that awaited in the world. Despite their current position and the events that were bound to follow.

"Like mother like daughter, always prepared."

She smiled and shook her head. "I don't know if I'd take it that far I think I get it more from my dad," she said her smile getting even begger at the look Gibbs gave her.

He hugged her tightly to him. "We are right next door. Remember that he can't hurt you anymore. You are stronger than he is and I am so proud of you." Marie just stood there silently taking in what he had said to her. It gave her rush of confidence and she knew that she would get the information they needed to find her mother it was only a matter of time. He let her go and even though every fiber in his being wanted to go into that interrogation room and rip that monster's head off he knew he couldn't. She had to do this alone. It was her only chance to get closure and their only chance at coming close to finding Jenny. He gave her one last smiling befor heading towards the observaation room. This was it. It was now or never. Slowly she opened the door to the interrogation room.

Josaf looked up only when he heard the door close. He had been expecting to see Gibbs, knowing that he would not want him near Marie, but was delighted when he saw Marie herself enter the room. This was going to be fun. He looked at her and could see that she had matured well. Each and every day she looked more and more like her mother, and that made him smile.

Marie watched him, her eyes never leaving his face as she entered the room. He had a sick smile on his face that made her want to puke. He hadn't changed really since the last time she had seen him. He was still buff and his hair was still messy, his eyes the same old sinister black that never seemed to stop laughing. She glared at him unlike she had glared at anyone before as she slowly took her seat across the table from him. She didn't say anything. She knew that Josaf would eventually. She was right.

"Hello Marie its so nice to see you. Did you miss me?" he asked knowing full well that she did not. This was his way of toying with her, and she knew that. She didn't say anything. She was going to do her best not to play his game. Her stubborness made him smile.

"You've turned into a nice young woman. Tell me is there a man in your life?" he asked innocently.

She glared at him. "No, but this is not about me you sick freak where is she? I'm here so you tell me where your keeping my mother or I swear to God I will kill you," Marie was slowly letting her emotions get the best of her which is exactly what he wanted, so she did her best to calm herself down.

"No?" He laughed and Marie could tell by his mocking observation that this was not going to be good. He placed his hands on the table roughly, making her involutarily flinch. That only made his smile wider. "So that means that I'm still the only man that you have been with." He said proudly. He once again looked at her. He could read it in her face. She remembered. She was still haunted by him. That only made his pride swell.

"I wasn't with you by choice Josaf." she spat venomously. "I find it really sad that you find pride in the fact that you have to rape women to actually get some. Thats just sad. If thats not the definiton of weak and pathetic then I don't know what is." She watched as his sick smile turned into a frown and his eyes filled with anger. She was not expecting what he did next.

His hand flew across her face so hard that she gasped and had to grip the table to keep from falling out of her seat. Was he stupid or something? He had to know that there were federal agents watching next door, or did he just not care? She held up her hand toward the window, indicating that she was okay and that there was no need to interfere. She quickly sat up wiping away the blood that was now running down her nose and her mouth. She smiled if that was the worst he had then she was fine. She could do this all day if it meant by the end of all this she would be reunited with her mother.

"I will not be talked to that way. You should be thanking me. What I did to you gave you a backbone. It is because of me that you are strong, that you are worth anything at all." She laughed and watched as once again his anger boiled.

"Go ahead," she dared. "Because I gaurentee that I will have agents in here so fast you won't be able to blink, and then I will be out here so fast and you won't ever get to see me again, so go ahead hit me I dare you." She knew that she was pissing him off, but that was neccesary. When he was angry he rambled and yelled practically anything you wanted to hear.

He glared at her. Which brought a smile to her face. She was about to say something when her phone rang interupting her train of thought. Damn technology. She didn't even have to look at the caller ID to know who was calling. Relunctantly she answered the phone.

"Marie what the hell are you doing? Your pissing him off. Have you lost your mind? If he lays one more hand on you I swear I'm coming in and I will rip his head off whether or not you think your fine." Gibbs siaid quietly, watching her reaction and his from the observation room. He knew that it was physically impossibe for him to rip Josaf's head off with his bear hands, but that wouldn't stop him from trying if he dare lay another hand on her.

"No you will not," Marie stated clearly not moved by Gibbs' order. "I know what I'm doing. I'm fine stay put dad. There is nothing to worry about." When he heard her say dad he caught on to what she was doing. She was baiting him and from the look that crossed his face when she said dad it was working. "Rule nine remember," she said smiling at the look of confusion that crossed Josaf's face.

What about rule forty- four," he fired back not liking the fact that this was only going to escalate.

She smiled. "Chauvinist, what about rule number one? Rule number one supercedes all, correct? Never screw over your partner. Which is exactly what you'll be doing if you move in here to quickly. Like I said everything is fine there is no need to worry." She hoped that her reassurance was enough to get him off her back until she got Josaf to talk. She knew that this had to be torture for Gibbs, but it had to be done if there was any chance at all at finding her mother in the nearby future. She heard his sigh through the phone. He was definitley not happy, but he gave in knowing that she was right, but not before quoting another rule at her. "Rule three don't believe what your told. Always double check." He watched her as she nodded.

"Hey dad, never forget rule sixteen I think it will come into good use in this situation she said smiling, knowing that behind that glass he was smiling too, and with that she hung up. Once again she turned her glare on Josaf, loving the look of confusion that was now crossing his face again. "Sorry about that. You know how dads are," she said sarcasticly.

He cotinued to glare at her not liking the feeling of being left out of the loop. He had to give it to the girl. She sure knew how to push his buttons. Which irrated him more than anything. That didn't matter to him though. He had something she wanted which meant that he had the upper hand in the situation.

She saw him smirking and it made her laugh that he was so oblivious as to what she was doing. She was playing him and she could read him like a book. He was going to break soon, and then all of this would be over and she would be reunited with her mother. That was the only thing keeping her from running out of the room and hiding. She had to do this.

"Where is my mother I did what you asked, I'm here. Now tell me where she is." Marie ordered. She knew he wasn't going to answer immediatly because he wasn't done playing his little _game_, but she had to try.

He smiled. "I'm not done with you yet Marie. You see I turned myself in so that I could see you one last time. The least you could do is show me some that crossed her face. He had missed seeing that look. It brought him such pleasure. To his dissapointment she quickly adjusted herself and her expression soon became blank.

"You sick bastard you are not going to touch me unless you till me where the hell my mother is." She didn't want to kiss him, but she would if it meant finding her mother.

"Well I want to kiss you first. How do I know that once I tell you what you want to know that you won't back out of our deal?"

"You don't. I guess you'll just have to trust me," Marie said trying her best to not let the million thoughts that were going through her head affect what she looked at to Josaf. She didn't want him to see her fear.

Josaf sighed, leaning his head back onto his hands in a relaxed position, as if he was saying he could wait all day.

Reluctantly she rose from her chair and walked over to his side of the table. She cast a weary glance toward the mirror and nodded then she leaned down, her face inches from Josaf's. She felt as though she were going to be sick as she saw a smile spread across his face. She watched as he brought his face closer to hers, and in a flash she had her knife out pressed deeply against his throat. She smiled. She now had the upper hand.

He looked at her his lust turning into outrage, and her smile widened. "I suggest you tell me where my mother is or you will find out what it feels like to be cut," she growled making sure that the threat conveyed through her eyes.

He laughed, but she could hear the hint of fear in his voice and she smiled. She pressed the knife harder into his throat and smiled when a little blood began to trickle down his throat. That was the final straw for Josaf. "She's in a warehouse on fifth, next to the harbor," he said through clenched teeth. He hated that she had gotten it out of him so fast.

She smiled and nodded toward the mirror and turned her attention to Josaf. "Josaf let me tell you one of my favorite rules that I think might serve you well. Rule sixteen if someone thinks they have the upper hand, break it." and with that she took his hand and broke it, smiling at the loud crack it made. Josaf howled in pain and glared up at her in anger. "You bitch," he screamed as she turned to walk away.

She smiled. "Josaf your mistaken I'm not not a bitch payback is. Think of it this way I gave you a gift, now you can tell everyone that a fourteen year old had to break your hand in interrogation. Oh wait then they will just see you as weak. That sucks," She cast one more glance at Josaf before slamming the door shut. It was time to rescue her mother.

A/N:This chapters a little longer I hope you enjoy. PLEASE REVIEW:)- Shy Chey


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews you guys are awesome. Jenny is rescued yay. Enjoy:)- Shy Chey

"Good job gibblet. You were kick ass," Tony said while reaching to give Marie a high-five. The admiration in his eyes could be seen from miles away and that gave Marie confidence that she thought she had lost all those years ago.

Gibbs was next only he didn't look as excited. He reached out to touch her now swollen cheek. He grimaced as she winced. "Marie, are you okay?" he asked hesitantly. His eyes locked with hers to make sure that she told him the truth and not some lie to make him feel better.

She smiled. "My face doesn't feel too good. I don't think it likes being hit very much, but other than that I'm fine. I'm okay dad calm down. I've been hit far harder than that before." She relized a little to late that she shouldn't have said that considering the man that had hit her was sitting in the room right in front of him. He turned to the door and opened it, slamming it so hard that the door rattled on its hinges and the walls shook. Here we go Marie thought.

She looked at Tony who was smiling wickedly. "He really should learn not to piss off Gibbs considering he is an ex sniper for the marines."

Gibbs looked at Josaf with such hatred that despite his background Josaf was scared of him. Gibbs not taking a second to talk grabbed Josaf by the collar and slammed him up against the wall with such force that it could be heard from outside the room. Gibbs punched him as hard as he could, smiling when he heard the crack of Josaf's jaw. Once again Josaf howled in pain. Gibbs didn't stop there. He took Josaf's broken wrist and slammed it up against the wall, applying preasure to his wound. Josaf screamed.

"That was for Jenny, and this is for my daughter you SOB." Gibbs brought his knee up and kicked Josaf so hard in the groin that he wouldn't be suprised if Josaf was later deemed unable to have kids. "If you ever come near me or my family again I will kill you, and don't forget what they do to rapist in prison, Josaf. It would be ashame if that were to somehow get out." By now Gibbs was smiling wickedly. Marie was right payback's a bitch, and he liked it. It felt good to make this SOB pay for what he had done. Josaf grunted, he looked spent, but Gibbs didn't care he thought that he deserved more. He was about to deliver another blow when a soft hand on his shoulder stopped him. He turned around to find Marie looking up at him.

"Dad we have to go get Jenny and his lawyer is on their way so you may wanna ease up on the beat down," she paused for a second. "Besides he'll get what's coming to him in lock up. DiNozzo accidently leaked it to the press that we have a rapist and child molester in our custody. Oops," she said with a slight smile. Gibbs eased his grip up on Josaf watching very satisfied at how broken Josaf looked. The bastard deserved it. He then turned his attention back to Marie. All the anger and frustration vanishing from his eyes as he looked up at his daughter with such admiration that Marie couldn't help but smile and blush slightly. Gibbs laughed softly. "Alright kiddo lets go get your mom, before she breaks out herself and headslaps me into next year." Marie smiled a bit at his comment, but she was preoccupied mainly by the exitement she felt at seeing her mom again. She knew that it was going to be tough when she got back, but she wasn't alone, neither of them were. They had one Leroy Jethro Gibbs that could put a smile on their faces even in the darkest of times. He would listen and comfort and understand, but mostly he would love. Which is exactly what her mom would need to get her through this.

As they were walking down the hall leading to the bullpen Gibbs barked, "DiNozzo our little house guest needs some medical attention. He tripped a couple times I think he's a little disoriented if you know what I mean. Turn on the cameras as well we wouldn't want anything to look _suspicious_ now would we?" Gibbs said with a slight smirk. "Meet me at Bethesda in 15," he added as he entered the elevator with his daughter. It was time to bring Jenny home so that they could be a family.

''Can I drive?" Marie asked once they were in the parking garage headed toward his car.

Gibbs snorted and gave her an incredous look. "You fourteen you don't know how to drive,'' he replied reaching into his pocket and pulling out the keys. Twirling them around his finger as he gradually picked up speed. He was anxious to get to his car. He desperatley wanted to hold Jen in his arms.

''Au contraire. Ziva taught me how to drive, and I can almost gaurentee you that I will have us at that warehouse in less than five minutes." She smiled at the look of horror on his face and knew that she wasn't going anywhere near the steering wheel, at least not in her life time.

"Then you are definitley not going anywhere near my car. Ziva is one of the worst drivers I've ever seen in my entire life. Thats saying something considering I was in other countries for half a year. Besides I'd rather get your mom to the hospital alive, not dead because you decided to _cut through traffic_ like Ziva normally does." He smiled at the angry glare he recieved from his daughter, but he stood firm in his decision. After a couple more seconds she finally relented.

When they reached the car they wasted no time. They were buckled in and ready to go in under five seconds, and for Marie that was a record. As they got closer and closer to her location Marie's heart started to speed up. In a matter of minutes she was going to be reunited with her mom, and even though it had only been a matter of four days since she last saw her Marie had felt as though she hadn't seen her mother in years. She knew it was even harder for Gibbs who hadn't seen Jenny in four years, thinking that she was dead the entire time. She couldn't wait till they were a family. She had waited and prayed for this to happen for so many years, and now that it was finally coming true it all seemed surreal.

Gibbs began to put more and more pressure on the gas pedal, anxiuos to finally get to Jenny after searching for her every second of every day for the past four days. He jerked the car almost forgetting that Marie was in the front seat. He layed in hand out infront of her to prevent her from going foward. She glared at him. He had been making sharp turns and accelerating for the past minute. Marie now understood why her mother had been so reluctant to get in the car with him. He drove like a maniac and he thought Ziva was bad. Hypocrite, she thought to herself smiling.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity they got to the supposed warehouse. Gibbs opened the door slowly, careful on his approach. He thought about making Marie stay in the car but soon deemed unecessay seeming as how she never listened to him anyway. With her behind him he slowly drew his gun. He leaned against the warehouse entrance listening for any signs of movement, he heard shuffling and then laughter. From the sounds he heard he determined that there were most likely three men inside. Which meant that he would to get through them to get to Jenny all while protecting his daughter.

He turned to Marie. "Do. Not. Move.," he whispered sternly. "I'm going to scope the place out. I'll be back soon," he said and then he made his way around the corner to check if there were any more entrances or possible escape routes. He peered in a side door leading into the warehouse, and to his horror found Marie slowly making her way into the warehouse. She was being quiet, but eventually they would see her. Dammit. Why did she have to be so damn stubborn, but then he answered his own question. She was just like him. It was his own fault. He watched helplessly as she made her descend upon the men that now encircled her mother. She caught her father's eyes and could see that he was angry that she did not stay put, but they needed a diversion. She was he helping. He would see that eventually. She hoped.

Gibbs slowly made his way into the warehouse through the side entrance. He hid behind a box of imports and watched. He raised his gun and placed his hand on the trigger ready to fire if they tried to hurt Marie. By then he relized what she was trying to do. She giving him an acess point, distracting them. Therefore making them easy targets for him, and though it was smart it was also stupid on her part considering she was only 14 and much smaller than those she challanged. But still he watched silently waiting for her to make her move.

"Um excuse me but I do believe that you have something that doesn't belong to you," she watched as they turned around to see who she was. One laughed while the others snickered. They clearly underestimated her. Idiots, she thought to herself. One man began to walk towards Marie with a wicked grin on his face. She just smiled. He grabbed her arm and pulled her forcefully to him. She involuntarily flinched, but soon relaxed remembering that her dad was there and he would die before he let them touch her.

"You must be Marie. The little bitch Josaf was talking about. From what I've heard you can be very entertaining. Why don't we test that theory?" He said wickedly, gripping her arm tighter. She didn't move. She could tell that there were going to be bruises there tomorrow. He and his other men began to come towards her once more. She stuggled from his grip. This was going to be interesting.

When he tried to grab her arm she reached up and slapped him in the face. "Now is that any way to treat a lady," she asked sarcastically. He looked at her in outrage. He raised his hand to deliver a blow, but was cut short from a voice low and threatning.

"Don't you dare touch my daughter you SOB,'' said a voice from behind them. It was her mother. She smiled at least she was alive. Thank God.

The man laughed as if he couldn't believe her mother had dare challange him. Then she could stop him he reached out and slapped Jenny in the face so hard that the chair she had been tied to toppled over.

Marie flinched and ran toward her mother. For Gibbs who had been silently watching and waiting for the right moment that was the last straw. He fired. Marie instinctively leaned over her mother to sheild her, knowing that if she were in the same position her mother would do the same thing.

When the gunfire finally ended Marie looked at her mother. She looked exausted and in pain. Her heart broke for her mother who would no doubt ever forget this experience. She hugged her tightly. Relishing in tihe feel of her mother in her arms. "I'm so sorry we didn't find you sooner mom," she cried.

"Its not your fault baby none of this is. Its okay. I'm okay baby. I'm just glad your safe," her mom whispered. She hugged her daughter closer. Greatful that Jethro had kept her safe. Oh my Gd Jethro. She looked over her shoulder, and was relieved to find him standing there. Marie moved slightly so that Jenny could see Jethro better. "Alright you two I know you haven't seen eachother in years, but lets remember that there is a child in the room so lets keep the kissing to a minimum okay?" She said lightly, trying to lighten the mood. Gibbs smiled slightly and reached down and lifted Jen into his arms, craddling her head protectively. She tensed and Gibbs loosened his grip trying to be as gentle as possible. She soon relaxed in his arms.

He lightly kissed her hair. Jen flinched, but soon relized that once again that it was Jethro and not Josaf. "Lets go home Jen."

A/N: Yay Jenny:) Was it good? let me know:) Thank you to (hslacer, adreamawishawonder, left my heart in paris, JibbsGal1 and teardrops of ink for all your wonderful reviews)- Shy Chey


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

A/N: Thank you so much for all your reviews. You guys are amazing. Thank you to (JibbsGal1, left my heart in paris, teardrops of ink, hslacer, adreamawishawonder, AU Hunter, Eowyn Golgberry). This one is for y'all. Enjoy:)- Shy Chey

"Marie could you get the door," Gibbs said doing his best to motion to his daughter while keeping Jenny craddled safely in his arms. She opened the side door to the backseat, knowing that it would probably be more comfortable for her mother to lie down rather than sit up. Plus in her opinion it was safer in the backseat because she wouldn't be as subject to the horrifying driving as she was. Yes definitley the backseat. She smiled at her mom who did her best to smile back, but Marie could tell it was just a facade. She was in pain. It was bad this time. She hoped for her mother's sake that she was able to get through this quickly, but she knew better. The next couple of months were going to be tough. She just prayed that Gibbs was up for the challange.

Gibbs layed her in the backseat, doing his best to be as gentle as possible. She winced even theough he figured she had done her best to try and hide it he still saw it. He looked her over as she lay there. She looked like hell. She refused to look him in the eye, which he understood, but he still wished that she wouldn't feel ashamed. None of this was her fault, but he could see it in her eyes when they rescued her she felt it was. Gibbs only prayed that he could change that.

Gibbs drove very carefully, avoiding as many bumps as possibe, knowing that they would only cause Jen more pain. Marie kept her eyes locked on her mom. Gibbs occasionally shot a glance of her. Her eyes were shut tight and she looked very tense. He prayed that he could help her heal through this ordeal. When Marie looked at her mom she saw herself. This was what she had looked like nine years ago. Broken, but Marie had her mother who was practically her rock. She knew that her mother had endured the most during their entrapment at Josaf's hand, but not once had she complained. The only thing her mother had been focused on was Marie. Now it was Maire's turn to return the favor. She was determined to be by her mother's side through all of this. No exceptions. She highly doubted that Gibbs would ever leave her mother's side which gave her comfort. He loved her and that is exactly what she needed right now.

When they arrived at Bethesda Gibbs carried her mother into the emergency room, only to find that the doctos were already prepared and waiting for them. He gave the head nurse a confused look, so she explained, not wanting another episode with the one Leroy Jethro Gibbs. To her he still looked scary and very pissed off. "A very special agent Anthony DiNozzo called us and told us you were coming with a possibel torture and rape victim. We thought it be best if we were preapared." She looked from Gibbs to Jenny. Her breath caught in her throat, even though she was not to fond of Miss Sheperd she would not wish to inflict this pain anyone.

"She is not a victim," Gibbs and Marie said at the exact same time. Gibbs looked at Marie and could tell that she had the exact thing in mind so he gave her the honor of finishing. "She's a survivor just like me,'' Marie said proudly. The head nurse who was often very strong and uneffected by many things that were recieved in the emergency room and intensive care unit was taken aback. She was close to tears. She looked at the little girl and could read what was written all over her face. She had been through this herself. The nurse was suddenly overwhelmed with feeling of pity and passion for the struggling family. It was then that she decided to break protocol. "With me. Both of you hurry," she ushered them in through the double doors where a stretcher and a team of doctors were already waiting for them. She gave Marie and Gibbs one last sympathetic smile and fled back to the reception area where she fought to keep the tears that had been silently building at bay.

Gibbs gently layed Jenny on the gurny. Her eyes flickered open. She blinked a couple times trying her best to adjust to the light. She took in her surroundings and immediatly tensed. She did not want to be here, not again. Gibbs could tell what she was thinking and put his hand out to assure her that eerything was okay. That they were not going to hurt her, but she rejected him, pushing his hand away as if he had burned her. Gibbs looked at Marie for advice. She simple nodded, understanding what he was silently asking. The expression on her face worried Gibbs. It was completly blank, lacking any emotion at all. She looked as if though she was on auto pilot, like she wasn't really here. Gibbs had no doubt that this was bringing back painful memories and that the tough exterio that she had forced upon herself was a front for her mom.

Marie placed her hands on both sides of Jenny's face enclosing it in her palms. She looked Jenny straight in the eye as she said, "Mom you're safe. He can't hurt you anymore." She paused waiting for her mother to respond.

"I don't want them touching me. I don't want anyone touching me I just want to go home. Just let me go home," she begged queitly. Marie shook her head, knowing that no matter how much she wanted to she couldn't give into her mother's request. She had been here before and she remembered begging her mom to not let the doctors hurt her, but it was necessary then and it was necessary now. She could not relent. She looked at Gibbs. He had a pained expression on his face and looked like he was about to just pick her up and grant her request, but she gave him a good hard glare. "She has to do this. No matter what she says she needs to be examined by a doctor. Gibbs don't relent." Gibbs' expression didn't change, but to her relief he finally nodded.

Marie turned back to her mother and tried a diffrent approach. "Someone very wise once told me that strong are those who endure the pain and survive, Weak are those who wallow in self pity and despair. Remember when told me that. Cairo. I didn't want to be touched either, but I was stong like you and I endured the pain. You have to be strong for me and I promise you we will get through this together. Please mom let them help you." She looked at her mom silently pleading that she would relent and let the doctors help her. She needed this.

Her mother sighed and layed her head back on the pillows. She knew that her daughter was right. She just didn't want to feel anymore pain. She just wanted it to stop. She looked at Marie who seemed to have relaxed a little and then at Jethro who looked terrified and heart broken. Damn she thought to herself he was blaming himself for this Jenny could see it in his eyes. She reached for his hand and he took it apprehensively as if he was scared that the slightest touch was going to hurt her. She squeezed his hand reassuringly as the doctor began to roll her to her room so they could start the exam.

When the doctor came in he looked at Gibbs and then at Marie and back to Jenny. "Are you sure that you want them in here?" He asked quietly.

Jenny nodded. "We've been here before," she explained when he gave her a confused look. He nodded."I need you to remove your clothing, and please put on this hospital gown," he said while holding 3 paper bags and a flimsy hospital gown. She nodded and he exited the room to geve her some privacy.

Jenny started to remove her shirt, but gasp at the pain that shot through her arm. Gibbs immediatly was by her side to help her, as was Marie. He gently removed her shirt. When he saw her body he wanted to rip someone's head off. She was covered in bruises he had no doubt that she had at least 4 broken ribs. She closed her eyes as he looked at her body. She didn't want to see the look in his eyes. He was probably disgusted. Gibbs gently grabbed Jenny's hand and squeezed reassuringly, knowing that she could use the comfort. She finally opened her eyes and when she looked into Jethro's eyes she saw the one thing she needed the most. Love. He helped her remove the rest of her clothing, not once letting her eyes go.

When the doctor came in Marie and Gibbs were both holding her hand. He did routine test and blood work, as well as blood pressure and heart rate. They hooked her up to an IV so that she could get hydrated. From the looks of it they hadn't given her any food or water in the past two days.

Then came the rape kit. That was probably the hardest for Gibbs to watch. She winced as he inserted that _thing_. Why was he so invasive? Hadn't she been through enough? It was like getting attacked all over again, but she stuck through it, knowing that they would need this if they were going to convict Josaf. She kept her eyes locked on Jethro's the whole time, drawing strength from him. Marie held her mom's hand and watched silently as the procedure dragged on. After that they acessed her broken bones and it was discovered that Gibbs had been right about his assumption of 4 broken ribs. She also had a dislocated shoulder, a sprained wrist and ankle as well as many cuts and burns located all over her body. She had been through hell again!

When they were finally done the doctors gave her a seditive so that she could finally get the sleep that she was deprived of. She looked at peace when she slep, and Gibbs silently prayed that the seditive they had given her was enough to keep the nightmares at bay.

When the doctor arrived with the test results and say that Jenny was asleep he queitly motioned Gibbs outside. "The results of the blood test indicate that she was not poisoned or drugged. She is also not pregnant as a result of the rape. I would like to warn you that her iron levels are extremely low probably from the lack of food. I would like to keep her for observation. You and your daughter are welcome to stay but that is it. We don't want to stress her out to much. As for the results of the rape kit there is extreme tearing and swelling as well as bruises on the inner lies from her attacker forcing her legs apart. There was semen collected and we are sending it down to Metro-"

"No send it to NCIS. That woman in there was the former director which makes it our jurisdiction. I want all the blood and test results sent to my forensic scientist Abby Scuito. Her lab is much more advanced and will be able to detect any uncommon anomolies. If metro has a problem with that you tell them that Special Agent Gibbs will be there to discuss turf wars tomorrow morning. Anything else doc?,"

The doctor just shook his head. He for sure was not going to argue with Gibbs and with that he left. Gbbs immediatly wet back to Jenny. She was still asleep. He looked at the clock it was just about 6:45 in the morning. He looked at Marie who was focused on her mother. He had thought she hadn't even noticed him come back in until she looked up and asked, "Get anything from the rape kit?" Her voice was quiet and strained. Gibbs detected that she was struggling and he wasn't sure if he should tell her the truth. But Marie saw that coming and asked,"How bad," somehow she had known that Josaf would have done it. It would have been weird if he had said that there was nothing. But there was. That bastard raped her mother again.

Gibbs sighed he didn't want to say it out loud, but he knew that Marie deserved to know. "Severe trauma as well as swelling and bruising. That bastard really did a number on her. It will take quite a while to heal," Gibbs said hoarsly. He was still trying to process that this had happened, but he was having a very difficult time accepting the fact that someone had hurt Jen and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

Marie just nodded. She had only suspected that much. She squeezed her mother's hand again saying a silent prayer that her mother would be able to get this. Her mother was strong, but going through something like this not once but twice has got to wreck havoc on her psyce.

Gibbs watched Marie silently. Damn he should have found Jen sooner and maybe they wouldn't ave been in this position. If he had just trusted her for years ago and done what he had promised they wouldn't be here right now. That was his biggest regret. He was going to make it his personal mission to bring Josaf done even if it was te last thing he did.

Gibbs didn't know when he had fallen asleep, nor did he know how long he had een asleep. The only thing he knew is that people were shouting outside of Jenny's room and he was getting really pissed off because they were this close to waking her up and that was the last thing she needed at this point. He relunctantly got up from his seat in the chair and started toward the hallway. About halfway done the hallway he recognized the voices.

"You have to let us in to see the director she is like family to us doesn't that count for anything?" Abby was desperate to see the director and for the 3 short years she had known her she had come to adore and respect the director, often thinking of her as the mother that she had lost so young. She was determined to see the director one way or another.

Gibbs decided then that it was best to intervene before Abby did something rash. "Abbs, she's asleep right now we have to let her rest." He said gently, knowing that Abby was practically dying to see Jenny. Part of him actually felt bad for her but he had to do what was best for Jenny. She is what mattered most to him right now.

He watched as her face changed and worry was replaced by sadness. "But Gibbs-" He cut her off. Lightly pressing finger on her lips to silence her.

" I know you want to help her Abbs, but she needs the rest and you have work to do." He explained. She nodded and looked up at him a bit confused. What did he mean by work? "I'm having the doctors send all blood work and exam result to your lab where you will handle the forensics surrouding the case with Josaf. You need to be focused. I promise I will call when she wakes up," he said while lightly placing a kiss on her forehead.

She didn't say anything she just nodded and allowed the nurse to lead her back to where the results were being kept. Gibbs smiled. He knew that Abby had good intentions and wold do her best work to make sure that Josaf did not get away with what he had done. They were going to get this guy and he was going to regret the day he was ever born. Gibbs would make sure of that.

A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review it means so much to me when you do. Thanks:)-Shy Chey


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

A/N: Thank you so much for all your sweet reviews I really loved hearing from some of you guys. Thank you to left my heart in paris lolz. Its going to happen. Once again feel free to PM me with any suggestions, even though I have a pretty good idea of where I'm heading I would still like to hear from you guys. Thank you for supporting me throughout. You guys are truly amazing:)- Shy Chey

Abby was hard at work on the blood and DNA the hospital had given her. She was testing, comparing, and matching all while double checking everything. She was determined to make Josaf pay for what he had done to the director. Nobody hurts her family and gets away with it. She knew that Gibbs was pretty stressed out, struggling to keep it all together and she was determined to help, even if it meant not sleeping for a week. It wasn't really a big deal to Abby considering she hardly slep at all anyways, but it would would be for the others who had also agreed to stay and work twice as hard for Gibbs and the sake of the family. They wanted everything to be perfect for the trial against Josaf. There was no room for mistakes, not at NCIS. Josaf was going to get what was coming to him.

Tony was busy gathering facts about Josaf's past, checking into his past bank transactions and recent activity leading up to the kidnapping. They were going over every aspect of the case making sure that there were no glitches and in Tony's opinion it would be an open and shut case in no time. Ziva was going through witness statements and Josaf's confession tapes. She watched silently as he taunted Marie with what he had done to her and she wanted nothing more than to go down there and give him what he deserved. That bastard. When she saw Josaf slap Marie she turned white with anger. She clenched her fist to keep from hitting something. Tony had been watching her silently for the past couple of seconds. He was starting to get worried.

"Hey Zi you okay?" He asked trying not to let worry seep into his voice, knowing that she hated to be worried about. According to her she was perfectly capable of taking care of herself.

For a moment Ziva's eyes didn't leave the screen, but when Tony asked again they finally did. "Tony I'm fine I just really want to kill him," she said while turning her computer monitor so that he could see what she was watching. He nodded once understanding perfectly why she was upset. That bastard had hurt Marie yet again, which is exactly why they were working so hard to make sure that he was put in jail without a hitch.

"McGoo what've ya got?" Tony asked looking for a distraction, because if he didn't find one fast he would personally escort Ziva to Josaf's interrogation room and find lots of enjoyment while Ziva pumbled the guy. McGee looked up a bit confused. He had been hard at work, going through Josaf's cell, looking for any evidence that he might have been hired by someone.

"I- uh well there is no evidence so far suggesting that he was hired by someone out to get the dir- er I mean Jenny. In all aspects he looks to be working alone. As for Josaf's cell he made three calls to an unknown number and I'm tracking as we speak," McGee said while clicking a few buttons on his computer. Tony nodded in approval. To him this was the least they could do for their silver haired leader who had so generously gave them a family and someone to lean on. Each time DiNozzo had been in a jam Gibbs was there to get him out. This was his way of repaying the favor. Plus he had always liked Jenny as the director and her kid was starting to grow on him, even though it had only been 4 days since they had first met Tony already loved the little gibblet. She was head strong and confident and Tony admired that. Most kids at her age were either shy or loud and abnoxious, but she was neither. She was just Marie, a girl that cared deeply about her family and focused on others before herself, and to Tony that was worth some recognition.

They quickly got back to work, wanting to get as much done as possible so that when their silver haired leader returned he wouldn't have to worry about a thing. He could just focus on Jenny and putting the family that he had never known back together again. Tony would make sure to take care of the rest.

Bethesda

Gibbs sat there watching them sleep; his girls sleeping hand in hand cuddled up with one another, one arm wrapped protectively around the another. Gibbs couldn't help but smile. The sight nearly brought him to tears when he walked in after going for coffee to find them like that. He could only hope that one day he would be able to do that to, but he knew all to well that it was going to be awhile before that actually happened. Jenny needed time to heal and he was going to be respectful and give her that time, even though all he really wanted to do was wrap his arms around her and tell her how sorry he was and how much he loved her. He wanted to make her feel safe again. He could see the fear that still remained in her eyes, and he knew that it would be awhile before that look disappeared. It was going to be hell for him having to look in her eyes and see the pain that was inflicted upon her, but he was going to support her through everything no matter what. He loved her.

_"Hello beautiful are you ready to have some more fun? Your mom didn't talk, so you know what that means,'' he said wickedly. The wicked smile on his face was getting bigger and bigger as he approached her and it made her sick to her stomach. She just wanted to scream. She didn't want to hurt anymore, but she knew that there was no stopping Josaf. He was getting closer. She was backed up against the wall as far as she could, cowering in fear at what came next. She knew that there was no escape for her no matter how much she screamed and prayed for it to be over. Involuntarily she started to hypervinalate. She couldn't breathe, fear was ovewhelming her. She wanted to be anywhere but here._

_"Are you scared little one?" He asked, smiling as she gave a weak nod. "Good you should be. You know this wouldn't be happening to you if your mother had just minded her own business. All she has to do is talk and I won't hurt you, but as you may know your mother's a stubborn bitch. Sad really, I thought you were her life, but if that were true then she wouldn't let me hurt you. Tell me do you hate your mother?" He paused waiting for her answer._

_Her head shot up as if she had been slapped. No of course she didn't hate her mother. She loved her mother. She always would no matter what he did to her. She shook her head violently and glared at him. She hated him not her mother._

_He frowned that wasn't the answer he had been expecting. He had expected her to say that she hated her mother, but he could clearly see that she still loved her. He had beaten, burned, whipped and cut her, yet her loyalty to her mother remained the same. She had guts. He had to admit that. She was in pain, but she was not broken. He was determined to fix that. Josaf smiled at a thought that popped into his head at that moment. He had done everything to her within in the contents of torture, well almost everything. He smiled at what he now had planned for the little one. She had no idea what was coming for her._

_She shook in fear as that sick sadistic smile that spread across his face. She did not like where this was going. He reached for her and grabbed her roughly off the floor, tossing her over his shoulder as if she were a rag doll. A sharp pain shot through her and she yelped unable to keep the pain she felt on the inside. He laughed. She began to claw at him and kick him as hard as she could, but her attempts to stop him remained in vain. She had barely even affected him. He walked on as if she had done nothing to him._

_"There no use in fighting me little one. No matter what you do I will always win," he sneered visciously. He would teach her not to fight him. She would learn soon enough._

_When he stopped she wasn't expecting him to throw her down to the ground, but that is exactly what he did. She cried out in pain as her body hit the ground hard, awakening the pain that she had long forgeotten. That caused her mother to awaken from her pain induced she saw her daughter she cried out. She crawled over to where her daughter who lay crumpled on the floor. She wrapped her arms around her ailing daughter. "You bastard stay away from my daughter. This has nothing to do with her. If you touch her one more time I swear to God I'll-"_

_"You'll what? You'll kill me? Ha," he laughed as though he were amused by the idea that she actually thought she could hurt him in her current physical state. "News flash red your in no position to make threats. In fact I'd watch what I say," he laughed again. It was time to teach her a lesson, even if it meant using her daughter to do so. He grabbed Marie yanking her out of her mother's safe arms. Marie cried out and reached toward her mother who was now being held down by two gaurds, who were preventing her from helping her daughter. _

_"No! No don't touch her. Please hurt me not her," but her pleas went unanswered as Josaf continued to drag Marie to the hook. He wouldn't. He couldn't, not to her daughter. Please not to her daughter. She continued to beg and plead with Josaf as he hung her on the hook and began to remove what little was left of her clothing. "NO! YOU SICK BASTARD. DON'T TOUCH HER. PLEASE NO!" By now Marie and Jenny were both crying. Jenny was still pleading with Josaf as he began, and the only thing that filled the air were the frantic and agonizing screams of her daughter._

"No stop mom help me. MOM PLEASE,"

Marie's frantic screams of distress woke Gibbs from his sleep. He immediatly went to Marie. He began to shake her in attemp to wake her from the nightmare she was having, completly forgetting her previous reaction to that technique. His only focus was getting his daughter back to reality. She began to scream and thrash at him and he wrapped his arms around her.

"No mom help me," she screamed, still fighting Gibbs off. She was still deep in sleep.

"Shh Marie its okay. Its dad your safe. No one is going to hurt you, but you need to calm down before you wake your mother," he whispered. He could feel her slowly begin to wind down and make her way back to reality. But it was to late because before Gibbs could register what was happening strong arms found their way around his neck slowly cutting off his air supply. Instinctively he grabbed his attackers arm and using his weight, threw them off balance and onto the floor where Gibbs resided now on top of them. He hadn't even thought of who might have been that came up behind him. He looked down at Jen who was now under him cowering in fear and crying softly. "No please don't hurt me I'm sorry," she cried, fighting against Gibbs with every ounce of strength she had left in her.

Gibbs immediatly got off of her and moved to the far side of the room. Afraid to go near them. Dammit. He had scared her now what. By then Marie was fully awake and fully aware of what was going on. She cast Gibbs an apologetic glance before going to attend to her mother, who was still lying on the ground begging not to be hurt again. Marie wrapped her arms around her mother. "Shh mom its okay. Your okay its just Gibbs. Shh mom its okay." She soothed, but her mother was already to far gone. "Get a nurse we need to sedate her," she yelled, still clutching her mom.

Gibbs yelled for a nurse and almost immediatly one came running. She entered the room and took in the scene that was beginning to unfold in front of her. She immediatly understood and exited the room quickly in search for a seditive. GIbbs watched silently as Jenny continued to cry despite her daughters attempts to reassure her. He felt horrible. What had he done? He looked at Jenny and was overcome with guilt. He had caused this. Dammit why hadn't he thought before he acted. He felt as though all of this was his fault. The nurse came back in a matter of seconds, seditive in hand. Gibbs watched silently as the nurse administered the drugs and Jenny began to once again fall into a deep sleep. Gibbs had to get out of there he couldn't watch any longer. He needed to be alone. He needed to think.

He silently fled the room, not wanting to be there when Jen woke up. He was supposed to be helping her and all he had done was make it worse for her and his daughter. He made a run for the exit, but stopped cold when he heard his daughter screaming behind him.

"Dad no stop. Don't go she needs you right now. What happened in there was not you fault she knows that, she just wasn't in reality. You and I both know that you would never hurt her. Just please come back," Marie said.

GIbbs shook his head and she sighed. She started to say something, but he cut her off. "I think its best if I leave for now I need some time to think. I promise I will be back tell your mother that I'm sorry and I love her."

He didn't want to leave but he knew that it was probably for the best. Besides he had work to do on the case any ways. At least thats what he kept trying to tell himself. Marie watched him as he left. SIlently praying that Gibbs wouldn't blame himself, but knowing all too well that he already had. This was going to be harder than she thought, but this was her family and she was determined to keep them together no matter what the cost. She had decided to give him his space for the time being, but if she had to she would drag his butt back in here tomorrow. He and her mother had a lot of things to discuss. She could tell that these next few months were going to be a challange, but it was a challange she was up for.

While driving to NCIS Gibbs slowly replayed back the events that had conspired that night. He knew that what Marie had said was true, but that still didn't stop him from feeling guilty. He had made a huge mistake. A probie mistake. He needed a distraction, something to take his anger out on and he knew just the person for the job. Josaf, the bastard that had caused this whole mess. It was time that Josaf pay for what he had done.

When Gibbs entered NCIS he was met with apologetic smiles and "hello sir." Sir he hated being called sir. It made him feel old, and he for sure was not old. At least he didn't think he was. He rounded the corner into the bullpen and was amazed to find all of his agents hard at work. They were so focused on the case that they didn't even see him come in, nor did they see him walk across the bullpen and take a seat at his desk. Gibbs smiled and waited. Any second now, he thought to himself. As if on cue DiNozzo shot up from his chair like someone had just told him there were cute girls in bikinis in the lobby.

"Boss what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be on Jen- er director watch?" Tony asked.

Gibbs laughed. He nodded, feeling a slight twinge of pain for having left Jenny, but he couldn't stay there any longer he didn't want to hurt her. Tony looked at him confused. Gibbs sighed slightly annoyed at how nosy DiNozzo was being, but then again he completely understood. DiNozzo was worried about the director. "She's asleep DiNozzo. Thought I could be of more use here." He said while taking a sip of his coffee.

DiNozzo nodded. "We decided that we were going to go over everything on the case and make sure that there was no possible chance that Josaf could off. Its not like he would even come close unless he had some really kick ass lawyer, but scum like that aren't that lucky." Gibbs smiled at Tony and the team's dedication not only to him but to Jenny. It made him very proud to call them his team, and Lord knows that is hard to earn considering that it was one Leroy Jethro Gibbs leading the team. Eerybody knows that for Gibbs to give you a compliment was big. It was practically a miracle in terms of nice things that Gibbs could possible say. "Good job." He said, making sure that every member of his team understood how proud he was of them. He watched as each one of there faces lit up in a huge smile.

"Josaf still in interrogation?" Gibbs asked, getting up from his seat and heading for the hallway containing the location of the interrogation rooms.

Tony shot Gibbs an alarmed look. "About that boss. I don't think that you should see Josaf right about now. His lawyer is almost here and I really don't think she will appreciate the sight of you beating up her client to death."

Gibbs smiled at Tony's comment. "Oh well DiNosy tell her to deal with it," Gibbs yelled, while rounding the corner out of the bullpen. Tony sighed and sank down back into his chair, knowing that it was in his best interest to not argue with Gibbs if he wanted to live. Besides he really couldn't blame him for wanting to beat the crap out of the guy that had all but destroyed his family. In fact DiNozzo himself wouldn't mind getting a few punches at the bastard Lord knows he deserved much worse than that.

Gibbs entered the interrogation room and was delighted when a hint of fear passed through Josaf's eyes. This was going to be fun. He grabbed Josaf by the collar and threw him up against the wall. Josaf groaned in pain. He was about to throw the first punch when a voice from behind him stopped him in his tracks.

"I would highly advise you to take your hands off my client Mr. Gibbs," she warned.

Gibbs turned around and wasn't the least bit suprised to find M. Allison Hart standing there directing a cold hard glare in his direction. There goes rule 51.

A/N: Ha another twist lolz. Thank you for those who reviewed.(JibbsGal1,left my heart in paris,Au Hunter,adreamawishawonder) Others I missed you. Big thanks to left my heart in paris for the shout out. I thought I could return the favor. If any of you Jibbs fans are looking for a great story to read with lots of twist and turns please check out DC Sleeps Alone Tonight. It is awesome I love it and I'm pretty sure you will too. Thanks again:)- Shy Chey


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews you guys are really really sweet, and it means so much to me. Thank you for your patience so far. I'm sad to say that I may not post like a normally do this week with final exams to study for, but I promise you I will try. Thanks again to everyone that reviewed you guys are awesome(JibbsGal1, hslacer, left my heart in paris, adreamawishawonder, teardrops of ink) :)- Shy Chey

"Hello Mr. Gibbs its nice to see you again, now I will advise you one more time to remove your hands from my client before I deem it necessary to call for assistance to help you remove your hands." She said coldly. In turn she was meet with an icy glare. She just smirked, to her it was nothing out of the ordinary. She had actually come to expect it and if he hadn't glared at her like he was glaring at her now she would have become worried.

She watched as Gibbs slowly and relunctantly took his hands of her client and inspite of herself she smiled. Once again she was met with a cold hard glare that was laced with anger. She didn't care. She had gotten used to it actually. She smiled at Gibbs sweetly before motiooning for her client to sit down in the chair closest to him. She slowly took her seat across from him. She looked him over, still feeling Gibbs' gaze on her the whole time. Something about this one was getting to Gibbs even more than Colonel Bell did and she wanted to know why, but for right now she had to focus on her client. After all it was her job. It was what she was here for. Though the anger and disgust that passed through his eyes as he left the room to giver her privacy was not left unseen. She blinked determined not to let how she felt show on the mask she wore to surpass her emotions. Though the words he had said to her the last time they had seen eachother still rang in her ears loud and clear.

Josaf watched her. He could tell that she had a past with Gibbs and that made him smile. This was going to be fun. He had learned that she rarely ever lost a case which meant that he had a pretty food chance of getting off if she did her job like she was supposed to. But from what he could tell she wasn't the type of person to screw up her perfect record for a man, so he wasn't really worried. He had original chose her for her skills and track record regarding her ability to get just about anyone off, despite any amount of evidence stacked against them, but now he knew he had made the right choice by choosing her as his lawyer. She pissed GIbbs off which only brought him even more enjoyment.

Gibbs watched silently from the observation room. He was shocked. He had never even thought to think that Hart could be his lawyer. He would't put it past Josaf, but he had thought Hart had learned her lesson and stopped defending the scum of the earth who deserved to rot in jail, but apparently he was wrong. She had saved him from a possible trial that could have wrecked not only his career, but his NCIS family, which he fought so hard to keep. For a moment he had actually come to respect her, but now he didn't know what to think. She was fighting to get the man that had raped the love of his life and their child, not only that but he had also tortured them brutally for weeks. Inflicting so much pain upon them and scarring them for the rest of their lives.

"Mr. Mortiono my name is Allison Hart I am your lawyer and before we get started I think I should warn you that if you lie to me even if its just one time I will drop you so fast you will not be able to even comprehend getting a new lawyer before you are put in jail. So lets start from the beginning. What is it you are being accused of, and how much of it is actually true?" She said calmly not wanting to waste time on idle chit chat. She could tell that this was going to be a hard case.

He smiled. He liked his lawyer for one she was pretty and very confident and he liked that in a woman. "Agent Gibbs is going to accuse me of raping and torturing the former director of this agency, and its true. But the bitch deserved it she murdered a friend of mine." He smiled.

For a moment she just sat there, taking in everything he had just said to her. Was he serious? The smile plastered on his face unerved her, but she kept her expression calm and cool. She had a job to do, even if it meant that the scum of the earth was her client and that Gibbs would never forgive her.

Josaf watched her reaction and he could tell that he had shocked her no matter how hard she tried to hide it. He started to tell her eveything he had done to the redhead, knowing without a doubt Special Agent Gibbs was watching from behind the glass. He found great pleasure in sharing with them all of his exploits. He knew that it was pissing Gibbs off that he couldn't touch him without facing reprimand from the law and possibly losing his job. It made him smile. Gibbs had spoiled his fun before he could even get started, not to mention the fact that his daughter had publically humiliated him. This was the least he could do. Gibbs was right payback was a bitch.

Gibbs listened, horrified about how detailed his account of what had happened was. It made him sick having to listen to everything he had put her through, and it physically hurt him to have to restrain himself from going in there and ripping that sorry peice of crap's head off.

Josaf had decided it was best to leave Marie out of his little story, not knowing if Miss Hart had any kids, besides what she didn't know couldn't hurt her.

When he was finally done Allison took a breath. She hadn't even relized she had been holding her breath until she began to feel dizzy. One thing was for sure, she was going to have a hard time defending this man after hearing all of that. She now understood why Gibbs hated Josaf so much. She honestly wasn't sure if she even wanted to defend him any longer. He had clearly defiled that woman and was finding clear amusment at sharing the gory details with her and Special Agent Gibbs. But she had a job to do and nowhere in her law books did it say that her opinion mattered, no matter how sick her client was he was still titled to a defense and she was obligated to give him one. Even though he clearly didn't deserve it and deserved to be locked up forever.

He sat back in his chair looking quite proud of himself and his so called _accomplishments._ Hart was amazed at how calm he seemed. He had to know that even if she could manage to get him off Gibbs was not going to let him get away that easily, and honestly Hart couldn't see herself trying to stop him. Her client was sick and sadistic there was no hiding that.

"Do you mind if I ask you something Mr. Mortionno?" She asked sweetly. He smiled and nodded, clearly eager to find out what she wanted to know. She smiled, "How did you manage to get all those bruises on your face and a broken hand." She had no doubt that it had been Gibbs that had inflicted them, but she wanted to hear it for herself. She had no idea who this Jenny was to Gibbs but she knew that whoever she was meant a lot to Gibbs. Part of her was jelous, but part of her was happy that he had finally found someone. Then it hit her that someone was Jenny. The victim of this terrible crime that her client had inflicted. Great, so much for the friends approach. She was almost certain that if she managed to get Josaf off that Gibbs would never forgive her, and she was debating on whether not she would be able to as well.

He frowned. "Special Agent Gibbs thought it was necessary to give me a beat down. I did nothing to him I have no idea why he is acting out. Yeah I get that the bitch was his girlfriend, but she had it coming." She just stared at him. This man was clearly not smart. He had to know that what he did was wrong, or maybe it was just that he didn't care, and he honestly thought it was justified. Sick. "Do I have a right to sue him or something, because if I do I want to. In fact I want to file a lawsuit against this entire agency it's corrupt. His little minnions just stood there and let it happen. Even when that bitch of a dau- never mind." He stopped himself before he revealed that Agent Gibbs had a daughter. He was trying to get on his lawyers good side and he knew that if she found out about what he had done to Marie she would drop him so fast and he would be put in jail for the rest of his life, and he for sure did not want that to happen.

She looked perplexed at his sudden silence but decided to let it pass. She did her best to keep a straight face as she informed her client that there was no need to press charges against the agency. That despite his current state she was certain that it would not hold up in court considering his track record and Agent Gibbs being an ex Marine. Gibbs' credability was much more higher than Josaf's.

"Well I think were done here," she said after she was finally able to catch her breath. She had her share of sickos but this one by far was the worst. She could see how much he hated women, and honestly it scared her, but she made sure that he didn't sse that. He would use it to his advantage, she had no doubt about that.

She stood and quickly walked out leaving her client alone. For the first time she didn't even try to argue when the agents then lead him to a cell where he would await his trial. Honestly she didn't want the argument. She was wiped out. What she had just heard and witnessed had clearly taken its toll on her. She needed a break. She started to head toward the elevator when someone caught her by the wrist. She turned around to see Agent Gibbs glaring at her. She yanked her hand away.

"Why are you defending him Hart that was clearly a confession, yet your still going to try to get him off after everything that he did?" She looked at him. He clearly wasn't happy with her and at the moment neither was she.

"Everyone-"

"Has a right to a defense. Yeah don't give me that. I think your defending him to get at me is that it? Do you really hate me that much?" He asked. She could a slight hint of hurt in his voice but she chose to ignore it.

"I don't hate you, and I'm not doing this to get back at you. My question is why does it bother you so much? Just who was the direcor to you anyway?" She raised her eyebrow at him expecting an answer. This was it the moment he had been dreading but he told her anyway.

"She was my partner and my lover. She left me in Paris and I honestly hated her for it, but not once did I ever stop loving her. For 3 years I totured her, defiled her superiority in front of those that it mattered most, but she put up with it. She was sick and I knew it but she wouldn't open up to me, so when she asked me to stay I blew her off. Everything I did after that was to hurt her. She asked me to be on her protection detail when she went to california, but I refused and then she _died. _Now I find out that the bastard that kidnapped her and tortured her, right in front of me no less is your client! He made me watch as he.. As he violated her," he said more quietly. "Now your defending him. That is why it matters," he spat viscously. He didn't care if she was just doing her job. He was pissed.

Hart stood there silently taking it all in. He loved Jenny that much was clear and now she was defending the reason for her pain and his. This was not what she signed up for and even though they had already signed a contract. She was not going to let Josaf go free.

She was about to tell Gibbs that when his phone rang and she was interupted. He fished his phone out of his pocket and was apprehensive yet relieved to see that it was Marie. Hart didn't miss the slight smile that spread across his lips as he read the caller ID and flipped open his phone. "Gibbs."

"Get your but down here she's awake, and she's asking for you. I don't know about you but I really don't want to argue with her. She may be in a hospital bed at the moment, but she can still kick your ass which she clearly proved last night. So hurry up. Thanks Gibbs," Marie added sweetly. Gibbs couldn't help but laugh. One moment she was serious and demanding, then the next she was little miss sweet and inocent.

"Yes maam," Gibbs mocked, knowing that if she was anything like her mother she would be pissed. He heard a slight growl on the other end. He laughed and wondered if that was what he sounded like. "Marie I'll be there shortly. I'm sorry if I worried your mother. Please tell her that was not my intention. I just didn't want to hurt her anymore than she already was." Gibbs explained, knowing that Marie would understand. He just hoped that Jenny would do the same.

Bethesda

When Jenny had first woken up she was shocked to find that Jethro wasn't there. The first thought that passed through her mind is that he didn't love her anymore after what Josaf had done to her, but Marie quickly reading her mother's expression quickly jumped to say otherwise. "Mom do you remembered what happened last night?" She asked catiuosly, knowing that the odds were that she didn't. Her mother shook her head looking confused. Her daughter tried to hide her concern, but as always Jenny could read her like a book. The look that was now on Marie's face was starting to worry her.

"Marie Anne what the hell happened last night?" Jenny asked trying to keep her voice as calm as possibe, but she was failing miserably.

Marie looked down, guilt written all over her face. She knew that once she told her mom that all she would do was blame herself, and then make up an excuse as to why Dad was better off without her, but Marie knew better and she was determined to show her mom that. " I had a nighmare and Gibbs was trying to wake me I freaked out, and you woke up. You were just trying to protect me and Gibbs.. Well he didn't know it was you and he tackled you to the ground. You started to freak out and the nurses had to sedate you. Of course Gibbs being, well Gibbs blamed himself and ran out." After Marie was finished she took a deep breath, and caught her mother's expression.

Her mother looked horrified. The only things that were foing through Jenny's head was what exactly had she said to him, and would he be able to handle all of this? Of course she knew that he could, but the more important question would be does he want to? "Marie what exactly did I say to Jethro?" She asked hesitantly, almost afraid of knowing the answer. She looked up to face her daughter and saw the hesitation on written all over her face. "Marie its okay just spit it out."

"You were begging him not to hurt you again," she said just above a whisper. She knew that it had to be hell for her mother to hear this, but her mother had wanted to know. "But mom don't worry he knows that you know he would never hurt you, and I called him and he's on his way right now," she said trying to encourage her. The look she recieved told her she had done the exact opposite.

"Marie I can't face him like this after what happened. He'll never look at me the same," Yep just as she had expected Marie thought to herself. But before she could say anything a voice from behind her beat her to the punch.

"Not possible Jen, to me you are and will always be strong and beautiful," Gibbs said opening the door and carrying a handful of flowers and coffee. He knew that Jen would probably react that way so he decided it was his job to prove her wrong, and by the look of suprise on her face his mission was accomplished.

Marie smiled. Oh yeah she had done it again.

A/N: Thanks again for all your wonderful reviews. Though it saddens me to say that I got less this time:( But thanks again anyway. Personal shout out to any of you Tiva fans here's a great story and its by adreamawishawonder its called Like Ships In the Night it is really good. And also if you Jibbs fans haven't read JibbsGal1 Life Triology it is awesome:) Thank you again for all your private messages. If you have any suggestions on what you would like to see or questions on what is going to happen feel free to PM me thanks again:) P.S does anybody know any good beta readers. I need one. If so please message me. Thanks- Shy Chey


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

A/N: Thank you for all your wonderful reviews. I've been working really hard to get this chapter up for you guys, and I have some good news I'm exempt from at least all of my exams, yet I still have to take them they just won't count against me. (I don't get that. What's the point of being exempt?) Which means more chapters for y'all yay. Thank you for all of your insanely sweet comments and understanding. You guys are awesome:)- Shy Chey

Gibbs couldn't help but smile. She was happy, and in no way did she blame him for the recent events of last night. She actually apologized to him, or at least tried to, but Gibbs wouldn't have it. He didn't blame Jen. None of what happened to her was her fault. What she was feeling right now was her body and minds way of coping and Gibbs completley understood.

Gibbs took a seat in the lounge chair next to the bed and handed Jen the coffee and flowers. She took them with open arms, relishing at the smell of coffee. This was just what she needed, and the flowers they were just beautiful. Orchids, her favorite, but of course Gibbs already knew that. She smiled in grattitude. Gibbs' heart skipped a beat. She really was beautiful, and to see that smile on her face and her eyes for a brief second filled with light and not the pain of memories and regrets was worth every penny.

Gibbs looked at Marie who had a smug smile on her face. Yes, she had helped plan this, and she was quite proud with the results. In no time they would be a normal family and there would be no cause for concern. They would finally be able to move on with there lives. At least that's what she kept telling herself. Marie was determined to stay positive not only for her mother but for herself as well. She knew that if she didn't she would be more focused on Josaf instead of her mother, who was more impotant at the moment. For a moment she just stood there and watched her mom interact with Gibbs. They looked so happy and if she hadn't been there you could never be able to tell what they had just been through. She was in the moment and finally relaxed, and then...

"Boss were here. The doctor said she was awake so we thought that we would come see how you and the director are doing," Tony said with a slight smile. Marie and Gibbs both looked up and saw that all three of his agents as well as Abby were standing in the doorway with huge stuffed animals and chocolates in their hands. Abby was the first to enter the room, pushing past Tony and McGee, who grunted. Ziva on the other hand knew better and was already out of the way as the enthusiastic forensic scientist made her entrance. Ziva had learned quickly that it was best not to argue with her and life would be easier.

Gibbs couldn't help but smile as Abby ran straight for Marie, engulfing her in a huge Abby hug. She squeled in delight and Marie laughed. "Oh my little Gibblet I'm so glad your okay. You had us so worried." After a couple more seconds of squishing Marie to death Abby was finally satisfied. After that she went straight for the director and presented her with gifts which included, a bouquet of black and white roses a huge brown teddy bear and a very large decadent box of chocolate. Jenny smiled and waited for the long expected hug. Only when she looked at Abby, she just looked scared and apprehensive. "Its okay Abby one hug won't kill me I promise," she said, smiling that Abby cared enough to make sure that she could handle a hug. That just showed how much the _children _actually loved their _mother._

Abby hugged her and before she even knew what was happening she was sobbing into Jenny's shoulder. "Oh director we missed you so much. When we thought you were dead it nearly destroyed us. I'm so glad your alive. I'm so sorry for what that bastard did to you. Don't worry he will not get away with it. Nobody hurts _mommy _and gets away with it. Don't worry we'll make that bastard pay." Jenny sighed and held the girl as she continued to sob. She knew that faking her death would shake the team and frankly she was glad that they loved and respected her enough to forgive her for decieving them, but after all isn't that what family does.

After Abby was through crying and hugging Jenny she went to Gibbs. She smiled and handed Gibbs a calf-pow. Gibbs laughed, although the gesture was sweet Gibbs was not a big fan a calf-pow and politely declined it, but Abby had already thought of that. "Gibbs its not a calf-pow its coffee. Now you won't have to leave so much. I checked there is about three cups of coffee that can fill up a calf-pow cup," she said proudly. GIbbs took a sip, and was delighted to find that it was coffee, and not just any coffe but his Jamacan blend coffee. He smiled at Abby planting a soft kiss on her forehead before motioning to the rest of the team, who were still waiting patiently for their turn to visit the director to come in.

One by one they filed in. It was like Gibbs was the father of 5, which he didn't really mind. Jenny needed her _family_ not just for support but for love, and Gibbs knew that the team would give her just what she needed and more. Gibbs left the room, noticing that Ducky was not among them and he wanted to know why. Once he was in the safety of the hallway he made the call.

After about 3 rings Ducky finally answered. "Ah Jethro how are you? Is Jennifer okay?" He asked suddenly getting worried. Tony had told him that Jennifer had awakened and he was just about to leave to come see her. He prayed that everything was alright. He really wanted to see dear Jennifer and have a chance to talk to her. He had a degree in psycology and he wanted to evaluate her to make sure that she was dealing okay. If not for his own concern and knowledge, but rather for Jethro's. He knew that this whole ordeal had to be taking its toll on his dear friend and he wanted to help in any way he could. He knew that Jethro was probably blaming himself for what was done to their dear Jennifer and he wanted his friend to understand that there was nothing that could've been done. None of this was either of their faults.

"Yeah Duck everything's fine. Are you headed down? I think it would be good if Jen saw you. You know just in case." Gibbs said silently suggesting an evaluation, but Ducky was way ahead of him.

"Of course Jethro. I'm on my way I should be there shortly,"Ducky said while grabbing his jacket and closing up aotopsy. "Palmer should be there shortly as well and I should warn you he comes bearing gifts," Ducky said laughing a bit.

Gibbs smiled. "Don't worry about it Duck as we speak Jenny is being showered with gifts from the rest of the team. I don't think she will mind a couple more."

"Alright Jethro I'm on my way," Ducky said while stepping out into the parking garage and heading towards his car. There was little to no reception in the area, so he would have to let Jethro go, but Gibbs was way ahead of him.

"Bye Duck see ya soon," he said before shutting his phone and heading back toward Jenny's room where the family resided.

When he walked in he was glad to see that Jen was laughing. Her laugh was beautiful, and he had missed hearing it, and for a moment he thought he would never have the luxury of hearing it again, but he didn't want to think about that right now. His only focus was on his family and putting that bastard away for life. Even though Gibbs thought he deserved far worse than some little prison cell, it was justice. He couldn't wait to see the look on Josaf's face as they took him away, but he was getting ahead of himself. The trial hadn't even started yet, and he knew that when it did it was going to be hell for Jen and he had to make sure that she could get through it. He was going to help her through this no matter what the cost. He had his family to think about.

When Jenny saw that Jethro had re-entered the room her eyes lit up. The team noticed immediatly and fought the urge to laugh and snicker. They had waited years for this moment and they had spent the last four thinking that it was never going to happen. After years of praying and hoping that their bosses would get together it finally happened, and Marie was clearly testiment to that. Tony looked at Abby, who was all to lost in the happy couples moment to even notice those around. If any one was happy about the recent coupling of the two bosses it was Abby. She finally had the family she had always wanted.

After giving Abby her moment Tony thought it best if he interupted soon. He could see that they had a lot to talk about and could use some privacy at the moment. Abby on the other hand didn't see it that way. For a moment Tony thought he would actually have to enlist McGee's help to just get her out of the room, but thankfully the persuasion of a simple calf-pow was enough. Gibbs turned and smiled at Tony, thankful that he had been thoughtful enough to give them their long awaited moment, and as the doors closed the talk began.

"I'm sorry," they said together simultaniously. Gibbs laughed and Jenny cracked a smile. Jenny decided to take the floor first and have the first word. Gibbs, even though he really wanted to apologize, respectively let her talk first. She clearly needed to get something out in the open that was obvious to Gibbs. She smiled grateful at his patience. She knew that he was probably feeling guilty about what happened, and that was the last thing she wanted him to feel. She wanted to make sure that he knew just how much he meant to her, and how much she loved him. She wanted him to know just how much him being her; by her side meant to her. She was so grateful and he had to know that.

"Jethro, Marie filled me in on what happened last nigh," Gibbs started to say something, but she quickly vut him off. She wasn't finished yet, and she already knew what he was going to say either way. "Hold on I'm not finished. I want to start by saying that I'm sorry you had to see that, and I know that you would never do anything to hurt Marie, and she knows that to by the way," she added motioning behind Gibbs to Marie, who was no standing in the doorway. Marie nodded and smiled while making her way to the lounge chair that was stationed by her mother's bedside. Jenny smiled at her before going on. "I woke up when I heard Marie screaming, and for a moment we were back in... Cairo with Josaf," she said more queitly. Marie grasped her mom's hand in support, knowing that this had to be hard for her mother to explain to her dad. "My motherly instinct took over. I guess you could say I'm like a mama lioness when it comes to protecting her cup," Jenny said with a slight smirk. "When I saw you standing over Marie I wasn't seeing Jethro. I was seeing Josaf about to hurt my daughter again, and I had to stop him. I'm sorry I attacked you and then freaked out when you were only trying to defend yourself. When you got on top of me I thought you were going to... rape me like he did," she said barely above a whisper."Do you forgive me?" She asked no longer able to look him in the eyes, afraid of what his answer might be.

He looked at her with compassion and sympathy, knowing that she was just as afraid as he was of what had happened. He reached for her free hand and grasped it firmly as he said, "There's nothing to forgive Jen. You were protecting your daughter- our daughter, like any good mother would do. If anyone should be apologizing it should be me. I'm the one that practically tackled you to the floor even though you are clearly still injured from what that bastard did to you. I should've known better. I'm sorry that I scared you, that was never my intention." He looked up at her and was relieved when he saw love, forgivness and inderstanding in her eyes.

She smiled. "Your an NCIS agent. It's your job to be alert and quick with your defenses. Don't worry Jethro I don't blame you at all. In fact I'm proud that your reflexes are still as good as they are. You clearly have not lost your touch." She added with a slight smile.

For the next ten minutes they sat ther reveling in the beauty of eachothers beautiful eyes. There was no need for words with them. Everything that was said was with their eyes. They had known eachother well enough to know what was being said without words. It was one of the many perks of knowing someone as well as they knew eachother.

Then Ducky arrived. He knocked softly, regretting the fact that he was now interupting their moment, but knowing that if he wanted to know how well Jennifer was really doing that it was necessary for him to acess her mental stability as soon as possible.

"Ducky, how are you? I'm so glad to see you." Jenny said. She hadn't seen Ducky at all since this whole ordeal. She had missed him almost as much as she had missed Jethro. He had been like a father to her when she had first joined NCIS recently after her father was murdered,when she had first joind Jethro's team and he had been an ass, challanging her every chance that he got, when he had pushed her over the edge and she thought for sure that she wouldn't be able to take it for much longer, she went to Ducky. He was there for her. He listened to her, when she needed it the most. He gave her advice when she needed it. He even went to Jethro and gave him a peice of his mind when he blew it. He had patched her up when she was hurt and refused to go to the hospital. She trusted him and was greatful that he had come by. She really needed to talk to him, and he knew that he would have no problem listening. He was exactly what she needed right now.

"Hello Jennifer I'm fine. The more important question is how are you my dear?"

Jenny smiled. It still astonished her that her that Ducky never really concerned others about himself, but rather was concerned about others before himself. He truly was a kind and gentle soul.

"I'm fine Ducky, just a little busted up. I know that this is probably not what you came for, but I was wondering if we could talk. I could really use some good ole Ducky advice. Like the good ole days." She was not concerned with whether or not Ducky would listen to her, she knew that he would. She just wasn't sure on whether or not she wanted Jethro to be there. But before she could even say anything Jethro kissed her on the cheeck and left without a word. Once again there were no words necessary. He knew that she needed to talk to Ducky alone and he was happy to oblige. She needed Ducky. He was someone she could talk to and that person just happened to be his silver haired friend.

Jenny smiled greatfully. Once again she was amazed at how much he understood and loved that he understood as much as he did.

When Jethro was out of the room Ducky took a seat. He could tell that dear Jennifer was exhaused and vey nuch still in pain no matter how well she tried to hide it. "Well dear Jennifer shall you start or shall I?" Ducky treaded softly.

Without warning Jennifer broke down and began to tell her story to the person she knew would be able to help.

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews and advice. Thanks to JibbsGal1 I used your refrence to Jenny as a mama lioness in my story hope you don't mind:) I hope I did this chapter justice I was a little unsure about how to go foward with the whole Jenny and Duck revalation, but I think I got it down. Please if you have any suggestions or comments, review. I haven't been getting very many and it makes me sad. I would like to ask each and every one of my readers to please leave a quick comment. My goal is to reach 100 reviews. That would be a dream come true. Please review. Thanks again:)


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

A/N: Thannk you for all the wonderful reviews you guys never cease to amaze me with you kind words. WOW we're at chapter 19 almost 20. Isn't that crazy:) I would like to ask a really big favor from my readers PLEASE review. It would mean a lot to me:) Thanks again to (JibbsGal1,left my heart in paris, teardrops in ink, torontogirl 12, MissLozzieB, itzcheeseball, hslacer, adreamawishawonder, and Chaddy). You guys are awesome.:)- Shy Chey

Ducky listened intently while Jennifer began telling her story. Marie had decided to leave the room and stay with Jethro, knowing that he was probably getting lonely standing out there all alone. Jenny completely understood. Plus she didn't want her daughter to have to hear all the horrifying details of her whole ordeal, knowing that it could possibly bring up many bad memories, and that was the last thing she wanted for her daughter. She knew that her daughter was a trooper and that she was doing her best to stay strong for her mother, but Jenny thought throughout all of this that it was just about time for Marie to be a real teenager. She had been struggling with what happened with Josaf for years and she hadn't gotten to enjoy her childhood, but Jenny was determined to make up for that after all that her daughter had done for her. It was the least she could do. But until then Jenny continued with her story.

"He beat me and burned me, and when that didn't work he turned to other methods. He and his men would have their way with me, and after a while I learned to just shut it all off and ignore the pain. It hurt, but not nearly as much as his words did. That bastard would taunt me and tell me all that he had done to Marie, every horrifying detail that I was lucky enough not to see. He would remind me of how I could've prevented all of her pain and suffering, but instead I chose to keep my mouth shut. Oh God the things he did to her. They were far worse than I thought. Some of her injuries could not be detected by exams or x-rays. I did that to her Duck, but every day she never stopped loving me. Josaf was right I'm a bad mother, Duck." She said quietly. Out of everything he had done to her, hearing what he had done to her daughter was the last straw. Maybe they had broken her.

Marie was everything to Jenny and when they hurt her they also hurt Jenny far worse. They had taken away her innocence- her childhood and Jenny still blamed herself for that. Now having gone through it twice it was like it was always going to follow her. She didn't want to keep looking over her shoulder. She didn't want Marie to be burdened any longer with not only her own pain, but her mother's. Jenny knew that when she suffered Marie felt bad. She was just that kind of girl. It made Jenny proud to be her mother, but it also worried her.

At that moment Ducky had to intervene. In absolutely no way was Jenny a bad mother, and Ducky was determined to prove that to her. "Jennifer, what Josaf did was sick and sadistic. You and I both know that if you could have stopped him you would have. Even if you had talked he would have still hurt her. I looked over Josaf's file and in my professional opinion he was a narsasistic sociopath. He uses other people's pain to get what he wants. He gets off on it. In my opinion he would have hurt her whether you told him what he wanted to or not. This is not your fault. Marie knows that and she doesn't blame you. I think its time that you stop blaming yourself as well. It's what I think is best for everyone involved especially you. My concern now is what you recently went through. Josaf had taken you again you have to have thoughts about all of this. Jennifer its okay to let down your defenses all we want to do is help you. Please dear let us help you through this. Don't hold it all inside. It very well could destroy you just as it nearly destroyed Jethro." Ducky knew that this was hard for dear Jennifer, but he also knew what keeping it all inside could do to her and that was the last thing he wanted for her.

Jenny looked down, doing her best to focus on anything but Ducky. She knew that he was right, but she wasn't sure she wanted him to know everything of what she went through. Of course she knew that he would in no way judge her for anything that she confided in with him, but it still was hard to talk about. It was something so personal that she didn't want anybody to know. She just wanted to forget what had happened- what he had done to her, but deep down she knew that she never would. From past experience talking about it did help. It made it easier to accept that it had in fact happened. She just wasn't sure that she was ready to accept that it had happened twice.

Ducky watched her, seeing that she was conflicted about how much she was willing to share with him. He understood her apprensive approach to what he was asking her to do. He knew what kind of affects a torturing victim suffered. He wanted to help, but he wasn't going to keep pushing her if she was not ready, so he waited. If she didn't want to talk anymore then he would respect her wishes and leave without a word. But to his suprise and hers she opened up.

"When he took me part of me was relived that he hadn't taken Marie, but a part of me dreaded having to face him alone. When I first saw him after all this time it was like Ziva had never rescued me. The memories of everything he had done just came flooding back. It truly was as if the damn had broken and everything that I had tried so desperatly to forget came rushing to the surface," Jenny lowered her voice. What she was about to say took every bit of courage she had left to tell him. "He would burn me and whip me, but none of that was new. Then he brought his men into the eqaution. They each... had their way with me while he watched me cry out in pain. It was agonizing. I was being violated one by one in they worst way he possibly could. They invaded my body without my consent and there was nothing I could do to stop them, but that wasn't the worst part. The worst part of it all was when he made Jethro watch through the camera. By then I just wanted to die." She paused, letting a small tear slide down her face. She felt dirty and useless, and she just wanted those feelings to stop. "Every night I prayed that Jethro would find me and end my pain, and when he did I was so relieved. I thought to myself this was all finally over, but its not. He will forever haunt my dreams. Never ceasing to let go. Every time I close my eyes I see him and that sick sadistic smile plaster all over his face and it makes me sick to my stomach. He's a disgusting pig," she spat venomously. "He deserves fair worse than some petty prison sentence for all the pain and misery that he has inflicted on my family." She took a deep breath. There it was all out everything that she had been keeping locked inside. Ducky now knew exactly how she felt and it was a relief.

Ducky sighed. Jennifer was clearly still suffering and would continue to suffer. It was then that Ducky relized that he really wanted Jethro to kill this man that had hurt her and all those that he cared about. He really wouldn't mind having to autopsy that sick bastard.

"Well Jennifer first of all I want you to know that no one here is ever going to judge you or treat you diffrently. You are a survivor of a horrific event. You are loved and I promise that we will help you through this," Ducky stood up and embraced Jenny, relieved that she had finally gotten it all off her chest. "If you ever need to talk my dear you know where to find me. Would you like me to bring Marie and Jethro back in here?" Ducky asked as he headed for the door.

Jenny nodded and he smiled. "Thank you so much Ducky. You have no idea how much you have helped me. I don't think I will ever be able to repay you."

Ducky smiled. "Jennifer there is no need to repay anything. Just you being here- alive is enough payment for me. You really have no idea how much you were missed at NCIS." and with that Ducky left the room to retrieve Marie and Jethro. When he got to the waiting rom he found that Palmer had also arrived and was getting to know Marie, while Jethro just watched and drank the coffee that Abby had so generously given him.

When he caught sight of Ducky he stood silently, making sure that he did not alert Marie. He wanted to know the results of Ducky's evaluation of Jen. He was concerned from the very beginning he could tell that Jenny was hiding something, and he wanted to help. He felt bad using Ducky to do so, but it was for the right reasons. He had to know so that he could help her.

"How is she Duck. I mean how is she really?" Jethro asked, knowing that his silver haired collegue would give him an answer that was rather straight foward, which is what he liked.

Ducky sighed. "She blames herself Jethro. We're not talking about just self loathing we're talking about real guilt. During her inprisonment with Josaf he found it necessary to tell her all about what he had done to her daughter. He had basically tried to break their bond in every physical and mental way possible and when that didn't work he took away Marie's childhood, and for that Jenny still can't forgive herself. I did a profile on Josaf and found that either way he would have done it, whether or not Jenny had talked at all, but she still can't seem to forgive herself. They violated her repeatedly, but Josaf's words cut the deepest by far. She has a long road of recovery ahead of her, but I think that with all of our support and Marie's forgivness that she will heal. Though I must warn you that in my professional opinion the nightmares will continue to get worse until Jenny feels truly safe."

Ducky paused trying to evaluate Jethro's reaction, knowing full what he and the whole team wanted to do to the bastard that had hurt the ones they cared about the most, but as usual Jethro showed no emotion. He kept it bottled up inside. That seemed to worry Ducky the most, but out of respect for his friend he didn't say anything and kept his mouth shut.

Gibbs nodded. " Thanks Duck for everything. She really needed someone to talk to and I'm glad that she trust you enought to do so," GIbbs said. Though despite his genuine grattitude Ducky could see that his friend was hurt that Jennifer couldn't confide in him.

"Jethro she will open up to you soon. You already know that she trust you with eveything that she has. It is just really hard for her to have to remember and vocalize what was done to her. Even a few minutes ago while I was with her she was reluctant. She knows that you love her and she loves you. She just needs time. Don't worry everything is going to be okay. Your going to get through this- all of you." Then Ducky turned to Marie who was now residing by Palmer standing a few feet away. He hugged her and wished her well and then he was gone, deeming it necessary to give the family their time alone.

Palmer being respectful of Dr. Malllard's wishes delivered his gifts quickly, gave the director a short hug and left. Gibbs was the first one back in the room. When Jenny saw him she smiled, She tried her best to hide it but he could tell she had been crying. His heart broke and he wanted nothing more than to make all of her pain go away, but he knew that it wasn't that easy. It was never that easy. Gibbs wanted to say something, but he thought it best if he pretended not to notice for Jen's sake. He knew that she hated crying in front of people. She thought it made her look weak, but it actually did the exact opposite. Gibbs thought she was brave for allowing people to see her emotions, which was something he rarely did, and it back fired on him quite a bit. He didn't want the same thing to happen to Jen, but he remembered Ducky's words and he had decided not to push. She would come to him eventually.

Marie walked in shortly afterwards carrying two trays of food and a jar of penut butter. Gibbs gave her a questioning look, but said nothing. Suprisingly her mother's eyes lit up at the sight. Gibbs was confused. Jenny hated hospital food so why was she getiing so excited? Then he remembered the penut butter. Jen loved penut butter it was her weakness. When they had been under cover she left base several times just so she could get some penut butter. One time when Gibbs heard the door slam shut from their bedroom he ran down the stairs and pulled a gun on her while she was sitting at the dinner table just eating the penut butter with a plastic spoon. He was never really able to live that down. He remembered it clearly as if it were yesterday that once she was done and returned upstairs she kicked him out saying, "Partners don't pull a gun on eachother especially when their eating penut butter." Back then he had figured that she was just embarassed but now that he actually hink about it she could have been pregnant. She could have just been hormonal. Gibbs smiled at the thought of him calling her hormonal. He didn't have to be there to know what she would have have done.

Marie placed one tray in Gibbs' lap and placed the other in her chair. She then walked over to her mom gave her a quick kiss and then presented her with the penut butter. Jenny laughed and took the penut butter and the plastic spoon. "Thank you Marie," she said placing a kiss on her daughter's cheeck. Marie just smiled. "Does this bring back any memories mom?" Jenny looked horrified. It did indeed and the look on Marie's face interested Gibbs.

"Yeah Jen does in bring back any memories?" Gibbs said laughing, little did he know that they were talking about two totally diffrent occasions.

"Wait what are you talking about?" Marie asked, her interest now peaked.

Jenny shot Gibbs a warning look, but Gibbs continued on anyway. " Well you see Marie when me and your mother were undercover once she snuck out. When I heard the door shut I ran down stairs only to find your mother sitting at the kitchen table eating penut butter with a spoon, and of course I just had to have my gun with me. Sorry if I thought there had been an intruder," he said shooting Jenny a look who now had her face in her hands, totally embarassed by his recollection of those events. "I had to sleep on the couch for two days." Gibbs said smiling at the look that was now plastered on Marie's face.

"Oh really?" she asked. She looked at her mom who now had her face under the covers, groaning in embarassment at what she knew was going to come next. " She did that exact thing to me. I snuck down stairs to get a midnight snack of the luxurious penut variety and the next thing I know she's got a gun on me." By now Marie and Gibbs were both laughing, and even though she tried to keep it in they could both hear Jenny's soft laughter from under the covers.

"Well this changes everything Jen," Gibbs said while trying to catch his breath.

"Oh shut up Jethro." Jenny said finally emerging from her hiding place under the covers. She looked better, apparantly a good laugh was just what the doctor perscribed. She looked like herself aside from the bruises, and Gibbs was glad.

Gibbs lifted his hands in mock surrender, laughing when she rolled her eyes, clearly annoyed. She glared at Marie, but Marie didn't even flinch or try to hide her amusement. She just laughed. "The couch huh? Don't you think thats a little over-kill?" Marie asked jokingly. going into another fit of laughter as her mother continued to glare at her. Jenny was dumbfounded. Her daughter had turned on her and if she didn't watch her she would soon have to live with Jethro knowing her most embarassing secrets.

She finally gave up. They were having fun, and she had to admit that it was a nice distraction from all the drama that seemed to constantly surround her, no matter her efforts do avoid it. She looked at Jethro and he gave her a slight smile. She couldn't help but smile back. Marie seemed to like him and trust him which made her happy. It was clear that they had bonded during her _absence _and that made her extremely happy. Marie needed this; a father figure that would be there to protect her through the ups and downs. Jethro fit the bill perfectly. She could already see Marie coming home with her first boyfriend and Gibbs just losing it. She wouldn't be the least bit suprised if he pulled a gun on the poor guy lucky ennought to steal their daughter's heart. She smiled at the idea of Gibbs being the over protective father. She did her best to stay focused on the future. It was the only way she knew how to keep her thoughts from drifting back to the past, back to Josaf.

"Is that true mom did you really shoot dad in the leg?" Marie asked honestly curious if anything that Gibbs just said had any truth to it.

Jenny shook her head, a bit in a daze. She looked at Marie. She hadn't been listening to the previous conversation that had just conspired while she was lost in her thoughts. "What?" She asked a bit confused.

Marie smiled and asked again, "Did you really shoot dad in the leg?"

She glared at Jethro. Of course he had to bring this up. Damn him. He just looked up inocently like he had done nothing wrong. He smiled waiting for Jenny's response, curious as to what she would say this time.

"Yes, but what Jethro forgot to mention is that it was just a flesh wound and he was fine within an hour. Besides he locked out of the house." She still remebered that he had locked her out their and forced her to stand out there for an hour.

"Hey its not my fault that you lost your keys, besides it was time that you learned your lesson." He immediatly regretted the words as soon as they came out of his mouth.

Jenny froze, fighting the urge to flashback to Josaf and what he had done to her shortly after he had said those words. She took a few deep breaths, doing her best to fight her way back to reality. Marie was at her side in an instant. She grabbed her hand and began to slowly coax her mother back to reality. She caught a glimpse of Gibbs and was glad that this time he stood firm in his place and looked as though he had no intention of leaving.

Soon her mother was fine and everything was back to normal. The first thing Jenny did was reassure Jethro that it wasn't his fault. He had no idea what would trigger an attack and frankly neither did she. He nodded and tooke his place in the chair in the seat next to her. She grabbed his hand as was relieved when he squeezed it reassuring her that everything was going to be okay.

Marie watched them. It was clear the Gibbs was going to be here for the long run and that neither she nor her mother had any reason to worry. This time would pass and they would finally be happy, but until then Marie found comfort in the fact that they were all safe and together.

Yes she was right they were all going to be okay for the time being.

A/N: We didn't quite reach 100, but thats okay because we are very close. Once again thank you to all of those who reviewed, and thank you to my mom for reviewing it was very sweet I love you Chaddy (Mom):) Thank you so much. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I don't think I did very well on it, somethings missing, but I can't figure out what. Thanks again. Please review:)- Shy Chey


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

A/N: Oh my gosh we did it were in the 20's who would've thought. Thank you so much for your sweet reviews. It really meant a lot to me. I finally figured out what was missing. SecNav didn't visit lolz. I am having so much fun hearing from my readers. It really is an awesome feeling. Thank you for all your support throughout. Once again if your reading please review. It gives me a sense of accomplishment and tells me that people are in fact reading my story. Thank you to (JibbsGal1, left my heart in paris, teardrops of ink, hslacer, and adreamawishawonder) for reviewing every chapter you guys are truly awesome. Thank you to my new reviewers (mht224,)Your encouragment really keeps me writting, so thank you for that:) Sad to say that I have really bad writters block right now which explains my prolonged absence. Once again I am very sorry. This story will be going on hiatus for a little while. I am lacking in reviews and I am at a stand still. I have something big planned for this story, but I am having a hard getting there. Though I already have the next chapter written it may be a while till chapter 22 So... please if you can give me some feedback. Sorry for the extemely long AN Thanks again and PLEASE REVIEW :)- Shy Chey.

"Jen no," Gibbs said sternly despite Jen's pleads. "The doctor doesn't think that your ready to go home just yet and I'm not going to risk it so stop asking." Even though Gibbs felt bad for not complying with Jen's wishes he honestly thought that what he was doing was helping her. She was still in a lot of pain and a lot scars had not healed, and he didn't want to be responsible for jepordizing her recovery and setting her back even more. He wanted her home- healthy, and if that meant having to wait a little while longer then he would. He had to remember that this was all for her, even as she continued to plead with him to sign the release papers, releasing her into his company.

"Jethro please, I'm dying in here. I'm so bored, and the nurses they treat as if I am a peice of cracked glass that could break at any moment. I am not glass Jethro. Please I can't take it much longer." Jenny was practically begging him to give into her request, but she knew all to well that once he made a decision he stuck with it. Dammit.

Gibbs felt guilty, but he knew he had made the right decision. " Jen if your really that bored then I'll go buy you some movies. Just relax you'll be home soon I promise." He knew that his words were probably little to no comfort but it was the best that he could do considering their current circumstances.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?" She groaned, leaning her head back into the pillow. They were getting nowhere and she soon relized that she might as well stop while she's ahead.

"Hey what did I miss?'' Marie asked while she entered the unusually quiet room, carrying small pasteries that were still radiating heat from the bottom of the bag. Oh yes her mother was going to love her even more. She smiled at Gibbs handing him a bag that contained what he called the _usual_, which was a bagel and coffee. Bland, but Gibbs loved it all in the same. Marie herself was more of a bluberry scone type of girl just like her mother. Her mother smiled graciuosly as she opened the bag and took a big whiff. She missed that smell desperatly. Hospital food made her want to gag, but then again it practically did that to everyone. At least that's what she thought.

"I know I know I'm simply amazing," Marie said while taking her seat and digging through her breakfast.

Gibbs and Jenny both laughed and that earned them a good hard glare from their daughter who seemed to take a liking to ther infamous glare. They quickly shut their mouths, not wanting to face the wrath of someone with both Sheperd and Gibbs blood in their system.

All in all Jenny was happy even though she really wanted nothing more than to go home, she was happy. Gibbs had made it a point to do everything in his power to keep Jen distracted. It was sweet and very thoughtful. He had also made it a point to never leave her alone. He had DiNozzo pack a bag of all the essentials that he could possibly need for the remainder of the week. He now took showers at the hospital and slept in that God awful chair. Marie thought it was very dedicated and it put many of her thoughts and worries at ease. Though she still worried about _the talk. _Specifically the one pertaining to why her mother had not bothered to inform Gibbs about her exsistance. Even though she knew that it wouldn't come for a while it still worried her. She knew that it was bothering Gibbs and she was beyond greatful that he had backed off and not breathed a word about it. She knew that he probably hadn't said anything because he was just as worried about her recovery as she was. She just prayed that when she finally was recovered enough for the confrontation that he would come about it gently and not be too angry with her mother.

They sat there and ate breakfast together like a normal family. Well as normal as you can get with them considering what they all went through. The nurse came in wearing a sweet smile she checked my mother's stitches and recorded her apparent progress on the chart. We were all sitting on pins and needles praying that she had improved. The surse smiled. "Your stitches are healing well and I thinnk you are finally cleared to take a shower. Would you like one Ms. Sheperd?" Jenny sat there for a moment. Yes she wanted a shwower, but did she really want a stranger looking at her body- at her scars. She was conflicted, but still she nodded. " I'll send someone in right away," the nurse said before leaving the room.

Gibbs turned to Jenny. He could tell something was wrong but he didn't know what. She had wanted a shower from the very beginning and he couldn't figure out why she was being so aprehensive, and then he remembered. Scars. He turned to Marie who seemed to be coming to the same conclusion. "Jen your going to need help, but if you want I can ask the doctor if one of us can help you. I know how self concious you are about strangers." He looked at her waiting for her answer. He could tell that she was scared and he wanted her to know that she had nothing to be afraid of. That no one in her would ever think of judging her. Not if they wanted to live anyway.

"Jen you don't have to be afraid. We love you and we won't ever judge you. You can trust us I promise." Gibbs voice was very soft, and reassuring, and she was comforted by the strong yet sweet sound of his voice. He made sure that he maintained eye contact with her throughout. He could tell that his words had broken through, but was it enough?

She began to slowly nod her head. None of this was news to her. She knew that they would never judge her and that she was safe with them, but she couldn't help but feel scared. There were so many things that he hadn't seen that not even Marie had seen, and believe me she had seen most of it. Plus with the additions of the new scars. This was all putting her in a dificult place, but then again what else was new? She wanted to take a shower so bad. Wash herself clean strip away every little thing that he had done to her, and that meant people would have to see her, but she would much rather it be someone she loved and trusted with everything rather than just some stranger.

When the nurse walked in with the supplies Jenny politely declined her offer of assistance. Thankfully the nurse completely understood no questions asked. She had dealt with many rape victims before and knew that they felt safer and more comfortable with people that they knew rather than some complete stranger. She didn't want Ms Sheperd to suffer more than she already had. She smiled at Jenny, casting a quick glance at Gibbs before she placed the showering items on the hospital table located next to the bed and left.

Jenny looked up at Gibbs and then at Marie. Her daughter just gave a simple nod. It was as if she was encouraging her mother to trust Gibbs. That is exactly what Marie wanted. She knew that in the long run having him see the scars is way better for her mother than constantly trying to hide them and being oppressed with insecurities caused by them.

Jenny swallowed hard. Even though she secretly had wanted it to be Jethro that took care of her. Part of her dreaded him seeing her, but of course all of these feelings were normal she just hoped that she could surpass them enough to let him in past the walls that she had so profoundly built upon herself.

Gibbs watched and evaluated her reaction, having no doubt in his mind that this had to be very difficult for Jenny. It was nerve racking, but she had to know that all he wanted to do was help. He looked at Marie. He could tell by the look on her face that she was just as worried about her mother's reaction towards him as he was, but once again she gave a reassuring nod. This was what her mother needed she could see that. Gibbs swallowed. In all of his life he had never been so nervous. The woman that he loved had just been through something very traumatic and he was asking her to do the hardest thing, and that was to let him in.

She took a deep breath in an attempt to regulate her breathing which just happened to speed up at the thought of Jethro seeing her body. She would be fully exposed. Was she really ready for that? She shook her head. No she wasn't going to go there. She trusted Jethro he had earned it. She loved him, and though she was scared she wasn't going to let fear run her life. This is what she needed to do.

She looked at Jethro. She could clearly see the hesitation in his eyes. He was scared of hurting her and that was the last thing she wanted. She maintained eye contact with him for a moment before motioning him to come foward. "Jethro please help me. _You _don't have to be afraid because I trust you and I know that you won't hurt me." She said this vey slowly, making sure that he knew just how serious she was about all of this. She watched and waited observing his reaction like a hawk observes its prey before going in for the kill. She wanted to make sure that he had no doubts, because if he had doubts then that would only make it harder for her, and that was the last thing that she needed at the moment. She just needed her family and their support and she knew that she would be okay.

Gibbs nodded. There was nothing he wanted more than to help her. He would always be there for her no matter what, to help her through anything and everything. Though he couldn't help but feel that he was crossing over some unspoken boundary, but if its what she wanted he would do it. He would do anything for her. That was one thing that he knew for sure would never change. His family meant everything to him and he was determined to prove that at all cost.

He gently helped Jen out of bed and despite her protest, carried her bridal style to the shower. Marie watched silently smiling at the admiration she saw in her dad's eyes reflected towards her mother. She knew that no matter what Gibbs saw or witnessed that his love for her mother would never change. They were strong and she knew that they would be able to get through this no matter what was thrown at them. She knew that her mother was nervous, but then again who wouldn't after they had been through as much as they had. She knew that her father would be gentle and understanding and that in his eyes Jenny would always be beautiful no matter how many scars she had on her body, and for that Marie would be forever greatful.

Gibbs helped Jenny untie her hospital gown. He watched as the almost paper like material fell to the floor, and almost immediatly he felt Jenny tense, and it sure as hell didn't take a rocket scientist to know why. GIbbs turned her around so that she was facing him. He locked eyes with her. Right now he was dressed in flimsy hospital scrubs that the nurses had left for him, and he didn't look like much but his eyes and body language said it all. He wasn't going to hurt her. He would never ever hurt her and he wanted to make sure she knew that, They stood there for a moment just staring into eachothers eyes. Then slowly Gibbs took a step back and looked at her. She had been right her body was now covered in scars, but underneath it all Gibbs still thought she was beatiful.

Unbeknownst to Gibbs Jenny was crying silent tears. She was crying silent tears. She watched him carefullly as his eyes wandered over her scared and beaten body that had been used by many. She watched as his fist balled up in anger. She knew that he probably hadn't even noticed what he was doing, but she did. She began to shake, knowing what was probably going through his mind right now and it made her sick, knowing that he knew what was done to her. That he had been helplessly subjected to watch and there had been nothing he could to to stop it.

Gibbs finally looked her in the eyes. When he saw that she was crying he became worried. He took a slow ste towards her, and was suprised when she didn't pull back, but instead leaned foward resting her head on his shoulder. He very carefully placed his hand on top of her head. This was meant to be comforting, but he felt Jen tense so he removed his hand. She took a step towards him. She was so close to him. His warmth now radiating over her. He very gently kissed her on the top of the head. He then reached behind her and turned the nozzle. Almost immediatly the water began to pour, the hot steam beginning to fog the mirrors located in various places around the small bathroom.

Jenny turned toward the shower. She hissed when the hot water hit her but liked that it was washing everything away. She had expected Jethro to remove the scrubs, granted she was scared, but she didn't expect what he did next. He stepped under the shower head completly clothed, and she watched in awe as his flimsy little scrubs became soaked with the water. Despite everything she could have done or said she began to cry. He truly truly loved her, and he had just proven that even more than she ever thought possible. She was no longer scared or worried.

Gibbs slowly and carefully squeezed a fair amount of shampoo onto his hand and began to wash her hair, knowing that if she tried to do it herself she would only hurt herself even further by stretching and putting pressure onto her ribs. She enjoyed the feeling vey much. She had been so mistreated in the past and was comforted by his gentle presence and touch.

When it came to body wash Gibbs was very respectful and understanding. He let her do the most personal stuff only washing the parts of her body that woud make her strain. She winced a couple of times which made Gibbs even angrier at the thought of what they had done to her, but he still kept his calm.

After finishing with the shower Gibbs very carefully dried her and helped her dress. Now they were both in scrubs and as they entered the main room Jenny placed her hand in his and squeezed. Gibbs smiled done at her with so much love that he didn't even have to say anything because she already knew everything. They looked around the room and were pleasantly suprised to find that SecNav had arrived and was now being debriefed on everything by their daughter. _Their daughter._ It felt weird for Jenny to actually say that and she knew that she would have alot of explaining to do, but right now she was focused on what was right in front of her.

"Hello Jennifer. I was so relieved when I was informed that you had bee found and that you were safely recovering. How are you?" SecNav asked, a hint of concern seeping into his usually monotone voice.

Yep he still has a soft spot for me Jenny thought to herself. "I'm doing better, so what brings the oh so wonderful Secretary of the Navy to my hospital room?" she asked while making her way back to her hospital bed.

He smiled that was the Jennifer Sheperd he liked and admired. Straight down to business just like Gibbs. "NCIS is filing charges against Leon for his involvement in your kidnapping and Josaf's bail hearing is in 1 week. I just wanted to come by and make sure that you were okay."

He watched her reaction carefully and was pleased that her expression and breathing remained the same. The last thing he had wanted to do was set her off and cause her to have a set back.

"I'm fine. I'll be there if Jethro ever signs the release papers," she said tossing a glare in his direction. SecNav smiled just like the old times. Gibbs just shrugged he wasn't letting up. The doctors still needed her for observations and he wasn't going to allow her to leave without their okay, and granted he was being a big hypocrite for doing so but frankly he didn't care. She was not leaving.

SecNav turned to Gibbs and nodded. He respected and admired Gibbs for his dedication to NCIS and to Jenny. "Keep it up, don't give in. Do what the doctors say no matter the cost. I am giving you a leave of absence and don't expect to see you at NCIS until Jenny is settled. Clear?" SecNav asked.

Gibbs nodded. It was crystal clear. He turned his attention back to Jenny and found that she was shocked. He was sure that she had expected SecNav to take her side. He laughed which only made her angry. Lucky enough for him he was quick because she threw her pillow at him and narrowly missed. He laughed again. He was finally getting his Jenny back.

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed please leave reviews. Thanks again:)- Shy Chey


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

A/N:I'm back from hiatus, and what I meant by that is I was in Oklahoma, staying with my aunt without any internet connection, but I'm back! Did you miss me? Thank you so much for all of the kind words that were said in the reviews. You guys are awesome and inspired me with ideas. I hope you guys like this chapter. Once again you guys are awesome thanks so much. I'd like to apologize. I got some very good advice from the wonderful JibbsGal1 that has given me a new incentive. Thanks!(JibbsGal1, left my heart in paris, teardrops of ink, OrtonsMistress, hairyginny9, itzcheeseball,hslacer) I love you guys:)- Shy Chey

"Yes," Jenny said firmly

"No," Gibbs fired back adamintly

Jenny shook her head flabergasted at his stuborness, but then again what else was new? She couldn't believe he was fighting her on this when she was clearly right. "The doctor said that they were done with observing me and that I was free to go home so start packing. I want to get the hell out of this place. I want to go home Jethro." She stomped her foot down like a child would who was currently not getting her way. She ignored the pain that it sent through her leg and stood her ground. She was not staying here any longer and if he wouldn't drive her home she would, even if it was very ill advised, and had a high chance of backfiring on her.

Gibbs laughed and shook his head. "The doctor also said that he would like to keep you here, only that it was no longer necessary, or did just forget that part, Jen?" He knew that she was angry but he was still very concerned for her.

Marie had been watching them bicker back and forth for the past 10 minutes and she was already sick and tired of it. She decided that she couldn't take it any longer and decided to intervene. "Okay would you two shut up. Both of yall are right, but I think that Dad you should respect mom's wishes and let her go home. I promise if anything goes wrong I will personally drag her butt back here." Marie said glaring at both of her parents who acted like bickering teenagers sometimes- wait make that all the time. She hoped that she wasn't like this, but knew all to well that she probably was.

Gibbs opened his mouth to argue. "But-"

"No. Now if I were you I would just go with it because if you don't I can pretty much gaurentee you that my mom will try and drive and you know how bad that can be, and last time I checked you seemed to care very deeply about your car. So please do us both a favor and start packing. Besides if she wrecks that car then I'll just drive your orange one that your hiding in the garage" Marie said, trying her best to add a little incentive. She knew that Gibbs was just concerned for her mother and she was greatfull. But in all honesty she didn't like hospitals and was looking foward to finally getting out as soon as possible, and to her soon pretty much meant NOW.

Gibbs looked like he was about to argue more, but quickly nodded, finally giving in when he recieved two death glares from both Jen and Marie. He did not want to piss them off. He already made that mistake yesterday when he kicked Marie out of her chair, which was on accident by the way, not that it made any diffrence to her. Apparently it was that time of the month for Marie and she did not want to be bothered. Josaf's trial was tomorrow and they were all stressed out, so GIbbs just shut his mouth and did as he was told. He really didn't want to die today anyway.

Jenny was happy. She was going home, and even though Gibbs didn't see how good this was now, he would really soon. She would finally talk with him and get everything out in the open. She would no longer be suffocated by the guilt and regret. Soon Jethro would know everything and then they would finally be able to move on. She needed this especially since she was still gathering the courage to ask if Jethro would take her to the hearing. His first answer had automatically been no, but she had a feeling that if she kept pressing he would give in. She needed to be there. Yes, she still feared Josaf, but it was better to see him before he actually went on trial for what he had done to her. The more she saw him the more strength she would have to go on the stand. Seeing him would only fuel her anger and give her that much more drive to take the stand. She would be ready no matter what they through at her. It was time for him to pay. Now if only she could convince Jethro that she really was ready to face him.

It took them over an hour to get everything packed, but after that everything else went easily. The doctors cleared her. She was given a perscription for the pain. Jethro signed the papers, and they were off.

Gibbs drove very slowly once again being very careful about avoiding the bumps. Jenny was actually concerned. In all the years that she had known Jethro he had never driven this slow and frankly she was bored. She looked at Marie who to her suprise was smiling. She kept looking at Gibbs and smiling as if she knew something that Jenny didn't. She was going to get to the bottom of it eventually, but for right now she just wanted to enjoy the moment while she still had it.

Jenny breathed a sigh of relief as Gibbs' house came into view. She had missed this sight and had often lied awake at night wondering if she would ever have the luxury of seeing it again. It had been a long time since she had walked the halls of the infamous Gibbs residence and she was interested to see how much had changed, but then again knowing Gibbs things were probably the same. That was the one thing that Jenny could always count on it was something constant and right now she needed that in her life.

"Home sweet home."Gibbs said embracing the cliche of it all as he pulled the car into his vacant driveway. He helped Jenny out of the car instructing her to leave the bags, promising her that he would come for those later, but right now he just wanted her to lie down and rest. Maybe now she could finally get some sleep. He knew that she was not very comfortable on that rusty old hospital bed and he knew that she would fall asleep fast in his bed. She had always told him that she felt safe there. He just hoped that she felt the same way still. He wanted to make her as comfortable as possible. She meant the world to him and he wanted to help her in every way possible. Even if that meant he would become his own worst nightmare._ The overbearing housewife._

He smiled. Yep that was his new role in society and he was eager to embrace it if that meant that life would be easier for Jen. He opened the door to his house and as usual it was very quiet just the way he liked it. He rounded the corner into his living room and nearly had a heart attack.

"Suprise!" They screamed in unison. He watched silently in shock as his entire team and Ducky launced themselves from behind the couch. So much for the peace and quiet he thought to himself. He looked around and spotted Abby who no doubt put this whole thing together. She looked excited and relieved to see him and as if on cue she launched herself into his arms. "Yay you're home!" She squeled in delight and squeezed hm tighter, so much to the point where he thought he was going to suffocate. He lightly tapped her on the shoulder and she immediatly loosened her grip on him. Seeming to get the unspoken message that he relayed.

She pulled back and looked at GIbbs. She looked very proud of herself and even though Gibbs would rather have spent his first days at home with Jen alone, he couldn't really be mad at her. She was just happy that the director was finally home and her gesture was sweet. "Abbs want to explain to me why my house just about everyone at NCIS is at my house?"

Abby laughed. "Isn't it obvious Gibbs were celebrating the return of everyone's favorite director. Now put your stuff down and join the party," she ordered sternly.

"Abbs I don't-"

"Don't even try it Gibbs You're going to have fun. Everyone at NCIS has been working their butts off for you and no one is more happier for you and the director than the team. C'mon Gibbs we've been wishing for this to happen for the past 6 years. Loosen up a little. I promise tomorrow you can worry as much as you want- we all will, but please just relax. If not for you then for our beautiful gibblet. She deserves a normal teenage life instead of being crammed with law stuff... I mean not that law stuff is horrible. I love being in law enforcement... I mean you know how much I love NCIS. You know I do- Gibbs I meant-"

"Okay okay Abbs its fine you're right, but tomorrow its back to work and if DiNozzo or any of yall get drunk you're staying here got it?"

"Oh Gibbs thank you so much you won't regret it- well you may but its still going to be awesome." and with that Abby blared the music and they disappeared into oblivion.

Four long and torturous hours later Gibbs' team was passed out on his living room floor. The music was off and everything was silent. All except for Ziva's outragous snoring. Gibbs was going to have to fix that. Marie was the only one aside from Gibbs and Jenny that remained awake after everything. One thing was for sure she was a tough girl. She had participated in every single game that Abby had planned that night, and she didn't complain once. That was considered very brave in Gibbs' book, considering he hardly had the patience to get through one.

"You really should lighten up a bit dad. I know you're worried we all are. But you know what we need to take the relaxation time whike we still have it because come tomorrow all of that wil be gone. After today our entire focus will be on Josaf's trial and making sure that the bastard pays. Pardon my french." Jenny opened her mouth to say something that she had said to her daughter numerous times over the years, but of course her wonderful daughter beat her to the punch. "Yeah yeah I know not every cuss word in America is french sorry. But hey you know how I get when I'm cranky. What time is it anyway?" She asked looking around for any signs of a working electronic device. One thing that she had learned during her time while living with Gibbs is that he seriously needed to get out more. She looked around the house and saw things that probably cave men had forgoten about and that was saying something. The word technology was not applicable in this house both figuratively and literally speaking.

Gibbs nodded and said," Its 0130. Which means that it is no longer yesterday and its time for you to go to bed young lady." Marie was right, but it was his trade mark to worry often times people had told him that's all he did, and 9 times out of 10 he was inclined to agree with them. It was in his nature to worry that's just who he was. No matter what he would continue to worry about his family till the day he died and possibly even more after that.

Marie nodded and looked around the occupied living room full of the wonderful and bubbly NCIS team that she had come to love and who had come to love her. It was as if they really were a family and that was something that she had always wanted and now she had it. It was the best thing she could ask for at the time, and she was very greatful.

After fighting pure exaustion for about ten minutes Marie finally crashed in the safety and comfort of her bedroom, not to be disturbed unil dawn came calling.

Gibbs watched as Marie finally gave in and went to sleep. he didn't know why but he found it the most beautiful sigh. His daughter sleeping peacfully. Everytime she slept he would watch her breathing as if she would stop at any moment. He used to do the same thing with Kelly. Maybe he was a little over protective, but because he was he slept well at night, knowing that no one would ever get to her. Tomorrow he would make sure there was no possible way that Josaf could get out, and he had all of NCIS to back him up, so chances were good.

"Beautiful isn't she, Jethro?" Jenny asked while handing him a steaming cup of coffee. He took it with an appreciative glance. He nodded she really was beautiful just like her mother. He found striking simularities in both physical and mental appearances. She had his and Jenny's stubborness as well as bravery and strength. She was just like her mother in so many ways, but so much like him at the same time. He was so proud to have her as his daughter. He felt very lucky and he for sure was not going to take any time he had with her for granted. He was going to love her unconditionally. No matter what.

Jenny wrapped her fingers around his hand and squeezed reassuringly. She loved him and trusted him with everything. He had certainly earned it. He had saved her and been completley understanding and respectful of the boundaries that she had set, and that was more than she could ever ask for at any time.

"Jen why didn't you tell me about her?" Jethro asked quietly, trying not to sound to demanding, but also wanting desperately to know her reasons for lying to him and keeping him from his own daughter. He was angry, but he just wanted to know.

He immediatly felt her tense and pull her hand away. She had clearly been avoiding this. It was clear that she had some explaining to do. She just wasn't sure she was ready. There was nothing she could really say to defend herself. She had lied, there was no hiding that.

"I'm really tired can we talk about this in the morning?" She didn't wait for his answer she just turned to leave, but he wasn't done. He wanted to know. They were going to talk tonight he wasn't going to wait any longer. He reached for her arm and grabbbed her around the wrist, preventing her from going any further. She tried to pull away but his grip was to strong. Finally she faced the inevitable and turned to face him. She had no idea that she was crying until he reached and wiped the tears away that were now falling down her cheeck.

"Jethro please I don't want to talk about it right now just please let me go to bed I promise you I will explain it to you in the morning, but could we please not do this tonight." She turned once more and began to pulll away, and he tightened his grip on her arm. He momentarily loosened his grip on her arm when she flinched, but he never fully let her go.

"Jen we need to talk. Just talk that's it. Just tell me please." His voice was pleading and her heart broke. He was right about everything. He had a right to know.

After a couple of seconds she finally turned to face him. She was scared. It was probably the first time she had been afraid of Jethro. "I had already left Paris when I found out I was pregnant, and by the time I finally gathered up the courage to tell you. You had already moved on and gotten yourself married. I thought why not wait until it ended and then tell, and I guess after that I chickened out. You can hate me all you want and that's probably the least I deserve, but the past is the past and I can't change it. All I can do is tell you that I'm sorry and hope that one day you can find it within yourself to forgive me. I'm sorry Jethro. I never meant to hurt you. I'm so sorry that I did. That was never my intention." And with that she turned to leave, and this time he didn't stop her.

He stood there for a moment taking in everything that she had just said to him. That was it? That was her excuse for not telling him that he had a daughter? He thought to himself. There was so much that he had missed within her life like her fist bithday, when she learned to crawl and walk, when she first learned to ride her bike. All of that was gone and there was no way he was going to be able to get that back. Hell he had even missed the birth of his child, and that was something he promised never to do after Kelly died. He had broken his promise. He hadn't been there.

How was he supposed to forgive Jen for that so easly? He was so angry. He loved her, but he was still so angry with her. He needed a break, a distraction to say the least. It was then that he went down to the basement. For the first time since Jen was back he felt sad and angry, and he needed his boat. His boat always calmed him down. Even in the midst of a major crisis or compicated case his boat never let him down. It was something about his hands, and having something to do constantly. When he was busy he didn't have to remember. Many people didn't understand why he did what he did or why he was obsessed with his boat. Often times people would chastize him for being anti-social, but if he didn't have his boat he would be angry and probably lose it and shoot the first person that dared to piss him, and despite everything he had become for fond of the one Tony DiNozzo.

He picked up the sander, finding comfort in the familar way the wooden tool contoured to his hand. He began to move the sander in repetive motions along one of the ribs of his boat. After just a couple of minutes he could feel some of his stress begin to melt away. He thought over the whole conversation with Jen. He was angry with her and he had a right to be. He wouldn't be so mad because part of it was his fault because he could've gone after he just chose not to. He was mad because he had worked with her for 3 years and not once did he tell him about her. That's what he couldn't get over. She had lied to him repeatdly over the years. He was hurt, but he still loved her. He would never stop loving her no matter what she did. He had to tell her that.

He dropped the sander and began to make his way up to the bedroom where Jenny now resided. He ran up the stairs not caring that he was skipping steps, and that it could be very dangerous.

He had just reached the top of the stairs when her blood curtling scream rang out from inside the bedroom. He ran as fast as he could to her, and when arrived in the room he froze, because standing right in front of him with a gun pointed at his head was the woman that he loved.

Jenny stood gun in hand, slowly she cocked the gun and the only thought that was going through Gibbs' head was Oh sh**.

A/N: Cliffhangers! Don't you just love em? Lolz sorry:) Will update as soon as I can thanks again and please review:)- Shy Chey


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

A/N: Hey guys I'm back with good news. My muse has decided to make a comeback. Yay. That is like a miracle within itself. lolz. I'd like to give a shout out to my readers who reviewed last chapter. My gratitude goes out to (JibbsGal1, left my heart in paris, OrtonsMistress, itzcheeseball, harryginn9, hslacer). Thank you so much you guys are awesome and your sweet comments mean so much to me, so thanks again:)- Shy Chey

"Jenny put the gun down. Its okay. You're okay just put the gun down. Its me Jethro. I'm not going to hurt you I promise. Jen can you hear me?" GIbbs looked at Jenny and she didn't look any diffrent. Her eyes were haunted with a blank stare. Her hand was still on the trigger, though they were shaking with fear and uncertainty. Gibbs tried once again to get through to the apparently incoherent love of his life. She wasn't with him. Her mind had traveled to God knows where in an attempt to cope with a nightmare or flashback. All Gibbs knew was that this was not going to be good and that if he didn't get Jen out of this trance she was in she was going to blow him sky high. Literally.

He took a step towards her, his arms raised in surrender. His eyes remained glued to hers the whole time. He made certain that the only emotion displayed in his eyes were total love and gentleness. He didn't want to scare her more than he already had. She was shaking and as he took another step towards her the grip she had on the gun tightened. Gibbs swallowed. Apparently that technique was not doing him any good.

"Please don't hurt me just leave me alone! Please! I did nothing to you!" She pleaded with him. She was crying now and she made no attempt at hiding the tears that were now beginning to poor down her face. It wasn't Jethro she was seeing it was _him_.

Gibbs complied and took a step back, doing his best to comply with her damands while at the same time remaining constant. He was trying to assert her with trust. She had been doing so well, but apparently they were having a set back, and a big one at that. The only thing Gibbs could do was try and talk her down, but even then he didn't think that it would work. Jenny was too far gone for him to save her, and he felt horrible for that. He felt useless as if he couldn't help her at all. He felt as though all he had done had only made it worse, and that was the last thing he wanted to do.

"Mom what the hell are you doing? Put the gun down mom. C'mon you're safe now. He can't hurt you anymore." Marie said as she arrived in the doorway of her mother's room after being awoken by her frantic screaming. It was clear that what she had stumbled upon worried her. She took a step halfway in front of Gibbs half way sheilding him from the gun. Her eyes were locked on her mom. She had been there when her mom had broken down the first time, but this one was by far the worst.

After Marie had come in Abby followed, rubbing the sleep that had formed out of her eyes. When she saw the gun pointed at Gibbs it took all of her strength not to start screaming. Tony and Ziva as well as McGee, Ducky and Palmer were still sleeping peacfully downstairs and she didn't want to wake them and cause even more chaos.

Gibbs caught sight of Abby and motioned for her to stay back. She gave him a pleading look, but obliged. She slowly backed herself out of the room, but not once did her eyes leave his. She knew that the director would never intentionally hurt Gibbs, but it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that the director was not exactly there at the moment.

Marie was now situated in front of her mother. Repeating calm and reassuring words to her like she always did when her mother got like this.

It took her mother a moment to actually register that it was in fact her daughter and Jethro that were standing in front of her instead of Josaf and his men. Though after she did she immediatly dropped the gun as if she had been burned by it. She stumbled back onto the bed as though all of her energy escaped her. She began to shake as she relized what she had just done- or rather attempted to do to the love of her life.

Gibbs took the first step foward, slowly making his way towards her, but before he even reached her she put her hand out in front of herself to keep Jethro from coming any closer. She couldn't look at him, not after what she had just done. It was so embaracing and humiliating. She felt horrible. She had no doubt that she had probably just freaked Gibbs out and that horrified her.

Gibbs stopped short. He looked at Marie who had a very worried expression on her face. She clearly knew that something wasn't right. All Gibbs wanted to do was help, but if she kept pushing him away how could he? He raised his eyebrows at her silently asking what the hell am I supposed to do now? She smiled and motioned him to keeo going despite her protests. He gave her a questioning look, but listened to her directions. After all she had way more experience on just how to deal with these type of things. And at this point he could use as much advice as he could get. He would do anything to help her even if she didn't want it. He was doing what he thought was best for the woman that he loved, even if she didn't see it that way.

He began to advance on her again slowly making sure that once again she knew that he meant no harm to her. His heart was breaking as he saw the terror, sorrow and guilt that began to cloud her eyes. He looked her in the eye and was relieved when she looked like she was beginning to calm down.

Slowly and carefully he wrapped his arms protectively around her. He loosened his though when he felt a tremor go through her. She was still scared, but he soon would change that. She looked up at him, tears beginning to form in her eyes. She looked so fragile and vunerable. The Jen that he had seen earlier that day was gone. She was now replaced by the Jen that saddened him to see.

He gently placed a kiss on her forehead and tightened his grip he had placed around her. Tears still remained in her eyes, and the area around them was red and puffy, but she had calmed down dramatically, and that was the best that Gibbs could ask for at the time. He just prayed that she would be okay, and that he would be able to help her in the way that she needed it. He would do anything for Jenny. He loved her and she knew that. At least he hoped she did.

Gibbs looked at Marie who still looked worried, but seemed to be relitively satisfied. But still aprehensive, which Gibbs totally understood. He felt bad for his young daughter who was haunted by not only her own memories and nightmares, but also her mother's. It didn't take a rocket scientist to see how much Marie adored and admired her mother for not only her strength but also her wisdom. Usually kids that were Marie's age would do anything to piss of their parents to prove that they were old enough to be treated like adults, but not Marie. Marie was very mature and she knew that her parents were the adults in this siituation. She knew better than to go off and do something rash and stupid. Gibbs was extremely greatful for that because when he was younger he did the exact opposite. He did anythong he could to get back at his dad for what he had done to his mom, but now that he was older he got a better understanding and could relate. His only prayer was that Marie stayed that way.

He admired his daughter's strength, perseverance, and integrity. She had courage that Gibbs couldn't even comprehend. He had no doubt that she would go far in life and that if she put her mind to it she could to anything.

"Jethro I'm so sorry for trying to shoot you. I-I wasn't here and it wasn't you I was seeing. I had... a nightmare and when I saw you I thought you were Josaf. I thought that you were coming to... hurt me." She paused and buried her head in her hands, preventing him from seeing her face any longer. " Y-you have to know that I would never hurt you or Marie." She paused once again to look at her daughter, who had moved from behind Jethro so that she was now facing her mother. "Oh God Marie I'm sorry. I don't know what I-," Marie wouldn't let her go any further. She knew that her mother would never intentionally cause her any harm. She was just scared and Marie completely understood, not too long ago she had been in her position and in no way did she blame her.

"Mom you don't have to explain yourself. I understand and so does dad. We both know that you would never intentionally hurt did nothing wrong okay. Were all okay. What we really want to know is are you okay? On a scale of 1-10 how bad was it this time," Marie asked as if it were nothing new. Which given her past was totally accurate.

Jenny shook her head. '' Definitely a 10." Gibbs frowned. He didn't like the thought of her having such vivid nightmares and him not being able to do anything to stop them.

Gibbs kissed her forehead again in an attempt to be comforting and to his suprise Jenny welcomed it and did not pull away. He smiled. He then turned his gaze to Marie who had a very sullen look on her face. What her mother had just told her did not shock her, but she still felt bad. There was nothing she could do for her mom, but comfort her in the best way she knew how. She moved to the otherside of her mom's bed that was not occupied by Gibbs and climbed on, and like Gibbs she wrapped her arms around her mother comforting her with everything she had.

Jenny looked up at her daughter and her eyes were filled with love. Ever since Marie was born she had been a great joy in her life. She had given Jenny a purpose to keep living when she thought she had none, and that was something that Jenny did not take lightly. She knew that Marie had all but killed herself in an attempt to find her. She also knew that Marie had never really had a childhood and for that Jenny was really sorry. Her little girl had to grow up faster than any child ever should have. She didn't have a choice and that is something that Jenny always regretted and still did. There was nothing she could do that would possible come close to making it up to her daughter. The only thing she could do was try and make it better for her from now on.

That was Jenny's new goal. It was to make it up to her and get through the trial in one peice. In many ways Marie had been a mother for her never ceasing to comfort her and be there for her when she needed her the most and for that Jenny would be eternally greatful.

They sat there for hours just holding eachother. They were in close proximity and Jenny felt safe. But her mind kept flashing back to the fight that she had with Jethro. She didn't want him to angry with her but then again he had every right to what he was feeling towards her. She couldn't really blame him because she knew that if it were reversed and she was the one in Gibbs' current position she would be pissed off. Still she didn't like that he was angry. It hurt her to see him hurt, especially when she was the one that was causing it.

Gibbs had no idea what time they had all fallen asleep all he knew was that he was know being used as a pillow by both Jenny and his daughter, not that he minded it. He watched them as they breathed. Marie's breathing was the softest, barely audible. Her head was resting on his arm as she was sprawled across her mother, her arm wrapped protectively around her. Gibbs smiled even when she was asleep she was still protective of her mother. Jenny had her head resting on his shoulder, his arm wrapped around her as well. Unlike Gibbs they seemed to be totally out of it, and he would highly doubt that they would wake up even if he came in here with a jack hammer.

Thankfully Jenny had no more nightmares that night and Gibbs was extremely greatfull for that. He hated seeing her so scared and in pain. It made him want to find Josaf and rip his head off even more than he already wanted to, and it pained Gibbs to know that he couldn't, because really there was nothing that Gibbs wanted to do more. God knows the bastard deserved far more than that. Unfortunatly Gibbs would have to settle for a jail cell. For now that is...

After awhile Gibbs fell back to sleep. Comforted by the presence of the two girls he loved most in his life. He could've sworn that he had only been asleep for thirty minutes when the shrill ringing of his alarm clock woke him up. He sat up trying to be as careful as possible not to stir Jenny or Marie, but by that point it was already too late. They were up.

Jenny reached out and stretched her arms before leaning foward and curling her toes. Gibbs watched in amazement as Marie did the exact same thing, neither of them noticing that they were practically imitating eachothers moves. Gibbs yawned and made an attempt at rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. But as usual it didn't work. He needed his coffee. His strong precious coffee.

Jenny looked around the room and took in her surroundngs. Both her daughter and Jethro were in her bed, but why? And then she remembered. It all came flooding back to her. The gun, Jethro, Marie, and Abby. This was going to be an interesting day. Jenny practically dragged herself out of bed, putting her hair in a sloppy ponytail and waiting until Marie was out of the room so that she could close the door and make her descend down the stairs.

She was welcome by the whole team as well as Ducky and Palmer, all of which looked extremely tired. To her relief Abby was the only one that knew about her little episode, and in all honesty she would like to keep it that way.

She pulled Abby aside. "Abby I would appreciate it very much if you didn't-"

Abby stopped her and smiled sympathetically. "Don't worry director Gibbs already beat you to the punch. I'm officially sworn to secrecy," she said with a smile. "Director are you okay? I mean are you sure that your ready for the trial today?" Abby asked quietly. She was concerned for her favorite redhead.

Jenny smiled at the concern expressed by her favorite forensic scientist. She was touched, but even if she wasn't ready she had to do this. So she put on her best smile and nodded. Abby gave her one more questioning look, but accepted her answer.

"How did everybody sleep?"Jenny asked in an attempt to switch topics. She wanted to have a happy morning before all the chaos started. Gibbs must have caught on because he smiled and headslapped DiNozzo and McGee so that they would answer. They perked up immediatly and nearly shouted. "Great... It was great. Although right now I have the world's biggest headache." Tony smiled and then began rubbing his head in repetitive motions to try to ease the growing pain that was beginning to reside there.

"Actually Anthony I think that the honor of world's biggest headache goes to our's truly, Jimmy Palmer." Ducky said while turning to glare at his medical assistant. Jimmy smiled nervously and gave his senior doctor an apologetic look.

"Sorry Dr. Mallard. It won't happen again," Jimmy said.

Ducky laughed. "Of course it will if our dear Abigal ever throws a party again, but not to worry Jimmy my boy I'll be there to catch you when you fall." Palmer was touched by that and smiled appreciatively.

"Everybody please enjoy breakfast. I'll be upstairs taking a shower. The trial starts in 2 hours and I plan on being there, so if you will excuse me." Jenny turned to leave, but she didn't get far because once again Jethro grabbed her around the wrist. She winced. When was he going to learn to stop doing that? Relunctantly she turned to face him.

"Jen I thougnt we already talked about this you're not going." Gibbs said sternly.

Jenny snorted. "Jethro I have to go. I know he's not going to get out on bail and its better for me to see him now before the trial so that I won't be so scared when the trial starts."

Gibbs thought her reasoning was good, but that didn't mean he had to like it. He shook his head again. Once again he was met with a snort. She was definitley annoyed by his persistance, but then again that was Gibbs for you. "I'm going to that trial one way or another Jethro, now you can either be with me or against me, but either way I'm going to be in that court room in 2 hours." She didn't even give him a chance to argue and turned to leave. Thankdully this time Jethro didn't try to stop her.

"Well boss I think you know what that means." DiNozzo said with a hint of amusement in his voice. Gibbs turmed to glare at his senior field agent that had the tendency to act like a child sometimes. "And what would that be DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

Tony smiled. "You have to wear a tux." Before Tony could stop himself he laughed, and within a matter of seconds his head was throbbing from the painful headslap he recieved from his boss. He winced. "Sorry boss." Gibbs smiled. DiNozzo never really could keep his mouth shut.

"I'm not the only one wearing a tux DiNozzo you are too, so go get dressed." This time it was Gibbs turn to laugh at the frown that came across his senior agent's face. This was going to be a long morning thats for sure.

A/N: So what do ya think. Please review. THANKS:)- Shy Chey


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

A/N: Hey guys I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while my wifi has been acting reallly weird and I've had a very busy week. Tuesday was my birthday YAY:) But a friend of mine named Byron died on father's day. He drowned so please if you could keep his family in your prayers. Thanks. I'm so glad that you guys liked the last chapter. Thank you so much for your sweet reviews. It means so much to me you have no idea. Thanks again. This chapter is for you guys. Y'all have really inspired me to keep writting. (JibbsGal1, left my heart in paris, hslacer). Enjoy:)- Shy Chey

"Dammiit Jethro I have nothing to wear I can't belive I missed that. This isn't my house I have no clothes here. This is horrible. Were never going to make it to the court on time. Dammit." Jen groaned in frustration her morning could not have gotten any worse. They ran out of hot water right in the middle of her shower. She had fallen and hurt her wrist yet again, and she didn't have her makeup, Now she had no clothes. There was no way it could get worse, but then again with her luck something was bound to happen.

"Jen calm down I still have one of your old suits in the closet just wear that one. don't worry we'll be there I promise." Gibbs was trying to comforting, but at this point he was inclined to agree with her. Things had not been good this morning at all. Everybody felt horrible, and things had just spiraled down hill very fast. Everything was just out of control, and Gibbs knew it was only going to get worse.

"How do you still have one of my suits?" Jenny asked, truly confused as to how that were even possible since she hadn't slept over at his house in years, but at that point she just went with it not wanting to think negitively, but not really seeing any other choice.

Gibbs smiled sheepishly. Jen would never really understand just how much he loved her. "I kept it just in case you ever decided to come back." Gibbs admited a bit embaressed.

Jenny smiled wickedly and wondered what other things that he had kept that were hers. She was touched that he had even thought to keep it. It only made her happy to think that he loved her enough to keep them even after all these years. Even after all she had done in Paris.

"Hopefully that will work, because I would hate to have to wear one of your sweat shirts and slacks to court. No matter how comfortable they are that is not the proper attire for court," She hoped to God that it still fit and that the few pounds she thought she had put on in the past couple of weeks were just her imagination.

Gibbs smiled. She thought his clothes were comfortable. He mental slapped himself for how silly and immature that sounded, but it didn't matter right now in the midst of all this chaos he was happy. He had Jen back and Marie was here to stay, not to mention the fact that he had his entire team. They were all here for support and Gibbs was extremely greatful. Even though they had a long road ahead of them he felt as though they could get through anything as long as they were together. They had clearly proven that to eachother last night with the whole gun fiasco.

Gibbs was once again pulled out of his thoughts by Jen's scream. "Yes it fits. Jethro it fits!" She screamed excitedly, and Gibbs laughed. He couldn't help but think that she sounded just like one of those womans who spoke on the campbells commercials who were so desperate to share their excitement that the resorted to talking through cans using a simple string. But he wouldn't dare say that outloud just in case Jen was near. He did not want to piss her off even more. Today she was irritable, but given their current situation he could understand. They had been through alot together these past couple weeks and he knew that it wass't going to get any easier.

"I'm glad Jen. Why don't you come in here and show me so I can see how it looks." Gibbs yelled, but it was too late. She beat him to the punch because when he looked up she was standing in the doorway, slightly leaning on the door frame with her good arm. She smiled at him and she stole his breath away. At this day and time it was a miracle and a blessing all in itself to get the privilage to see Jen smile. It had been a very uncommon sight this past few weeks and Gibbs was glad that he was lucky enough to see her.

"So how do I look?" She asked while slowly turning around in a circle so he could see the whole outfit. She felt like a girl going dress shopping with her boyfriend, desperate for his approval. It was weird.

Gibbs looked at her. She was wearing a light bown skirt with a light pink shirt with a ruffled neckline and a brown jacket to match, not to mention her signature black heels that he had seen her wear numerous times during her reign as NCIS director. All in all she looked very good- beautiful. But then again that was not news to him or anyone she always looked beautiful no matter what she was wearing. He gave her a warm smile and an approving nod. He laughed when she squeled in delight like a child in a candy store. Some things would never change and one of those was Jenny's keen sense in fashion.

"I'm glad you like it Jethro, now go take a shower and get ready while I try to get the rest of the family ready." She said with a smile. She turned to leave, but stopped suddenly when she had an urge to say something that she had not spoken out loud in a long time. She took a deep breath. "Jethro?'' She said while taking another pause to wait for him to come out of the bathroom. He smiled and looked up aknowledging her presence. "I love you.'' She had not said those words in what seemed like an eternity, and she wanted to make sure that he knew just how she felt. She knew that these days she wasn't a real joy to be around, and she knew that Gibbs put up with her anyway and she was extremely greatful.

Gibbs paused for a moment, and then a slow smile spread across his face. She loved him. Of course he had already known that but to hear her say that in the midst of all this chaos meant the world to him. She had just unknowingly made his day. He stepped out of the bathroom and walked swiftly across the room. He was now inches away from the woman that he loved. He stared into her eyes and bent down slowly placing a soft tender kiss upon her lips as he whispered, "I love you Jen. I always will."

Jenny stood there shocked by his unexpected action. She suprised herself and him no doubt when she didn't freak out or have a flashback when he kissed her. She guessed it was becuase of his tenderness and understanding. Plus it had only been a brief peck on the lips. It happened so fast that she really didn't have anytime to actually freak out at all. But it was still a kiss and she had remained calm throughout which was a big step foward in their fight for an attempt at normalcy. She smiled.

Gibbs watched her reaction closley and was really relieved when she didn't freak out. He hadn't meant to be so rush about it and had even suprised himself. It was a heat of the moment thing that he felt he just had to do. When he saw the smile spread across her lips all the worry escaped him and he knew that everything was going to be alright. That they were going to get through this together.

"Alright Jen I think you better get downstairs and make sure that DiNozzo and the team are dressed for their day in court. I wish you all the luck in the world with that one Miss Sheperd." He laughed and turned once again to the shower. "I'll be down there as quickly as I can okay Jen." And with that he turned on the water and shut the door.

Jenny smiled. She would need all the help she could get to keep his team in line, but she had a feeling that for a while they were going to take it easy on her. A small blessing that she graciously accepted.

She began to make her way down the stairs, bracing herself for what was to come. This was it; the trial was today. Bail would be decided and then the trial would start after that. Was she truly ready. No! She mentally slapped herself for even allowing herself to come close to doubting. At this point there was no turning back. She needed to do this. She had spent a good part of the morning trying to convince Jethro that this was absolutely necessary for her to be able to face him. She was not going to go back on her word and prove to everybody what they were secretly thinking but were to afraid to tell her. She would prove to everyone just how strong she was. If not to reaffirm their trust in her then to reaffirm her belief in herself, in her own capabilities. She had no doubt that she questioned herself along with everybody else, but this morning that would all change she would show them. She knew that they loved and respected her, and they would continue to do so. She just needed proof. It was hard for her to trust. After everything she had gone through that was the one thing she missed the most. The ability to trust people. To trust those that she loved the most. She knew that it pained Jethro that she couldn't fully trust him yet, but she would get there eventually. It would just take time, and thankfully for her he understood that, and honestly that was all she could ask for at that point.

"Tony, Abby, Ziva, McGee are you guys ready, or at least decent?" She asked cautiosly before rounding the corner into the living room. She heard slight giggling and then thankfully alot of yeahs in sucession. Thank God she would not have wanted to walk in on anybody currently undecent that would just be awkward, too awkward for her liking at this point. She looked around the room and was pleased to find that everyone was in fact dressed accordingly for court, including Abby and Marie which she was presently suprised. She looked at Abby and smiled appreciatively that her bubbly forensic scientist respected and loved her so much that she would give up her normal and comfy black attire for the trial. Jenny then looked at Marie and found her dughter as usual wearing a big grin directed at her. She smiled back, pleased to find that her daughter was in a good mood like usual despite the chaos. Marie never ceased to amaze her mother and everyday Jenny was still in awe at just how lucky she was to have in her life on a daily basis. Marie was the source of Jenny's happiness, Jethro being the second source of course. Jethro and Marie were all she needed to stay happy. Marie had a quality that calmed Jenny and gave her hope, and Jethro- well she couldn't really describe Jethro. He made her feel safe and loved and so much more that she didn't think were possible to put into words.

"Mom you look amazing as I'm sure dad has already told you." Marie said smiling, while she began to make her way past everybody to get to her mother. She had a smile on her face that told Jenny she knew too much for her own good, but then again she had Jethro's knak for seeing things that other people- normal people looked over without a second glance. Jenny knew that Marie was far from ordinary. She was extrodinary, creative, understanding, and loving. The best daughter that anyone could ever ask for. Jenny was extemely proud of her, and Marie knew that.

Her daughter sometimes went as far to use that affection for her own advantage, which only proved Jenny's point that she was just like her father even more, not that she had a problem with Marie being just like her father. Jethro was a wonderful man. Unique to say the least and she wouldn't trade him for anything in the world. Once again he was like a precious gemstone that she could not find herself to part with despite his stubborn ways, and she suspected that he felt the same way about her. She knew that at some points she wasn't the nicest person to be around, and that Jethro probably wanted to strangle her sometimes. But of course he never did.

Jenny smiled as Marie finally reached her. She reached out to grasp her hand, which her daughter carefully placed in her hands. She feels her daughter give her a gentle squeeze. The gesture is reassuring and Jenny smiled at the unspoken message that is spoken there. After all they had been here before. She could tell that Marie was just as nervous about the trial as she was, but she was very good at hiding her emotions, yet another trait she seemed to inherit from her father.

"You ready for this Marie?" Jenny knows that at this point it was uncertain. Her answer could go either way. There was so much pain still edged in both of them and Jenny hoped for both of their sakes that the trial would give them the strength that they both needed to move on. It was time for this nightmare to end.

Her daughter as usual sticks it out and nods. Jenny holds her gaze for a moment but after a while finally excepts her answer. " Are you ready mom?" She asks softly.

Jenny smiles. Ah yes her daughter always one to worry about others. Selfless as usual and always looking out for her. Jenny reallly couldn't ask for a better daughter. Jenny had a bond with her daughter that you don't really get to see very often probably because of the hell they were both forced to edure together, burt either way they were inseparable, and that's the way that Jenny liked it. She loved being close to her daughter and her entire family. It was them and them alone that were giving her the strength to keep going and she was extremely greatful. Words simply could not describe her gratitude towards everyone that was there to support her through this rough time. At some points throughout this entire ordeal she feels as though it will never end and her _family _gives her hope in the future that she would give anything to have.

Jenny is pulled out of her thoughts by Jethro's voice as he slowly makes his may down the stairs. "Is everybody ready to go we have to leave court starts in 30 minutes." Jenny smiled. The way he talks makes him sound as though he really does have 5 kids. Jenny's smiles at the thought of her ever so expanding family.

Gibbs is delighted to see that Jenny is waiting for him patiently at the bottom of the stairs. He gives her his best goofy smile in an attempt to lighten the mood and is delighted when he hears her laugh. To him it is like bells to a church, beautiful and never ceasing to amaze him.

He enters the living room and is suprised to see that everyone is in fact ready for court. Wow that was easy and with a simple motion of his hand they were off, heading towards their cars. He waits until they are all outside before he goes for Jenny and Marie. He looks at her and observes her every emotion, looking for any sign of doubt before actually gathering up the courage to open the door. Jenny gives him her best smile and puts on a brave face. This was it. The trial begins today. It is now or never. She just secretly prayed that they don't let that peice of trash out on bail. She doesn't want him to tortue her family any more and she knows that's exactly what he'll do if he's granted bail, and for the first time Jenny has faith in the legal system. Will she finally get her justice for her family?

A/N: Thank you so much for reading. I have so many ideas on where I want to take this and my head is just bursting. I'm so excited. I was pondering an idea earlier. What if Jenny is pregnant or later in the story has Gibbs' child. I know far fetched but I'm a sucker for happy endings. Let's hope there is one for this story. I haven't decided yet. Please leave a review I love hearing from you guys. THANKS:)- Shy Chey


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

A/N: Hiii. I'm back so sorry about the long wait:( Good news is that I wrote alot of chapters while on vacation so you will have alot to read in these next few days:) I'm so glad that y'all are liking this so far. Thank you so much for all your wonderful comments. (JibbsGal1, left my heart in paris, harryginny9, Eowyn Goldberry, Ortons Mistress, hslacer). This chapter will contain some light humor. It's my attempt at lightening the mood before the heaviness of the trial begins. Lolz.

"Jen take it easy we still have ten minutes until the hearing starts. There's no need to rush things you just got out of the hospital yesterday for Christ sake." He paused and watched as she flat out ignored his request and continued on with her attempt at speed walking. "Jen I'm serious slow down." He warned, not that he could bring himself to actually do anything if she didn't listen to him. He felt like a father who was too afraid to discipline his own child. This was confusing.

To his dismay Jen stopped abruptly and turned to face him. Oh no she had that look in her eyes and Gibbs was certain that in that little mind of hers she was probably plotting the perfect way to kill him and get away with it. If looks could kill he had no doubt that he would be dead. She didn't look angry, she looked pissed. He had stepped in it, now he only hoped that he would survive the tongue lashing he was about to get from her. Despite everything Gibbs had seen throughout his lifetime he was honestly concerned for his well being when it came to Jenny.

He looked at Marie, as always he looked to her for advice, and to his dismay and horror she smirked. At that moment he relized that Marie was secretly laughing at him and that he was on his own. He swallowed and braced himself for the worst.

"Jethro," Jenny began, knowing that he was scared of being reprimanded and despite how much she wanted to she kept a straight face and didn't smile. She knew that Jethro was just concerned for her well being and she couldn't really blame his. She found his concern for her sweet and refreashing, although it was really nothing new.

She stood and watched him squirm. She had no doubt that he was playing the worst possible scenario out in his head right now and that made her just want to laugh, but as usual she kept it in, determined to scare him and get her point across.

"Look Jen I'm just trying to protect you from getting hurt, and I honestly think that you should take it easy if not for your own sake then for your daughter's. Imagine how it would make our beautiful Marie feel if you were to suddenly end up back in the hospital after all the wonderful progress you have made." Gibbs said trying to reason with her. He had brought Marie into this knowing that Jenny would be more inclined to see it that way if he had.

Jenny raised her eyebrows and smirked. He had used the daughter card. It took everything in her power not to give up the act right there. She felt as though she were his probie again and she was toying with him. She found satisfaction in knowing that she still had that affect on him. She looked at Marie and winked, knowing that her daughter would catch on. She smiled as she watched her daughter's eyes s shine mischieviously. This was fun.

"Mom take it easy on him he is just concerned for you like I am. Don't kick him out just let him sleep on the couch." Marie suggesed trying her best not give anything away by the amused tone of her voice.

She watched as her father's mouth dropped open at the suggestion. He definitley believed everything and had no clue that they were joking. She nodded to her mother encouraging her to continue with this little charade.

Jenny smiled wickedly. She nodded and tilted her head pretending to consider the suggestion. She was having way too much fun with this, but she had to admit that it was a nice distraction from what was fixing to proceed behind those courtroom walls.

"Whoa wait what? Jen you can not seriously be considering making me sleep on that couch?" Jethro asked almost scared to know the answer.

"Well you know you have been pretty bossy lately and you somethimes kick me in your sleep. Think about it Jethro its like you said we wouldn't want me messing something up and ending up in the hospital now would we?" She asked inocently, knowing that it would be difficult for him to make a comeback to that comment.

He struggled for a moment. Damn she was good, and it reminded him of the good ole days. "Jen I don't kick in my sleep that would be you." He accused her. He knew that it wasn't much of a comeback but at that point it was the best he could do.

She smiled. "I don't kick in my sleep and even if I did you snore. I need sleep to stay healthy. Doctors orders, so how bout them apples." She replied. She knew that her comment came off as a bit childish but she didn't care.

Jethro was about to say something else when his daughter's sudden laughter stopped him. He turned around flabbergasted as to why his daughter would start laughing in the middle of her parents dispute.

After a couple more seconds of letting Jethro squirm at the thought of having to sleep on that wretched thing he claimed was a couch that she honestly had begun to think was a peice of plywood disguised as a couch she finally let it go.

He looked back at Jen and saw her desperately trying to keep herself from laughing and then it hit him. He glared at her, but it wasn't a full on Gibbs glare.

At that point Jen didn't care. She was just amused. She needed a distraction and therefore she got one. She wasn't going to apologize, and she knew that Jethro wasn't too mad at her he was probably just a little annoyed. When she saw him finally relax she threw her arms around him wincing at the slight pain that went through her body, but she didn't care she was safe in his arms.

"Lets get you two to the courtroom we wouldn't want to miss anything." Gibbs said smiling at the fact that he was holding Jenny and she wasn't flinching away from his touch like she normally did when he tried to hold her. He was happy for the time being and he hoped for Jenny's sake and for his that Josaf was not granted bail because he was certain that if Josaf was, nothing would stop him from killing that sorry, worthless, good for nothing SOB.

They slowly made their way to the courtroom pushing past the cameras and news reporter that were stationed at its entrance. Gibbs hated reporters and they had just given him another reason for wanting to punch them. They were like voltures annoying and harmful to everyone around them.

"Miss Sheperd what can you tell us about what Mr. Mortiono did to you?" One asked while shoving a microphone into her face. Gibbs pushed it aside with ease and ignored the nasty look that he recieved from the reporter for doing so.

"Miss Sheperd is it true that Josaf raped your daughter and forced you to watch? How do you feel about that?" As soon as those words came out of the reporters mouth he felt Marie freeze. Dammint how did they find out.

''Miss Sheperd is it true that you were kidnapped twice by Mr, Mortiono and during one of those occasions your daughter was with you?" Another asked, seemingly unaware of how uncomfortable her questions made Jenny, but then again reporters normally didn't care enough to give people privacy. As always they were never understanding of someone's personal situation. They were rather interested in getting a story no matter who was hurt in the process. Though Gibbs had met a few reporters that were respectful and understanding they were very much few and far between.

" Miss Sheperd is it true that Mr. Mortiono was not prosecuted for the crimes he commited against you and your daughter in 2003 because of his standing with the drug lord La Gronuille aka The Frog." Jenny ignored the question and kept her eyes locked on Jethro. She was getting annoyed with these questions and she had no doubt that Jethro could see it in her eyes.

Since the reporters saw that they were most likely not going to get a response from Jenny they tried a new approach. Marie.

"Marie is it true that Mr. Mortiono tortured you and raped you in front of your mother and she did nothing to stop him?" Marie immediatly froze. She turned and glared at the reporter who had asked such an inapropriate question that was so personal and uncalled for. Before anyone could stop her, her knee was coliding with the area between his legs. Her only thought was that will show him for asking something outragous like that.

The reporter doubled over in pain literally shocked at the teenagers sudden outburst of violence. He looked at Marie and glared. What a snotty nosed brat, he thought to himself. It was a simple question she didn't have to physically assault him in front of his peers and competitors. He then looked around at his competitors who had seemingly put quite a distance between themselves and Marie. They had a smug smile on their face and their eyes seemed to taunt him. Oh great.

Marie looked at each of the other reporters and smiled sweetly. To the naked eye it would have been recieved as a sweet friendly gesture, but the reporters got the real message. _Back off! _Marie then turned her gaze back to her father's and he knew immediatly what he had to do. They needed to get out of here. This had gone way too far.

He saw the look in her eyes and knew that they had crossed a line. He was pissed, but thankfully before Gibbs could do anything Tony and the rest of the team showed up to distract them. GIbbs nodded in appreciation and silently slipped through the front doors along with Jenny and Marie seemingly un-noticed.

They made their way to the entrance of the courtroom where Josaf's trial was being held and after showing thir IDs and credentials they were finally allowed to get into the courtroom. Gibbs looked around the room. There were lots of people sitting on the prosecutions side, but to Gibbs' dismay there were just about the same amount of people seated on the defenses side. The world really was filled with alot of sick people. He immediatly spotted Hart who was beginning to situate herself. He watched silently as she organized all of her files and began to prepare herself. He knew that they had an understanding in some sort of way and he prayed that she would not go all out to try and get Josaf out on bail. That was the last thing he wanted to deal with right now. His main focus was getting his family through this trial in one peice.

He went to sit next to Jen and Marie and was pleased to see that the entire team was seated in the row behind him. Moral support. Gibbs turned his head and looked at each of them. He didn't say anything but he was certain that they knew just how much them being there meant to him. Gibbs was extremely proud of everyone in his little family. They were missing Kate but he knew without a doubt that she was watching over them and that gave him comfort.

He turned his attention back to Marie and Jen. They looked calm, but he knew that the whole press fiasco had taken its toll on them. He took Jenny's hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze. His gesture was returned with a smile and that was enough for Gibbs. He would do anything to keep that smile on her face. He then looked at Marie. She looked tired but as soon as she saw his gaze on her she immediatly perked up. "Thank you for kicking that jack a** of a reporter where it counts. I'm fairly certain that he will no longer be able to have any kids, but it serves him right. I always hated reporters they're nosy and the do not know the meaning of the word boundaries. Ask your mother if I could I would punch every single reporter that dare come up to me to ask me a stinkin question about a case. It's really none of thier business, but do they care? Noo-"

"Okay Jethro I think she gets it. We all get it you hate reporters." Jenny said placing a hand on his shoulder while doing her best not to laugh. DiNozzo on the other hand couldn't help himself and burst out laughing, but quickly shut up when he recieved the infamous death glare from his fearless leader. "Sorry boss." Tony said in an attempt to redeem himself, but Gibbs just shook his head in amusement and turned once again so that he was facing the front of the courtroom. He looked just in time to see Josaf being escorted in and the judge taking his seat.

Josaf looked around the courtroom and smiled at Gibbs. Then he let his gaze travel to the women that resided next to him. Marie and Jenny. He let his gaze linger on them for awhile, knowing that it would only piss Gibbs off even further.

Jenny grabbed GIbbs arm knowing full well what Josaf was trying to do, but she was not going to give him the satisfaction. He was a sick prick that needed to be put away for the rest of his miserable life. Jenny would make sure that he payed for what he had done to not only her but her family as well. One way or another she was going to get justice.

The courtroom quickly quieted down when the judge was introduced. "Honorable Judge Warner now resides if you would please take your seats

The courtroom did as what was instructed and the bail hearing began. The judge quietly looked over the files proceedig to the case. Gibbs watched his expression silently and hoped that no matter how good Hart's arguement was that he would not let that monster out on bail for the remainder of his trial. A person like Josaf did not deserve to roam the streets. He deserved to rot in that prison cell like he belonged.

After what seemed like an eternity the judge finally looked up. "Josaf Mortiono is charged with kidnapping and attempted murder Jenny Sheperd. What makes you think that we should let your client out on bail Miss Hart?" The judge asked.

Hart stood and proceeded to make her statement as to why such a monster should be let out at all. "Your honor what my client has been accused of has yet to be proven true." Then she sat down. Gibbs was shocked. That was it? That was her only reason as to why her client should be allowed bail? No arguments as to how he would not be a flight risk or just about everything on his record was dismissed or found not guilty? This was not something the Hart he knew would do. The Hart he knew would fight tooth and nail to get her client out on bail just as she had done with Bell yet Hart remained subdued. Then it hit him maybe she wasn't trying as hard because she had finally come to her senses and relized that a guy like Josaf deserved to rot. Now it was the DA's turn

"Your honor Josaf Mortiono is a sadistic murdurer who gets off on other peoples pain. He kidnapped the former director of a federal agency and tortured her for days, but this isn't the first time this has happened." The ADA paused and looked back at Jenny and Marie who had simular expressions on their faces. What had happened in Cairo was not apart of the original charges which meant that the ADA was probably changing his plans. He gave them an apologetic look before continuing with his statement."In mid 2003 he kidnapped Miss Sheperd and her daughter who was six at the time and tortured and raped them mercilessly for day, not only that, but he has ties to the Russian mob. He has alot of money and alot of assets. Therefore I think that for the safety of the citizens of Washington DC it would be in the best interest of the public if Mr. Mortiono was not allowed bail." And with that the ADA took his seat.

The judge sat there for what seemed like an eternity, but in reality was probably just a few seconds deliberating before finally making his decision. "I'm inclined to agree with the ADA on this one I do believe that it would be in the best interest of the public if Mr. Mortiono remained incarcerated for the remainder of the trial therefore bail is denied. The trial will start a week from today at 9:00 o'clock sharp be ready to make your cases. Court is dismissed."

The first thought that went through Gibbs' mind was that Josaf was to remain in jail till his trial started. Yes! He immediatly looked at Jenny and Marie and was glad to see that they looked slightly relieved at the outcome, but he could see the panic and worry beginning to cloud their faces, and then it hit him. If the ADA wanted to bring up charges against Josaf for Cairo that would mean that Marie would most likely have to testify and even though he wanted justice for his daughter he didn't want to put her through the horrors of a trial. He knew the kind of toll it took on a person and he did not want his daughter subjected to that. He was torn. This was going to be another long and trying day yet again.

A/N: So there it is. Josaf was not granted bail what a relief. The trial will begin. The question is will charges be brought up Josaf for what he did to Marie and if so will Marie have to testify, or will Gibbs cut in on her behalf? I want to say thank you again for all of my wonderful reviewers you guys are truly amazing I know that I say that alot but its true I can not thank you enough. Thank you for sticking with me despite my absence these past couple of weeks I love you guys:) With all my deepest gratitude and love. I have some more bad news I will be going to camp tomorrow for a week and that means no new chapters, but don't worry I already have 25 and 26 written:)- Shy Chey


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

***Please Read Author's Note At Bottom And Top VERY IMPORTANT***

A/N: I'm back from camp yay! Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews. I would like to clear some things up I replaced the chapter 24 which had previously been an author's note telling you that I would be out of town for a few days with an actually chapter so if you haven't please go back and read that because this chapter will be very confusing if you don't Thanks. Once again I am sorry for the mix up (JibbsGal1, left my heart in paris, hslacer) You guys are so sweet thank you:) So this chapter is the meeting with the ADA about more possible charges and Marie's testimony. It will also include the night following the hearing and then I'm going to skip ahead to the trial. The reason I am putting all of this up here is too clear up any possible confusion that could arise with me jumping around time. I don't know about you but I don't want to have to wait another week to get to the trial. I want to go ahead and get to the good stuff lolz:) Hope you enjoy you will hear testimonies Jenny from in this one but Tony, Ziva, McGee and Abby will testify later. Who knows maybe Marie will testify too. Please review it inspires me to write faster lolz. Sorry about the long AN lolz:)- Shy Chey

"That's it. That was the best you could do you didn't even try to get me off on bail you bitch." He screamed. Josaf clearly pissed off.

Hart smiled. "Well Mr. Mortiono maybe I woud have tried harder if you had been completely honest with me about everything that you had done to Miss Sheperd, but despite my warning you failed mention anything about Cairo and the fact that you raped and tortured Miss Sheperd's little girl. Therefore my not knowing everything has compromised the angle that I had originally had on this case, so if you want to blame anyone on not getting bail blame yourself. Maybe in the future you will learn not to hide things from the people that are trying to help you. All I can promise you now is that I will do my job." Hart shot back. She warned Josaf not to lie to her yet he did it anyway now he was going to have to pay for it. Josaf frowned as he was cuffed by the court officers and just before he was taken out of the room he heard Hart say, " In the future Mr. Mortiono I would advise you to reframe from using that kind of language towards me I find it highly disrespectful."

Gibbs smiled. He knew full well that Hart had blown the bail hearing for reasons other than lying and he was greatful. She caught his gaze and nodded. He smiled apreciatively and began to make his way out of the courtroom along side his girls. This was going to be a very long and hard trial and he had no doubt that things were only going to get worse. Marie was now involved and he knew that it was not going to be easy for them, but at that moment he had a meeting with the ADA It was time that they have a little chat.

As they were leaving Marie couldn't help but wonder about the interaction that took place between Josaf's defense attorney and her father. She was certain that they had a past, but she didn't know the specifics of that past and it bugged her. She couldn't help but feel as though his attorney had done a half a** job of defending Josaf, not that she was complaining, but it did make her wonder if Gibbs had asked her to throw the trial. She really could see him doing that. He had proven that he would do just about anything to protect his family even if that meant botching a trial. She couldn't help but feel loved that he was willing to take such . great measures to ensure their safety and well being. She would be forever greatful. He was the dad she had always dreamed of having. Her prayers had finally been answered after all these years of waiting and wanting. Her wish had finally come true.

She was pulled out her thoughts when someone collided with her and she hit the wall roughly. She looked up shocked. The man that had bumped into her immediatly started to apologize for his actions, but she had tuned out. His eyes she had seen them before. She knew this man, but she couldn't figure out how. She couldn't place him, but there was definitley something about him that she recognized. She turned to look at her mother who had the exact same expression on her face. Good, Marie was not alone in this thought. They both recognized him. The question is from where?

Marie turned back to the man who seemed to be growing a bit anxious as to why they kept staring at him. Almost immediatly Marie tore her gaze away. It felt as though she were shaking herselt out of a fog. This was weird. "I'm sorry sir I didn't mean to stare its just you look so familar do I know you?" Marie asked once again taking to staring at him again.

The man quickly shook his head. "I'm sorry no I don't recognize you. Look are you okay I'm sorry I'm in a bit of a rush and if you are alright I really must be going" He said doing his best not to sound desperate but the truth was that he was desperate to get out of there. He had places to be and people to see. Marie pulled herself out of her thoughts to answer the man.

"No of course I'm fine don't worry sorry I kept you." She said still seeming to be in the bit of a daze. She could swear that she knew this man. But then again maybe she had seen him in a store or something. He nodded and smiled and the breath she had caught in her throat was exhaled. As he turned to leave she relized that this was not some man she had seen in a supermarket somewhere this was a man she knew. He looked too familar for any other thing. If only she could place him. She looked back at her mom hoping that she had some how figured who exactly this man was, but to her disappointment she was met with the same confused face.

Gibbs came upon the scene and saw the look on both of their faces and immediatly became alarmed. " What's wrong did something happen? Tell me! Did someone threaten you because if they did you know that I would never let them hurt you right?" He paused waiting for their answer and yet again he was met with nothing. Now he was really starting to worry. What had gotten into them? They looked like they had seen a ghost. He was just about to start shouting to try and get their attention when finally Jenny answered him.

"Everything's fine Jethro no one threatened us, but we ran into someone that we both recognize and just can't place. I don't know it's a really weird feeling I could have sworn that I had seen him before and Marie agrees with me. This is going to bug me." Jenny finally admited.

Gibbs could help but breathe a sigh of relief at the fact that no one had threatened his girls because he had been there before and it had gotten them killed. He honestly didn't think he could survive if he lost his family again. He had barely survived it the last time, and it was Jen who helped him heal the most from Shannon and Kelly and he had already lost her once, or at least thought he did and he did not want that to happen again.

As if a lightbulb went of in Jenny's head she seemed to relize what he had said and then she remembered how Shannon and Kelly died and she immediatly felt horrible. This whole time she had been focused on the trial and Marie and not once had she stopped to think what this might be doing to Jethro and the terrible memories this must bring up for him. Now she knew why he had not wanted her to testify or come to trial today. It was because when Shannon was supposed to testify she was murdured for silence. He must be afraid that it will happen again with her and Marie. Poor Jethro. Yes there were diffrences within the cases but Shannon and Kelly were murdured by a mob king and Josaf was the second best thing. She immediatly went to comfort him.

"Oh Jethro I'm so sorry I didn't even stop to think what this must be doing to you I'm so sorry. No one threatened us I promise no one even looked at us the wrong. Everything's okay were safe nothing is going to happen to us and if it will make you feel better we'll stay at NCIS no one will be able to get to us there its top security." She was rambling on and on and Gibbs was touched that she was concerned about his feelings but it really wasn't necessary. He was here now and he would make absolutely certain that nobody hurt them. But right now he needed to talk with that ADA.

As if on cue the ADA made his appearance, making his way through the doors. Gibbs immediatly went up to him. The ADA knew that this was coming he would have expected nothing less, but to his suprise Gibbs said nothing, and he wasn't really sure what he was afraid of more the silence or yelling. Finally Gibbs spoke. He didn't yell but rather he spoke in a hushed tone that was probably even more scarier.

" When the hell were you planning on telling us you were filing other charges, or were you just gonna let us go in there blind? You do relize that if you file charges against Josaf for what he did to Marie that she is not going to testify. She is only 14 years old she does not need to be put through that." Gibbs practically hissed.

Even though he was trying to be as quiet as possible Marie could still hear ever word that he was saying and was now listening intently to the conversation before hand. This was going to be interesting.

"Mr. Gibbs you have to understand that the jury will be more sympathetic when it comes to crimes against children. This will make the jury more inclined to side with us and it will make for a better outcome. If Marie doesn't testify then we might as well let him get away with what he did to her. She needs to tell her story. The jury needs to hear it." The ADA said doing his best to stand strong in his belief despite Gibbs' horrifying glare.

Gibbs paused for a moment. Deep down he knew that what the ADA was saying was absolutely true, but that didn't mean that he had to like it. He was not foing to put his daughter through that. No way.

"The answer is no she is not-"

"I'll testify" Marie said making her presence be known. She looked at her mother who was worried, but she knew that her mother would back her on this. She had to. They had a system and no matter what they were supposed to support eachother. Besides Jenny had to see why it was absolutely necessary for her to testify. If she didn't there was a chance that Josaf could get off scott free and there was no way in hell Marie was going to let that happen. Josaf was going to jail one way or another.

Gibbs turned back to look at his daughter absoulutely stunned that she was going against him on this. Didn't she see that this was a bad idea. That she was in no way ready to take the stand. She was too young and he didn't want to put her through more than she could handle. She would see some day that he was only trying to save her from more trauma. He didn't care if she saw him as the bad guy. He was doing his job. Protecting her, but before he could even get a word out she cut him off.

"Look Gibbs I know what your going to say." Gibbs raised his eyebrows in challange of that statement and he recieved a glare. "You're going to say that I am not fit to take the stand. That I have no idea what toll it could take on me. That you're just trying to protect me from even more trauma. Look I get it you're protective and worried about my safety and mental state, but the truth GIbbs, is that I am more than capable of testifying. If I do this there is no way that Josaf will get out ever. He won't even have the chance to be granted parole. I can do this. I'm going to do this. Now you can either stand by me or against me but either way you are not going to stop me. So what's it going to be?" Marie challanged. She felt bad for going against him but she knew that this was something she had to do. She loved her father but she had wanted this for far too long. Josaf deserved to pay for everything he had done to her.

"I know you think you're ready for this but believe me Marie you're not. You have to understand I'm just trying to do what's best for you. It's my job and I intend to do it to the best of my capabilities. The answer is NO." Gibbs said in a stern voice hoping that she would not argue with him any longer, but of course she did.

" Fine, against me. All I have to have is the consent of one parent and if you won't do it mom will. Gibbs a word of advice when someone tells you that they are strong enough to stand on their own you shouldn't doubt them. You should support them in every way possible especially if they look up to you as much as I do." And with that Marie made her way out to the car, not wanting to argue with Gibbs any longer she had made up her mind. Her decision was final. Gibbs watched helplessly as his daughter stormed away. She was pissed and it was his fault. Her words had cut him deep. She looked up to him and he had let her down in the worst way possible. He had not believed in her.

He put his head in his hands. This day could not get any worse, but then again he spoke to soon. The press was having a feild day and right as he was about to make his way to the car they surronded him like bees being exposed to honey. Oh great.

"Mr. Gibbs how do you feel about the new charges being brought against Josaf concerning what he did to your daughter?" One asked while another said, "Mr Gibbs how do you feel about Josaf not being allowed bail? Are you confident that with your daughters testimony he will spend the rest of his life in prison." Once again they started shoving microphones in his face and at that point he was so pissed off that he was not above punching them in the face. Thankfully they soon found a new subject to prey on. Hart. She answered one question and that was whether or not she was concerned about losing the case and to his suprise she answered. "Whatever is supposed to happen will happen." He turned to look at her and caught her eye through the crowd. She nodded and that was all he needed he knew that Hart was not going to let Josaf get off and he was greatful.

He slowly made his way to the car where he was met with silence. Great he thought to himself. They drove home and it was so silent that you could hear a pin drop. He wanted to say something but at the point he figured it was best to let them simmer down before he even attempted to plead his case.

When they got home Marie went straight to her room and Gibbs was left alone with Jenny. She took a seat on the couch and motioned for him to follow her. Gibbs looked at her apprehensively but finally did as she suggested. Here it comes _the talk_ he thought to himself. He braced himself for whatever she had planned for him, but for minutes she said nothing and just sat there. Finally after what seemed like forever Gibbs had, had enough and decided to say something.

"Look Jen I never meant for her to think that I don't believe in her, because the truth is that I do. I know how strong our daughter is, hell she's got Gibbs and Sheperd blood in her I know she's strong, and I know that she can do this I'm just worried. I don't want her to get hurt. She's been through enough already." There it was all out there, his side of the story and what he thought. She could do with that whatever she chose to do but at least he got his say in all of this. At least she knew how he felt.

Jenny smiled finally he had been truthful about what it was that he really wanted. Now it was her turn to explain why she thought it was necessary that he support Marie in testifying at the trial. She loved when they were able to talk and get everything out in the open, even the things that they were afraid to tell eachother. She always thought that it brought them closer together and she just hoped that what she thought was true. She knew that it was a miracle within itself to get Jethro to open up about his feelings.

"Jethro I know you're scared believe me I am too, but Marie she has to testify. It is the only way she will be able to find the strength to move on from all the horrible things that he did to her. You don't understand how us Sheperds think. If we are able to take our nightmares on in the face, then we are certainly able to move on from anything. She can do this I know she can. But it would really help her out if she knew she had your support in all of this. She admires you in case you didn't notice. You're her father. She needs to know that you will be there for her. I know it's hard, but please Jethro at least try. Just try that's all I'm asking. It will make a whole world of a diffrence to her. You have no idea." She knew that she was pressuring Jethro but Jenny honestly thought that she was doing the right thing by sticking by her daughter with the whole testifying ordeal. She knew deep in her heart that this was what she had to do in order to truly be there for the ones that she loved. She watched silently as Gibbs took in everything she said and to her dismay he finally nodded. He was giving in. Jenny slowly let out the breath that she hadn't even relized she had been holding until now. She gave Jethro her best smile and offered her hand to help him up off the couch. Wow she thought to herself that was easier than she expected.

She knew that this was probably something that he needed to do this alone so while he was going up the stairs she slowly and silently lagged behind. She figured that Marie and Gibbs could use a moment to themselves alone. They needed this bonding time more than she did, so she slowly sank back into the couch and let herself relax. It only lasted for about 30 seconds because the next thing she knew she was asleep.

Gibbs cautiously entered Marie's room uncertain on whether or not she would alow him in there. Thankfully to his relief she didn't object. Gibbs took a seat on the edge of the bed while Marie turned her chair that was stationed at her desk to look at him. He could tell by the puffiness and irrated redness that surrounded the rims of her eyes that she had been crying. The last thing he wanted to see was his daughter crying because of something he had done. His heart was breaking.

"I will support you in every way that I possibly can. Your mother and I had a talk and I have seen why you must testify. I am just scared. I don't want you to get hurt. You can understand that can't you?" Gibbs asked.

He saw Marie pause as if she were thinking of her answer but finally she nodded. She did understand and at that point she couldn't realy blame him. She had just been frustrated and angry and she took it out on the closest target. She was glad though that he had finally given in and was now allowing her to testify. She was certain that with her mother's and her own testimony that this trial would go off without a hitch, and that the jury would have no choice other than to find Josaf guilty. She was ready for this trial- ready for this all to end.

"This is the trial of josaf Mortiono v, the state of Maryland. Please let the record show that Mr. mortiono has decided to have a trial by jury. " The judge said as all of NCIS and the Sheperd/Gibbs family entered the courtroom. This was it. This was really happening, Jenny thought to herself as they took there seats on the side with the ADA.

"Let the record show your honor that the state has decided to pursue more charges concerning the vicous acts that were comitted against one Marie Sheperd in the year of 2003." The judge nodded, accepting the new addition of charges. The ADA smiled in gratitde and called his fist witness to the stand. Jenny Sheperd."

"Do you solemnly swear to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God?" The baliff asked as Jenny sat down at the witness stand. "Yes." Jenny said. Her voice ringing out loud and clear. The baliff nodded and then she took her seat. Let the games begin.

A/N: I would like to thank the wonderful JibbsGal1 for all her supportive comments about everything that is currently going on with my personal life. THANK YOU SO MUCH:) I climbed the rockwall at my camp and I only had to have help with the beginning of it, but the rest of it I did on my own. They didn't even have to pull me. It was hard, but I still did it. I'm so excited:) But back to the author's note lolz. Okay so the trial has started. I know exactly where I'm going with this and I can't wait till we get to the end because I have yet another shocking twist that you will not expect. Thank you once again to left my heart in paris for allowing me to bounce ideas off of her and spoil peices of the ending. Though I think I may go a diffrent way than you expect. Missing This is going to have 5 more chapters to make it a total of 30. I have really enjoyed writting this story. It is my first so I guess you could call it my baby. Thanks again for reading you guys are so awesome:) Please leave a review. Thanks:)- Shy Chey


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

A/N: So sorry that I didn't post soon I honestly meant to post this yesterday but I've had a rough couple of days. My dog has been having seizures lately and we were supposed to put him down today but he hasn't had a seizure in 24 hours and the doctors gave him new medicine and it seems to be working. His name is Jesse and he means the world to me and helps me a lot with my disability so could you guys please pray for him. It would mean the world to me. My thanks goes out to (JibbsGal1, lefft my heart in paris, hslacer, NCIS FTW, torontogirl12, harryginny9, and wonderful yet anonymous Guest who has been following my story since chapter 7 and maybe even before) THANK YOU! You guys brought a smile to my face during this rough time. I am so greatful:)- Shy Chey

"Can you please state your full name and current and past occupations to the court?" The ADA asked as he made his way to the center of the courtroom located just in front of the witness stand.Jennytook a deep breath. "My name is Jennifer Marie Sheperd. I worked for NCIS as a field agent from the time I was 24 till 32. It was then that I was promoted to director of the entire agency. I served as acting director until my death in summer of 2008." Yes death. This was going to be a little difficult to explain to the jury. How is a dead person alive?

"I'm sorry did you say death? Could you please explain your _death _to the court and why you thought it necessary that you had to fake your death?" The ADA asked. Jenny knew what he was doing he was trying to get the jury to be empathetic of everything that Jenny had to do in order to protect her family. The jury appeared to be listening intently with their interests peaked.

"I got a letter from the defendent in mid 2008 warning me to watch my back. It was then that I enlisted the help of assistant acting director Leon Vance. He agreed to help me fake my death if I promised to step down and relinquish my standing as active director of NCIS." It wasn't much of an explaination but at least it was a start. Jenny had no doubt that this was going to be the longest testimony of her life.

The ADA took a step back and looked at the jury. He put his hand on his chin as if he were really considering her answer very carefully. Jenny thought it was over dramatic but it seemed to get the jury's attention. She looked around the room and noticed the cameras. She immediatly stiffened. She had known that there was a high chance of this trial being very public but it still made her sick that they were going to be broadcasting just about every word she said. She wasn't really concerned about herself though. She was more concerned about Marie. She would be starting school soon after the trial and she knew that it was going to be hard if everyone at her new school knew what had happened to her. She didn't care about her own testimony, but she was going to make sure that they did not broadcast her daughter's.

"Did you comply to his request?" The ADA asked as though it were not already obvious that she had. If she hadn't then the world would not have thought she was dead for the past 4 years.

"Obviously I did, but as you can see it didn't do me very good seeming as how he was still able to find me." Jenny answered starting to get annoyed. Her time on the stand had barely even started and she was already ready for it to be over. His question were just the basics which were the easiest of questions that she was going to face.

"Oh yes he found you. No doubt under the instructions of of Director Vance." It was then that he paused and turned back to the jury. " Who I might point out was discovered to be a mole in his very own federal agency. Now I know this must be hard for you but could you recall what happened the first time that Mr. Mortiono took you and your daughter back in 2003 when you were stationed in Cairo?"

Jenny took a deep breath and here comes the hard questions Jenny thought to herself as she took a deep breath. Before she began she caught the glare that Josaf was directing at her. Her gaze lingered on him for a brief second before she finally tore her gaze from his. She found Jethro's gaze and rested her eyes comfortably there. He nodded giving her a reassuring smile. His eyes said it all and she knew that she could draw the strength to continue. " In mid 2003 while I was on assignment in Cairo I got too close to a mob king's organization. La Gronuille to be exact. I guess he felt as though I was a threat so he sent his right-hand man, Josaf Mortiono to _take care of it _if you will." She paused and took a deep breath before deciding to continue with her recollections of the events that took place in that wreched place all those years ago. " I was having dinner with my daughter at her favorite resturant and as we were leaving someone grabbed us from behind, and the next thing I remember is waking up in a warehouse."

The ADA nodded and gave her a sympathetic look. I guess now he relized what kind of toll that remembering these traumatic events could take on her. He motioned with his hand for her to contiinue while he asked, "Can you tell us what happened next?"

Once again Jenny found herself taking a deep breath to try and calm the nerves that were starting to rise in her stomach at what she knew she was about to say in the next few minutes to the entire courtroom. "I woke up and I could hear men talking outside the door, and I tried to get up but I couldn't. They had hancuffed me to a post in the ground. That is when the defendent, Josaf Mortiono came in." Once agai Jenny paused. This was turning out to be alot more difficult than she had originally thought it was going to be, and she knew that it was only going to be worse for Marie so she made it a point to stay as strong as possible during her time on the stand.

The ADA nodded and gave her an encouraging smile, but that is not what motivated her to go on. It was her daughter smiling and nodding in encouragemnt along with Jethro and the whole team. Her family was supporting her and when she saw the love in their eyes directed all toward her she knew that she could continue to testify for however long they thought was necessary as long as she had her _family_ there to support her. They were all that she needed to make it through this.

"He told me to get up and when I din't comply with his demands he kicked me in the stomach instantly cracking one of my ribs." Jenny literally winced in pain at the memory of his shoe connecting with the soft unexpecting tissue of her stomach. She remembered all to vividly everything that he had done to her, and she knew that she was going to have to recall a lot of it to the court.

The ADA paused before his next question and made his way over to his table where there was a manilla colored folder lying on top of it. He opened the folder and began to read its contents. Jenny recognized the contents immediatly as her medical chart form the examination that they had done at the hospital in Cairo the day that Ziva had rescued her.

"Many contusions and abrasions were found on the patients body appearing to have been caused by matches and what could only be described as a whip. It appears that the patient was tortured for days with little water and food. She is extremely malnourished. Upon to many x-rays I have found that the patient has suffered many fractures. She has 3 broken ribs, a broken foot, a sprained wrist, and 2 broken fingers. She also appears to have a concussion and a dislocated shoulder. She will be kept overnight for the next couple of days for observation signed Dr. Hamar." The ADA turned his attention to the jury and wasn't the least bit suprised to find that they looked honestly disturbed as well they should.

"As you can see Miss Sheperd endured a lot of pain during her forced stay with the defendent, but it saddens me to say that what rMiss Sheperd what happened when you refused to answer Mr. Mortiono's questions while he was interrogating you?" The ADA asked softly, knowing that what came next was probably the hardest thing that his witness would have to say throughout her whole testimony, heck it was probably going to be the hardest thing to hear in the whole trial. He for one was not for violence against children, and it sickened him that there were still sickos out there that were hurting children and getting away with it. But at least he would be the one to take this sicko off the streets. He knew that it wasn't protocol for him to get personally incolved with a case, but after seeing the pain and suffering on both Miss Sheperd's and her daughter's face he could honestly say that he hated one Josaf Mortiono.

"He continued to beat me until he finally relized that it wasn't working. It was then that he found a new approach. My daughter." Jenny paused and looked up at Marie who even though she was trying her best to hide it was close to tears. She knew that this was hard for her mother to say and that it pained her every day that this had happened to her and there was nothing she could've done to stop it, but as usual Marie plastered on a brave face and gave her mom the most comforting smile she could muster up in the midst of all this. Jenny nodded and continued.

"He brought my daughter in to my cell and made me watch as he beat her and..." Jenny took a deep breath as she felt the tears she had fought so hard to keep down began to form a lump in her throat. "He made me watch as he beat and..." Once again Jenny paused and cleared her throat.

The ADA thought at that time he better intervene. "Miss Sheperd I understand that this is hard for you, and I am so unbelievably sorry that you are having to relive this terrible nightmare, but could you please tell the court what it is that Josaf did to your daughter?" The ADA felt so horrible for putting her through this and he knew that it would only be worse with Marie, but it was something that he had to do in order to get that sorry SOB Josaf off the street.

Jenny nodded and tried once again to continue with her testimony from where she had left off. This time though she didn't break eye contact with Marie. She drew the strength that she needed from her daughter and said the words that every mother dreaded to even hear let alone say. "He raped my daughter." She said after a long period of silence. It was then that the dam broke and the tears began to flow. Thankfully the ADA was kind enough to request for a short recess before continuing with the rest of her testimony and to her relief the judge did not decline.

The first thing that Jenny did when she was allowed off the stand was run toward her family. She didn't have to look at Josaf to know that he was staring at her, and even though she was scared of him she looked back at him. When she found eye contact with him she wasn't the least bit suprised to find that undisguisable hatred was present in his eyes. She looked him straight in the eye anyway, and did her best not to laugh at the dumbfounded look on his face. Apparantly he had expected her to look scared and it was clear that he had another thing coming.

Finally after a few more seconds of him trying his best to stare her down he looked away undeniably defeated. Jenny then turned her attention back to her family. It was clear to her that they had been watching and at that point she was glad. They knew that deep down she was scared of him, but now they knew that she wasn't going to let him affect her testimony. She was going to tell the jury the truth about all the hell that Josaf put her and her daughter through and she wasn't the least bit sorry about her actions. She had know doubt that he deserved what was coming to him and far worse.

She ran towards Jethro and his open and welcoming arms. While she was in his arms she felt safe from all the horrible things that were taking place in the world around her. Her entire family had been her rock through this entire thing and she was so extremely greatful for their support that she honestly had no idea what to say. When she finally pulled away from Jethro she was enveloped in another loving hug courtesy of her amazingly strong and beautiful daughter. Marie clung to her like a woman hanging from an abyss.

"Mom you were so stong and confident up there and you have nothing to be ashamed of. I know what Josaf did to me- we all do. It's okay to say it out loud it's not going to kill me. They need to know what Josaf did to us even if it hurts for us to admit it ourselves. You don't need my blessing to tell them what happened. Just do it and know that you have my full support behind you" At that point Jenny didn't know what to say. She was so honored that her daughter still loved her even after everything that she went through. It honestly meant the world to her to hear her daughter say that. She looked down and smiled at her daughter glad to see that there were no tears beginning to form in her eyes only love.

"Um I would like to contradict that statement made by our little gibblet. Not only do you have her support throughout all of this but you have _all of our _support director." Tony said from behind.

Jenny looked up at smiled at the hot head agent who even though acting like a child at times had his _family's _best interest at heart.

"You know DiNozzo I'm not the director anymore and I think you have earned the right to call me Jenny, Tony." Jenny said with a slight smile.

Jenny did her best not to laugh at the shocked look on the young agents face. " Um okay Jen-" DiNozzo stopped when he recieved a glare from Gibbs and quickly fixed what he was about to say. " I think I'll stick with Director for now." Tony finished nervously.

Jenny looked up at Jethro shocked and confused as to why it suddenly wasn't allowed for them to call her Jenny. She knew that Gibbs was protective but seriously its a name that Jenny was in fact very fond of at this moment in time. She glared at Gibbs and to her own astonishment he relented. "I'm sorry Jenny to me being able to call you Jenny after all this time is a privilege within itself." Jenny smiled at his kind words. It was no secret that Jethro loved her very much even when it came down to her very simple name.

"Were a family so they can call me Jenny and you can call me Jen," At that statement Gibbs laughed he had reserved the right to call her Jenn either way. Their whole family time was cut short when court was called back into session and the trial was continued.

Jenny once again took her seat on the witness stand and was relieved to find that she wasn't as nervous as she was when she first took her place on the stand before and she had no doubt that it was because of the encouragment that she got from those who loved her in the all to short break that she was granted. The ADA nodded at her as if he was making sure that she was able to do this again and she nodded back at him. She was more than ready to convict this SOB and put him in jail like he deserved. Revenge was more than sweet it was delectable and Jenny was going to very much enjoy watching him being dragged off into prison for the rest of his life.

"Miss Sheperd are you certain that you are able to continue with your testimony?" The ADA asked the unspoken question he had before.

Jenny nodded and made sure that they knew that she could in fact do this. She had to do this.

"Okay. Miss Sheperd could you please describe to the court what other thing that Mr. Mortiono did to you while you wee imprisoned in Cairo?"

Here it comes the subject that she never really wanted to face, but knew eventually that she would have to. He had raped her and now it was time for the whole court to find out as well as whoever was watching on their television. She looked at Jethro and spoke for the first time about what he had done to her. "He tortured me when I wouldn't talk and when his other approach did not work he decided to try something else. He began raping me in an attempt to get me to talk, but the pain he inflicted on me and my daughter was nowhere near enough to make me betray my country and the ones that I loved the most."

There she had said it. The thing that she never wanted to admit. She had been raped and now they knew the truth. They knew everything that he had done to her. She just hoped that it was enough to make the jury see that they had to find him guilty. It was the right thing to do. It was justice for her and everything that Josaf had put her through not only recently but all those years ago too.

"Miss Sheperd in your most recent encounter if you will with Mr. Mortiono did he rape you?" The ADA asked quietly already knowing the answer but wanting the jury to know as well.

Jenny just nodded and the ADA continued. He began to read off her injuries of her must recent time with Josaf to the court. Just hearing it all being read out loud put a whole lot of things into perspective for Jenny. She was right for testifying and at that moment she felt as though she was finally certain about all the things that happened these past few days. All except for that one man that she ran into the other day. It was still bothering her that she couldn't place him.

When the ADA was done with reading the medical records on her most recent visit he emphasized the amount of pain that Jenny undoubtedly went through and then rest his case on this witness. Now it was Hart's turn oh boy.

"Miss Sheperd it is clear to the court that you and your daughter went through a lot and I have no doubt that you have come a long way, but how can we be certain that what your saying is true. I mean after all you did lie to the whole world about how you supposedly died. How can we be certain that you aren't lying to us right now?" Hart asked. She felt guilty about what she was doing because in her heart she knew that her client was guilty. She wasn't going to argue much but just enough to appease Josaf.

Jenny knew that the defense was going to be tough on her, but at this point she was worried. Jenny took a deep breath. "Well you heard all about the medical records its pretty hard to fake something like that don't you think?" Jenny didn't mean to sound so annoyed but honestly she was. She knew that Hart was only doing her job but it still hurt that she was questioning what really happened to her.

Hart smiled and nodded. Miss Sheperd was right about that. "I see your point. At any point in time did you try and fight off your attacker?" She had not said Josaf because she knew that Jenny would correct her.

"I fought Josaf as hard as I could but seeing as how I was injured it didn't do me very much good." Jenny answered.

Hart nodded. She had no doubt that Jenny did fight her best. "Can you tell the court why you didn't just tell him what he wanted to know to not only end your own pain but your daughters as well?"

Jenny knew that eventually this was going to come but it didn't mean that she had to like it. "Like I said before I would rather not have to carry around the guilt of knowing that I betrayed my entire country." Though she would've done anything to protect her daughter she knew that even if she had talked things would still be the same. He didn't just inflict pain to get answers. He inflicts pain because he wants to. He gets off on it, and that is exactly what she told the jury next.

"When my client allegedly kidnapped you a month ago did you fight back?" Hart asked.

Jenny looked at her absolutley dumbfounded by the fact that Hart saw her kidnapping as alleged when it was clear to just about everyone in the courtroom that he had in fact kidnapped her. There was absolutely no question about that, but then again maybe it was just Hart's game to confuse Jenny. Underneath it all Jenny was suprised. She had heard about Hart being one of the toughest lawyers in D.C, and to her it seemed as though Hart wasn't really trying that hard to get her client off. She knew that Hart rarelly lost a case and on the rare occasions that she did she fought tooth and nail for them. Her only question now was why was this case any diffrent. In all honesty she was just asking what was necessary for her to look like she was actually trying and Jenny was greatful.

"There is no question on whether or not he kidnapped me or not because the truth is that he did. I did not fight back beca-"

"So what your saying is you went with him on your own free will? So why is classified as a kidnapping if you just told the court that you did not fight back?" Hart asked doing her best to look confused when it was clear that she wasn't in the least bit uncertain.

"I didn't fight because he threatened to hurt my daughter, and any good mother would put herself on the line to protect their child. I don't regret my decision if that is what you want to hear, but I can tell you this no woman volunteerily asked to be raped and tortured for five days, forced to be away from the ones she loves most. In that way I did not go peacefully." Jenny spat out. She didn't like having to talk about her past but at least now she had the hope that it would be over soon.

Hart nodded and finally turned to the judge. "Your Honor I'm done with this witness." The judge nodded and Jenny could help but sigh in relief. Her testimony was over thank God.

"Miss Sheperd you may now exit the witness stand," the judge said. Jenny stood up with ease and made her way towards her family where she belonged.

A/N: Okay so that does it for Jenny's testimony, now comes the others. Yay. Once again I would like to thank you for reading and please don't be angry if I don't update very soon I'm going through a really rough time. Please review it will make me happy. Thanks:)- Shy Chey


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

***please read AN at the end of story VERY BIG news! Thanks***

A/N: Okay so sorry that this took so long. My dog is not doing to well and it is breaking my heart. Thank you to those who prayed for him it means so much to me. I will try to get as many chapters done as possible but I can't make any promises that it will be fast. All I can promise you is that I will update at least once a week. Thank you guys so much for supporting me throughout all of this you guys are amazing. (JibbsGal1, left my heart in paris, harryginny9, NCIS FTW, itzcheeseball, hslacer) Thank you guys so much for your reviews they made me smile:)- Shy Chey

"Could you please state your name and profession to the court," the ADA asked once more as he thoght here comes round 2.

"My name is Abigal Scuito. I work at NCIS as a forensic specialist. I have worked at NCIS since late 2002. T-that is nearly 10 years. I have a a degree in forensic science and engineering as well as a masters in chemisty. I am one of the best forensic specialist in the country so I can assure you that any forensics done on this case it accurate." Abby took a deep breath. She was rambling. She did that alot when she got nervous and right now she was very nervous. She didn't want to dissapoint Gibbs or the director. She wanted to make sure that with her help Josaf was put away for the rest of his life for what he had done to not only the director but to their gibblet. Abby had never really hated anyone asside from Ari until now. She could honestly say that she hated Josaf Mortiono, and that scared her because Abby never liked to hate.

The ADA smiled. She had already answered 3 of his questions in one breath. He liked this witness. She was making his job a whole lot easier and he was greatful. "Miss Scuito what forensics on this case did you handle?" The ADA asked.

"Well GIbbs had the doctors turn over the evidence collected by the doctors from Director Sheperd's exam. I-it is our jurisdiction after all she was the director for 3 years. Gibbs is really good at his job. There was absolutely no doubt that he would find Josaf. He always catches the bad guys." Abby paused she had to stop rambling. She looked up at Gibbs expecting him to be angry or annoyed but to her suprise he wasn't. He was smiling. He nodded to encourage her. She was Abby and he knew that she was going to ramble and if she didn't he would be worried.

The ADA nodded and smiled. No wonder they all liked Abigal Scuito. He had always wanted to work a case with her and now he was. He had heard from many of his collegues that even though she was jumpy at time that imperfection often gave her lee way to connect with the jury. "When you were doing test on the kits that were submitted by the hospital exactly what was it that you found?"

"While testing the rape kit I found the defendent's DNA as well as his his hand prints which were found around the director's neck. I was able to compare and match these fingerprints through scaned photograghs which were taken as pat of the exam that was performed on Director Sheperd at the hospital." Abby mentally went back and retouched everything to make sure that she had hit all bases before finally taking a long awaited breath.

"You still call Miss Sheperd director why is that?" The ADA asked.

Abby smiled. She was suprised that it wasn't obvious by now. She had the uttermost respect for Jenny and she had come to know her as the director, and she had no doubt that it was the same way for the entire team. They were a family. "I call her director because that is who I've always known her to be is the director of NCIS. I respect just like eveybody on the prosecution side does. That's is why we are all 's been trying to get me to call her Jenny but that will take some getting used to." She looked up and gave the director an apologetic look, but Jenny just waved it off and smiled. She really did love that perky forensic scientist of hers.

The ADA nodded accepting her answer, and smilimg. He could see that she loved Jenny and the entire team. He was in awe. Their dedication was evident and it wasn't something that you saw very often.

"Your witness," he said turning to Hart and signalling that it was her her turn to question Miss Scuito. Hart smiled and made her way towards the witness stand while the ADA took his seat.

"Hello Abby nice to see you again." She said smiling slightly. Abby aknowledged her presence.

"I wish I could say the same Miss Hart." She spat at her. She had never really trusted Hart and now had just given her another reason not to. She honestly watched Hart during her brief encounters at NCIS and knew that her and had an understanding of some sort she just didn't know what sort of understanding that they had or what it was about all she knew right now is that Hart wasn't exactly her favorite person at the moment.

"In your earlier testimony you gave all the details of the forensics and I know you well enough to not make you repeat them. My question is about your integrity on this case. You said that you had a deep respect for Miss Sheperd could that respect go deep enough to the poit where you would comprimise evidence to fit an alleged theory?" Hart asked.

"I can assure you that I didn't compromise any evidence and that everything in that report is accurate and honest." Abby said getting slightly annoyed. She couldn't believe that someone especially Hart was questioning her integrity.

Hart smiled she knew deep down that Abby would never compromise evidence not unless Gibbs told her to, because Hart knew that Abby had in fact sent the report to Mexico that she had to intercept just to keep Gibbs out of jail. That didn't mean that she still didn't have to ask the question. She really didn't want to piss Abby off anymore than she already had just by being the lawyer to Josaf Mortiono. At this point she that any question she would ask would do that exact thing and there wasn't really anything that she could do about it. Though she would find a way to make it up to her later.

"Miss Scuito have you ever compromised a case?" Hart asked knowing full well that Abby would know what she was talking about, and to her suprise Abby didn't even flinch or blink as she said no. Hart smiled accepting her answer and moving onto her final topic. Family. "Miss Scuito how do you veiw Mr. Gibbs and your entire team at NCIS?"

Abby smiled this was an easy question and a question that she would enjoy answering. "Everyone at NCIS is like a family. Gibbs is the dad that is strict but loving and wise. Jenny is the mother that has a tendency to piss off Gibbs but in the end she conquers all. Ducky is the grandfather that has more advice than the average person and will help you if only you would ask. Tony well I guess you could say that he is the sometimes immature big brother that you can't help but love. Then there's Kate who was like a sister to me and is deeply missed, and Ziva who is strong and tough on the ouside but on the inside she is very fragile and will do anything to protect those that she loves. Finally there is McGee who is the geek, but a vey kind,gentle,yet tough one at that, and then there is me the little girl that everyone loves." Abby said with a slight smile. "Oh and lets not forget the biological gibblet the incredibly strong Marie who is more stong and couragous than any person I have every met in my entire life despite everything that your sorry excuse of a client did to her." There she was finished.

Hart smiled. She had always known that the people at NCIS were very tight knit and now she knew why. "Miss Scuito my client has a broken hand and quite a few bruises do you have any idea how that happened while he was in NCIS's custody?" Hart was interested in what kind of response Abby would come up with to answer her question. She had no doubt that Abby was a genius and she would find a way to answer that question in a benificial way.

"I don't know maybe he ran into a wall stupid tend to do that a lot." Abby said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. That comment made Hart smile but she quickly recovered.

"Miss Sciuto why would you classify my client as stupid?" Hart asked.

"Because he went after Gibbs' family and anyone stupid enough to do that and think that they actually have a chance of getting away with it is pretty stupid in my book. Like I said it is highly plausible that your client did in fact run into a wall." Abby said calmly. Hart smiled. Abby never seemed to fail.

"Your honor I'm finsihed questioning this witness." Hart said and the judge quickly motioned for Abby to step down. Once Abby was seated comfortably in her seat the next witness was called to the stand. McGee.

"Could you olease state your name and occupation to the court as well as the degrees you have recieved?" The ADA asked.

McGee smiled. "My name is Timothy McGee and I work for NCIS. I have worked for NCIS since late 2003 as a field agent under the command of Special Agent GIbbs. I'm a graduate from MIT with a degree in technical eingeneering and software. Which basically means that if its electronic I can work it." Wow that was a mouthful McGee thought as he began to catch his breath. It was clear that he had the same tendencies as Abby when he got nervous.

The ADA smiled and knew that once again questioning this witness would be easy. "Agent McGee when you arrived at the crimescene what did you see?"

"When we first arrived our cheif medical examiner Ducky was knelt down in front of a little girl who looked very distraught. Upon further examination by Special Agent Gibbs and Special Agent David it was discovered that she was the daughter of our former director Jenny Sheperd who at the time we had come to believe was dead. Once that happened Gibbs took her statement and we immediatly began to look for her." It wasn't a complete recollection of what really went down but it was pretty close.

The ADA nodded. "Agent McGee did Josaf try to contact you in any way during the time that he held Miss Sheperd captive?" He asked knowing of at least two accounts in which Josaf had in fact done that very thing, but once again he needed it confirmed for the court and the jury.

"He contacted Marie and Agent Gibbs on 3 diffrent occasions. One was a phone call, while the other two were in the format of a video with what appeared to be live feed of what Josaf was doing to the director and the other was a hand written note which was delivered by his then undiscovered accomplice Leon Vance. We were not able to trace the call nor were we able to trace the cideo to its exact location."McGee sounded defeated but found comfort in the fact that when he looked up at Gibbs and the team they all looked rather proud. That made him feel a whole lot better.

"Your witness." The ADA said to Hart as he made his way to his seat. He had no doubt that this was going to be a long trial and honestly he could not wait to put that SOB away for good just like he deserved.

Hart smiled at Agent McGee she had always seen him as loyal and now she was about to test that theory just as she had done with Abby and she only prayed that he would be as strong as she had been against her scrutiny. "Agent McGee how did NCIS apprehend my client?"

McGee cleared his throat before he answered. "W-we didn't apprehend your client he turned himself in freely." McGee didn't know exactly where Hart was going with this but he had a bad feeling about it and that was enough to scare him, so either way that this went it wasn't good.

Hart smiled slightly and nodded. "Agent McGee I know how gifted you are with the technical stiff so I'm not going to re-hash that, but I do have one question. Do you know why or how the cameras locaated in interrogation one were suddenly cut out once my client conveniently turned himself in." It didn't take a rocket scientist to know why the cameras suddenly went out. She had no doubt that it had been Gibbs' doing, but that didn't mean that she shouldn't ask. She had to at least pretend like she gave a damn about her client even if inside she was screaming for him to go to hell for what he had done to that poor women and her beautiful daughter. Hart had a childhood that was not one she liked to go back on. She knew what Marie was going through and it made her sick that she was defending this monster.

McGee took a deep breath he had seen this coming and honestly he was ready for it. He took a deep breath and answered as confidently as he could. "I have no idea they were working that morning maybe it was a glitch in the operating system connnected to the camera, or maybe it was overided by all of the electronic resources being used for past and on going investigations being worked on at NCIS. I don't exactly which one it was Miss Hart you take your pick." McGee smiled in his opinion he had done very well on that question and judging by the thumbs up he recieved from Tony he was right. He had done good.

"I think that those options that you just listed could have happened but I think that the cameras were turned off manually. Call me weird but I think that's too much of a coincidence." Hart smiled already knowing what he was going to say to that before he said it.

"Miss Hart I don't believe in coincidences. I guess you could say its a rule." McGee said smoothly. He looked at Gibbs who was trying his best not to laugh. He nodded at McGee and smiled. He had taught them well Gibbs thought to himself.

Hart smiled. She had expected nothing less from him. She glanced back at Gibbs and wasn't the least bit suprised to see a smug smirk plastered all over his face.

"Your honor I'm done with this witness.'' Hart said while turning around to make her way back to the defense table. She looked at Josaf who looked angry so to speak and not the least bit pleased by the turn out of todays events. The forensic specialist had just told the jury that it was his DNA in the rape kit which made this case a shoe in for the prosecution. DNA couldn't lie no matter how much he wanted it to. He knew just as well as she did that he stood little to no chance in winning the case. He was really starting to regret not killing the stupid redhead when he had the chance, but he had a secret weapon and he had no doubt that his _brother _would pull through and finish the job that needed to get done.

Josaf's thoughts were interupted by the loud banging of the judges gavel against the stand. Josaf's head immediatly snapped up with just about every other head in the courtroom. ''This day has been very long for everyone involved and after hearing 3 testimonies consecutively I think it's best if we reconvene tomorrow. That will give both sides plenty of time to rest and prepare for everything that is going to happen tomorrow. We will reconvene tomorrow at 8:00 am sharp. I would advise not to be late because it is clear that you have a lot of ground that still needs to be covered. Court is dismissed." With a final pound of the gavel they were off.

Marie watched with deep satisfaction as Josaf was once again dragged off by court officials to spend the night in his cell. She only hoped that by the end of all of this that the last time she would see that happen would be permanent. Lord know's the wretched man deserved it and worse, but Marie thought it best to just stick with jail time for right now. Marie continued to stand by Gibbs as McGee made his way off the stand and towards the awaiting family. All together they quickly made their way out of the courtroom. Marie was so wrapped up in getting home that she hadn't even relized that she had forgeten her bag until someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Miss you forgot your bag in one of the pews in the courtroom," said a voice from behind her. Marie turned around and was stunned to see the mystery man standing behind her with the said bag in hand. Once again Marie caught herself staring at him. She knew that it was rude but in all honesty she couldn't help it. She recognized this man but she couldn't figure out for the life of her where it was exactly that she recognized him from. She quickly shook her head and brought herself out of her self induced haze long enough for her to actually respond to him and take the bag.

''Oh right the bag. Thank you so much. I've been pretty distracted by everything that has been going on that I hadn't even relized that I had left it. Thank you for returning it to me. You just saved me a whole lot of grief." Marie said with a slight smile. She had been talking so fast that she wouldn't be suprised if he had barely understood a word that she had just said, but to her suprise he just nodded and said your welcome. As he started to turn away Marie found herself telling him to wait. She was suprised even more when he stopped and turned on his heel to face her. Marie cleared her throat.

"I know you from somewhere and I know i've said that before but I am almost certain that I have seen you before. I know that this is weird but are you sure you don't recognize me because I recognize you." Marie asked. She felt like she was waiting on pins and needles for his answer which was really weird to her but this was starting to bug her that she couldn't place him and the last thing she needed was another thing to worry about. Sadly the man once again shook his head in confusion and denial. Marie sighed. She knew how she felt and even if he said he didn't recognize her she knew that it was a lie because you don't just get this feeling from someone you think you've seen in the grocery store a couple of times. You get this feeling from someone you know. Either way she was going to figure out who he was even if he wasn't coroprative, and with that she thanked him once more and turned to make her way toward her awaiting family. It was time that they went home. She was ready for this day to be over

Gibbs Residence

"Wow guys I have to say that y'all blew me away with your testimonies." Tony said as soon as they stepped through the door and into the quiet house that awaited their return. "And Mcgoo wow I'm stunned I knew that Abby had it in her but you, wow. You stood up to the big bad wolf and you didn't even flinch. I've got to be honest I am so proud of you. You've just grown up so fast that it feel like just yesterday you were playing computer games and complaining about that sketchy graphics." Tony paused for dramatic affect and then laughed. "Oh wait it was just yesterday that you were doing that. Sorry my bad." Tony really regretted his comment when his head shot foward courtesy of the magnificent Gibbs-slap. Tony instantly apologized and sat down on the couch to prevent any other confrontation.

"Lay off McGee, DiNozzo. You did good McGee I'm proud of you." Gibbs said smiling at the shocked look on both of his agents faces. He knew that he didn't give compliments to them very often, but that just made it all the more special for the rare times that he did. Suddenly someone hit him in the arm hard enough to make him gasp and for Gibbs that was pretty hard. He immediatly turned his glare towards the direction that the hit came from. His glare immediatly softened though when he discovered that it was Abby. He was about to ask why she had hit him when she answered his unspoken question. They began to sign and he smiled at the fact that Tony was getting annoyed. He knew how much Tony hated be kept out of the loop. After awhile Gibbs finally spoke answering DiNozzo's question before he even had a chance to ask it.

"I'm sorry Abbs I would have never forgoten you. You did a great job too., I'm proud of you." He said while smiling and leaning foward to kiss her on the cheek.

"Oh I already know Gibbs," Abby said happily before turning and making her way towards the couch to sit with DiNozzo. GIbbs had only just stood up straight when suddenly his head shot foward courtsey of a slap to the back of the head. By then he had already had enough hitting for one day. "Okay whoever just hit me is going to be headslapped so hard they will be knocked into nex-" Gibbs stopped mid sentence when he turned to find that the culprit was none other than Jenny Sheperd. He glared at her and her smirk only got bigger and she smiled. "I'm sorry what was that you were saying Jethro?" Jenny asked while trying her best to sound as innocent as possible but failing miserably. As usual she couldn't lie to save her life.

Gibbs put on a sweet smile and said. " Nothing I was just going to suggest that we go to bed early tonight. After all we do have a big day tomorrow. Is that okay with you honey?" Gibbs asked sweetly

For a moment Jenny just raised her eyebrows at him. She knew for a fact that was not what he had just said, but she let it slide any way. "That's fine Jethro. I'm actually really tired and I think that I'm gonna go lay down for a while." She said tightly as she made her way up the stairs and towards the master bedroom. Gibbs looked at her shocked was she really mad at him. She had to know that he would never forget her, but apparently that wasn't the case. Gibbs looked at Marie and she just shrugged. Great he was on his own. He looked around the room and wasn't the least bit suprised to see that they were snickering to themselves. He gave them all a good hard glare and that ceased their bickering immediatly. He smiled and then slowly made his way up the stairs to Jenny.

"Well that went well."DiNozzo said when he thought that Gibbs was out of earshot but it turns out that he wasn't because almost immediaty he heard the words that were like music to his

"Shut up DiNozzo!" He yelled as he made his way down the hallway and towards the master bedroom.

When he entered the bedroom he found that Jenny was already in bed. He slowly lowered himself onto the edge of the bed. He waited until she finally opened her eyes and looked at him. She sighed sounding annoyed. Oh great this was not how he thought this day would go. "Look Jen I could never forget you and I am so very proud of you and the amount of strength it took for you to take that stand and tell you story. You have never ceased to amaze me since the day that I met you." He paused and reached for something in the pocket of his tux that he had bought a couple of days ago and was waiting for the right moment to show Jen, apparently that moment was now. " I was going to wait until this whole trial was over but I can't wait any longer. I wasted 3 years of good time that I could have had with you and I'm not going to waste any more precious time that we have together. Believe me I learned my lesson." He grabbed Jenny's hand and smiled at the almost fearful look in her eyes. He popped the box open to reveal the most beautiful ring that Jenny had ever seen in her life. "Jennifer Sheperd will you marry me." Gibbs asked. In all of the proposing that he had done throughout his life he had never been so nervous, not even with Shannon. This was big.

Jenny then did the unexpected and screamed. Immediatly Tony's head shot up and he along with the whole team guns raised headed uo the stairs. Marie was the first one in the bedroom and she to screamed upon seeing her father on one knee with a ring in his hand. "OH MY GOD!" She screamed again unable to control her excitment. Tony was next and he didn't even look he grabbed Marie and pushed her behind him wanting to sheild her from the horrors he thought awaited him. He once again raised he gun, but immediatly lowered it upon seeing the scene in front of him. "Good job boss it took you long enough." He said with a laugh. "Everythings fine you can put your guns away boss is just down on one knee again." Gibbs turned and glared at DiNozzo but then smiled when he was shoved out of the way as Ziva, Marie and Abby made their way into the small room.

"Oh Gibbs that is so romantic congratulations." Abby squealed before turning and hugging Marie tightly. "Congratulations Gibbs." Ziva said smiling. Ever since she had met Jenny all those years ago all she had talked about was Gibbs and she was pleased that it was finally going to happen for her redheaded friend.

"Well I wouldn't be too excited just yet Jen hasn't answered me yet. So what's it going to be Sheperd?" Gibbs asked.

She couldn't even speak Jenny was so shocked and so happy that this day had finally come. She nodded and then finally found her voice and practically screamed yes, wrapping her arms around Jethro and kissing him- really kissing him for the first time since she had been back. Cheers immediatly erupted followed by yays. McGee had finally squeezed through the doorway and smiled. It was about time. They were finally going to be happy. Or so they thought...

A/N: Okay so I've decided to extend this story a couple of chapters. Yay:) Thanks so much for sticking with me. By the way this isn't the twist I have in mind. It was sort of a spur of the moment thought that just hit as I was writing the end of this so here you go. I hope you like it. The twist I have in mind won't happen till chapter 29 and 30 so stay tuned. Thanks again:)- Shy Chey


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

A/N: I am so glad that y'all like the idea of adding extra chapters. It was originally supposed to be 30 and last chapter was supposed to contain 4 testimonies but as you can see it only contained 2. My original plan was to have all the testimonies done by chapter 29, but since the testimonies are longer than I originally thought I have to rethink that idea. Since I don't like odd #'s I've decided to go with 32 chapters YAY lolz. For those who are wondering my dog is doing much better thank you so much for your prayers (especially JibbsGal1). Thank you to everyone who reviewed and even bothered to read it means so much to me (OrtonsMistress, JibbsGal1, itzcheeseball, left my heart in paris, torontogirl12, hslacer, harryginny9, NCIS FTW, teardrops of ink) YOU ROCK! Thanks:)- Shy Chey

"We are reporting live from the Washington General Courthouse where the trial concerning Josaf Mortiono is taking place, now Mr. Mortiono is charged with the rape, kidnapping, and attempted murder of the former director of NCIS and her daughter- Oh here they come now.- Miss Sheperd how did you feel about your testimony yesterday? Do you feel as though you did enough and Mr. Mortiono will remain in custody?" The reporter asked as she hastily shoved the microphone into her face. Jenny turned a glare on her. Now that was just rude she thought to herself. She now understood why Jethro hated reporters, and pretty soon she would start to hate them too.

They continued to ignore all questions and comments thrown their way as the team made their way to the courtroom where the trial was taking place. The courthouse was crowded as usual but today was diffrent for some reason Jenny just couldn't quite put her hand on it. Last night was probably the best night of her life besides the day that Marie was born. The girls practically spent the whole night drooling over the ring that seemed to be catching everyone's eye. Jethro really had out done himself this time. The guys on the other hand threw back a couple of beers and of course some bourbon while they talked about the fact that Gibbs was going to have yet another wife. Secretly they knew that Jenny was the one, it was just to obvious, now they were a real family.

As they took their seats in the pews Jenny couldn't help but glance over at the seemingly irritated Josaf who seemed to be chewing out Miss Hart. Jenny shook her head. That is another reason why I can't fathom becoming a defense lawyer she thought to herself. Her thoughts were abolished by the loud banging of the gavel.

"Court is back in order. I trust that you all did as was recommended and got a full night's rest and brushed up on what was to be presented today?" The judge asked, but to Jenny it was more like a statement rather than a question. There were nods from nods from both sides and for the first time Jenny actually saw the judge smile, or at least that's what she thought it was.

"You may call your first witness," the judge said.

"Your honor I would like to call Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo to the stand." The judge gave a simple and that was all Tony needed he carefully made his way to the stand. He loved being in the spotlight, well sometimes. Right now though his main focus was on Josaf Mortiono and putting that bastard away for everything that he had done to poor gibblet, who at this point he considered to be a little sister that he would do anything for even if that meant putting himself in harms way. He could honestly say that he loved her along with a certain somebody else on the team.

"Could you please state your full name and current and past occupations to the court?' He asked. The routine as you would say.

"My name is Anthony DiNozzo Jr. I worked with the Baltimore PD before transfering to NCIS in 2001." Tony said proudly smiling at the memory of Gibbs nonchalantly telling him to join NCIS with his very first gibbs-slap and rule recitation. Don't waste good.

"Special Agent DiNozzo do you see yourself as superior to the other agents in your team do to the fact that you currently hold the position as lead field agent?" The ADA asked.

Tony smiled a bit. " I guess at some points during an investigation I do see myself as superior but all in all I'm a part of a very good team in which I find that each member of the team has something good to offer and therefore to me they are irreplacable." Tony quickly looked up and wasn't the least bit suprised to find that both Ziva and McGee were smiling, now McGee couldn't say that Tony never gave him a compliment.

"The reason I am asking you this is because it has been brought to my attention that you were offered you own team in Rota Spain which you respectively declined?" He stated the last part as a question and though it was clear that DiNozzo didn't see his line of inquiry just yet he would soon get to the point.

"Yes." Tony gave him a look and wanted to know what the heck any of this had to do with the case at hand.

The ADA turned to where he was facing the jury and smiled as he said, " The meaning of family with no seperation." The ADA paused he wanted to make the jury see that family was a big part of the daily lives at NCIS. The jury would then be able to relate to the seemingly tough agent. Hart watched as the ADA continued with his banter. She knew exactly what he was doing and she had to admit that it was very clever and a tactic that she couldn't really use in Josaf's case. There was no hiding that he was manipulative and cold hearted.

"Upon further examinatin of both Marie and Special Agent Gibbs what was it that you found?" The ADA asked.

Tony smiled. He wanted to say the most amazing thing in the world but he knew that for the jury he was going to have to elaborate. "Our forensic scientist Abby ran blood test on Marie after she had fainted. She wanted to make sure that Marie wasn't sick. Upon doing these test I guess she decided to run Special Agent Gibbs' DNA, curiosity got the best of her I guess. She found that Marie was in fact his daughter." Tony said proudly. He looked over at Marie and smiled. She shook her head but inevitably returned the smile.

The drink that Hart was taking was lucky that it didn't end up all over the table at the ADA's big revalation. Her eyes immediatly went to Gibbs and the little girl that was sitting in between him and Jenny. She had no doubt that her eyes were bulging out of her head. Daughter? Oh s*** was her only thought. This was bad, not only was she defending the man that hurt Jenny, but she was also defending the man that raped his daughter. She had really stepped in it now.

"Would you say that this news caused you to work harder in your attempts at finding Josaf?" The ADA asked.

"No because either way we would have found her. It's who we are." Tony said confidently. He know saw what the ADA was doing and he was more than pleased to play along with this little charade.

The ADA nodded. "Special Agent DiNozzo what is your take on the unfortunate mishap that Miss Hart's client encountered?"

DiNozzo smiled at the memory of Marie breaking his hand. At that moment he had never felt more proud of her. She had handled herself perfectly. He himself wasn't sure if he could find it within himself to just break one bone, especially after he had hit her and caused that nasty bruise that was still healing to this day. "If you watch the tape of the interview that was confered in the interrogation room you will see that Mr. Mortiono physically assaulted Marie with a backhand to the face, the bruise is still there if you have any doubts. My understanding is that she broke his hand in self defense, now I don't know about you but I can't really blame her. There is no doubt that the prick deserved it." DiNozzo spat viciously, glaring at the now very irate Josaf.

Hart had not planned on saying anything until Josaf nudged her in the side. She was still very much in shock. She quickly adjusted herself and stood up. "Uh y-your h-honor could you please tell the witness to refrain from using such language in refrence of my client?" The judge nodded and warned Tony. Hart then looked at her client and gave him a look that could only be described as are you happy now? Josaf didn't seem all that pleased and he knew that by the look on his lawyers face that he was in for some trouble for not telling her that Marie was in fact Gibbs' daughter.

"Thank you Agent DiNozzo. Your witness." The ADA said as he once again took his seat. He was very pleased with himself. He had rattled the one and only M. Allison Hart which deserved recognition within itself.

Hart took another sip of water before standing and heading toward the stand. "Hello again Special Agent DiNozzo." She said sweetly, trying to find her bearings again. That suprise changed everything for her. She was no uncertain if she could continue defending this monster that she dare call her client. Tony looked at Hart and despite her attempts at hiding her distress he could see that she was clearly battling with an internal struggle that he had no doubt had to do with her current scum bag of a client. He can honestly say that he felt sorry for her, which he never thought he would ever feel towards her, but things change.

"Hello Miss Hart.'' DiNozzo said before clearing his throat in anticipation for what she was going to throw at him this time. Although he thought that the ADA pretty much covered everything for her.

"Well seeming as how the ADA decided to cover my bases for me I'll make this quick. Did you purposefully turn off the recording devices in interrogation just so you and your _family _could beat up my client- Oh and remember Mr. DiNozzo you are under oath." Hart knew that either way DiNozzo loyalty to Gibbs surpassed any oath. It was one of the things that she admired most about him, not that she would ever tell him that.

Gibbs knew that there was nothing to worry about, though he didn't really like having to put his agents on the spot. After everything that they had been through thy didn't deserve more scrutiny. DiNozzo didn't even flinch, but rather he smiled. He had found a loop hole in her question that actually made it to where he didn't have to lie. "I can honestly tell you that I did not turn off the recording devices in interrogation 1.'' Technically Tony didn't lie he _himself _did not turn the camera and audio off, now if you asked McGee that question it would be a diffrent story Tony thought to himself.

Hart smiled. How clever Hart thought. She had to admit that it was smart and a good way to not perger himself. She had to give him his props there. She nodded. That was a good enough answer for her, but apparantley Josaf had other ideas. "What the heck? That's it? He's lying. They're all lying and your just going to let them what kind of court room is this. You call th-." Josaf was cut off by the pounding of the gavel and the angry yelling courtesy of the judge.

" if you don't shut your mouth and control that temper of yours I will not only place you in contempt of court, but I will personally see to it that you are escorted out of this courtroom immediatly. Sit down NOW!" The judge yelled, very pleased with himself when Josaf immediatly took his seat. "Now Miss Hart please learn to control your client. I will not stand for such outburst in my courtroom." He finished.

Hart nodded and made her way back to her seat. Tony after recieving a nod from the judge took that as his cue to leave the stand. Things sure we heating up in this courtroom, but he knew that it would all work out in the end if justice really were to be served.

''Your honor I would like to call Special Agent Ziva David to the stand." The ADA said after a few more minutes of silence to let things cool down. He secretly hoped that the outburst was the most heated thing that was going to happen, but he knew that with his luck that it probably wasn't going to happen. He watched silently as Ziva made her way to the stand, not letting the silence get to her. She looked serene and calm, ready for what was to come.

"Could you please state your full name and current and past occupations to the court as well as when and how you became a citizen of the United States?" The ADA asked. The jury needed to know about her past and her dedication to not only her country but NCIS as well.

"My name is Ziva David. I worked in Mossad from the time I was sixteen until I became a citizen and officially applied to be an NCIS agent, but as far as I'm concerned I was an NCIS agent the first time I got gibb-slapped." Ziva said with a smile. " In 2009 I quit my job as Mossad liason to NCIS and applied for citizenship in the United States, therefore renouncing all ties to Isreal and becoming part of the _family." _Ziva couldn't help that her eyes traveled to Gibbs when she said that, nor could she help the fluttering in her stomach when he smiled at her with the love and adoration that her father never really gave her.

The ADA saw the adoration directed toward Gibbs and the family and he was happy that they were going to get to see that side of her and not the rather gory side of who she once was in which had no doubt Hart would represent her as. "Ziva how long have you known Miss Sheperd?" He finally asked after he gathered his thoughts and got back to the task at hand.

"I've known Jenny since 2003 when she began working with Mossad. We were partners. She was and still is one of the strongest women I have ever met. That much is clear seeming as how she survived not only one round of hell but two." Ziva then looked at Jenny who of course smiled and mouthed thank you, but it wasn't necessary because Ziva already knew.

" Do you recall what happened the day of the first kidnapping?" He asked knowing full well that Ziva would it was part of her training not to forget even the smallest details.

"Well we had just wrapped up an op and she went out to celebrate with Marie. I was supposed to meet her at the resturant at 7 but I had to cancel because my father needed me on another mission, and I being the good little soldier that I was went on this mission instead of celebrating with people that actually gave a damn about me- the real me. I found out two hours later that she and Marie had been taken on their way out of the resturant and it was then that I made it my number one priority to find them. That was the first time that I defied a direct order, and to this day I do not regret it." Ziva said with all the sincerity she possesed. She didn't regret it and if she could go back she wouldn't change it.

He nodded. "So while out to dinner with her daughter Miss Sheperd was taken. Did you know who did this, or did you at least have a suspect at the time?" He asked hoping that the answer to that question would be yes, but not really certain to the actual results.

Ziva nodded they had a suspect they had always had one. " We had a suspect, but at first it was not Josaf, it was his boss La Gronuille aka the frog. It was no secret that he had threatened her, everyone knew it, but as usual Jenny was too stuborn to give up and back down like any other normal person would do. I wouldn't have expected anything less."

"How did you figure out who her kidnapper really was?" The ADA asked honestly intrigued at how she figured it out.

Ziva smiled. "It was actually Josaf himself that tipped us off. You see he has a tendency to want to show off his work. He called us to inform us of his actions just like he did in the most recent kidnapping." Ziva looked at Josaf and glared. She didn't see much, but rather a very small man that got off on people's pain. She hated men like him, but she knew that she wasn't the only one. Half the people in here wanted to see him dead and she was probably one of the the few that would actually do it.

"He called you to brag about what he had done. So he in no way sounded remorsful of torturing Miss Sheperd and her daughter the way that he did?" The ADA asked. Happy to see that the jury was going to not only see a first hand accound of the real Josaf Mortiono, but also a second hand account.

Ziva shook her head and looked straight at Josaf as she said with satisfaction in knowing that with this new intel he was sure to go to prison for the rest of his life. "No he in no way sounded remorsful at all but rather proud of what he was doing." Josaf shook his head in disgust at Ziva at that point he made no attempt to hide his hatred for her. He didn't think he had done anything wrong, after all he was just taking order just like he was sure she had done. Ziva just smiled sweetly finding it very entertaining that the man that thought he could evade the law was finally going to come to justice.

"Agent David how exactly did you find Miss Sheperd and her daughter the first time in Cairo?" The ADA asked, ready to get on with the trial, now more than ever he was confident that they would win and he would be sent to jail. There really wasn't much the defense could do to dispute any of their testimonies at this point.

"We recieved an anonymoustip containing the location of where they were being held. It was a warehouse and when we arrived we found both of them beaten, and bleeding. My team and I were ablt to take out most of the perpetrators but as you can see some of them got away." Ziva said while motioning to Josaf.

The ADA nodded. "This most recent kidnapping what happened when you found Marie and she told you that Miss Sheperd was once again missing from what appeared to have been at the hands of Josaf?" This was more of a personal question that wasn't really needed, but he asked it anyway once again trying to get the jury to see that Ziva was just a woman trying to keep her family and those she cared about deeply out of danger. He knew that they were probably going to see the bad- or rather violent side of Ziva thanks to Hart. It was really the only tactic she had left to use at this point. He was suprised that she had not given her all in this trial but then again he recently discovered her past with Agent Gibbs and it didn't take a rocket scientist to know just how far she went to keep him out of jail. She had purposefully thrown the trial and made his job all that much easier and he was very appreciative of her actions- or rather what she had not done during this trial that she had done in past trials.

"My first instinct was to protect Marie as I had promised her mother I would do if anything were to happen to her. Marie was very distraught as any child would be but in her case it was more because most children if theor parents were kidnapped they have no idea what is happening to their parents, but with Marie it is the exact opposite. She knew first hand what he was doing to her mother because she had been a victim of his malicous nature the first time around. It certainly didn't help that he sent her a video and personally called her so that she herself could her her mother's anguish filled screams. When you ask what happened or how I was feeling the only true answer would be angry. Josaf deserves to be put in jail for what he did to Marie and Jenny. It is the only real justice in this case." Ziva took a deep breath. She was suprised that she herself was rambling but she had to get it out in the open. She felt relieved that the jury seemed to be taking attention to what she had said. That means that she had done her job.

The ADA smiled. At this point there was no need for anymore questions because Ziva had just unknowingly handled it all for him. He found himself saying the words once again without any real thought. "Your witness."

Hart stood and quickly made her way to the center of the courtroom and turned to face the jury. "Miss David you said that you worked for Mossad is that correct?" Miss Hart asked sweetly. It didn't take a rocket scientist to see where she was going with this, and to be honest Ziva wasn't looking foward to what was coming. She wanted to help convict Josaf of what he had done, not give the jury a reason to doubt her sincerity when it came to her testimony.

"That is correct, yes." Ziva said while trying to keep her voice calm and even.

Hart nodded. She knew that Ziva knew where she was going with this, and she hoped that she wouldn't be too upset, but at this point Josaf had picked up on the fact that she wasn't really trying and she had to throw his suspicions off somehow. "Have you ever killed someone under the orders of your superior?"

"Yes." Ziva said quietly. She had killed many people because she was ordered to but know she saw the errors of what she had done and she had done more than proven her willingness to change.

"You've done terrible things because you were given an order, so how can you find it fair to persecute my client for doing the exact same thing?" Hart aksed as if she were truly appaulled.

"Yes, but your client was not given an order to take Jenny this most recent time because his boss is dead and has been dead for four years. Your client doesn't hurt people because he was ordered to he does it because he wants to. He gets off on it, so forgive me if I feel that people that enjoy other people's pain should be persecuted." Ziva said while trying her best not to sound angry but the truth is that she was. She could not for the life of her understand how hart could defend someone as vile and horrible as Josaf Mortiono. In her opinion she thought that people that do such horrible things to children and to women deserve to to rot forever.

"Miss David is it possible that you are being bias because of the torture and harm that you endured while you were in Somalia." Hart asked. She knew by the look that she recieved from Ziva that she had crossed a line. She had not meant to hurt Ziva but it was her job to at least look like she was trying to get her client of rather than letting the whole world know that she had purposefully blown the trial.

Ziva tried to keep her voice calm, but at the mention of Somalia she found herself panicking. She had done just about everything to forget everything that had happened to her in Somalia and here she is now having to rehash things in front of the world. She found herself looking at Gibbs for guidence. He looked pained to see that she was having to open old wounds but he gave her a supporting nod and it was then that she was able to answer. "What happened to me in Somalia was terrible, but rather than make my opinion bias it has given me a better understanding of the horror that Marie and Jenny faced.'' Ziva said confidently.

Hart nodded. " It is my understanding that you were given a first hand avvount of what happened in Cairo. You were there to help your friend throught that terrible time, but how can you be so certain as to the identity of the perpatrator?"

"If there is one thing that I know for certain it is that you never forget the face of the man who hurts you the most." Ziva said while readjusting herself on the stand. She prayed that there would be no more questions for her because the sooner that she got off the stand the better. Thankfully she heard Hart say soon after that she was finished as Ziva was free to go. Ziva breathed a sigh of relief. She hated testifying and everyone knew it, but she was confident that her testimony had done more good than harm which made Ziva feel very good about the overall outcome of the days proceedings. She was confident that they had won and justice was in fact going to be served.

A/N: So there it is. We still have three more testimonies to go but they should be relatively short or one of them at least. To teardrops of ink you are right. Good job I was honestly suprised. I would like to ask that if you could pray for a dog named Smuckers she could really use it. I'm sorry but I am a sucker when it comes to animals. Thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing it means the world to me:)- Shy Chey


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

A/N: Hey guys sorry it took so long to update I have been very busy and to be honest I'm not sure I really want this story to end but seeing as how we have but 3 chapters left I guess I will have to. I wrote this chapter over three times and I think now I am satisfied. Thank you so much to those of you who reviewed it means the world to me. (JibbsGal1, Ortons Mistress, torontogirl12, harryginny9, itzcheeseball, hslacer, left my heart in paris, NCIS FTW, BonesZivaBeckettAryaGIRL):)- Shy Chey

"Ziver are you okay?" Gibbs asked softly. He had never wanted her to have to open up those wounds that she had spent 3 years trying to close. She looked up at him and smiled. She had to face her demons sometime and it really helped her to know that she wasn't alone. She had her family, but mostly she had Tony. They loved her and supported her and that was all she needed and could ever ask for at the moment. Her concern was now focused on Gibbs because he was up next. God help them.

"Your honor I would like to call Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs to the stand." The ADA said after Ziva was in her seat and resting comfortably. He felt bad for her and honestly didn't like the fact that Hart had put her on the spot about something that was so personal, but then when he looked at Hart's face he could tell that she didn't feel all that good about it either.

GIbbs made his way to the witness stand, ignoring the glare that he recieved from Josaf. He really hated that guy and he was going to see justice for his family one way or another. He just thought it would be better if he tried the legal way first instead of just killing him like he desperately wanted to do. Though at the moment he was certain that with Hart now on their side that they could definitley send Josaf to prison and he felt confident that Josaf would recieve a lot of payback there, and that brought him comfort in knowing that Josaf was going to pay dearly.

"Could you please state your full name and occupation to the court as well as any military background." The ADA asked. He prayed that soon he wouldn't have to keep saying that and that the verdict would be read and they could all just move on.

Gibbs gave a firm nod before continuing after all this was not his first trial, and even though he found trials to be relitively boring he had to do this for his girls- for his fiancee. God did he love being able to finally say that with absolute certainty. He loved Jenny and he would spend the rest of his life showing her just how much, but first he had to finish this trial. "My name is Leroy Jethro Gibbs. I work for NCIS and I have worked for them for almost 20 years. Before that I was a Marine - and still am at heart. My team in which you have heard from has been together since 2005 after the loss of one of our own Special Agent Caitlin Todd." Gibbs cleared his throught. It wasn't always easy for him to talk about Kate especially since he had began to see her as a daughter before her untimely demise. It still hurt him to remember and so did a lot of other things.

"Agent Gibbs I know that this is a bit redundant but could you please state your relation to Miss Sheperd and her daughter?" The ADA asked, sounding a bit annoyed by his own question, but to Gibbs' own surprise he found himself to be very understanding, more than usual in fact.

Gibbs smiled he was more than happy to oblige."Miss Sheperd is my fiance," Gibbs paused and relished the moment for getting to say that out loud. "And Marie is my daughter. " Gibbs finished with a smile before finally looking uo to meet their gazes. Jenny was beaming and Marie was smirking, of course he had expected nothing less. Then his eyes fell on Hart's and to say she was suprised was an understatement, but to Gibbs' absolute shock she smiled and nodded in congratulations. Maybe he was right about rue 51. Maybe.

The affection in his eyes when he talked about Jenny and his daughter was obvious to everyone present in the courtroom. There was no doubt in anybody's mind that he loved his daughter and would do anything to protect her. The ADA liked seeing this side of Gibbs and maybe that was because he had also seen his bad side. He knew that Gibbs' testimony was crucial, because there were men in the jury with daughters themselves and they could relate to Gibbs in that way. That was all he could ask for was sympathy and understanding at just what these strong and courageous women had to go through just to survive, and hopefully that would be enough to get the jury to see that Josaf was nothing but guilty.

"Special Agent Gibbs what was your relationship with Miss Sheperd like prior to the birth of your daughter?" The ADA asked, starting from the beginning so that there was non misunderstanding as to how their relationship came to be, seeing as how she was his boss.

Gibbs smiled. He liked to remember the probie days, well at least most of the time. "Miss Sheperd was assigned to my team as my partner shortly after my superior Mike Franks left NCIS leaving me in charge of my own team." Gibbs said while smiling at the memory that flashed through his mind of the first time that they met. He had known almost immediatly that she was going to be a challange and that is what really intrigued him.

''So at the time you were her superior is that correct?" The ADA asked. He was trying to move things along as quickly as possible and get to the real subject at hand. Josaf.

"Yes that is correct." Gibbs said while giving a nod.

"When did the relationship turn sexual?" The ADA asked, feeling a bit awkward about how invasive he was being.

''While we were on a stake out in Mariselle." Gibbs said locking eyes with Jen who was blushing as the same memory flashed through both of their minds. DiNozzo and Marie were doing their best not to smile but it was too hard. They always knew that there was something between Gibbs and the director. They just wished that this wasn't the reason that they were finding out all of this.

"She left you soon after your relationship started is that correct?" The ADA asked.

Gibbs grimaced at the memory but nodded and said a simple "Yes."

"When she came back into your life as the director did you have a relationship with her then as well?" The ADA already knew what the answer was, but he didn't want Hart saying that his feelings for the director were getting in the way of his testimony, but after the way she had been acting lately he didn't really think that he would have to worry about that.

"No we thought it best at the time not to try and rehash our relationship, seeming as how it ended so badly the first time." Gibbs said. He still regretted not telling Jenny how he felt sooner, but the past was the past and he was just thankful that he was finally getting a second chance with the woman he loved and their beautiful daughter. He knew where the lawyer was taking this and he understood, but he didn't want the jury to think that his love for Jenny was messing with his testimony because that was not happening at all. He was telling the truth and nothing but the truth. He bet the bastard regretted tauting him now because now it was coming back to bite him in the butt. Payback's a bitch, he thought to himself and then he smiled. Maybe he should make that rule 52.

The ADA nodded, now that the past was out of the way it was time to get to Josaf. He honestly couldn't wait to put that bastard in jail. It made him sick just thinking of what Marie and Jenny had to go through just to survive, and he was sure that with all the evidence they had incriminating Josaf that there was no chance in hell he was getting off, and that made him smile. "When was it that you first discovered that Jenny was alive and that Josaf had in fact taken her?" He asked.

"When we got to the crime scene Marie was histerical. Ducky who is a psycologist and the medical examiner for NCIS was having a hard time calming her down. She kept saying that he had found them and had taken her mom, and that even though she tried she couldn't stop him. She was very distraught over this." He paused looking at Josaf who was just smiling. He hated that smile. Gibbs knew why he was smiling he loved scaring Marie and Gibbs was now telling the court in detail just how much he scared her, and it made Gibbs sick, but he went on anyway. "When I saw her I could see Jenny in the little girl. She ran from me and Ducky to Ziva, and it was apparent to everyone that those two had a past. When she said that Josaf took her mother Ziva recognized the name immediatly and I knew that with Ziva's collaboration she was telling the truth." GIbbs said. He glared at Josaf silently daring him to try something, but Josaf knew that so instead he stuck to the glaring.

Little did agent Gibbs now that he had a plan up his sleeve. Or rather his brother did.

Gibbs hated that man with a passion that he had never known, not even when Shannon and Kelly were murdered, and Lord knows that it took a toll on him. There is no higher price to pay other than life.

"Yes but how were you certain that Mr. Mortiono was the one to blame for her sudden disappearance and not just some other person in the line of power that had it in for Miss Sheperd and her daughter?" The ADA asked, wanting to make sure that there was no posible way that Hart could put any doubt in the jury's mind that Josaf was the one to blame for their pain.

"I recieved a call- or rather Marie did and it was none other than the defendent Josaf Mortiono, calling to gloat on the fact that he had her mother once again and there was nothing that she could do to stop him. She was histerical, he made Marie listen while he totured her, and that in turned caused my daughter to go into an unresponsive state. She was-" Gibbs was interupted by Josaf at that point who thought it was a good time to get his word in.

"That's a lie I never did that. Can't you see that he is lying, that they are all lying!" Josaf yelled while abruptly standing from his chair knocking it clear to the floor. "Oh really Josaf because we have a recording of the phone call you made to NCIS. How are you going to deny that?" Gibbs was angry but he wasn't going to play Josaf's game. Josaf looked angry and pissed off, but it was all an act. He wanted to get Agent GIbbs riled up enough to pull his gun out and pull the trigger. That way if he were to go to jail and ruin his life he would ruin Gibbs' life as well. He kept going, pushing the limits despite the judges damands that he take a seat or he would be escorted out of the courtroom.

Gibbs watched secretly laughing to himself that Josaf thought that he was stupid enough to fall for that. He had broken one of the rules again. Never underestimate your opponent which is clearly what Josaf did. He was not stupid to ruin his family's life so soon after he got them back. He loved them to much to let Josaf's comment get to him. By now Hart was trying to calm Josaf but when she grabbed his arm to try and calm him he struck her. She went down immediatly, falling back in her chair as Josaf continued to rant. As soon as Hart went down Gibbs was out of his seat, only his hand didn't go for his gun although that's is desperately what he wanted to do. He wasn't going to give Josaf the satisfaction of giving into his facade.

It was not the officers of the court that were able to subdue him but rather the mystery man who seemingly appeared out of nowhere. He raced to Hart's aid, making sure that she was okay, and as soon as she gave a nod he tackled Josaf rather harshly. They both hit the ground hard and GIbbs couldn't help but wince inwardly because he knew that there was going to be a bruise on not only Josaf but the mystery man as well.

"Stay down Josaf! You son of a b****!" The mystery man yelled while trying his best to contain Josaf as he continued to try and break his hold, but in the end it was all in vain, because in appearance this man was stronger than Josaf. FInally Josaf gave it up and stilled his movements. It was then that Gibbs saw Josaf whisper something to him. At first he thought he was just imagining it but then he saw the look on the mystery mans face and knew that Josaf had in fact said something. The question is what did he say?

Gibbs had thought that the man that Marie and Jenny claimed to have recognized was just someone that they had probably seen in a store somewhere and just didn't know, and he thought that by tackling Josaf the man was performing a random act of kindness and bravery, but now something in his gut was churning something was definitely off with the mystery man. This was going to bug him all night, now I guess he had a taste of what his girls were going through. Now the only question he asked himself was what was their connection.

The judge interupted Gibbs' thoughts when he yelled again and pounded the gavel once more. "Mr. Mortiono if you ever do that again in my courtroom I will make sure that you don't see the light of day for a while. I will hold you in contempt of court." The judge paused looking at Hart who was clutching her face that looked rather irritated and red from the blow she had recieved. It didn't take a rocket scientist to see that there was going to be a bruise there by the next morning. He sighed. " I think that it is in the best interest of everybody involved if we take a recess." The jude said before motioning for the baliffs to once again take Josaf to his awaiting cell. He then dismissed the rest of the court and made his way to Hart to make sure that she was in fact okay and not just putting on a tough face. It looked like she had taken a pretty good hit.

"I'm fine. Just needs a little ice to help the swelling, but the sooner we get back to the trial the better." Hart said while doing her best to smile despite the ache in her no her swollen jaw. The truth was that her face hurt like hell, but she could see that this trial was taking its toll on everyone involved and right about now she just wanted it to be over with.

Gibbs watched their interaction watching for any indication that it was too much for her, and once he was satisfied that she was okay he made his way towards Jenny and the awaiting family. It wasn't that it was Hart that got hit. He cared about her sure, but the fact that men found it necessary to hit women in order to forge their compliance made him sick to his stomach. He thought that men who dared to raise their hands towards women or children were scum of the earth. In his mind a man should never intentionally hurt a woman physically. It's just the way he was raised. No matter how mad he got sometimes raising a hand to any woman or child was the farthest from his mind. As he thought it should be for all men.

When he finally got to Jenny and Marie and the whole team he smiled. Leave to them to brighten his day and they never failed in doing so. Marie was on Tony's shoulders while she was checking his head for bald spots. Apparently Ziva had thought it necessary to inform Tony that his hair was getting considerably thinner, and of course Tony wants proof that says otherwise so there Marie was. Gibbs looked at Jenny and was suprised that she didn't say anything, but just shook her head and smiled. "That's DiNozzo for you." They said in unison causing them to both pause and smile before they started laughing.

"Hold still DiNozzo I'm still checking!" Marie shouted as Tony began to move with her still situated on top of his head. "Well then hurry up gibblet, believe it or not you are not the lightest person in the world!" Tony shouted back. Both Jenny and Gibbs paused and looked at DiNozzo and then at Marie who looked like she could just kill him for that comment. At that moment Tony seemed to relise his mistake and quickly scrambled to fix it. "Marie I didn't mean it the way it came out. I just meant-" Tony was cut off when the sound of a hand hitting the back of his head HARD vibrated through the courtroom. He winced. Yep that girl still packed a punch just like her dad.

"Oh Okay I deserved that, but did you really have to hit me that hard. OW!" Tony said while rubbing his now throbbing head, Gibbs and Jenny watched amused by the fact that Marie acted so much like her father that it was scary but funny at the same time. Tony turned and glared at them which only made them laugh even harder. McGee on the other hand didn't laugh but just smiled and put his hand on Tony's shoulder and said as though he had said this a thousand times to an incoherent child, "You gotta learn not to piss off the women Tony, because as always it only ends in pain." Tony looked at McGee and smiled sarcastically. He would get him back eventually, but for now he decided to stick to groveling for the affections of everyones favorite gibblet. He for one did not want to remain on her bad side.

"Looks like the apple really doesn't fall far from the tree huh Gibbs?" Hart asked. She had been standing there for awhile watching them laughing to herself at the funny things that still seemed to be happening at NCIS. She watched Marie with fascination. She looked like Jenny and Gibbs at the same time. She truly was beautiful there was no denying that.

Gibbs looked up to see Hart standing there with an ice pack pressed to her cheek. She smiled. She saw the look on everybody's face and knew that they were absolutely terrifed about what Gibbs might do but Hart knew better, and so did he.

"Apparently." Gibbs said while pausing to get a better look at her face. "You okay Hart? You took quite a hit out there." Gibbs said casually. He knew that Jen and Marie were probably wondering why he was talking to the oman that was defending such a wretched man. He owed her though, for what she had done with Pedro's file and the least he could do was be nice to her. Anybody could see that she was clearly stuggling with her decision to defend Josaf, and Gibbs had no doubt that it was the reason why she was completely throwing the trial despite her reputation for playing hard ball in the courtroom. "Jen, Marie, this is M. Allison Hart." He paused unsure about how he should introduce Hart to his family. Finally the choice became clear, " A friend of mine."

While Marie climbed down from DiNozzo, Jenny reached out her hand and shook Hart's hand. She smiled and didn't seem the least bit bothered by her presence, but she seemed rather relaxed which is the last thing that Gibbs expected. To further his shock Jenny actually laughed. " Wow for Jethro to actually refer to a lawyer as his friend is a miracle considering rule 13. But I guess I see why he changed that rule. I heard what you did for him with the whole Pedro thing and I know for a fact that throughout this trial you have been taking it easy on us and for that I can't thank you enough. All I ask is that you extend that same courtisey to m daughter." Jenny said with a smile.

"How did yo know about the Pedro thing?" Gibbs asked clearly confused. She was _dead _before the whole rehashing of the case began.

Jenny sighed. "Mike Franks told me." Jenny said quietly. She knew what Franks had meant to Gibbs and she didn't want Gibbs to feel betrayed by his late mentor. Gibbs was confused for a moment and then it hit him. He was the one that was hired to protect Jenny when she was being targeted or so he thought. He was one of the people that helped her fake her death and start a new life. A life without him. But he knew not to focus on that aspect of it, even though he didn't agree with her methods he knew that she was only trying to protect Marie like any good mother would do.

"Jenny as you can see I haven't been putting much effort into getting my client off on these charges. I can not stand when harm is done to a child and when I agreed to be his lawyer he regretted to inform me about what he had done to you and your duaghter in Cairo. I don't take being lied to very well and he is going to learn that the hard way." Hart said with a smile. She wanted to calm Jenny's fears she had some knowledge about what Jenny and her daughter had gone through and it made her physically ill. She wasn't going to make it worse by getting the monster released.

Before anything else could be said the court was called back into session and everyone was ordered to take their seats so that the court could reseume the trial. Gibbs relunctantly gave Jenny a kiss goodbye and with a simple nod to aknowledge his team he made his way back to the witness stand and took his seat. This was going to be a long day.

When Josaf was brought back in the judge gave him a warning telling him that if he so much as looked at anyone wrong that he woould be out of the courtroom within seconds and the judge would revoke his right to a trial by peers. Josaf relunctantly agreed, taking his seat next to his lawyer, not even having the decency to ask if she was okay.

The ADA started out by playing the audio file that Gibbs had mentioned earlier, and no matter how much he tried to deny it there was no doubt on anyones mind that it was in fact Josaf's voice on the other line. "Special Agent Gibbs when you located Miss Sheperd what was her physical state like?" He asked. Having his account of her injuries would only make his testimony all the more effective.

"She was very weak due to malnutrition. She had multple cuts and bruises all over her body. Her clothes were hardly evn clothes anymore. Their were just reminents of what was torn. But the most telling of her injuries were her eyes. They told the whole story. She was beaten, tortured and raped, but she was NOT broken." Gibbs paused for a moment before he looked straight into Josaf's eyes. He smiled at the hint of fear he saw in them. "You did NOT break her." Josaf just glared he hated that Gibbs was right. He wanted to make them all pay for everything that they had done to him, and it didn't work. But he had something up his sleeve that would distroy them and they would never see it coming.

The ADA was impressed by Gibbs' testimony and even though he had originally had more questions he decided to stop there because he thought that Gibbs had done better than anything that could have been expected. Now it was Hart's turn and he wished her luck.

Hart smiled. She had questions for Gibbs yes, but she knew that there was no need to cover the basics again. "Mr. Gibbs did you assault my client?" Hart asked. She knew that Gibbs was under oath and he really couldn't lie. She was just trying to resume her role as an actual defense lawyer.

Gibbs smiled. "Yes, he assaulted my daughter and my fiance. I'm not going to deny it and I'm not going to apologize because I'm not sorry." He said.

Hart raised her eyebrows in surprise but she really wasn't shocked. She had expected nothing less.

"Mr. Gibbs did you threaten to kill my client?" Hart asked.

"Yes" Gibbs wasn't going to deny that either because he meant it.

She was getting nowhere with him. She knew that he was confident in his decisions and that the jury would likely agree with him. There really was no use. She asked a few more questions and then took her seat. This had been a long day and she was really ready to go home.

As Josaf was being escorted out of the courtroom he caught the eye of the man he had come to count on and knew that he would come through for him. He had to if he was going to really get his revenge.

A/N: Once again I am so very sorry for not updating thank you so much for you continued support you guys are just awesome thank you so much:) I WILL update very soon so please read and review thanks:)- ShyChey


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

A/N: I can't believe we made it to chapter 30. OMG. Thank you guys so much for sticking with me and encouraging me to continue. I have one question that I will get to later. Its finally here Marie's testimony. I have to warn you ahead of time it is going a tearjerker. I myself had a hard time writting. I have to give credit to where it is do. THANK YOU to all who reviewed. You guys are what honestly kept me going. You're AMAZING! (JibbsGal1, left my heart in paris, harryginny9, torontogirl12, hslacer, NCIS FTW, OrtonsMistress) Here it is. 2 MORE CHAPTERS LEFT:)-ShyChey

"You ready to go home?" Gibbs asked as he made his way down from the witness stand for the second time that day. It had been a long day and there wasn't anything more that he wanted to do other than spend some much needed time with his family- all of them. Today had been hard and when he took a restroom break he decided to give his dad a call. He figured it was time he came to meet his granddaughter. When he told his dad about Marie he was scared that he had given him a heart attack, almost immediatly he began his departure and made the journey to D. It was about time they were reunited. They were so close to their happy ending and he wanted to share it with family.

"Jethro you did great up their and I know that the jury is going to convict, and Marie's testimony is just icing on the cake."Jenny said with a smile. A couple more days and this whole ordeal would be over and she couldn't be happier. She had everything. The perfect family- disfuntional at times yes, but the family she wouldn't trade for anything in the world. They were the people she loved the most and she knew that they were the best of the best, and she was so proud to be apart of their little family.

She looked up at Jethro and smiled, now there was the perfect man. Strong, protective, loving, gentle, annoying, pigheaded and stubborn, but in turn all hers. She couldn't ask for a better man and she did not want to. He loved her even after everything she had been through, even after she had pulled a gun on him not only once but twice. He loved her even though she broke his heart in paris and never even bothered to inform him of his daughter. He was forgiving and understanding of everything she had been through. He wasn't trying to push her into anything but rather he let her set her own pace of recovery. That was truly a blessing, and in time she was certain that she was going to be able to get past this. She looked at the ring on her finger and smiled. He had finally done it, and even though she was going to be his fifth wife she knew that this was going to be diffrent for the both of them, not only because they had Marie but because they truly loved eachother.

Gibbs smiled at Jenny. She had been through so much yet she had remained so strong. She had not broken when most women would. But then again she wasn't most women she was more than that. She was unique, kind, sweet, hot tempered, bossy, but most of all she was a great mother and Gibbs loved her very much, and he would spend the rest of his life proving that to her.

And then there was Marie. BOth parents were astounded by her. She had courage and tenacity. She was smart and very intuative. She payed very good attention to her surroundings and they had no doubt that one day she would be an agent that would do them proud. She was brave and a great asset and NCIS would be lucky to have her. If Gibbs decided to let her out of the house, but when this trial was over he was going to protect her so he justified locking her away for a little while just to be safe, now if he could only convince Jenny. He thought about it for a moment and relized that it was no use but hey he had to try.

"Okay you two stop with the gawking lets get out of here!" Marie screamed bringing them both out of their thoughts and into their current surroundings. She for one was ready to go home. Tomorrow was her big day.

Gibbs laughed and put his arm around Jen. "Okay lets go home." He said with a sigh. As he starte to get up he saw the mystery man again and it began to irk him. He had to figure out who this man was because his gut was churning and that was never a good sign. Ever.

When they finally got home it was really no suprise that everyone was exhaused. They talked for awhile going over their testimonies, and relishing about the vacation that DiNozzo said they were all going to take once the trial was over. Funny Tony hadn't bothered to inform Gibbs of this so called _vacation _that he, Marie and Jenny were supposed to take. Although he was very touched at the thought. Before Tony left he talked to Marie. He wanted to make sure that things were indeed okay with them. He really hadn't meant to hurt her feelings.

"Look Marie I-"

"I know Tony. You didn't mean it that way. I was just joking. You know its sometimes what little sisters do with their big brothers they joke. Its a nice distraction from the horrors of the world don't ya think?" Marie said as she sipped her hot chocolate with extra marshmallows. She really had no clue as to why she was drinking a hot beverage in the middle of summer all she knew is that it tasted good and she really needed some comfort food.

Tony smiled. Well that was a relief. Who knew maybe Marie was going to turn out a lot like him. Then he winced remembering what he was like in highschool and college. No definently not if he could help it. He was going to be a role model to her if she ever stopped being his. "I love you gibblet," He said while messing with her hair, earning him a disapproving groan. He laughed. "I'll be here tomorrow morning sharp and early for your big day. I have no doubt that you are going to do great. After he said other goodbyes he and Ziva were off with Abby and McGee. But before Abby was able to fully get out the door Gibbs stopped her. He needed to find out who that guy was. "Abbs can you acess the court attendance records and tell me who the mystery man is that tackled Josaf. Something was off about him and I just- I want to know who he is. Call me crazy but I don't trust him." Gibbs said with a sigh. He smiled and gave Abby a kiss on the cheeck when she nodded. "If it is your will Gibbs it will be done. Hopefully I will have the results to you by noon tomorrow. I'll get right on it." Abby said ethusiastically. To be honest she was worried because any time Gibbs worried it usually meant something big.

Tomorrow was the big day and they all needed their sleep. After Marie's testimony the jury would take time to converse and decide on the verdict. Although they doubted it would take too long, and by the end of the day Josaf would be rotting in a prison cell and they would be here celebrating.

Once everyone had left Gibbs quietly took a seat at the table he wanted to talk to Jen and Marie before they all went to bed. He had to get something off his chest. When they were both seated around him he smiled. This was a sight that he would never get tired of seeing. "I want you to know that everything I said on that witness stand was true. You two are the strongest women I have ever met. You amaze my by your will and your bravery." He pasued and then looked at Marie. God she looked so much like her mother. She was so beautiful. He knew that in no time he would have to get his shotgun out and start fighting off the boys, but that was a challange that he was willing to accept.

"Marie I want you ro know that I am so proud of you and even though I wasn't exactly supportive at first I support you 100% now. You are going to do great up there, and no matter what they throw at you just tell the truth." He said as he reached for her hand which she gladly accepted.

Marie laughed. "Dad if I had known you were going to get all mushy I would've gotten my camera so that DiNozzo could finally have proof that you do in fact have a mushy side." She said with a smile. Gibbs couldn't help but smile back.

"I'm being serious Marie." She nodded. "I know and I heard you, but you really don't have to worry I am completely prepared, but right now I would really like to go to bed because I am exhausted." She paused to rise from her chair. " So if you will excuse me I will be going to bed now." She leaned over to give her parents a goodnight kiss before heading up the stairs to her room. Gibbs looked at the clock. 10:09. Wow he didn't think teenagers were even capable of going to bed that early and he fully intended to do the exact same thing because contrary to popular belief Gibbs did in fact sleep. Less than 5 minutes later Gibbs found himself in bed with his armed wrapped around the woman that he loved. Life really couldn't get much better than this.

Josaf lay in his cell thinking about tomorrow. Marie's testimony was the last one and he pretty much knew that the verdict wasn't going to go in his favor. God that Gibbs was a SOB he thought to himself. But he wasn't really worried because tomorrow he would pay. They all would.

At the Courthouse...

"My name is Marie Anne Sheperd. I am the daughter of Jennifer Marie Sheperd and Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs." Marie said proudly while her voice rang out loud and clear with a confidence that astounded the jury.

The ADA smiled. He knew that he could count on Marie. She was far too intellegent and matur for her age and she had this bravery about her that he was so amazed by. It was about time that she got to tell her story and that the man responsible for all of her nightmares and all of her family's suffering was brought to justice. The ADA was just honored that he was lucky enough to be apart of the team that helped put that bastard away. He deserved to rot for everything that he had put them through and so much more. Who knows how many people he victimized, the ADA was just glad that he was likely to go away with life without parol.

"Can you please state your age to the court?" The ADA asked. He knew that it was a bit irrelevant, but he wanted the jury to know how young she was when all this happened and he wanted them to see that the only justice for any of them was to see that Josaf remained behind bars for the rest of his miserable life and beyond.

"I am 14 years ild, but in 3 weeks I will be 15," Marie said proudly. She was one step closer to learning how to drive and she knew that by then the trial would be completely over and they will have moved on with their lives. She wasn't really sure what she wanted for her birthday but she was pretty sure she would be asking for a little brother or sister to be coming her way. She wanted a sibling and she wanted one now before they got too old. She wanted to have someone that could look up to her, someone that she could help love and raise. It had always been a dream of hers to have a sibling- second of course to finding her father. I guess you could say that she had a mom complex about her it wouldn't be the first time that she had heard it.

The ADA smiled. She was presenting herself to the jury making it personal which is exactly what he wanted, because then they would be sympathetic towards her. "9 years ago when you were in Cairo with your mother on assignment what happened?" The ADA prodded gently. He hadn't really worked that much with children and he wasn't sure what Marie's limits were. He just prayed that she would be able to take it.

"I was taken by Josaf Mortiono and his men under the orders of The Frog." Marie had suprised herself when she found that her voice had not cracked or disappear at the mention of both The Frog and Josaf in the same sentence. Yes, she was ready for this. She could take it.

"While you were in their posession what did they do to you?" The ADA watched Marie's face and knew almost immediatly that he had said something wrong because almost instantaniuosly her face and entire demeanor changed on a dime.

Posession? Really? She was never one of their posessions. Yeah they had trated her like that but she had never seen herself like that. They had trated her like they had owned her. Using her and abusing her to her limits, to the point where she found herself wondering if it was even worth it, but she herself never let them win. Or did she. She looked up and saw that the ADA was looking at her still waiting for her answer. She quickly shook her head and tried to remain focused on the task in front of her. But she found herself not remembering the question that he had asked. She was flustered. "I-I'm sorry could you repeat the question?" She asked a little embarassed that she hadn't remembered.

The ADA seeing that his choice of phrasing had resulted in a negitive quickly re-phrased the question to something he thought would be to her liking. "While you were being held by Josaf Mortiono and his men what sort of things did they do to you?" He asked again, finding that his voice had gone quieter and softer. This was it sink or swim time he thought to himself as he found he was bracing himself for her answer.

"They tortured me for information of NCIS and a number of missions involving the operations surrounding the frog and a number of his dealings and organazations planted in Paris." Marie knew what he really wanted to know, but she found it harder to talk about exactly what Josaf and his men had done to her than she had originally thought it would be. She was scared because she knew that once she pened that door the memories would just come flooding in like a hurrican that she was powerless to stop. She found herself looking at Jenny and Gibbs. She stared at her mom for a long moment, uncertain about whether she was really capable of continuing. Her mother knew that she was struggling with what to say and she could see in her daughter's eyes that she was in fact scared. There were so many things that Jenny wanted to say to her daughter but couldnt because she knew that it would be interupting the trial. She just prayed that everything she was thinking was conveying a message through her eyes.

Jenny nodded to Marie, letting her know that she would help fight off whatever memories surfaced. Her heart was breaking for her daughter and she wanted nothing more than to go run to her daughter and wrap her arms around her and tell her that everything was going to be okay. So she did the next best thing. She signed to her. _I love you baby. You can do this I am right here. Don't be scared. _Almost immediatly she saw Marie perked up and her smile got even bigger.

Marie then found herself looking at Gibbs expecting ot find an _I told you so_ look on his face, but she found nothing even close to that expression planted on her father's face. She saw understanding and compassion in his eyes, but the most prominent emotion present on his face was love. He looked from Marie to Jenny and then smiled as he signed_ what she said_. Then he gripped Jenny's hand and nodded. That was what Marie needed most.

"Um could you be more specific as to what sort of things they did to you?" The ADA asked a little unsure if he himself wanted to know the answer.

Marie took a deep breath in an attempt to steady herself. Here goes nothing she thought to herself. "They would light cigerettes and ask me questions and if I refused to answer them or if I didn't know they would burn me. Josaf liked knives. He would press the knife against my skin and if I didn't say what he wanted to hear then he would drag the knife along my skin in long motions trying to elicit the most pain." Marie hadn't relized until she quit speaking that she had tears forming in her eyes. She quickly wiped them away not wanting to give Josaf the satifaction of knowing that it still hurt her. The ADA nodded and gave her a moment to calm down before he asked the next question. "What other things did Josaf do to you in order to get you to talk?" He asked after he cleared his throat of the lump that was beginning to form.

Marie took a shaky breath and thought to herself you're going to be okay just tell your story. "They did things to me that should never be done to a child- a six year old no less. They took away my childhood, my innocence. As if that wasn't bad enough they forced my mother to watch. They told her that what was happening to me was her fault. Everyday Josaf would ask me if I blamed my mother or hated her for what was being done to me and everyday I would say no. Only that would make him even more mad and he would be me until I was nearly unconcious and then turn his attention back to my mother. What he did to me was terrible. Nobody should have to go through what I went through which is why he should be found guilty and rot in a person cell for the rest of his worthless life." By then Marie was crying. She no longer had the strength to hold it in. She just let the tears fall, not caring who say or that Josf might be smiling thinking that he had broken her but he hadn't. That is when she found herself saying,"You ruined my childhood Josaf, but I promise you this you did not ruin my life and I will be happy with my family and one day I will have one of my own with a husband who knows how to really treat a woman." She paused to catch her breath. Then she looked straight at Josaf and stared into his eyes which were like a void of anger and evil. "I will have my life back and what will you have? NOTHING! YOU LOSE!" She screamed.

He didn't even react he just stared at her for a couple of seconds, and then to the dismay of eveyone in the courtroom he smiled. "We'll see." He said so quietly that he was certain that nobody had heard him.

The judge seeing that things had got very heated decided that it was best if they took a break. His heart broke for the little girl and he wanted to give her some time to calm down before continuing with the questions. He quickly pounded his gavel and called for a short recess and once again had Josaf escoted out. Marie looked at the judge and smiled, thankful that he was gracing her with this small gift. She quickly stood and ran toward her family practically tackling them in the process. This is what she needed this is where she felt safe, in the arms of her parents. When she felt her mother's arms wrap around her she sighed in relief and practically sank to the floor, and if it hadn't been for her father supporting her she was certain that she would have. When Jenny was finally done holding her daughter and telling her how good she did on the stand Marie found herself wrapped in her father's strong and protective arms. She breathed in his scent and was happy when she smelt the familar mixture of sawdust and coffee. This was a smell she would never ever forget. When he was done the hugging continued as everymember of their little family started to hug her- everyone except for Abby who had her face stuck in her cellphone. Marie quietly walked over to Abby and placed a hand on her shoulder causing the young scientist to jump out of fright.

''Whoah calm down Abbs it's just me. Is everything okay?" Marie asked softly.

Abby smiled. "Of course it is." She said while she wrapped her arms around her favorite gibblet. "I'm just waiting on the results of name that I'm running. You know me the sooner I get the results the better I feel.'' She was trying to sound as normal as she possibly could but evertime she looked over at the mystery man she saw him staring at Jenny and it made her feel very uneasy. She wanted those results now. Seeing Abby's worried expression McGee and Gibbs quickly went to console her.

"Hey did you get anything on the search?"Gibbs asked low enough for only them to hear. McGee just let it slide. Hey never wanted to come in between the bond that Gibbs shared with Abby it was practically sacred.

"No Gibbs it is still searching," Abby sighed. She really wante the results. She didn't want to disappoint him. He smiled and nodded before giving her a gentle squeeze. "It's okay Abbs we'll find out soon enough. Just relax. Everything will be okay I promise." He admired Abby's willing-ness to help him no question asked. It made him feel good that they still had that trust between them. After Gibbs and Abby finished talking Marie once angain made her way towards Abby and Marie and they talked as they always did until the court was called back into session much to their disappointment.

Once again Marie found herself taking the stand again. Here we go, again she thought as she took a deep breath and prepared herself for the defenses question. She wasn't that scared because Hart had promised to take it easy on her. She just prayed that she was true to her word.

Hart made her way to the stand and smiled at Marie in an attempt to calm her nerves. She could see fear in the teenagers eyes and she felt horrible because she knew that she was the reason for that fear. This trial honestly had her rethinking her career as a defense attorney. She was thinking about switching to the prosecution's side where she would be putting away scum like Josaf instead of trying to set them free just so they could do even more harm than before. "Marie how are you certain that it was my client's voice on the phone and not somebody that had a strong resemblence to him?"

"Your client has a deep voice that I would describe as roguh. Plus the fact that he has an accent really doesn't help his case. I never forget his voice because it is the voice that haunts not nly my nightmares but my mother's as well." Marie thought that it was the only explanation she needed. She thought it was enough to suffice. She felt herself breathe a sigh of relief as Hart accepted her answer.

"How are you certain that it was my client hurting you and not one of his men. I mean you said in your report that it was dark in the rooms you were kept in? Is it possible that you mistakenly identified my client as your attacker?" Hart asked looking at the jury. She didn't really want to see Marie's face because she knew that if she herself were outraged by her own question that Marie would be too.

"Don't you think its a strange coincidence that both me and my mother identified the same man as our attackers?" Marie asked annoyed by her question as if she wouldn't know that it was Josaf.

Hart smiled and found herself looking at Gibbs before she replied. "I don't believe in coincidences. It's a rule." She said as she turned back to the stand. Marie couldn't help but smile as she heard the reference to one of her father's rules. She was suprised that Hart had known and was grateful when Hart decided not to press it.

Hart had decided that she was done questioning Marie. She looked at the girl and saw a strong beautiful young woman who deserved a break. She and her family had been through so much and Hart for one did not want to make it worse. She looked at the jude and then back at Josaf before she found herself saying, "Your honor I am done with this witness."

Josaf didn't like that at all. He felt as though his lawyer wasn't even trying to help him. "You b****. That's it? That's all the questions you have for her? She's lying! You have to find out the truth! Everything that her and NCIS has said is not true! They are just out to get me because I slept with the angry redhead." He screamed. He knew that he was making a scene but he didn't care he wasnt going to go down without a fight. But the judge had, had enough of Josaf and quickly ordered the baliffs to take him back to his cell. "Mr. Mortiono I will not see you back in my courtroom until the verdict is read." Then he pounded his gavel and the whole room grew silent. The closing statements were made, then the judge ordered the jury to exit the room and come up with a verdict, and he for one prayed that it was along the lines of guilty

Gibbs watched it all unfold, but his main focus was on the mystery man. Who was watching with a deep interest. He had no idea who this man was and Abby still hadn't alerted him of the test results. He was wondering what was taking so long. The court was released and everyone was told that they would be called in when the jury had decided. It was perfect timing too. They all went out for lunch.

"I for one am so glad that my testimony is over because it is a scary place being up on that stand. I don't know how y'all do it. The questions are so invasive and they make me feel so uncomfortable." She said between bites of pizza. They had decided to eat pizza in honor of Tony's ittalian roots, plus it was just across from the courthouse.

Gibbs looked around the table at all the people that were their and he felt an overwhelming sense of pride was ove him. This was his family. He had watched these people mature over the years and he was honored that he had been chosen to be able to help them in the years that she had known him. He looked at Tony and smiled at the memory that flashed through his mind about the way he was in the beginning. He had in fact grown, and he was proud. Then he saw McGee and smiled at the memory of McGee and how shy he was when he first came to NCIS, now he was a prominent figure. Then there was Ziva who he had begun to think of as a daughter. She really was important, not only for her skills but her presence alone. They might think that he didn't know what was going on between them but it was obvious they were in love even if they didn't admit it. Same went for Abby and McGee. Gibbs just wanted his family to be happy and soon they would be.

When the court was called back into session they were all in their seats awaiting the verdict. The jury had only taken two hours to finally decide and Gibbs wasn't sure what worried him more the fact that it took them just two hours or the fact that it took them two hours to decide if he was guilty. To Gibbs it would have taken less than two seconds, but then again he was bias.

He looked at Abby who once again was engulfed in her phone he could tell that she was getting close to having the results and he was waiting in anticipation. He looked at Marie and Jenny and gripped there hands tightly and smiled as they both layed their head on his shoulder. This was where they were meant to be, together. Soon they would be happy he just wished that they would hurry up and deliver the verdict so that the wieght he knew both Marie and Jenny were carrying around with them would finally be lifted and they would finally be free. Marie deservd a normal teenage life and Jenny deserved to be happy, and Gibbs was determined to give it to her one way or another.

"In the case of Josaf Mortiono versus the state of Maryland in the case of the rape and attempter murder of Jennifer Marie Sheperd and her daughter Marie Anne Sheperd we the jury find the defendent..."

*Do you want a sequel? If you do please tell me. Leave a review:)*

A/N: Yes I know I'm evil for leaving it there, but I promise I will update soon. Thanks:)- Shy Chey


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

A/N: OMG this is the second to the last chapter. It really is coming to an end I think i'm in denial. I consider this story to be my baby because it is my very fist. Thank you to everyone who has read my story and supported me. Special thanks to JibbsGal1 for encouraging me to post and helping me out with the first chapter, and left my heart in paris for helping me out with the possible name of the sequel. YES THERE IS GOING TO BE A SEQUEL. YAY. Thanks so much for all the follows and favorite alerts and reviews. Thanks (JibbsGal1, left my heart in paris, torontogirl12, harryginny9, hslacer, NCIS FTW, OrtonsMistress, jmarrero16, BoothBrennanNCIS) You guys are awesome. Sorry about the cliffhanger your probably going to hate me by the end of the story but I still love you guys lolz. I know that sentencing does not happen in the same day or even in the same hearing but it does in this story. 1 MORE CHAPTER:) ENjoy:)- Shy Chey

"In the case of Josaf Mortiono versus the state of Maryland in the case of the rape and attempted murder of Jennifer Marie Sheperd and her daughter Marie Anne Sheperd we find the defendent guilty on all chargers."

There was literally a sigh of relief from just about everybody sitting in the pews on the prosecution side. This was the moment they had been fighting for. They had finally got a conviction and Josaf was finally going to pay for the crimes he comitter against Marie and Jenny. All the pain, sweat and tears were finally worth it. He was going to prison where he deserved to rot for the rest of his life.

GIbbs looked at Josaf and smiled. Payback was indeed a bitch and Gibbs was going to make certain that he got what was coming to him in prison. Oh yes he was going to pay dearly. Josaf didn't say anything he just stared at Gibbs and to his suprise smiled and once again the sick feeling in Gibbs' gut returned. Something was not right. For someone who was just told that he was going to spend the rest of his life in prison Josaf seemed suprisingy happy. Gibbs glared at him once more and then turned his attention back to Hart who looked like a huge weight had just been lifted off her shoulders. When in fact a huge weight had been lifted off of all of their shoulders. They were free of the burden of worrying if justice was going to be served because it was clear now that justice was getting served and it tasted sweet.

Gibbs stayed silent and looked at Marie and Jenny and wasn't the least bit suprised to find that they were crying tears of joy no doubt. The man that had hurt them the most and in the most horrific way was now going to prison of course they would be happy. Who wouldn't be? Gibbs kissed both of their hands and told them that it was all going to be okay. He reminded them how strong and beautiful they were and told them that he loved them more than life itself. They were finally getting their life back.

Gibbs leaned over and kissed both Marie and Jenny. Then the judge decided to give everyone of few moment before reading what Josaf was sentenced to. It really wasn't like there was any guess work involved he was going to prison either way.

Gibbs was so caught up in the hapiness that was flooding through him that he didn't see _him_ staring at his family with rage in his eyes, but the man didn't have time to act out on his rage just yet because before he could the judge called the court back into session for the sentencing of his brother before he could. Gibbs and everone around him got quiet, waiting in anticipation to find out what would happen to Josaf. Then Abby got a text and it all went south from their. It was the results. Abby tuned out everyone in the courtroom including the judge and had a quick intake of breath as she read the results. The mystery man was no other than Josaf's older brother, Marcos Mortiono. This was not good.

"Gibbs," She whispered desperately trying to get his attention, but to her suprise he shushed her and remained focus on the judge. Great the first time that he actually decides not to listen to her its a matter of life and death. She was going to have to step up her game.

"Gibbs" She said a little louder. "I have the results. We need to talk now!" She pleaded urgently, but once again he blew her off. "Abbs we will take a soon as he reads the sentence I promise." He was trying to assure her, but really there was no assuring Abby, not now. Abby cast a quick glance at Marcos and shivered to find that he was staring right at her. She looked him over and did her best not to give anything away by her expression. But the truth is that she is terrified.

"Josaf Mortiono this court and the state of Maryland sentence you to life in prison without possibility of parole for the crimes that you maliciously commited against one Jennifer Marie Sheperd and her daughter Marie Anne Sheperd. Baliffs if you would please escort Mr. Mortiono to his holding cell where he will remain until he is transfered to a maximum security prison where he will serve out the ramainder of his sentence. Court is adjourned." He said as he gave a final pounding of his gavel. The baliffs started to make their way towards Josaf and that is when he exploded.

"What? No! You can't be serious these bitches are lying. You can't honestly believe those ungrateful brats. They asked for it!" He screamed in a fit of rage throwing up his hands as if this were the stupidist thing he had ever heard.

By then Abby had, had enough of waiting, so she screamed at the top of her lungs. "Gibbs! He is Josaf's brother!"

Gibbs froze immediatly. He turned his gaze to the mystery man and watched in horror unable to move as Marcos pulled out a gun and began to aim it toward Jenny. Marie turned around just before he pulled the trigger and did the only thing she thought she could do. She protected her mother. Right before Marcos pulled the trigger Marie moved in front of her, shielding her mother's already beaten body from the incoming bullet.

Gibbs roared in outrage and charged Marcos as he saw Marie's body hit the floor. She was covered in blood and he was seeing red.

It all went in slow motion or so that's how it seemed to Marie. She instantly felt the impact of the bullet. It felt like her chest was on fire. So this was what it felt like to be shot she thought to herself as her body began its routine way of coping with pain by shutting down. She fell to the ground. She could her mother and Abby screaming, begging her to wake up, but she couldn't bring herself to open her eyes.

Tony and Ziva immediatly went for their guns. Ziva had her eyes on Josaf. He was smiling and she wanted more than anything to aim her gun at his head and pull the trigger. It was very hectic in the courtroom. The baliffs were trying to get a handle on Josaf, but as usual he was making their job very difficult. The reporters in the courtroom were freaking out while trying to sheild themselves within the pews.

Tony went to help Gibbs. He had his arms around Marcos and both were struggling for control. Gibbs' gun was under a pew while the other gun was right next to Marcos arm. Gibbs punched Marcos in the jaw temporarily stunning him, but not for long. Marcos kicked Gibbs in the in the stomach and Gibbs hissed as he felt one of his ribs crack under the unwanted pressure of Marcos' knee. Marcos then grabbed Gibbs' arm and twisted it behind his back while grabbing his other arm and holding it in place, and even though Gibbs didn't want to admit it he was sudued. Marcos was strong and Gibbs had underestmated him. Then he saw Tony holding a gun. He looked into the young agents eyes and saw uncertainty. He knew that what he was about to ask him to do was going to test everything that DiNozzo believed in, but he wanted this son of a bitch dead. "Take the shot DiNozzo. Now! Please!" Gibbs was practically pleading with him. He could see that DiNozzo was debating on taking the shot, because there was more than a slight chance that Gibbs would get shot too in the process. He looked around the room. It was complete chaos. Tim was with the baliffs trying to subdue Josaf. When the shots rang out in the courtroom they had scared the baliff and Josaf was able to get free. Ziva was with Abby and Jenny who were desperatly trying to stop the bleeding. He saw Marie and his heart literally broke. His daughter was lying on the courtroom floor barely holding on. She had jumped in front of that bullet without a second thought just so she could protect her mother. He was so proud of her but he didn't want to lose her after just getting her back. Their was so much he wanted to say to her and now he feared he would never get the chance and that scared the hell out of him.

"Boss I can't! I don't have a clean shot, and Jenny can't lose you too!" The fear in DiNozzo's voice was evident and Gibbs hated doing this to him, but he had to kill this SOB before he hurt anyone else.

Gibbs tried once again to get free of his captures hold and in return Marcos put even more pressure on his arm, bending it at an unatural angle therefore breaking his arm. Gibbs had to bite his lip in order to keep from crying out. He wouldn't give the bastard the satifaction.

He looked at DiNozzo again. He knew that he was like a father to him and he couldn't imagine what DiNozzo was going through but he had to do what was right. He nodded at DiNozzo, who still looked petrified. Marcos was using Gibbs as a human sheild and the only way to get to Marcos was through him, but Gibbs was willing to take that chance. He had to in order to protect his family. "DiNozzo take the damn shot. Please!"

Meanwhile Abby and Ziva were desperately trying to stop the bleeding but their attempts were in vain. She was still bleeding even with the immense pressure they were putting on the wound. She was losing way too much blood and they all knew it. They needed to get her to a hospital now if there was any chance at all that she could survive. "HELP! WE NEED HELP! PLEASE SHE'S DYING!" Abby screamed frantically. She was scared. She didn't want to lose her gibblet. She wasn't sure if the team could handle another loss like this. She for one knew that if Marie died she wasn't going to do it anymore. Too many people she loved had died.

Marie felt her eyes closing. She was getting very dizzy. She could feel the blood soaking her clothes. She was finding it hard to breath it felt like she was suffocating. She wasn't sure if she could stay concious for much longer. She could still feel the pain of the bullet and the pressure that they were putting on her wound. That was a good sign at least she could still feel pain, but she had seen it all before. Too much blood loss would put her body into shock and she would go into a coma and likely die if she didn't get more blood in her. It scared her as she thought that this might actually be it. She wasn't ready. She wanted to grow up and finish highschool. She wanted to fight with her dad about having a boyfriend. She wanted to see her mom and dad get married. She wanted to learn to drive a car and maybe get a baby brother or sister. She wanted all that life could give her. Marriage, kids, she wanted it all, but looking at where she was at she was scared she was never going to have that.

Jenny was in shock. This could not be happening. Her daughter was lying in front of her practically bleeding to death because she had taken the bullet that was meant for her. This could not be happening she thought again. She looked at her daughter and cried. "NO!" She then looked at Gibbs and saw that Marcos had him. She could hear Gibbs pleading with Tony to take the shot but she knew that he couldn't and she didn't blame him for not being able to. So it was up to her. She grabbed Ziva's gun and raised it, aiming at the side of Marcos's head which was turned toward Tony. He didn't see Jenny and therefore he never saw the bullet coming.

She fired the shot.

The whole court went quiet and the frantic screams ceased as Marcos fell dead to the ground. Gibbs broke free and looked at DiNozzo who looked utterly shocked and when DiNozzo shook his head signaling to Gibbs that he wasn't the one that took the shot GIbbs' eyes met Jenny's. She nodded and slowly sank to the ground. Gibbs ran to her side and caught her just before her head was able to hit the ground.

"Jen! Jen look at me! Jen c'mon open your eyes please! Jenny please I need you!" Gibbs cried as he held the unresponsive love of his life in his arms. Could this day get any worse and where the hell was that damn ambulance!

He crawled over to Marie with Jenny still in his arms. Praying that she could still hear him. "Marie if you can hear me squeeze my hand. Please!" Gibbs was pleading with her praying that she would respond, and to his uttermost joy and relief she did. She squeezed his hand. It was weak yes, but it was still a squeeze. He found himself unable to harbor his emotions on the inside anymore and he wept. He wept for his daughter and the future that she may never get to have and Jenny for all the pain she must be going through and then he wept at the thought that this could be it. He could lose his family all over again, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

His thoughts were intrerupted when he heard the sound of sirens and people shouting and being directed into the courtroom. The EMT's looked from Jenny to Marie and when GIbbs nodded to Marie they immediatly went to look at her injuries. Gibbs had checked Jenny' s pulse before the EMT's had gotten their and was relieved to find that it was going strong which probably meant that she had just fainted from the stress and shock of what had happened that day.

He looked all around the courtroom. People were now starting to get out from under the pews and standing their staring at Marie. Typical. He looked for his team and found DiNozzo with McGee still trying to subdue Josaf who was laughing and fighting them like a crazy person. After Gibbs got the attention of Abby and had her get a hold of Jenny Gibbs made his way over to Josaf. McGee and DiNozzo were still struggling, but not for long. Gibbs smiled and brought his knee up between Josaf's legs and with a swift kick to the groin Josaf was down. He was no longer laughing but rather groaning in pain. Gibbs then bent down looking him straight in the eye. "If my daughter does not survive I will make sure that every male in that prison knows what you did to Marie and I will tell the gaurds not to come running to help you when you scream as they make their way into your cell at night. Then you will know what it feels like to be helpless and unable to defend yourself. You will know what it feels like to be violated and in excruciating pain. You will suffer for the rest of your life, every single day Josaf. You remember that." Then Gibbs smiled and slapped the cuffs onto him.

Josaf glared at him and tried not to look scared but the truth is that he was, but he wasn't going to let Gibbs see that. He smiled as he said the one thing he knew would piss Gibbs off. "How does it feel to lose the people you care about most again Agent Gibbs? Tell me how does it make you feel to know that your daughter is bleeding out on that floor and she will have died right in front of you and there was nothing you could do to stop it?" By know Josaf was laughing even as Gibbs punched him again. Agent Gibbs was going to suffer yes, but this was not the end far from it actually.

Once Gibbs was sure that DiNozzo and McGee had everything under control he went back to his future wife and child's side. He needed to be with them.

"Looks like a bullet wound to the chest. The bullet may have puncutured or grazed a major artery and from the looks of it she has lost too much blood as it is. Its a miracle that she's even responsive. We need to get her to a hospital! Now! She could vey well go into a coma.'' Abby cried upon hearing this and Gibbs sunk down to the floor on his knees. How did all of this happen? He had promised to protect his girls and he had clearly failed. Again.

He found himself praying for the first time in a long time. He prayed that God would have mercy on his daughter and that she would be okay. He was sure that he couldn't handle the loss of another daughter.

He was suprised when both Abby and Ziva came and engulfed him in a hug. Though were like family so he couldn't be really suprised. He had been through this kind of grief before and he knew that it could either bring you together of pull you apart, and it was pretty obvious what was happening here.

When they finally loaded Marie and Jenny into the awaiting ambulances Abby and Ziva agreed to ride with Jenny while Gibbs went with Marie. Tony and Mcgee were going to meet them at the hospital and Gibbs was informed that someone had in fact called Palmer and Ducky and they were both on their way. Thank God. He knew that he was going to have a long talk with Ducky. He always did when he was in a position just like this. Ducky was his confidant.

During the ride to the hospital Marie had crashed twice and each time it felt like a knife to the heart. She was still his little girl and the thought of losing her at such a young age before she had any real chance to live life made him sick. He just couldn't stand it.

When they finally got to the hospital Gibbs was relieved to find both the doctors and nurses ready and waiting as well as Ducky and Palmer waiting there anxious for their arrival. When Ducky and Palmer saw Marie they both gasped and almost immediatly their eyes filled with worry and concern. It was definitly a tight knit family at NCIS and Gibbs wouldn't have it any other way.

When they wheeled her off he tried to follow her but of course the nurses held him back. He was pissed he needed to be with his daughter but they wouldn't allow him to go any further and if it weren't for Ducky telling him that they were doing their job and they were going to save her he would have kicked down the door or called the f***ing president. He took a few deep breaths and tried to calm himself, but as usual it didn't work not in a situation like this anway. Right now all he could think about was all the blood she had lost. He had never seen that much blood even when he was shot and she was smaller than he was. He knew that she had to be in pain and that she was scared. He just prayed that she would come back to him. He needed to tell her how much he loved her and how much he needed her with him. Marie and Jenny were his pride and joy. He didn't know what he would do without them.

"SIt down Jethro. It does you no good to keep pacing around the waiting room like a madman." Ducky said quietly trying to get his dear old friend to relax, but given their current location and the reason they were here he found that it would be harder.

Just before Gibbs sat down Jenny came rolling through the door. By now she was awake and fully aware of what was going on. "Where's Marie? Where's my daughter? Please someone tell me I have to see her!" She screamed, the panic beginning to rise in her voice. She was scared, they all were.

Gibbs walked with her and held her hand while the nurses checked her out. They couldn't figure out why she had fainted, but Gibbs already knew. Stress. By then the whole team had arrived and they were all waiting anxiously for any news on their beloved gibblet, who was now in surgery. Tony and Ziva were holding hands and it was clear that they would both support eachother during this time of unknowing. Abby and McGee were doing the same thing, and even though there was still rule 12 Gibbs didn't give a damn. They were comforting eachother in their times of need and Gibbs couldn't be more proud. He knew that their relationship wouldn't affect their work. They were way to professional for that to ever happen. In fact he was beginning to think that it was about time. Tony and Ziva had eachother from hello and Gibbs knew that McGee had it bad for Abbs even if neither of them wanted to admit it, the chemistry was there.

They sat their waiting for information on Marie for 6 hours Gibbs was sure he was going to die of anxiety if they didn't tell him something. He waited another 30 minutes before he had finally had enough. He went up to the nurses station needing information on his daughter. "Okay tell me what is going on its been 6 and 1/2 hours. What the hell is taking so long!" Gibbs nearly yelled. He needed to know if his daughter was alright. Jenny saw this and quickly went by his side to try and calm him down. "Jethro c'mon you need to calm down. Everything's going to be okay.'' She said quietly, trying to desperately make herself believe what she was saying.

"Sir listen to your wife she's right." The nurse tried but Gibbss wasn't having it. He opened his mout to say something, but Jenny quickly had her hand over his mouth preventing him from doing so. She smiled as she heard the nuse say wife when in fact they were not married yet but they would be soon. She turned to the nurse. "No he's right we deserve a little information on her daughter, so please if you want any of us to stay calm give us something" Jenny pleaded.

"I'm sorry i can't gi-"

"Sheperd?" The doctor asked as he made his way into the waiting room.

Each and every team member jumped up from their seats. Gibbs gripped Jenny hand so hard that she winced, but he couldn't bring himself to relent in his grip. He was scared. Tony and Ziva were holding hands and leaning one anothother while McGee and Abby were practically supporting eachothers weight. It was no suprise that they were crying. They were like a family and the thought that they might lose yet another family member was horrible.

After a couple moments of silence Jenny was finally able to respond. She took a deep breath and said with the biggest voice she could. "Yes?" She looked at the doctor and of course his face showed the one thing she didn't want to see sorror and pity. She looked at Gibbs and she could tel that he saw the same thing and her heart just broke. Sad face equals bad news and she really wasn't sure if she could handle more bad news.

"Miss Sheperd," He paused looking around the room at everyone who had stood up. He could see that these people were really concerned about Marie and he hated to have to be the one to deliver the bad news. Jenny nodded, confirming what the doctor had already suspected; that she was in fact Marie's mother. "Miss Sheperd I'm so sorry to inform you of this but the amount of blood your daughter lost was significant. We lost her twice on the operating table and we were barely able to resusatate her. I'm so sorry but she has slipped into a coma." He paused letting the news sink in. He watched helplessly as Jenny sank to the floor, and Gibbs began to weep.

Tony and Ziva were crying no longer able to keep their grief in. Abby and McGee were doing the same while Palmer and Ducky looked as though they were going to faint. Ducky immediatly went to Jethro's side to try and comfort him.

"There is a chance that she will wake up at sometime but I don't want to get your hopes up because it is very slim. But your daughters a fighter she'll make it through this." The doctor said in an attempt to soften the blow, but he knew that it wasn't going to do very much good. They were devastated. He motioned for one of the nurse to come foward. "This is Marie's nurse her name is Karen and she will be taking care of Marie. I truly am sorry I couldn't do more." The doctor added before turning to leave

"Please follow me." Karen said as she lead the weeping parents to their daughters room.

"What the hell is goingg on!" Marie yelled. Her she was in a hospital room and unable to communicate with anyone. She was right here. She could hear here parents weeping for her and she wanted nothing more than to console them and end their suffering but they couldn't freaking hear here. What was up with that.

"MOM! I'm right here. I can hear you!" She screamed again in frustration as she saw herself lying in that hospital bed unresponsive. Why was this happening. She was never a believer in out of body experiences but then what the hell could she call this.

She sighed and sank down onto the edge of the bed. "Can someone please help me?" She begged to tired to scream any more. By then the whole team was in the room and they were watching her with sad eyes. With pity. She hatd pity. She wached as they took turns holding her hand and telling her how brave she was and how strong she was and that she was going to get through this. She already knew she was going to get through this. She had to, not only for herself but for her mother who she knew had to be suffering immensly and for the rest of her family. Hell she was going to wake up because nothing was going to stop her from going to that wedding.

This went on for hours and then finally visiting hours were over and the team had to leave so she was left to stare at her grief stricken parents. _What a beautiful sight_ she thought sarcastically. Finally to her relief Gibbs decided to go get coffee and he practically forced her mother to come with him. Good for him. Marie didn't want her mother to die of hunger and sleep deprivation and she trusted Gibbs to help her until she was able to wake up. She was finally alone or so she thought. Just then a brunette with big brown eyes walked in the room dressed in a casual black jacket and blue blazer and slacks with an NCIS badge and gun attached to her hip. Marie recognized but she didn't know from where. She knew that she worked for NCIS that was obvious but she could honestly say that she had never met her.

She sighed and said knowing full well that she wasn't going to be able to hear her, "Visiting hours ended an hour ago didn't ya hear?'' Suddenly the brunette smiled and said to Marie's utter shock '' I know." Marie immediatly jumped up from her seat at the end of the bed.

"Wait you can me? Thank God hallelujah!" She immediatly ran to the mystery woman and hugged her, and that was when she relized that her body didn't go with her. So much for that. "Um you want to tell me why I'm still not in my body?" She asked looking up at the woman who now looked slightly amused.

"You're in a coma Marie, and I was sent here to help you." She said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world only it wasn't.

"Yeah I got that part you know hence the not being in my on body. How do I get back in my own body is what I need to know?" Marie said trying her best not to get annoyed. Once again the brunette smiled. "All in good time. Right now we need to take a look at your past because your past is the key to your future." The brunette took a seat next to her on the bed and thought that she was just like her father always wanting answers before asking the questions themselves. This was going to be interesting.

Can you guess who the brunette is?

Also can you please pray for Talia Castelleno she is now battling 2 types of cancer and she could really use your prayers:)

A/N: I know I know you must hate me for leaving it there but there has to be something in the last chapter. I would like to say thank you to JibbsGal1 for helping me with my personal problems:) and left my heart in paris for helping me chose a name I think I have one. You're are awesome!:)- Shy Chey


	32. Chapter 32 FINAL CHAPTER

**Chapter 32**

A/N: OMG! This is the final chapter *tears*. I really don't want to say goodbye to this story. It is ny first and therefore it is my baby and it is going to be so hard to let go:( But hope is not lost there is going to be a sequel that may have a couple guest stars:) YAY! The SEQUEL WILL BE CALLED CONSEQUENCES:) And I promise you that everything will be resolved in there, but it will be very angst and a very long road. It may actually go to rating M if I decide to go a certain way. So you have to look for it:) First off I need to thank JibbsGal1 for encouraging me to post in the first place. Without her this story probably wouldn't be here, and left my heart in paris for letting me bounce ideas of her and helping me with names and reviewing every single chapter. You guys are awesome and to everyone who has favorited and followed this story I love you guys. Thanks so much. (torontogirl12, BoothBrennanNCIS, OrtonsMistress, hslacer, JibbsGal1, left my heart in paris, teardrops of ink, guest and harryginny9, itzcheeseball) You pretty much all guessed who the brunette was. Suprise!:)- Shy Chey

"My past is the key to my future what are you one of those you know ghost that take me back in time to my past and to my present and future, because sorry I didn't sign up for a Christmas Carol?" Marie said. She didn't know who this woman was or what she really wanted. She wasn't scared of her but she wasn't actually comforted by her.

Kate laughed at Marie's comparison of her situation to the Christmas Carol. If only her situation was like the Christmas Carol then it would be a whole lot easier, but it wasn't. Kate was here to make Marie face her past instead of keeping it buried inside, because Kate had seen what it would do to her and her family if she didn't and it was not a pretty future. The truth was that Marie was doing this to herself it was her body's way of coping with the trauma that she had been through in 2003 and today. She had to face it and Kate was going to help her. It was the least she could do for Gibbs and NCIS.

"You could say that it is like the Christmas Carol except without chains and hell. Yes we are going to your past and you r present but not your future." Kate said with a smile clearly seeing that Marie didn't quite trust her just yet, but soon she would. She had to if she was going to survive, and Kate would do everything she could to make it easier on her.

Marie studied her, looking over her carefully. Even though she didn't completely trust her she felt connected to her in some weird way. "Who are you? I feel as though I already know you but I can't place you." Marie was confused more than anything else. She watched as the brunette sighed and then stood taking a standing leaning against the frame of the door in what Marie could only guess was her trademard stance. Once again Marie was left with no answer which really annoyed her to no end. Not only was she stuck in this weird coma- out of body experience thingy, but she was stuck here with a cryptic. She wanted answers now.

She started to open her mouth to say something again but Kate interupted her before she could even get a word out. " I will tell you who I am when the time has come for you to know but no earlier. I'm sorry Marie." Kate really was sorry but she had to get Marie to face her problems if there was any chance of the future changing for the better.

_She's sorry well great that makes everything better_ Marie thought to herself. It was clear now that she wasn't going to get anything out of Miss Tight Lipped over their so she decided that the sooner she get this _journey_ over the better. Here goes nothing.

"What was that?" Jenny asked when she saw Jethro wince in pain when she hugged him.

Gibbs looked up unaware of what she had just asked him. He had been a little preoccupied with thoughts of Marie and everything that had happened in that courtroom. "I-I'm sorry what did you say?" Gibbs asked shaking his head to try and draw himself out of his dazed state. He looked up at Jenny expectantly waiting for her to say something.

"I said you should probably get that checked out." Jenny said gesturing towart his swollen arm. Even though she knew that Gibbs would never admit it but his arm looked rather irratated and painful. Gibbs sighed and leaned against the counter with his coffee cup in hand, relishing in the smell of the familiar scent of his favorite source of caffine. He knew that she was just being worried and being her usual over protective self but in his opinion he was fine. He has had worse injuries than this and he still made it out in one peice.

"Jen I'm fine honestly. It doesn't hurt that bad. Besides we need to focus on Marie and not little ole me." Gibbs said with a smile, trying his best to ease her worries.

Jenny rolled her eyes. This was nothing new just the same old Jethro. He always put it off, and when he got hurt he always made it seem as though it was nothing, but it was something and she wasn't going to let him get off that easy, not this time. She couldn't handle the thought of losing yet another person that she loved, she just wouldn't do it- she couldn't do it. She didn't care if he saw her as an over bearing bitch, he wasn't going to get checked out one way or another even if she had to force him to see the doctor herself.

"Enough Jethro. You're not doing this again. You're going to get checked out, so get up we're going to see the doctor." Jenny said sternly, and Gibbs knew from the tone of her voice that she meant business and that there was no point in arguing with her because once her mind was set, that was it her mind was set. Which meant that even if he didn't want to he was going to go see that doctor, so to prevent any further arguing or any chance of a fight he stood up and made his way to the nurses desk with Jenny on his good arm so that he could be looked at by a doctor. He hated hospitals.

"Okay so what do I have to do in order to start this little so called _journey_ so I can wake up from this nightmare." Marie paused when she saw the grimace that crossed the mystery brunettes face, so she quickly retracted the statement as quick as she could. "Not that you're a nightmare because you're not I'm just saying that I would rather be in my own body with my family." Marie said with a nervous smile. She didn't want to make the mystery woman hate her because even though she didn't know her that well she kinda liked her. She was clearly strong and independent just like Marie in a way.

Kate laughed a little to ease her fears. She could clearly see that this little girl was strong and really she expected nothing less from the daughter of her infamous boss Leroy Jethro Gibbs. "I need you to understand that where we will go in your past is not going to be something you will enjoy. Just know that I am not doing this to hurt you and that it is all for your own good." Kate paused looking at Marie and she could tell that Marie understood exactly what she was going to have to endure. Kate gripped Marie's hand and their journey began.

Marie shut here eyes as the diziness passed over her but within an instant it was gone and she was in a hospital room, only it wasn't her hospital room, but rather a diffrent one. She hated hospitals. She could already tell that she was going to hate this little _journey _and it had hardly even begun.

"Where are we?" Marie asked as she pulled back the curtain surrounding the mystery patient. She soon got her answer. The patient was her mother and she was currently huge. Pregnant and ranting about how she was going to castrate Gibbs and then burn down his boat. She was really not happy and it was clear she was in a lot of pain. Marie did not want to see this. She turned to the mystery woman. " There is no way I'm going to sit here and watch this, and if you think I am you have another thing coming" Marie said firmly. But Kate just laughed and said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, ''Oh yes you are because the only way you can get out of here is by confronting your past therefore we have to start at the _very _beginning." Kate said with a smirk.

Marie sighed. _This was just great _she thought to herself. Here goes nothing.

"I'm going to kill him. I really am and then I'm going to burn down that precious boat of his I cannot believe he did this to me that bastard." Jenny screamed during another round of pain. She gripped the sheets as the pain slowly passed. No one had told her that child birth was this painful. OUCH!

"Now now Jenny lets not get ahead of ourselves as I remeber. The sex was consentual therefore you and him made a baby together it was not just him." The nurse said trying to talk some sense into her patient who was clearly angry about the pain she was in.

Jenny glared at the nurse but decided that it was in her best interest not to say anything back to her, because she knew the nurse was right. Jenny took a deep breath and the doctor finally came in after being absent for what felt like ages but in reallity had only been a couple of minutes.

"You ready to have a baby Sheperd?" The doctor asked as if she really had any other option.

"I don't know Doc are you ready to do your job and get this baby out of me before I pop?" Jenny asked sarcastically.

The docor laughed and told her to push and Jenny did just that. She pushed with all of her strength she was ready to meet her daughter, and then it hit her. She hadn't picked out a name. She stopped suddenly to the suprise of both her doctor and her nurse. They both looked at her with confusion and shock on their faces. "I didn't pick out a name! What am I going to do?" Jenny asked a little winded by the exertion.

The doctor couldn't help but laugh." Figure that out after I get this baby out of you Sheperd."

Another pain hit her but she pushed it aside. "No no I need to figure it out now. I won't have my child come into the world without a name." Jenny said adamently. The nurse and the doctor were both dumbfounded.

"What's your mother's name?" The nurse asked trying to help her patient figure out a name as fast as she could.

"Bertha. Do you think Bertha will work?" Jenny asked and the nurse just shrugged her shoulders. "Bertha?" Jenny pondered as if she were actually considering it. That's when Marie's head shot up. "Oh hell no. I am not being named Bertha. No no way. I absolutely refuse, not that I have a problem with the name Bertha it's just not me." Marie paused and looked up at the mystery woman. "Hey Miss Cryptic do something please!"

Kate just smiled. She was trying hard not to laugh. This was very amusing to her and she really couldn't contain her smile. Things would all work out in time but she needed to hurry it along.

"What's your middle name?" The nurse asked.

"Marie." Jenny said with a quick gasp as the pain began again.

Okay that's a nice name what about your mom's middle name?" She asked while trying to spped things up because the look that the doctor had was not only worried but a little annoyed. This baby was coming now and they didn't have time for this.

The nurse smiled. Marie was a nice name at least they were getting somewhere she thought as she took Jenny's hand again just in case. "Okay and what's your mom's middle name?" The nurse asked in a soothing voice as she felt Jenny's hand tighten around her own signaling that the pain was starting to build.

"Anne! Her middle name is Anne!"Jenny nearly screamed as she thought that maybe the waiting thing was not such a good idea on her nurse laughed. "Well there you go. Marie Anne Sheperd! That's a great name now why don't you push so we can meet this fine Marie." The nurse said trying to encourage her.

"Okay I think I'll do that!" Jenny said with a scream. Marie watched mesmerized by everything her mother went through to bring her into this world. Her only thought was wow. She looked up at the mystery woman who she had dubbed as Miss Cryptic because she never told her anything she wanted to know. She was smiling.

Kate then took a stand near Jenny and gently put her hand on her back and Jenny let out a sigh of relief as her pain was subsiding almost instantaniously as her daughter came into the world and she heard the cry that she would never forget. The doctor quickly cleaned _Marie_ off and handed her to Jenny and the happiness was beyond obvious, and then Marie heard her mother laugh and she smiled and went to stand next to Kate. "What did you do?" She asked hoping that this time she would actually get an answer.

"Nothing I just gave her a little helping hand." Then Kate took Marie's hand and started leading her to the door. "Wait where are we going?" Marie asked confused as to why Kate was leading her to the door. "To our next destination." Kate sighed happily and as the scene faded Marie heard her mother say. "Thank you Jethro."

"Well it looks like your wife was right to force you to get checked out. Mr. Gibbs you have a fractured rib and you arm is broken." The doctor said as he began to mark his injuries on the chart that would then be stored in his medical records. "I'll just wrap those ribs for you and put a cast your arm and fit you in a sling and you should be on your way." The doctor said with a smile having already hear of the horrific things that they had recently gone through.

Jenny smiled at the doctor and then turned her attention back to her fiancee. "See don't you feel better now that you have the pain killers and a place to put your arm." Jenny asked knowing full well that Gibbs wasn't going to admit it.

Gibbs smiled and nodded. He was far to worried and tired to argue.

Jenny saw this and did the only thing that came to mind. She grabbed his good arm and gripped it tightly as if she were hanging on for dear life and she layed her head on his shoulder, leaning on him for support, Then she took her hand and started to move it in soothing circles on his back. There was no doubt in her mind that he was stressed. They all were given what was currently going on with the youndest member of their family. But she knew that they could get through this- they had to.

"Okay what are we doing here. I haven't been here since I was..." She stopped. She hadn't been here since _it _happened. She knew that this was bound to come up eventually but she in no way suspected it to be this soon. Cryptic was taking her back to the worst three weeks of her life. She knew exactly where they were, They were in Cairo.

"The whole reason that this journey is happening is so you can move on. When this happened to you, you never really accepted it. You buried it. You can no longer do that Marie waht it about to come will rock you to your core and you can't bury what happened because then you will pray the price" Kate said praying that her intuitiveness was as great as she thought.

Pretty soon they day flew by and once again Marie found herself at that resturant. She didn't want to see this again and even though she never admited it she did bury it just like Miss Cryptic said.

All too soon she found herself watching herself and her mother get taken. It was like she was going through it all again. She could still feel the fear the fear that had been coursing through her when thaey put that bag over her head and forced her into that car. She found herself sitting across fom Miss Cryptic and next to her mother and even though it was physically impossible for her to actually see her and hear her or even feel her she still felt comfortable being next to her mother. She always felt safe near her mother and would continue to feel that way both figuratively and literally.

Kate kept her eyes on Marie the entire time to make sure that she was strong enough to withstand having to relive this even if she couldn't really feel the pain. Though she knew that Marie was stong enough to get through this. She had the two most strongest people as her parents that she had ever known. She was going to do this and then she would be ready for what's to come. "Marie you need to pay very close attention. Do you know where you are?" Kate asked.

Marie nodded, barely able to focus on anything but the fact that she was here again. Miss Cryptic looked worried. It was as if she wanted to say something but she didn't feel as though she could talk so Marie took that opprotunity to ask her. "Something on your Cryptic?" Marie actually felt bad for her. She seemed far to stressed for a whatever she was. A tour guide?

Kate smiled at the kind gesture and wanted so badly to tell her what was coming to prepare her, but she couldn't it was against the rules. She had to wait until the time was right. All she could do was tel Marie to pay attention and pray that she listened.

Once again Marie found herself in the place she dreaded the most. The place she had buried deep inside that she had never forgoted; the warehouse. She could still smell that fowl odor that to this day made her sick to her stomach. It was a mixture between blood, sweat, and alcohol. She hated that smell and always would. She found herself being seperated from her mother once more and then the beatings started. She still recalled how confused and hurt she was, but she knew that the pain she was experiencing at that moment was nothing compared to what was to come. After about five minutes it finally stopped. It was then that they moved on to her mother.

Marie didn't know which one was worse watching her own torture or watching her mother's. Then she heard her mother scream and she knew immediatly which one was worse. She watched as tears flowed down her face as those men savagely beat her mother, and finally it got to the point where she was unable to watch anymore. If this was the only reason for her to be here then she didn't continue on this _journey _even though she knew that really didn't have a choice.

Kate watched and desperately wanted to make her pain stop but she had to remember.

They moved onto Marie again after after her mother refused to talk and the beatingss continued, but Marie knew that this was better than what was to come tomorrow. It was on the second day that the hell she had gone through really began. Then time seem to go by way too fast. This wasn't how it was supposed to be was it? She looked at Cryptic and knew that this had been her doing. "I'm sorry Marie we don't have much time left and I neeed you to remember. Even though you don't see it now this could help you in the future." Kate said with an apologetic tone. _What future?_ Marie thought. If she didn't wake up soon she wouldn't have much future left.

Kate found herself embracing the teenage girl as she was forced to watch the horrors that were forced upon her once more. Kate's only thought was that this was for her benefit. She just didn't know it yet.

Marie watched and she could swear that she still felt the pain. It was as if it never ended but she knew it was just her body remembering. Suprisingly though Marie was comforted by the strangers embrace. She had this presence about her and she knew that Cryptic understood what she was going through. She had somewhat of an understanding and even though Marie didn't know exactly how she knew that she wasn't alone.

She watched as he violated her in the worst way possible while laughing at her screams in pain. She really hated him, but she did as Cryptic had told her and paid attention to every little thing because anything big enough to get whatever she is involved is important. When it was finally over Marie found herself sliding down against the wall and taking a seat. Despite the fact that she was currently in a coma she was exhausted both physically and emotionally.

"Marie I know you're tired but we have to get going." Kate said soflty reaching her hand down in an attempt to take Marie's. Marie looked up at her a bit annoyed. Couldn't she get a break every once in a while. Kate felt bad but she didn't have much time. She had minutes at best. "Marie please-" but it was too late. _It _was starting.

Marie and Kate both found themselves back in the hospital room. Then Marie found herself in excruciating pain, her ears practically ringing from the surrounding room. "Ahhh what is going on" She screamed. Kate immediatly took her hand. "Marie you need to listen to me I-"

"No this time you listen to me. Who are you and why did have to watch all of this. But most of all what is that ringing!" Marie asked beyond frustrated.

"Marie I can't-"

"No don't give me that crap Miss Cryptic. Tell me who you are and what the hell is going on or I'm gone!" Marie shouted over the insecent ringing.

Kate sighed. She was stubborn just like Gibbs. "Okay we'll do it your way., My name is Caitlin Todd. Kate if you will. I worked with your father and the team before I was killed on the job. I'm here because of what you will soon have to face. I was sent here to warn you and make sure that you accept what happened because you will need your memories."

Marie was shocked she was still trying to process what was happening. Then the pain came again. She looked at Kate and saw that something was wrong.

"No no this can't be happening. This is not supposed to happen. You're supposed to wake up. No" Kate paused looking towards the door as if waiting for an explaination.

_What was not supposed to happen? _Marie thought and then she looked toward her body and saw that nurses were starting to pile in as well as doctors. She saw her family crying begging them to help her. She was confused and then she saw it she was flat lining, and then it stopped and Marie found herself in a white room that was empty, nothing but two chairs in the center of the room. Kate looked at her and Marie saw it in her eyes something was definetly wrong. Then Marie remembered who she was talking to. Kate was dead. A sudden fear consumed her and she began to shake she was barely able to find her voice enough to ask the question that was now burning in her mind.

"Marie I'm so sorry I don't know what happened this wasn't supposed to ha"

"Kate? Am I dead?"

I know I know I'm horrible for ending it there. Is she dead you'll have to read the sequel to find out:) I would really like to have 200 reviews. I'm so close please make my day:) Thanks again for your continued support be back soon:)- Shy Chey

THE END


End file.
